Expanding the Duke Compound
by JadedPhoenixBurning
Summary: This is the next installment of the series that started with "Words Spoken In Jest". In this story, you will follow along as Bo explores his hidden attraction to the young lady doctor in town. Warning, it will help to read the previous stories first. This is story 3 of a series.
1. Planting Seeds for the Future

**Okay, once again, I don't own the DOH. Only the characters that you do not recognize. Unfortunately, that doesn't include the infamous Duke Boys. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews. This is the next installment of the series that will be written solely by myself that started with my story, "Words Spoken in Jest" then "The General's Daughter". **

**I highly encourage you to read "Words Spoken in Jest" and "The General's Daughter" before reading this one. In the previous stories, Bo found out that he had a long lost twin sister, who just so happened to be his cousin Jebb's long-time girlfriend. They married, moved to Hazzard, and now have twin one year old little boys. Then we found out that Luke had been keeping in contact ever since he'd left the Marines with an old Marine buddy, Jo Hart. And it just so happened that Jo was a woman, not a man as Luke had let the family believe. She is now out of the Marines and after a long over-due whirlwind romance, the two were married at the end of the last story. In the last story, we were also introduced to Doc Appleby's niece Kim. Kim and Bo have always had a bit of a rivalry going between them but they called a truce after they were both kidnapped about six months before the beginning of this story. **

**That should catch everyone back up to speed and refresh the memories of all of my readers. Don't forget to review. Let me know that you are enjoying this story-line.**

~01~

When Kim Appleby caught the bridal bouquet at the Duke wedding, she could literally feel her blood run cold. While she wished the new couple the best of luck, she had no desire to take a second walk down the aisle herself. She'd been married once before and there was nothing that could make her do it again. As the rest of the guests in the bar gathered around the bridal couple to see them off, Kim ducked out toward the back entrance so that she could slip out unnoticed.

When Kim arrived at the boarding house where she lived, she headed on up to her room with its attached bathroom. Once in the bathroom she caught a glimpse of her reflection as she got ready for bed. In general, she avoided spending too much time in front of the mirror. It still felt eerie to not be able to recognize her own reflection. To look in the mirror and see a stranger's face instead of the one that she'd been born with. The only part about her face that looked remotely like the girl she had been when she'd left Hazzard for medical school were her eyes. Still the sad, dull brown eyes that had been totally forgettable when she'd been in high school.

After making one final check of her room, including her overnight bag that she always kept packed in the closet; Kim switched the light off and turned in for the night. All the while going over her own wedding day in her head.

And how it had been the beginning of the end.

~01~

Weeks later, Daisy watched the crowd at the bar knowing that her youngest cousin would be in soon. He'd been coming in about the same time (like he always had) after the chores out at the farm were done. The only difference now was that he looked like he'd lost his best friend. And in a way, he had. Now that Luke was married her cousins no longer spent nearly every free minute together like they always had. Now, when the farm chores were done for the day, Luke was more likely than not to go out to the small cabin on Duke Land that he and his wife, Joanna, now lived in. Those two would come over for dinner, like Kira and Jebb, would with the boys a couple nights a week. Just as the whole family would go over to the other farm house for dinner from time to time. But Daisy knew that it just wasn't the same. At the end of the day, Bo was left alone in a room that felt odd now that he was its sole occupant.

Letting her gaze fall on the customers, Daisy saw that the bar was a bit crowded already. There were only a few empty chairs in the bar; and it was still early. Daisy knew that if her cousins didn't hurry soon, they wouldn't have anywhere to sit. With it being Friday, Bo would be the first to arrive, usually just ahead of Cooter. Next, Jebb was likely to show, sometimes alone other times not if he and Kira had dropped the boys off with Jesse. Last would be Luke. Again, maybe alone, maybe not. When he was alone, Daisy knew that Jo was over with Kira at the farmhouse. If one came the other likely would as well tonight. Of course, since Jo and Luke had only been married for a few weeks, they may not make it out here tonight at all. Planting season would be starting in earnest this upcoming week. Which meant that everyone would be dead tired at the end of every day. Daisy wouldn't blame the new couple if they tried to make the most of the weekend since the next couple of weeks would be especially hard.

Looking in the corner that was facing the rest of the bar, Daisy saw Kim Appleby sitting in what had become her usual table. She didn't drink so Daisy took her a refill for her soda. She'd asked Kim once why she came here every evening after finishing up at the clinic since she didn't drink. Kim had merely said that she didn't feel like going home to an empty room at the boarding house so early in the evening. She preferred to be out. Daisy guessed she could understand that. She wasn't sure how she'd like going home if no one was there either.

"Hey, honey. I brought you another drink. With things so busy, I figured I'd better do it while I could."

"Thanks. I see everyone decided to take their last chance to cut loose before planting season really starts in full force."

"It sure seems that way. And if those cousins of mine don't hurry, they'll end up standin' because we won't have no tables left."

"Don't worry about that, Daisy. I was planning on makin' it an early evening tonight. I'll stay 'til one of them shows up and then they can have mine."

"Oh, sugar, you sure?"

"Absolutely. Just send em my way when they get here. Then I'll high-tail it out of here."

"Thanks." Daisy grabbed Kim's empty glass off of the table and made her rounds taking new orders, then delivered the drinks around the bar to those who had ordered them.

When Bo finally walked in through the door, it was as Daisy had expected, every table had been taken. Daisy hurriedly told him that Kim was saving a table for the Dukes. She told him to head to the corner table before she rushed back to the bar to get another tray of drinks. As Bo made his way over to the table that he knew that Kim tended to camp out at in the evenings he spoke to the folks that called out to him as he strolled by. He even surprised himself when he turned down a few offers from women to join them as he walked past.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Bo Duke would walk past so many women without laying down the charm," Kim said with a chuckle as Bo grabbed a chair and flipped it around straddling it. "Do I need to check to make sure that you ain't sick?"

"Real cute, Kim," Bo made a face at the lady doctor as he spoke. "I'm just still waitin' for the weddin' fever to run its course, is all. Seems like every woman in Hazzard has it and is tryin' to trap themselves husbands. And because of that blasted garter that Luke tossed to me at his weddin', I can't seem to go nowhere near a woman right now without them castin' a line my way."

"Well, don't worry, you're safe with me. I couldn't be less interested in trappin' you for a husband."

"Gee, thanks. I think," Bo said with a soured expression on his face.

"You know what I mean. Anyway, I'm glad you finally showed up. It's been so busy in here, I was starting to get some dirty looks sittin' here and takin' up a whole table by myself. I'll finish my drink and then you can start gettin' them looks instead," Kim said as she lifted her half empty glass.

From across the bar, Daisy glance at her cousin and felt a smile cross her face. She wondered if those two realized just how cute they looked together. Oh she knew that her Uncle Jesse would tell her that she was seeing what isn't there. After all, Kim and Bo have barely said a civil word to one another for most of their lives. It was only after the bank robbery last fall and they'd both been taken hostage that they seemed to come to a sort of truce. They still bickered from time to time. Not to mention that Kim was probably one of the few single women in at least four counties that Bo didn't even try to charm in his usual flair. But to Daisy, it looked as if Bo enjoyed not having to live up to the Duke reputation when he was around Kim. Well let's face it; it can be exhausting constantly having to be the playboy of Hazzard County. Even for a Duke.

Daisy also noticed that while Bo could wait a bit longer before coming out to the Boar's Nest, (since he knew that he'd be waiting a while before the other men would show up) he still showed up around the same time every day. And though he never would join Kim at her table, he usually would take the next table over. They would then spend a while chatting until Cooter, Jebb or Luke would show up. Kim would then finish her drink and leave. Neither seemed to realize the pattern that they'd fallen into; but Daisy had.

Perhaps Kim had just been a convenient substitute for Bo to talk to since Luke was off with Jo so much now. Knowing that she had absolutely no romantic interest in him, it gave Bo someone to talk to during some of his, now, unclaimed time without trying to flirt with her. Time that used to be occupied by chatting with Luke, fighting with him or even just riding around in the General Lee together.

At the same time that Daisy had been watching her cousin over the last few weeks, she also noticed that Kim rarely did more at the bar than drink her soda at her table. Folks would stop off at her table, get medical advice when they had an ache or pain and set up appointments but no one would ever just pull up a chair and chat a while. Come to think of it, even when she was younger Kim was always a bit of an introvert. Always off by herself, though since she hadn't been a member of the popular crowd, that might not have been so self-imposed as it seemed.

Daisy put another beer on her tray and made her way back to the corner table to give it to her cousin. When she walked up to put the glass on the table, Daisy heard Bo laugh outloud at something that Kim had said to him.

"Did I miss somethin'?" Daisy asked as she slid the beer in front of her cousin.

"I was just tellin' Bo about Rosco getting so excited when he came in today. I finally released him to go back to work and I swear, you'd think that someone told him that he'd just won the lottery."

"I can hear him now." Daisy laughed. "I love police work," Daisy said doing her best to sound like Rosco.

"Police work is my life." Bo finished with his own impersonation of Rosco, sounding eerily a lot like him. "So I guess this means that he won't be livin' over at Boss and Lulu's no more now that he's all healed up."

"Probably. I could have let him go back before now but I figured that since it is almost a guarantee that he'd go chasin' after certain persons in an orange race car, he might need a few extra weeks before he goes to jumpin' his car across that pond."

"I promise I'll take it easy on him for a little while." Bo laughed as he got the image of a familiar sight of Rosco's police cruiser in the middle of the Hazzard _Car Wash_ in his head.

"I hope so. Rosco ain't a young man anymore." Kim lifted her glass and drained the last of its contents which Daisy knew was her way to signal that she was ready to leave. Sure enough, she got up and bade both Daisy and Bo goodbye and headed on out toward the door.

When Daisy looked down at her cousin, she saw that he was following Kim out with his eyes before turning his attention back to his female cousin.

"Ah-ha! Caught ya," Daisy said grinning.

"What are you talkin' about?" Bo asked as he lifted the glass of beer to his lips. "Caught me doin' what?"

"I caught you watchin' her that's what. You wouldn't happen to have your eye on Kim now, do you?"

"Daisy, I think you've been workin' too hard. You're imaginin' things," Bo said as he set his glass back down.

"Admit it, Bo Duke. You've got a thing for her don't ya?"

"Daisy, I can't think of anyone that I'd be less likely to _have a thing for_ than Kim Appleby."

"Oh I don't know, Bo. I mean you and Kim have been spendin' an awful lot of time together."

"What are you talkin' about? The only place I ever see her is here at the bar. And this is the first time that we've even shared a table."

"Here at the bar on nearly a daily basis, Bo Duke," Daisy said with a smile. Bo was getting irritated which only served to spur Daisy on. "Come on, you'll feel better if you just admit it."

"Admit what?" Jebb asked as he walked up to take a seat across from Bo.

"I think Bo has the hots for a certain lady doctor but he won't admit it."

Jebb looked back and forth between his cousins in response to Daisy's declaration. "Daisy, I could use a beer. How about gettin' me one, 'kay? And as for Bo, he ain't ever been one for holdin' much back when it comes to who he plans to date. If he ain't admittin' to nothin' then I'm guessin' there ain't nothin' to admit to. Now, I think Boss is watchin' ya so ya might want to head back off to the bar."

Daisy turned and saw that Boss was indeed watching her so she headed on back over to the bar.

"Thanks," Bo said once Daisy was out of earshot.

"No problem. She really does read too many of those trashy romance novels, doesn't she?"

"Put it this way. If somethin' ever happened where none of us could go chop any firewood for a while, Daisy's novels would heat the house for about a week alone."

"She'd kill you for considerin' that though." Jebb laughed at the image that Bo painted for him.

"Then she'd better cool it with the match makin'. Ever since the weddin' it seems like every woman in Hazzard is tryin' to rush me to the altar right in behind Luke," Bo scowled.

"Should I go find someone to play a violin for you?" Jebb smirked. "Oh, wait, didn't Kim Appleby use to play one in the school band?"

"Everyone's a comedian today. You heard from Luke or Cooter. They far behind ya?"

"Cooter had a last minute tow job. I thought that Luke was right behind of me. Wait a minute, there he is." Bo turned and saw Luke walking through the bar not looking all that pleased. "Glad ya made it, Cuz. What crawled up your britches? You look just a mite put off."

"I found out that Rosco is back on the job. The hard way," Luke replied to Jebb.

"What d'ya mean?"

"He threw nails all across the road down near the end of Old Mill Pond Road shortly after you two left. They blew out two of my tires and then he came up to give me a ticket for blocking traffic."

Bo laughed as he stated, "He's back! And he knew that he'd catch a Duke for sure. We're practically the only ones that drive down that road anymore."

"Yeh, well, I CB'd Uncle Jesse and he came down with the large magnets that we used last fall when we worked with sheet metal to fix the roof and we dredged the road to find all of the nails while I was waiting for Cooter to drop me off some tires on his way to a tow job."

"Well, it could have been worse, I suppose. He must have been plannin' that the whole time he's been out with that gunshot wound," Bo said.

"I guess this means that Cooter's business will pick up a little. It's been a bit dead without havin' to put Rosco's car back together on a weekly basis," Jebb said as Daisy dropped two more beers off at their table as she headed off to the next table.

"I'm sure that he'll appreciate that," Luke said grabbing his beer.

From there, the men began to discuss the coming week and all of the work that they would have to do to get both plots of farmland seeded. The family had taken to farming much in the same way that Jebb's mother's family did. Everyone pitched in together at each farm instead of everyone trying to do everything themselves separately. Between the three of them and the farm hands that Jebb had hired to help out for the season along with his year-round farmhand, Ryan, the boys had hoped to be able to convince Jesse to take it a bit easier this year.

They were all well aware of the fact that their uncle wasn't a young man anymore. Of course Jesse, being a Duke, vowed that he'd show his nephews that he was just as capable of putting in a hard day's worth of work as any of them. The men agreed that they would keep a watch on their uncle just to make sure that he didn't over do it in the coming weeks. The real trick would be in doing it without him realizing it; if that was even possible.

~01~

Bo finished up the morning chores and headed in to get cleaned up before breakfast. He'd finally started to get used to doing the morning chores by himself after a lifetime of doing them side by side with his cousin. Oh, Luke had offered to still come over for them but that seemed a little awkward. He'd have to get up even earlier than usual in order to get here to help with them. Instead, it was finally agreed upon that Luke would just wait to come over to the farmhouse after breakfast during the week. He then would head home after the chores of the day were finished so he could clean up. From there, there were no plans; though starting today, it wasn't like they'd be finishing up for the day until about sunset anyway for a while.

Bo loosened the muscles in his back as he walked into the house and made his way to the sink and washed the grime of the morning off. Daisy had a huge breakfast ready on the table and Bo had to bite back a chuckle. She hasn't learned to adjust her cooking for one less Duke yet. Surely she didn't really think that just the three of them could eat all of that food. She had scrambled eggs, grits, toast, hash browns, bacon, sausage and biscuits.

"Daisy, if the three of us eat all of that food this morning, we won't be able move. Much less do any work."

"Bo, I didn't fix all of that food just for the three of us. Luke and Jo will be coming over in a minute. I figured that it would be nice to have a large family breakfast today." Daisy grinned. Bo lifted his brows at the news that Luke and his new wife was coming over for breakfast. "Once you fellas are out of here, Jo and I will meet up with Kira and get some more work done in the gardens. We already have taken care of the weeding and gettin' them ready to plant. I figured that since we are all goin' to be workin' this mornin' outside, we could all use a big breakfast."

Moments later, Luke and Jo walked in the door and breakfast was sorted out as everyone took their seats. Out of habit, Luke took his place next to Bo while Daisy slid down to the next seat to allow the blond woman to sit across from her husband. Grace was said over the breakfast then each of the men piled their plates high knowing that they need every bit of if to keep themselves going throughout the morning. Daisy or Kira would bring out baskets of food out for lunch so that the men wouldn't have to stop long enough to come in from the fields to eat at the farm houses. Daisy explained to Jo that while the men handled the crops to sell to keep the farm running, the women have traditionally maintained a garden for the family's personal use. Anything that they could grow in the garden would be one less thing that they would need to buy from the store. Then at the end of the growing season, everything that could be, would be canned or dried and stored in the root cellar.

Daisy also explained how Kira was still learning gardening since she'd grown up in the city. It was clear that her thumb wasn't quite as green as the rest of the Dukes but she still enjoyed digging in the dirt with Daisy and getting her hands dirty. And now that the twins were walking it was bound to be a bit interesting watching them trying to _help_ this year too. The conversation continued well after it was time for the men to head out to meet Jebb and his fulltime farm hand, Ryan, out in the fields along with the men that Jebb hired to help out through the planting season.

Daisy and Jo cleaned up the dishes from breakfast and headed out to the small garden that she had kept for years, the same one that Duke Women had tended for generations. They were there when Kira pulled up in Jebb's blue Charger that had been dubbed the Stonewall after General Lee's right hand man Stonewall Jackson. Once Kira unbuckled the blond twins, they climbed out of the car and went toddling as fast as they could to Daisy and Jo. Daisy gave a huge hug and kiss to each of them and waved to Kira as she walked up behind them.

"Mornin', sugar. You still look a mite tired. You just get up?"

"I wish. Mikey has already been going at full speed since about five o'clock this morning. At least Jay doesn't want to wake up before seven. I'm glad only one of them have the annoying Duke habit of being a morning person. I couldn't survive if they were identical in personalities like they are in looks."

"Mikey just took after his daddy, is all," Daisy said as she giggled and handed a small toy shovel to each of the twins. "Both Jebb and Bo were high-strung. I even remember once when Uncle John brought the family out for a visit when Jebb wasn't even two yet. Pauline and Lavinia had been baking all morning and Jebb waited until they'd both left the room then climbed up on the counter trying to reach the cookie jar on top of the ice box."

"You're kidding?" Kira asked.

"Nope. By the time anyone had gone back into the kitchen, Jebb was actually on top of the ice box and had pried the lid to the cookie jar off. Of course Pauline about had a heart attack when she saw Jebb up there."

"So what happened?"

"The cookie jar wasn't kept on top of the ice box anymore," Daisy said with a grin.

"I'll remember that," Kira said filing away the tid-bit of information from Jebb's childhood.

Throughout the morning, Daisy told more stories of the Duke childhoods. Sharing stories of all of her male cousins, especially the ones who live in Hazzard. Daisy told Jo of some of Luke's escapades that had resulted in him eating his meals at the mantle. Even told of the time when Luke had knocked a hole in the wall, using Bo's head of course, during a fight that he'd had with the younger cousin. Looking at the men now, one would never had guessed that it had been Luke who had the uncontrollable temper while growing up. As an adult, Luke tended to analyze situations before reacting while Bo tended to jump in with both feet before he looked to see if there was any water in the pool.

As the morning progressed Kira constantly had to call Mikey back over to where the garden was since his curiosity kept pulling him off just a bit further away than the young mother was comfortable with. Jo smiled as she watched her fight the small battle with her oldest. Meanwhile, the younger twin seemed perfectly content to play with his shovel in the little bit of loose dirt that had been dug up at the edge of the garden.

Part of Jo felt a bit envious of Kira. Strange, she had never even given much thought to having children before her miscarriage back in the fall. Now, she couldn't help but wonder what her baby would have looked like. Would she have had a little boy that, God help her, would have had Luke's childhood temperament? Or would she have a little girl who would have wrapped her daddy around her little finger? Would she have a baby as active as Mikey or as laid-back as Jay? There were so many questions and what if's going through her mind. None of which could really be answered.

Jo shook her head at the spectacle in front of her as she turned back to planting the vegetables that the family had decided to grow in the garden this year. Her attention, however, was quickly returned to the toddlers when she heard one cry out in pain and fear. Looking up, Jo saw that Jay was the one screaming out while his face was turning beet red and his arms flew about. Before she could figure out what had cause the child to cry, his mother was already halfway to him when Jo saw the movement of a copperhead snake strike out once more at the youngest Duke.

Jo jumped up from where she had been kneeling in the dirt and ran over as she watched Kira grabbed the snake by the tail and pulled it away from her baby. The snake tried to curl up on itself to bite at Kira but she dropped it and brought her thick soled boot down on the snake's head trying to crush it. Kira kept stomping on the snake until she was sure that it was dead. Anything that dared to harm one of her babies deserved to die. When Kira turned from the dead snake, she saw Jo spit. It appeared that she had tried to get the snake's venom out of the wound in Jay's arm.

"We need to get him to a hospital for some anti-venom. That thing got him twice in the arm," Jo said as Kira snatched up Jay from the ground. "Try not to let him move it around. It will keep the poison from traveling as fast." Jo told Kira as she removed her belt and wrapped it around the toddler's arm above the two snake bites.

"Daisy?" Kira hollered at her cousin.

"I got em. Go," Daisy said in answer to the unasked question and picked Mikey up and took him with her toward the house as Jo and Kira headed toward the blue Charger.

Jo drove as Kira tried to calm her crying child on their way to the hospital. When they were nearly at the hospital, Jay started to throw up his breakfast and Kira could already tell her son was going into shock as she urged Jo to drive faster. Jay's skin had gone cold and clammy. Something that scared Kira to death. Holding her small little boy as she felt his pulse weakened, she was certain that his breathing didn't sound right. When Jo pulled the car up at the emergency room entrance, Kira jumped out of the car and ran in with Jay without waiting for the car to fully stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I had Jo treat the snake bite in the way that snake bites USE to be treated. Now, it is recommended for no tourniquet should be applied to the affected area, nor should you try to suck out the venom from the wound. But these standards have been changed recently. Which means that in the late 80's and early 90's this is the method that would have been the immediate first-aid issued for a snake bite.**


	2. Chatting between Friends

By the time Jo had found a parking space and made it inside, Jay was no where in sight. He'd already been taken back and Kira was left alone after being given the tedious job of filling out forms to keep her busy. Jo went over and sat beside her. When Kira finished the paperwork and turned it in, there was nothing left to do but wait. When Kira sat back down she tilted her head up against the wall behind her and let out a ragged breath.

"Some how, when I pictured the first time that I had to bring one of the boys here, I figured that it would be Mike after living up to the Duke Boy tradition of pushing his luck doing some crazy stunt or another."

"I doubt you can ever really be ready for something like this, Kira."

"I should have been watching him more. I should have seen that snake."

"Didn't any of us see that thing until it was too late. Daisy and I should have helped you a little bit more. You were running after Mikey so much and Jay was just staying right where he'd been put; playing in the dirt. None of us expected for him to be the one to get hurt. You can't blame yourself. He'll be fine. We got Jay here fast and the doctors will take good care of him."

"Thanks. You treat many snakebites in the Marines? You seemed to know right what to do," Kira said as she remembered seeing Jo treat Jay.

"I'm sure Daisy knew what to do, too. She's probably dealt with snake bites a lot living out in the country her whole life. Though I don't think I've ever seen anyone kill a snake the way you did."

Kira gave a strange look to Jo as she tried to remember killing the snake. Everything had happened so fast, she couldn't remember what Jo was referring to at first. When she remembered stomping the snake, she surprised herself. She was terrified of snakes. How was she able do what she'd done?

"It worked didn't it?" She finally said with just a bit of the Duke cockiness shining through.

"You're lucky you wear those hiking boots."

"Maybe," Kira didn't really feel all that lucky right now. She'll only feel lucky when she got to take her baby back home.

Jo tried to distract Kira from what was happening just behind the doors that the young Duke had been taken through. She asked Kira about how she and Jebb had met on the Motocross Circuit. Jo even commented on how Kira seemed to enjoy being a mass of contradictions. Both embracing her southern heritage that she learned that she had after a lifetime of wondering who she was and able to pull off being the high class Ivy League Graduate when she needed to.

"I suppose I do like being a contradiction. And I must have found the one man who could put up with me." Kira couldn't help the slight smile as she thought about her husband.

"You two do seem to fit together great. And the way you two handle them boys. They certainly keep you on your toes. Don't they?" Jo let out a slight chuckle.

"I suppose that they are just a pair of normal Duke Boys."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Jo giggled as Kira let out a sigh.

"I'm beginning to wonder. But I wouldn't take anything for them. It's funny though; if someone told me two years ago that I was going to have not just one baby but two, I would have told them that they were daft."

"You mean that they weren't planned?" Jo asked just a bit curious.

"Goodness, no. In fact, I was pretty determined not to have any kids right off the bat."

"How come?" Jo asked curiously.

"Well, as soon as everyone heard that Jebb and I eloped they just assumed that I was already pregnant. Folks who knew Jebb assumed that I trapped him into marriage. Folks I worked with assumed that I had gotten knocked up so I had to settle. So it was a kind of way to prove a point or something. I was actually on the pill when I got pregnant so when I went to the doctor, being told that I was pregnant was the last thing that I expected."

"You're kidding?" Jo asked since she had at one point considered going on the pill herself. Of course when she'd gone in for her appointment to get a prescription, she was already pregnant. After her miscarriage, she'd never gotten around to setting up another appointment to get a prescription after she and Luke had gotten engaged. They had been using condoms as their form of birth control instead. That is when they remembered to use them; though it seemed that they didn't use the condoms nearly as often as they did.

"I guess them boys were determined to make an entrance no matter what my plans were. What about you and Luke? You two discussed kids yet? I mean, I know that last year wasn't exactly planned but now that you're married..." Kira asked while trying to imagine her oldest cousin with kids of his own.

"Well, we're not exactly planning on having kids yet..."

"But you're not worrying too much about preventing it either." Kira smiled as she saw the look on Jo's face. "Kind of hard to think about that kind of stuff when you're with a Duke Boy isn't it?" Kira and Jo both gave a small laugh.

"Well it doesn't exactly take long to not be able to think about much of anything. Much less _that kind of stuff_. But just to be safe, I think I'd better see about getting some extra birth control. Maybe using both will buy us a little time."

"Maybe," Kira said, still a bit distracted but glad she had someone to talk to while she waited for someone to come and talk to her about her youngest little boy.

~01~

Out in the fields, Luke and the other men were hard at work when Daisy pulled up near where the men were with their lunch in a basket sitting in the back of her Jeep. When Jesse looked up and saw his niece come to a stop, he was surprised to see Daisy driving out in the fields with one of Jebb's boys sitting in her lap. They were too far away for him to tell which one he was.

"Daisy! I see you brought some company," Bo said as he wiped his brow. "Now ordinarily, we'd appreciate a couple extra hands, but I think it'll be a few years before Mikey'll be much help out here."

"Well, I didn't really bring him out here to give y'all any company," Daisy said as Jebb walked over and picked up his son as he lifted his arms up to him. It seemed odd that Daisy would have Mikey out here alone. His boys rarely would let anyone split them up for long.

"What's wrong, Daisy? Why do you have Mike here?"

"Well, we were all over at the farmhouse workin' out in the garden and Jay had a run in with a snake. Jo and Kira took him on out to the emergency room."

Jebb handed Mikey off to Bo and headed over to where he had Kira's green pick-up without stopping long enough to ask what kind of snake had bitten his son.

"Ay! Ay!" Mikey muttered as he wiggled to get down back out of Bo's grip.

"It's okay, buddy. I'm sure your brother'll be alright," Bo said before Daisy took the toddler back from her cousin.

"I'll take this little guy back out to the house but figured that I ought to come out and tell ya'll what was happenin'. I reckon ya'll won't be havin' Jebb around for the rest of the day to help out."

"That boy'll be alright. We'll do just fine without him today. You just watch after this little fella. Come on, boys. We'd better eat our lunch so we can get back to work," Jesse said as the men all started to dig through the basket of food.

Daisy hopped back into her Jeep and drove back toward the house with Mikey on her lap and then got ready to give Mikey his own lunch and put him down for a nap. She sure hoped that his twin brother was alright.

~01~

When Jebb busted through the doors of the emergency room, he immediately went over to where he saw his wife sitting beside Jo. Kira stood up and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"How's he doin'?"

"I don't know. They ain't said nothin' yet."

"I'm sure he'll be alright. I mean, you got him here pretty quick, right?" Jebb said as he scanned the waiting room trying to see any doctors around.

"Well, Jo helped out a lot with that," Kira said turning toward her cousin's wife.

"I didn't do much. Kira is the one who killed that snake doing the _Copperhead Stomp_," Jo said trying to lighten the mood. Jebb gave his wife a surprised look at Jo's comment.

"You killed the snake? And here I thought you'd never touch a snake with a ten foot pole," Jebb said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Well, I didn't have a pole handy at the time, Jebb. That thing got Jay twice in the arm," Kira said bringing Jebb back to the reality of the situation.

"Is the family of Jonathan Duke here?" A doctor came out asking interrupting the parents.

"Right here. How's my son doin'?" Jebb wanted to know. Kira said that he was bitten twice by a copperhead. And while there were more poisonous snakes that could have bitten Jay, he'd gotten bit twice and he was so small.

"We had to give him quite a bit of anti-venom but he's responding to it well. We'll keep him overnight since he's so young. Watch him to make sure that he doesn't develop any complications. He'll be tired and a little weak but he'll be alright."

"So we can go see him?" Kira asked the doctor.

"I'll have a nurse take you on back to see Jonathan. Don't be surprised to see a little discoloration where he was bit and he probably won't want to use that arm for a while," the doctor said.

"Jo could you-"

"I'll head back and tell everyone else," Jo said as she got up from her chair where she and Kira had been chatting before Jebb had walked in.

Jo left and headed out to the Charger that both she and Kira had ridden to the hospital in. With Jay being kept over-night, they wouldn't need the car seats in the car to bring him home tonight. As she drove back toward Hazzard, Jo thought about her conversation with her... (what should she call Kira? Cousin-in-law?) Maybe she should go ahead and swing by for an appointment with one of the doctors in town. Jo got to town and used one of the two payphones there to call out to Daisy and fill her in on what the doctor had said about Jay then told her that she was planning to run a few errands since she was out and would grab lunch in town.

Jo pulled up outside the small doctor's office off of Main Street and saw Kim Appleby walking out as she placed the **OUT TO LUNCH** sign on the door before she strolled down the walkway. When she saw Jo stepping out of the blue Charger, Kim waved to her as she walked over.

"Aren't you the wrong Duke drivin' that thing? You ain't havin' problems with the Mustang are you?" Kim asked referring to the car that Luke and Jo had gotten right after they'd gotten back from their honeymoon.

"No, I was off with Kira; I'm just driving the car back from the hospital."

"Something wrong with her?" Kim asked worried.

"Jay actually. He was bitten by a copperhead shortly before we were going to stop to make lunch. He'll be alright though. We got him to the E.R. fast. Might have used his fair share of anti-venom though."

"I'll make sure I call over and talk to Kira. I suppose this couldn't have happened at a worse time with planting going on."

"I suppose not," Jo said as she tried to decide if she should wait to come back later since the doctor obviously was heading out right now.

"Is there something that you needed?" Kim asked seeing the indecision on Jo's face, ready to head back in if she needed to.

"I was hoping to set up an appointment," Jo glanced around to make sure that no one could hear her, "to get some birth control."

"Ah. Well, I was heading out to lunch. Want to join me? Then I can see you right after. And you won't even have to worry about Hazzard's number one export. I'm working without a receptionist today. Sue chose this week to come down with the flu. She made it all the way through the winter without getting sick and now that flu season has wrapped up, she catches the tail-end of the train as it headed out of town. Being Maybelle's cousin, if she was here today, everyone in town would know that you were here before you even left."

"Definitely something that I'd like to avoid. Is the diner fine for lunch?"

"That's where I was heading. They have a fairly decent cook over there. I usually eat there everyday," Kim said with a smile.

The blonde Duke and brunette doctor headed over to the diner and began to chat and share a little about their lives with the other. Jo shared how she had grown up a Marine Brat only to turn around and join the Marines as well when she'd become an adult. Jo told Kim that she'd met Luke shortly after he'd been drafted; had been friends with him back then and had watched with a little bit of envy when he'd take other women out. Even had been worried that he'd marry one of them; especially a blonde singer who was trying to make it big back when he was a Lance Corporeal. Fortunately, he didn't and as far as she knew, Luke hadn't seen her in years.

Kim gave a little background on what it had been like growing up in Hazzard. She'd been too young to really know Luke very well since he was several years ahead of her in school. Kim had started off a year behind Bo in school when she moved to Hazzard. Of course she had caught up to Bo when he ended up repeating one year. She then ended up in Bo's class and had been completely annoyed by him. He was always too loud, too active and certainly too cocky for his own good. He knew at a young age that folks thought that he was cute and adorable. The older women in town had been the first to tell him so. Then as the girls in town got older, they too began to feed the budding ego of the youngest Duke Boy. As far as Daisy went, well, again Kim was too young to get to know her through classes nor had she ran in any the same circles as the popular female Duke. It was only last year when she'd returned to Hazzard that she really had gotten a chance to get to know her a little.

Jo could understand the childhood clicks. Since she had moved around so often, it had been very difficult constantly trying to blend in with a new group so often. She'd done fairly well, but it hadn't been easy. Before Jo knew it, the two women had finished their lunch and had been sitting in the diner just chatting for quite a while.

Eventually, Kim looked down at her watch and saw that she'd been away from the clinic for well over an hour; nearly an hour and a half. The women got their bills and paid them and walked back down the street still chatting the whole way.

Jo enjoyed her time talking with the younger woman. She'd been sticking close to Kira and Daisy since she'd come to town; not really looking forward to getting too chummy with any of the women that had once dated Luke. Kim, however, had never dated any of the Duke Boys. That made her _safe_ so to speak. She didn't have to wonder just what had made her attractive to her husband.

Only once the two were not only in the clinic, but also in the exam room, did Kim ask any questions about Jo's reason for being there. She asked the usual questions for a first visit and got the needed information on how to get Jo's medical records. Finally, since Jo was there for birth control, Kim also asked for the date of her last cycle. There was no point in asking if she'd had sex since then. She was a newlywed. Of course she has. When she saw Jo trying to remember, Kim asked Jo if she has had a cycle since the miscarriage at all. It was not unheard of for a woman to not get a regular cycle for sometime after losing a baby.

"Well, I've only had one cycle..." Jo said trying to nail down the date. "I think it was at the end of January. The doctor told me the same thing up in New York about the irregularities so I haven't really been all that worried. Plus I've been a bit distracted with getting married, moving and everything."

Kim smiled a bit, knowing full well just why Jo has been a bit too distracted to keep track of her cycles. "Well, have you noticed any symptoms that might would lead you to believe that you might be pregnant?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean, last fall, I really didn't get many symptoms. Just gained weight mainly. That's not normal is it?"

"Every pregnancy is different. You may just be one of those women that would have an easy time during a pregnancy. So, any tiredness, tenderness, nausea?"

"Not really. I mean, I've been a little tired but..." Jo blushed slightly at the memories of the reason for her getting a bit less sleep these days.

"Got it," Kim said, trying to save Jo from having to explain. "Well, what I can do is run a pregnancy test. If it comes back negative, I'll call in a prescription for you over at the pharmacy."

"And if it's positive, everyone in town would know within the hour. Just coming here at all has probably sent off a few tongues to wagging," Jo said just a bit darkly. She wasn't used to small town life just yet.

Kim looked at the woman and tried to think of some way to alleviate her concerns. "Maybe, maybe not. I'll have the results by the morning. Why don't you plan to meet me again for lunch about the same time tomorrow? Shouldn't be no reason why you can't go out to lunch without it sending the alarm out."

"I think I'd like that. I had fun at lunch today," Jo said smiling though she was wondering how the test would come out.

Kim then gave Jo a quick exam and drew some blood and only labeled it with her chart number just in case Sue made it into work tomorrow and received the results the next day. Kim put the chart in her bag instead of in the filing cabinet for just right now as her patient left. Then Kim began the process of getting Jo's medical records sent to Hazzard. She had the feeling that she would need them soon enough.


	3. Company for Lunch

That night, Kira stayed at the hospital with Jay while Jebb stayed with Mikey at home. Kira snuggled with Jay in the chair in his hospital room, making sure to be careful of his IV as she tried to lull him to sleep. The whole time he was whimpering for his brother. They'd never been apart so being in the hospital and separated from his twin was very scary for him.

Kira did her best to soothe Jay but he still drifted off to sleep saying, "My. My."

At home, Jebb had his own time with trying to calm the uninjured toddler. Of course he'd decided to do the one thing that he was sure that Kira would flip out over if she found out about it. Jebb let Mikey into the bed with him figuring that since he wasn't used to sleeping alone it would be easier getting him to sleep in his and Kira's bed than it would have been getting him to sleep in the crib alone. He really didn't think that one night would cause Mikey to develop a bad habit of wanting to do it again later. Besides, it kind of reminded him of when his little sisters had snuck into his room when he was younger.

Eventually, Mikey did fall asleep, which allowed Jebb to sleep as well with his arm curled around his son.

~01~

When Luke had crawled into bed that night after eating a late supper with Jo, he was nearly asleep before his head hit the pillow. Jo had heard how exhausted the men would be at the end of the day but she couldn't believe it until she saw it for herself. This was probably the first night that she didn't fall asleep after having had a very enjoyable time wearing both herself and Luke out. Usually she would've enjoyed her time with Luke two or three times in a given night before going to sleep, sometimes more; though she didn't seem to have the stamina that Luke did.

Jo slipped into bed beside her husband and curled up beside him and thought back to her talks with both Kira and Kim. She started to think over the last several weeks and tried to see if she could notice anything out of ordinary. Anything that would indicate that she could be pregnant. She really couldn't pin-point any one symptom that would stand out in her mind. Maybe it was because she wasn't pregnant. In which case, she'll be picking up a prescription for some birth control pills in the morning.

At least until she and Luke sat down and had a real talk about where they stood on having kids right now. That time that they'd discussed it before didn't really count. Not with Luke doing his best to drive her crazy. Trying, hell! He didn't have to try very hard to drive her completely up the wall. Jo rested her head on Luke's shoulder and slipped off to sleep still thinking about the test and the results that she'd be getting the next day. Not to mention how those results could alter both hers and Luke's lives.

Early the next morning, before even the first beginnings of the sunrise began to show, Jo was awakened to the feel of Luke's hands roaming the length of her body. Without even being fully awake, Jo began to respond to his touch. Luke came in for a kiss when he saw that she was awake.

"I thought that you were tired from all the work with the planting," Jo said just a bit breathless.

"That was last night. I ain't tired now." Luke grinned as he rolled onto his back taking Jo with him. Once he was in reach of the night stand, Luke opened the drawer and started to fish around with one hand while his other one was cradling Jo's neck as he continued to kiss her. When his hand only found an empty box Luke broke the kiss and cursed under his breath. He'd forgotten that it was time to replace his stash. Again.

When Jo realized what Luke had discovered, she tried her best to hide her amusement. She knew that it wouldn't matter. Condom or not, Luke wasn't likely to change his mind about this morning. Still, he'll go through the motions of trying to reconsider in the interest of _acting responsible_. And sure enough, it only took a few seconds for Luke to mumble, "To Hell with it," before switching places with his wife once more. That was only the beginning for them this morning. It was a good thing that they hadn't planned on meeting the rest of the family for breakfast this morning, too, because if they had they would have been late for sure.

~01~

Later that morning, much later, Jo was back in the garden with Daisy. Kira was still waiting for Jay to be discharged from the hospital and Daisy had Mikey with her. Today, Daisy had brought a couple of the old farm dogs with her to keep a watch out for snakes. Jo noticed how Mikey didn't seem quite as active while he was alone. Even though Jay wasn't nearly as active as his twin, he still was never far from his brother. Without his partner in crime, the oldest seemed a bit lost this morning.

While the two women were working, Jo told the other Duke woman about her plans to eat lunch with Kim Appleby. Daisy had liked the idea. In fact, if she didn't have to get ready to work the afternoon shift out at the Boar's Nest, she would have liked to go too. She liked Kim but she worried about her since she didn't really hang out with many folks. Jo breathed in a slight sigh of relief when she heard that Daisy couldn't head into town for lunch. That would have made the true reason behind the luncheon a bit difficult to carry out; to unofficially learn the results of her pregnancy test without anyone else hearing about it until she was ready to share.

Shortly before it was time for Jo to leave to head to town, Kira showed up with Jay straight from the hospital. When Mikey saw the familiar sight of the family car, he started to jump up and down. As Kira pulled a sleepy Jay out of the back of the car she told Mikey to be careful of his brother's hurt arm but knew that there would be no point in trying to keep them apart. They'd both be happier together.

After thanking Daisy for watching Mikey and telling Jo that she hoped that she enjoyed her lunch out with Kim, Kira loaded both boys back up into the car. It was time to get them their lunches and then put them down for their naps. She figured that neither of them had slept very well last night.

While they were down, she had a few business calls to make from her in home office, too. In addition to some of the odd jobs that she'd taken from the folks around that had come to her with various legal issues, she was still working on some of the final details on Boss's business deal with the Yanks who planned to reopen the abandoned textile mill in the county. Sometimes she still couldn't believe that she was working with Boss on a deal for the county. The thought alone was enough to make her want a shower.

~01~

Jo met up with Kim at the diner and once again, started off chatting about idle stuff rather than their real purpose for the meeting. The waitress appeared to be checking on them an awful lot today. Both women's glasses stayed full no matter how much they drank. When their meal was done, Kim looked down at her watch and was once again surprised at how fast time had flown by.

"Maggie, would you mind putting the pie in a to-go-box? I have to get back to the clinic." Kim asked the waitress that had been hovering over her and the blonde Duke. "Jo, if you still want that novel to borrow, I have it on my desk. You mind coming with me to get it? I'm not sure if I'll remember to drive it out later."

It took Jo just a few seconds figure out that Kim was giving her an excuse to go to the clinic without it seeming odd to anyone. She was even insuring that there was a witness that could verify the story. So this is what it was to _Shuck_ someone? Or was this the _Jive_?

"Oh, um, sure. I can do that. Maggie, could you box my dessert up too?" Then turning back to Kim, Jo added, "I've really looked forward to finding out what happens in that story. I can't wait to see how it turns out."

Maggie walked off while the two women began to discuss some of their favorite books. They were still talking about books when Maggie brought the boxes out with the desserts. Then they left and walked down the street toward the clinic and once again, Kim waited until they were behind closed doors before getting down to business and told Jo that she did indeed get the results of her blood work in this morning.

"And?" Jo asked as she sat across the desk in the small office that Kim had set up to help her uncle out with the clinic.

"And I have a bottle of prenatal vitamins here for you to take home. I figured that the bottle will last you until you're ready to tell everyone else. When it's empty, I'll write you out a prescription for a refill."

"So I'm pregnant?" Jo said. She wasn't sure how to take the news. On one hand she was excited. On the other, she was terrified. She'd already lost one baby. What if... "So what do I do now? I mean, is there anything special that I should do? You know, since I've already had one miscarriage."

"Well, I'll give you a list of things that you should avoid. I'll watch you, but the reason you lost the last baby was due to measles. It wasn't anything that you did. You can still go running like I know you do until you aren't comfortable with it. I would avoid riding in the car when Luke is jumping it from here out but I don't think that it would be hard to convince him to-"

"Luke! Oh God."

"You worried about him?"

"Well, with the way things happened before... I'm just not sure how soon I want to tell him. I mean, what if I tell him then I lose this one too?" Jo said more than just a bit worried.

"I can't tell that you have to tell him right away, but I think he'd rather know than not," Kim said as she saw a torrent of emotions cross Jo's face.

"How far along do you think I am? When would it be safe to tell anyone without risking...?"

"Well, by the hormone levels and your exam, I'd say about six weeks."

"So I got pregnant pretty much as soon as I got married?"

"Well you did say that you enjoyed your honeymoon," Kim said with a slight smirk. "As far as being safe from a second miscarriage, like I said, the first one was not due to any risk factors that I'd be concerned about for right now. But, if you are worried, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to wait a couple of weeks. Though I'd suggest for you not to wait too long to tell your husband. This is his baby, too. I'll go ahead and set you up with an appointment and get you on a schedule for your prenatal visits. I'll just write it down as a physical for now so that when Sue comes in she won't spread the word before you do. I'll have you come in right after the planting season calms down a bit."

"Alright, and that will give me a little bit of time to figure out just how to tell Luke," Jo said as she picked at her dessert that she'd brought with her from the diner. She was fairly certain that Luke would take the news well based on his reactions from when he thought that she'd aborted their baby last year before he realized that she lost the baby due to getting sick. Not because she had intentionally gotten rid of the it. Still…

"Jo, I would suggest for you to get a couple pregnancy books. Start reading them. They'll help you know what is normal and what you should and shouldn't worry about. But you can also ask me anything you want of course."

"I probably will too. Expect a lot of company during lunch," Jo said with a slight chuckle.

"Anytime. You'll know where to find me," Kim said as she tossed her own to go box away after finishing her dessert from the diner.

~01~

Over the next week and a half, Jo and Kim continued to meet over lunch. Daisy even came out and ate with the other women one day when she wasn't scheduled to work until the evening shift. The Duke women had gotten the garden planted and had settled into the usual spring chores at the farms. Jo figured that it would be better to wait until Luke wasn't so exhausted from the day's work that he could barely hold his head up during supper before she sprung the fact that she was pregnant on him.

Kim understood and agreed to keep Jo's secret. After all, it was not her place to share it with anyone. Today, Kim got a call from Jo saying that she wouldn't make it to town for lunch but promised to come out tomorrow. Kim called in her lunch and walked over to bring her to-go box back to her office. Her Uncle Irving was out making house calls today so she basically had the office to herself. Sue was back at her desk this week so Kim left all of the calls to her as she tried to find anything to distract her from the day's date. She supposed that now that she was divorced that it shouldn't mean anything to her but she just couldn't concentrate on anything today.

When it was time to head out for the day, Kim climbed into her blue Jeep that she'd bought second-hand and headed toward the Boar's Nest. Though for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why she went there everyday. Perhaps she was driven by loneliness. Though her new found friendship with the newest Duke brightened her day a little bit, it still seemed that Kim looked forward to her time at the bar the most. She really didn't want to speculate too much on why that was.

When Kim had gotten out of town and headed toward the bar the sky opened up with a cold rain. Which would have been fine with Kim if her Jeep hadn't decided to call it quits right there on the side of the road. It was a good thing that she'd not taken the cover off of her Jeep yet this spring. Other wise she'd be getting soaked right now. When the Jeep rolled to a stop, Kim slammed her hand on the steering wheel in frustration. She tried her key and the Jeep didn't do anything. In fact, she couldn't even get the radio to come on. Nor could she get the CB to work. It figured; the only thing that hadn't been replaced on this thing yet was the electrical system.

This would have to happen today of all days. But then again, it seemed to be quite fitting for nothing to go right today. With no way to call for help, Kim could only wait for another patron of the bar to stop by and give her a little help and call Cooter for her. At least with it being a Friday the farmers who had been sticking close to home over the last two weeks would be out ready to relax a little after a hard week of planting. At least the cold rain was more of a mist rather than a downpour. Kim would hate to see the men's work get washed away by the sudden spring shower.

~01~

When Irving Appleby finished his rounds with the patients that he knew would never go to town to see him or his niece but still needed a close eye on them, he headed on home. His quaint little house in town with pale yellow siding and a white picket fence that he'd lived in for years. The same house that he had raised Kim from the time that she was in her pre-teens when she lost her parents in a plane crash when they'd gone off on a trip for their anniversary and had left Kimberly with him in Hazzard.

When Irving pulled up into his driveway he saw that someone was waiting for him. Climbing out of his car, he saw Kim's ex-husband Ted sitting on the porch. He'd still like to know what happened between those two. They both met in medical school and Ted had seemed like a God-send for his shy niece. Every time that Irving had seen Ted with his niece he always seemed so attentive. And since Kim would never talk to him about her marriage, or why she had dissolved it, he could only go on what Ted told him. And from hearing his side, Ted still wanted Kim back. In fact, he never signed the divorce papers. Though since they had lived in North Carolina before Kim had gone overseas and was still a legal resident of the state when she filed, Ted didn't have to agree to the divorce; it was granted even without Ted's consent.

"Ted, this is an unexpected visit. I wasn't aware that you were in town," Irving said to the man with dark hair and a goatee.

"Well, I came to ask you a question. I know that you've been put in the middle and I'm sorry about that but I know that you know where Kim is. She hasn't answered any of the letters that have been forwarded to her. I know that you said that you passed on all of my messages but she's just ignored me. I just want to talk to her, Irving. You can understand that can't you?"

"I suppose I can, but I really don't think that there is anything that I can do."

"Come on. I just want to talk to my wife on our anniversary. Can't you help me out with that? A phone number, an address, anything?"

Irving stared at the man who had promised to take care of his little girl. Even though Kim had walked out on their marriage it was clear to him that he still cared for her. Maybe it would do both of them good to see one another. At least they could finally settle whatever it was that caused Kim to leave.


	4. An Unhappy Anniversary

When Kim finally heard a car behind her she turned and wasn't sure if she was pleased to see that it was an orange stock car or not. When she saw through her rear-view mirror Bo Duke climbing out of the General Lee, Kim got out of her Jeep to talk to him.

"Kim, looks like you could use some help. What seems to be the trouble?"

"Just reapin' the rewards of buying a used vehicle that no one took care of before I got it. My Jeep decided to wait until Friday night to strand me on the side of the road, again. I think it's the electrical system. I swear, by the time I'm done with this thing, the only original part left will be the chassis. I just need you to call Cooter and have him come out and tow the Jeep back to town. If this time is anything like the last several times, he'll have to send out for parts."

"I can do that. I'll tell ya what. I'll do you one even better. Why don't ya hop in the General and I'll give ya a lift. You were plannin' on headin' out to the Boar's Nest ain't ya?"

"Well I was... But I'd hate to get out there and have to bum a lift home later-"

"Don't worry about that. I'll get ya home when you're ready," Bo said with a lopsided grin.

"I don't know. I..."

"You ain't really goin' to stand out here and argue in the rain are you?" Bo said as he cocked an eye at Kim. "Come on. I'll make sure you get home." Bo leaned against the car as he waited for her to decided to take him up on his offer.

"Alright, let me grab my bag," Kim said as she returned to her broken down Jeep to retrieve her medical bag.

When she returned to the race car, Bo stepped around and surprised Kim when he picked her up without any warning. She tensed instinctively but didn't have anytime to really react since before she knew it Bo had helped her into the car through its wielded door's window. Once Kim was in the car, Bo went around and slid in behind the wheel. Then he started the car and headed toward the old roadhouse. He and Kim discussed some of the ins and outs that had happened over the last few days since this had been the first time that Bo had been out since last weekend. What with being busy with the planting and all.

The whole time, Bo's mind was going over Kim's reaction to him when he hefted her up to help her into the car. That hadn't been a reaction of being surprised by him picking her up. He'd surprised enough women by doing that same thing to know the difference. If he had to describe Kim's reaction he'd almost swear that it had been one of fear. Fear of what though? She didn't have any reason to be afraid of him. Heck, there hadn't ever been a woman that had ever been afraid of him. When Bo pulled up at the Boar's Nest, he got out and helped Kim out of the car and once again swore that she'd tensed up when he reached for her. He wasn't sure if he should call her out on it or not.

"Thanks," Kim said as she got her feet under her and stepped away from Bo giving him a timid smile. "I don't know how you make that seem so easy."

"Practice. Come on; let's get out of the rain." Bo put a hand at the small of Kim's back and led her inside, mentally noting that she didn't react quite the same way she had when he'd picked her up. He'll have to ask her about that later.

~01~

Luke had been looking forward to heading out for the evening with Jo since he really hadn't gotten to spend much time with her, or anyone else for that matter, this week. He didn't even mind the sudden shower that started just as he and Jo headed out to the Mustang. Shoot, he'd been missing being out so much that he didn't even mind it when Rosco pulled in behind him when he passed his speed trap. Luke reckoned that he needed a little excitement too. Luke pressed on the gas as Rosco gave chase and both cars went whipping around the curves of the wet clay roads. Luke was well out in front; in fact he could easily lose him once he got to the creek and jumped it. Luke headed toward Fox Hill Road since he knew the bridge was out on that road.

"Lukas? What are you doing?" Jo asked since it seemed that Luke was taking the long way out to the Boar's Nest, prolonging the game of cat and mouse with the Sheriff.

"Don't worry, Angel. Just havin' a little fun with 'ole Rosco. I'll lose 'em once we jump the creek. He won't try jumpin' across that part of the creek."

"Luke, you can't jump the car," Jo said just a bit worried. She'd planned on telling Luke tomorrow that she was pregnant over dinner but it looked like she won't get the chance to tell him the way she'd planned.

"What are you talkin' about, Jo? 'Course I can. This car may not be the General but it can still make that jump."

"That's not what I mean. I'm saying that you can't jump it with me in the car." Luke gave a sideways glance at his wife in confusion. She'd never had anything against him jumping the car before. When Jo saw the look on Luke's face, she went ahead and added, "I'm pregnant!"

Luke slammed the brakes and turned the wheel sending the car into a three-sixty. When the car came to a stop in the grassy meadow beside the road Luke threw the car into park and turned and just starred at Jo for a moment.

When Rosco rounded the corner, he was surprised to find Luke's car parked on the side of the road. "Oh, goody, goody, gumdrops. Flash we got em." Rosco giggled was he got out of his patrol and strolled through the light rain over to the black Mustang. "Alright, Luke Duke. I caught you going thirty-five in a fifteen back there. Boss is goin' to be so happy with me when he hears that I got you on a speeding violation." Rosco already had his ticket book and was filling it out when he realized that Luke hadn't come back with a remark about how the charge was unfair or anything of the sort like he usually did. Rosco ducked down so he could look into the car and saw both Luke and his new bride staring at one another. "Is something wrong?"

Jo moved her eyes to look at the older man in uniform and simply said, "No, nothing is wrong. We'll be in Monday to pay the ticket."

Rosco eyed the newlyweds but didn't say anything; figuring that the couple must have just had a fight. Something that he had no desire to get in the middle of. He just tore the ticket out of his notepad and put it on the dashboard as he turned and headed back to his patrol car.

"Pregnant," Luke said when he finally found his voice. Jo nodded to confirm that he'd heard her right. "But... How? I mean..."

"You were there, Lukas. I didn't think that I'd have to explain it to you," Jo said with a small laugh.

"I know that! But... It's just that we were being careful for right now."

"Were we? I can rote off a list of at least a dozen times that I know very well that we weren't careful."

Luke gave a slow grin as he too could remember the times that Jo was referring to. He didn't know why but those times seemed to be more fun (from what he could remember). Suddenly, it dawned on him just what Jo was telling him. She was going to have a baby. His baby. And she was waiting for him to react to the news. Reaching out, he pulled his wife to him and gave her a deep long kiss. Only breaking the kiss when both of them needed to come up for air.

"When is the baby due? I mean, how far along are you?"

"Well I got pregnant right around the wedding. So that means the baby will be here in early November."

"Around the wedding? The night of the rehearsal?"

"Or when we went swimming in the ocean while we were on our honeymoon." Jo grinned.

"Oh yeh, I forgot about that time," Luke said as he got an image of how he convinced Jo to go skinny dipping in the ocean. Shaking his head slightly to clear it, Luke threw the car back in gear. "We'd better get movin', we've got some news to tell everyone."

"Lukas, I was hoping that we could wait before we went and told the world."

"What? Why?" Luke asked in confusion.

"I just want to be safe is all. I mean after last fall..."

Luke cursed under his breath. Of course she'd be worried about the possibility of another miscarriage. That was one of the reasons that they'd tried to be careful, well most of the time anyway.

"Alright, I guess it won't hurt to let it be our secret for a little while," Luke said as brought Jo's hand to his lips as they headed down the road toward the local bar. Taking a different route this time. Taking one that he'd have to keep all four tires on the road along the way.

~01~

When Daisy looked up to seeing her baby cousin walking into the bar with the town's lady doctor she had to smile. Especially when she saw that she wasn't the only one to notice the two coming in. There were at least a half a dozen women that were shooting daggers at Kim Appleby as Bo walked with her over to an empty table. With her curiosity getting the better of her, Daisy put a soda and a beer on her tray and headed on over to the pair.

"Hey you two, I think this is the first time that you've ever shown up at the same time." Daisy grinned at her cousin. Bo groaned inwardly, knowing that she was bound to have a lot more to say once they were alone.

"Bo found me on the side of the road when my Jeep decided that it wanted to go on vacation. He offered to give me a lift."

"Did he?" Daisy knew full well that Bo would have done the same for anyone that had broke down but that wasn't about to stop her from having a little fun with her cousin. "Wasn't that sweet of him?"

Daisy said as she put their drinks down on the table as she gave Bo a questioning look. She wanted to know if there was anything more to it than just giving Kim a lift. After all, he could have gone his own way once they'd gotten here but instead they were here at the same table despite the fact that there were empty tables still left in the bar.

"Alright, Daisy; thanks for bringing the drinks over. You can leave now," Bo said with annoyance clear in his voice.

"Ah. I get it." Daisy giggled at the face her cousin was giving her. "I'll just leave you two alone."

"Ignore her. Anyone who has half a brain does," Bo said just before Daisy connected the back of Bo's head with her tray none to gently. "Though sometimes it ain't easy," Bo added with a touch of a soured note in his voice.

Daisy left her cousin alone with who she wished was his date for the evening. Of course, she was too busy to pester them very much. Shortly after leaving Bo and Kim the bar began to fill up with other customers quickly. It was only after Luke and Jo showed up and joined those two at their table that Daisy was able to break free to head over again.

"Hey, y'all. I'll be right back with your drinks in a minute."

"Daisy, I'm really not in the mood to drink any of Boss's watered down beer. Could you just bring me a soda instead?" Jo said.

"Sure thing, honey. I guess Boss's beer is something that is a bit of an acquired taste." Daisy headed off to retrieve Luke's and Jo's drinks.

By the time that Daisy had come back to the table, Jo and Kim had headed off to the ladies' room together. Luke figured that he best get used to the fact that Jo would need to make a lot of extra trips there for a while. He also guessed that his face looked like the cat that ate the canary since as soon as their female cousin left Bo started to prod him to tell him what gives.

Luke eyed the door to the restroom then looked back at Bo. Well, he had to tell someone about what Jo had told him in the car. And right now, he could also think of a little bit of revenge that was owed. Bo didn't know that he'd discovered the tampering to his stash of condoms that he'd packed for his honeymoon. Now seemed like a good time to get his cousin back for his little prank.

Luke leaned in and acted as if he was reluctant to share with his cousin. "Alright, but you can't tell no one right now. The real reason that Jo passed on the beer is that she's pregnant." Luke grinned as Bo spewed his own beer across the table.

"Pregnant!" Bo whispered as he leaned in towards his cousin.

"No one else knows yet so you can't go telling anyone 'kay? I tell you though. For the life of me, I can't see how it happened. We were being so careful." Luke saw his cousin's eyes shift around the room. Oh yeh, he was going to enjoy this.

"When... When is the baby due?" Bo asked. If Jo didn't get pregnant right off then he could reason that Luke should have caught the tampering that Coy had done while he'd kept Luke busy on his wedding day. It was supposed to just be a joke. Luke should have noticed that something was off.

"Early November. Best Jo can figure, she got pregnant as soon as we got married. At least this time I had the ring on her finger first but it's still a bit soon."

Luke would have said more but he caught the sight of the women coming back from the restroom in the corner of his eye so he leaned back and took a sip of his beer as Bo swiped at the liquid that he'd spat out with a napkin. Luke got up before Jo could sit down and pulled her over to the dance floor. He just knew that if he stayed at the table right now he would start laughing at the shuck 'n jive that he'd just pulled on his cousin. Bo was left at the table feeling mighty guilty over his and Coy's little joke that had been concocted over a quite a bit of 'shine. Of course he could plead innocence. After all, he wasn't the one that had done the actual tampering.

Meanwhile, Kathy Griffith stopped by the table and asked Bo if he'd like to dance. When he declined, Kim eyed him as she put her glass down. "You know, there is no reason for you to be sittin' the dances out. I can still bum another ride home if you'd rather look for some company for the evening."

"Nah. I'm good. But as far as sittin' out the dances, I think you're right." Bo stood up and held out a hand to Kim.

"What are you doin'?" Kim as she gave him a skeptical look.

"Come on. No reason why a couple of friends can't take to the dance floor for a song or two is there?"

From behind the bar, Daisy watched as Bo turned down an advance from Kathy. Then Bo turned right around and asked Kim to dance instead; an action that seemed to tick Kathy off since she crossed her arms across her chest when she saw the blond Duke take to the floor with the thin brunette that he'd been sitting with. Next to her behind the bar the bartender nudged Daisy.

"I didn't know that Bo was seeing Kim Appleby."

"Honey, neither did he." Daisy laughed lightly before turning back to her customers.

Kim walked out on the dance floor with Bo and despite her reluctance, she had to admit that she was having a good time. She ended up staying out for several songs as they were played from the juke box. When a bit of a slower song came on, Kim expected Bo to lead her back to the table; instead he pulled her up closer to him.

Bo was still waiting for Kim to tense up like she'd done earlier in the evening. But she seemed relaxed, if not a little self-conscious. Nothing like the reaction that seemed to spring from fear when he'd picked her up to get her in and out of the stock car. Maybe he'd been wrong about the reaction. Bo was nearly convinced that he'd imagined it all right up until he went back out to the General to take Kim home. Once again, the moment Kim's feet left the ground, he felt her entire body tense up tighter than a coiled spring. When he helped her back out at the boarding house that she called home, Bo couldn't keep his curiosity in check anymore.

"Kim, is something wrong?" Bo asked as he gave Kim a questioning look.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Look, call me crazy but a few times tonight, it just seemed that something was off. That's all."

"Everything's fine, Bo. Thanks for the ride home."

"You sure?" Bo asked as he used a finger under her chin to lift her eyes to meet hers. Looking into her brown eyes, Bo tried to see if she was hiding anything from him.

"I'm sure, Bo. As far as something being off, I just don't like having to depend on someone else for a ride is all."

Bo kept a lock on her eyes for a few seconds, not sure if she was being completely honest with him. It sure hadn't felt like frustration at having her Jeep break down again that had caused her to react the way she had while getting in and out of the General. "Alright. But if something was wrong, I hope you'd tell me." Bo leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the top of her head much in the way she'd see him do to Daisy.

"I will, okay? I'd better head on inside. I'm getting soaked," Kim said as she stepped away from the man that she still couldn't figure out. What had made him ask her that? Why did he seem so concerned for her? It's not like they were more than passing acquaintances. Even if he did have the annoying habit of making her stand up and take notice of him every time he walked into a room.

Kim walked up to the porch and saw that it was only after she opened the door to the boarding house that Bo got into his car to drive away. Kim gave a shake of her head as she went up the stairs and passed Enos's room in the boarding house as she headed to her own room at the end of the hall. Enos was still out on the late patrol so his room was dark and quiet. She had to admit that she liked knowing that there was a cop in the same building. It made her feel safe.

Kim got to her room and turned as she walked through the door to lock it behind her. Then without turning on the lights, Kim reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it off as she headed toward the bathroom to get ready for bed. She tossed the shirt in the laundry basket that she kept just out side of the door since the bathroom was too small to keep it inside. As she reached for the back zipper of her business like skirt that she'd worn to the clinic today and began to undo it, she glanced up and saw the reflection of a vase on her small desk that she had in her room. In that vase, was a single rose. Kim's hands froze where they were as she had begun to push her skirt down.

"Don't stop on my account, Kimmy. Keep going."

Kim spun around and saw her ex-husband sitting on her bed, looking perfectly at home. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to celebrate our anniversary."

"We're not married anymore, Ted, and I want you out of here."

"I never signed nothing, Kimmy. As far as I'm concerned, we're still married." Ted got up and head toward Kim as she tried to gauge her chances of making it to the door before he could reach her.


	5. Not Exactly Mr Wright

Kim figured that she had to risk it. She had to get out of the room while she still could. Unfortunately, between her loosened skirt and the fact that Ted was closer to the door, she hadn't a chance. Ted was on her before she really had a chance to stop him. He grabbed her roughly by the arms and slung her in the general direction of the bed sending her sprawled on the floor as she shouted the word _no_ at him.

"Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you put me through; hunting all over the place for you?"

"You could have just let me walk away," Kim said in a small voice fully knowing that it was the last thing that he wanted to hear.

"And walk to who?" Kim watched as green eyes flashed at her. "That roughneck I saw you with outside? Have you let him touch you?" Ted brought his face close to Kim's. In his anger, it looked horribly contorted. How could that face ever had looked attractive to her before. "Is that the kind of guy that you want now, you whore?"

Ted as he slapped Kim across the face drawing blood from her lip. "I'm not about to just allow some bitch to walk away from me. You promised me 'til death do us part." Ted leaned down and wrapped Kim's long dark hair around his hand and pulled it back so hard that Kim could feel tears spring to her eyes instantly as he tugged her closer to him as Kim tried to back away from him. "It's time for you to learn once and for all that I won't abide by this kind of behavior."

~01~

Enos had stopped off at the Boar's Nest at the end of his shift and drank a glass of buttermilk as he watched Daisy Duke weave in and out of the tables taking orders and delivering them with practiced ease. In his opinion, there was no other female that could come close to being as perfect as the woman that he'd had a crush on since the seventh grade. He was so blinded by his love for the female Duke that he never realized that there were other women who were just waiting for him to give up on Daisy once and for all so they could have a chance with one of the sweetest men in Hazzard County.

Finally, Enos decided that he should head on home since he had to pull the morning shift the next day. He made his way to the boarding house and headed up the stairs grinning as he went. Daisy had agreed to go out with him the next night so he was on top of the world. At the top of the stairs that grin disappeared quickly when he heard a ruckus coming from Kim Appleby's room. Now he'd had neighbors that had brought home overnight guests before but Kim wasn't in the habit of doing it. In fact, he hadn't seen her date anyone since she'd come back to town. When Enos heard a crash behind the door, his brow dropped in concern.

Nervously, Enos knocked on the door, "Miss Kim? Are you alright in there?"

"Leave us alone!" A gruff answer came from a man that Enos couldn't place. After the man answered, Enos then heard what sounded like Kim struggling then an unmistakable sound of a cry for help came from behind the door.

"Possum on a gumbush," Enos said as he tried the door and found it locked. The interior doors and locks in the building were cheap since no one had ever of guessed that here in Hazzard you'd actually need them. "Hang on, Miss Kim!" Enos said as he drew his gun and rammed his shoulder into the door and broke through. The sight that greeted him was a tall man with dark hair and a goatee striking his female neighbor repeatedly. "Freeze right there, Police."

"This ain't none of your business. This is my wife so beat it."

"No sir, I ain't goin' nowhere." Enos raised his gun and made a bead on the man that had yet to release the young doctor. "Now I'm goin' ta hafta ask you to step aside." Ted eyed the deputy and listened as the unmistakable sound of a click from the man's gun fill the room.

"I think that there's been a misunderstanding, Officer. I was just having a discussion with my wife here-"

"We don't take kindly to that kind of discussion around here in Hazzard. Now back away, slowly."

Seeing as how he really didn't have much choice with a gun aimed directly at him, Ted stepped away from Kim as Enos directed him over to the nearest wall; though not before allowing himself to _trip_ over Kim as he went to _step over _his ex-wife.

"Miss Kim, are you alright? Do you want me to call your uncle for you?"

"No!... Don't call him!... Just get my ex... out of here," Kim said as she winced when she eased herself into a sitting position.

"I'll get him out, don't worry about that," Enos said as he secured the cuffs on the man that Kim had just identified as her ex-husband. "I just think that you should let me call your uncle. You're going to need some medical attention."

"Enos... I'm a doctor." Kim felt as if she had at least three broken ribs. Just breathing hurt. "I can... take care... of it... myself." Kim reached up onto the bed and grabbed the throw blanket that she kept on it and pulled it around her to cover her near nakedness.

"I'll be back to get your statement later. Alright?" Enos said. He really didn't want to leave Kim alone in the state that she was in; battered and bruised, half-dressed, and clearly in pain.

Kim nodded that she understood him and watched as Enos led her ex-husband out of the broken down door. Standing up carefully, Kim walked wobbly to her dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats and went over to the bathroom to put them on. Then going over to where she kept her bag in the closet, Kim got it out only to remember two important things. One, her Jeep was busted. Two, she'd left her medical bag in Bo's car which meant that she was stranded and unable to do much to treat her own injuries just yet.

Knowing that it would be a while before Enos finished locking Ted up, Kim tried to ease herself on the bed as she chastised herself for getting too comfortable here in Hazzard. She should have never stayed in one place for so long; much less her hometown. But she had gotten so tired of running.

Even part of the reason behind her going overseas was to get away from Ted. A big mistake considering that in many of those countries that she'd gone to offered little protection for women; especially when the person that the woman was running from was her husband. Nothing else had mattered to most of those officials, though things weren't much better for her when she made it back to the states. She learned real fast that restraining orders were a joke. All they did was to give Ted a map directly to her when ever he wanted her. After all, legally he had to know where he wasn't allowed to go.

Finally, Kim decided that her only shot was to take off; forget the restraining orders. They weren't doing her any good anyway. Not to mention, Ted had a way of making judges believe him anytime he opened his mouth. The only bright spot was that this happened on a Friday night out in the boon-docks. Ted won't be arraigned until Monday morning. That gave her two full days to get as far away from Hazzard as possible before he was back on her scent again. Now she just had to figure out how she was going to get on the road.

~01~

Enos took Ted Wright downstairs to the lock up and headed back up planning to make a couple of phone calls before he finished booking his prisoner. Dr. Wright, how could a doctor inflict so much pain on another human being? Especially someone that he'd been married to? The whole time that he was booking his prisoner, the man tried to convince him that he had been mistaken in what he saw. As if Enos couldn't see with his own eyes what this low-life was doing to the town's lady doctor when he walked into the room.

After calling Rosco to inform him of the arrest that he'd just made, Enos decided that Kim could probably use some female company tonight. He wouldn't know exactly what had happened until he took Kim's statement, but she really did need someone with her tonight. She hadn't wanted him to call her uncle, but he still felt that he should call someone for her. Racking his brain, he could only think of one person to call to go over and check on her.

~01~

When Daisy got to the boarding house she made her way upstairs and was surprised to see the sight of Kim's door busted in. Enos hadn't really given her any details. He only said that he thought that Kim shouldn't be alone tonight. When Daisy knocked quietly on what was left of the door on its hinges, Kim looked up from where she had been trying to clean some of the mess that had been left behind by her ex-husband. Daisy took in a sharp breath when she saw Kim's face. It was completely swollen and bruised.

"Honey! What happened to you?" Daisy gasped and went over to take a closer look at the other woman's injuries. "Who did this to you, sugar?"

"Daisy, it's... not as bad... as it looks." Kim said as she gritted through the pain and tried to catch her breath.

"I hope not. You look like hell. Now who did this to you?" Daisy asked that as she moved Kim's hair away from her face and saw that the most damage seemed to be concentrated on her left side.

"My ex-husband... He came by to... wish me a... happy... anniversary," Kim said as she stepped away from the Duke woman.

"I didn't know that you had gotten married."

"In college," Kim said as tried to carefully sit on her bed. "Divorce came thru... at the beginning of... last year."

Daisy could hear Kim struggling when she spoke. "Come on, honey; let's get you out of here."

"I have to stay... and wait for Enos."

"I'll tell him where you are. You can't stay here tonight. Plus we need to get you checked out."

"No!" The last thing she wanted tonight would be to explain what had happened to either her uncle or any of her colleagues at the hospital. "I just need my... bag that I left... in the General... Then I can... take care of... everything ... myself."

Daisy thought to herself about the options then finally said, "Alright. I won't call no one as long as you agree to come home with me tonight. You can't stay here with no door and you don't need to be alone neither. And I won't take no for an answer. You either come out to the farm or I call an ambulance to take you to the hospital."

Kim groaned not really liking either option. But Daisy was right, she couldn't stay here. So reluctantly, Kim agreed to go with Daisy out to the farm. She headed over to her overnight bag and tried to pick it up but Daisy reached for it first. By the way Kim was moving Daisy could tell that she was hurt more than she would admit to. Daisy walked Kim out to Dixie and helped her in as she tried to get Kim to tell her more about her ex-husband but Kim was pretty closed mouth about who he was and why he'd come to Hazzard only to beat her up.

Out at the farm, Daisy took Kim upstairs to get cleaned up then fetched the medical bag out of the General Lee. When Kim was finished in the shower, Daisy did her best to help her to tape her ribs up since she couldn't do that on her own. Daisy then got Kim settled into the guest room downstairs before heading up to her own room. Once she'd gotten to the top of the stairs, she saw her uncle poking his head out of his door, curious as to why there was an extra person in his house in the middle of the night.

Daisy quietly told her uncle what she knew and watched her uncle's eyes burn in anger upon hearing why the town's lady doctor was injured and seeking refuge in his home. After Daisy finished telling Jesse what all had happened, before she'd come home, Jesse sent her on to bed. They'll need to be well rested to figure out what they should do come the morning.

~01~

The next morning, Bo was thinking over what Luke had told him last night about Jo being pregnant already. He figured that he'd better call Coy and tell him that Luke hadn't been as observant as they had thought. Geez, it was only supposed to be a joke. Still mulling over whether or not he and Coy should come clean with their part in Luke and Jo's unplanned pregnancy, Bo finished up the morning chores and started to head into the house to clean up before swinging by Luke's so that they could go to the garage for their usual Saturday morning breakfast.

"Uncle Jesse, I promised her that I wouldn't call her uncle. That was one of the reasons she agreed to come out to the farm in the first place." Bo heard Daisy said as he walked in through the door.

"You promised. I didn't. If that was you in there and no one told me that you were hurt, much less the reason why you were hurt, I'd be fit to be tied," Jesse said as he stood hovering over the phone ready to pick it up just as soon as Daisy moved her hand away from it.

"Someone want to tell me what's goin' on?" Bo said as walked over to the kitchen sink to get cleaned up for the morning. Jesse and Daisy both looked up at Bo as he spoke. Both eyed one another before Jesse spoke up.

"Daisy, maybe you should go check on our guest while I tell Bo what's goin' on. Then we can eat breakfast and he can head out to town."

"Yes sir." Daisy pulled her hand back from the phone and turned to head toward the hall in the living room that led to the guest room.

"Help me finish settin' the table while I get breakfast finished up. But first, I have a call to make." Jesse picked up the phone as Bo got some coffee mugs out for everyone's morning coffee and he also grabbed a glass for his buttermilk to hold him out until he got to town. Jesse waited for a few minutes before the other end of the line was picked up and Bo listened to see what was going on.

"Hey Doc...Yeh, I'm sorry for calling you so early but I was hopin' that you could come out. I have a patient for you...Well, she's not gonna be all that happy that I called you but I really think that this is best...I'm not exactly sure what is wrong. I just figured that once you got out here, you could help sort everything out...I'll have some breakfast set aside for you... Thanks, Doc."

Bo watched with unveiled curiosity as his uncle hung the phone up. "Who needs a doctor?"

"Sit down, I'll tell you everything I know." Jesse took his own seat and waited for Bo to do the same. "Late last night, Daisy was asked to check in on Kim Appleby."

"Kim? I saw her just last night. I gave her a lift home."

"Well, apparently, her ex-husband found her last night after you left and beat her up pretty badly. Enos caught him in the act and hauled him off. Once he had the man locked away in the jail he sent Daisy over to check on her. She asked both Enos and Daisy not to call Irving. Daisy brought her out here since she wouldn't go get checked out at the hospital."

Bo hadn't stayed in his chair once Jesse began to tell him why Kim was out at the farm. He'd thought about going back into the guest room to see just how hurt Kim was for himself but figured that since Daisy was with her he ought to stay out for right now. He paced back behind his chair like a caged animal. He kept flexing his hands as he balled them up into fists then released them. There was one thing that none of the Duke Men would abide by and that was beating up on women.

"Now, I figured that even though Daisy agreed to not call Kim's uncle, he needs to know. Not to mention, she's likely to need her injuries tended to. Enos will be out in a little while to take her statement. From there, I'm not sure what will happen. I'm hopin' that they'll put that man under the jail. For right now, I think that it will be best for you to head on out like you usually do on Saturdays. I don't think that she'll be all that comfortable with a lot of folks here while Enos asks her exactly what all happened."

"Uncle Jesse, I don't think that I should-"

"Bo, there ain't nothin for you to do. Besides, you have to consider Kim. She's most likely quite embarrassed at this whole situation."

"Why would she be embarrassed? She ain't done nothin' wrong. Now as for that good for nothin' coward that beat her up, someone needs to give him some of his ow-"

"Bo, you ain't gonna do anything of the sort. You let the law handle this. You hear me?" Jesse was glad that his nephew was intolerant of this sort of thing but he couldn't afford for him to get himself arrested so early in the season.

"Yes sir," Bo said reluctantly. He heard him alright. But heaven help him if he came across the man once he was released from jail.

~01~

"Kim, honey, you awake?" Daisy asked as she knocked on the door to the guest room.

"Never... went to ... sleep," Kim said as she opened the door. Daisy had to force herself not to gape at the sight of the other woman. She'd seen her just a few hours ago, but it seemed that her face had swollen even more overnight.

"I came to see if you're ready for some breakfast."

"Oh, Daisy, I'm... not hungry. I just ...want to get my... Jeep fixed so... I can get out... of Hazzard before ...Ted gets out... on bail... so I can... put as much... distance between ...me and him... as I can."

"Honey, you have to eat somethin'. Come on, we'll get you a plate of anything you want." Daisy said just before the familiar sound of the General cranking up in the yard was heard. As Bo tore out of the yard, Kim eyed Daisy.

"Where's... he goin?"

"Oh, the fellas always eat out at the garage with Cooter on Saturday mornings. They help Cooter catch up on work, eat doughnuts and drink beer while havin' some fun. That means that we have the whole morning without having' any of them around. Enos will be out soon to talk to you, so let's go get you some breakfast now," Daisy said as she gently led the injured woman toward the kitchen. All the while watching for signs of injuries that Kim still wasn't admitting to.


	6. The Great Escape From Hazzard

When Bo pulled up at Luke's cabin before heading to the garage, he was still fuming over what he'd just learned had happened to Kim. What kind of a man was such a coward that he had to resort to beating up a woman? Kim couldn't weigh more than a hundred and ten pounds, tops, soaking wet in the rain. He'd like to get his hands on the man that had once been her husband and teach him a lesson or two. Why had she married the guy in the first place? Surely she could have done better than settling for that loser.

As Luke climbed into the stock car, he saw that his cousin seemed to be angry at something. When he asked his cousin what was wrong, Bo told him about what had happened the night before to Kim Appleby. Luke was taken by surprise to learn that Kim Appleby was divorced. In a town like Hazzard it was nearly unheard of for someone to keep something like that a secret; which meant that it wouldn't take long for word of what had happened last night to spread like wildfire. It's funny how he didn't remember either of the Applebys having ever mentioned Kim's marriage and subsequent divorce. And now to learn that the younger woman had been abused...

"How bad is it?"

"I don't know," Bo said as he gripped the wheel tighter. "I was told to head on to town while Daisy went in to check on her this morning. I do know that it was bad enough for Enos to arrest the guy. Uncle Jesse called Old Doc Appleby and asked him to come out to the farm."

"He must have flipped when he heard what happened to Kim."

"I don't think he knows who he's coming to care for out at the farm. From the way Uncle Jesse talked on the phone he probably thinks its Daisy."

"That's gonna be some way for him to find out. Show up thinkin' Daisy's sick only to find his niece has been beaten up," Luke said thoughtfully.

"I'd still like to get my hands on guy. If anyone ever did anything like that to Daisy, he would never see the light of day again."

"No, he wouldn't. Jesse was right to call the doc though. This is his place to do something, Bo."

"You ain't really sayin' that we shouldn't do anything about this, are you?"

"What I'm sayin' is that the Applebys may not want us to do anything, Bo. If Kim doesn't want the whole town to know what's goin' on, she probably wouldn't appreciate anyone makin' a spectacle of themselves right now on her behalf and draw more attention to her."

Luke didn't like the idea of beating up a woman any more than Bo. And despite the fact that he hadn't been teasing his cousin in quite the same way as Daisy had, he'd seen his cousin had gotten a bit closer to Kim in the last few months. In fact, by the look on Bo's face, it was probably a good thing that the other man was locked away for the weekend.

"Let me guess, you're goin' ta say the same thing that Uncle Jesse did. Let the law handle it."

"Bo, for right now, I don't see that we have much choice." Luke continued to talk to Bo along the drive to town. He'd planned on making him sweat a little about his prank from before the wedding but he saw that this probably wasn't the time to do it. Instead, he tried to steer Bo's mind onto the first race of the season about a month away. When he couldn't even distract Bo with racing, he knew that there would be no talking to him this morning. He hoped that maybe Cooter would have a bit better luck.

When the fellas pulled up at the garage Cooter was just walking up with the morning's box of doughnuts. Out front was Kim Appleby's Jeep and Luke figured that they would probably take a look at it this morning to see why it had stranded her on the side of the road last night. But first thing's first, Luke strolled over to the mini-fridge and grabbed a couple of beers as Cooter went right into being Cooter.

"Bo, I noticed that you got mighty friendly with a certain lady doctor last night. If you don't watch yourself, folks are goin' ta talk. 'Course I never would have thought that she was your type. What's wrong, Buddy Roo, you done ran out of gals to date around here?"

Bo looked up sharply and looked at his friend. "What's that supposed to mean? You got somethin' against Kim?"

Cooter looked at his buddy in confusion. Bo looked like he was ready for a fight and all he'd done was a little light teasing. He'd not meant anything by it. Holding his hands up in surrender, Cooter backtracked just a little. "Whoa! No I ain't got nothin' again' the doc. I just didn't think that you two were an item that's all."

"Take it easy, Bo. He doesn't know."

"Know what?" Cooter turned to Luke in confusion.

Taking a look at his cousin, Luke briefly told Cooter what Bo had told him in the car. Cooter gave a glance at his friend who was staring towards the jail. It wasn't hard to guess what he was thinking about.

Actually, maybe it was a bit harder than the others thought because at that moment, Bo was thinking back to the night before. Now Kim's tensing up when he was helping her in and out of the car made perfect sense. She was afraid of him on a subconscious level. Every time he'd picked her up she was bracing herself; scared that he'd hurt her. It had been something that she wasn't even aware of that she'd done. He wondered just how often she'd been on the receiving end of that coward's fist to cause her to develop that kind of a reflex. He had a lot of questions now, and he didn't exactly like the answers that he had to some of them. He didn't like them at all.

~01~

Kim sat beside Daisy and moved her food around on the plate as the two Dukes both ate their breakfast of bacon and eggs. When a knock came at the front door, Kim assumed that it was Enos coming for her statement. It was a little early in the morning but she wanted to go ahead and get this over with. She could hear Jesse mumble something in the other room but she wasn't really paying him much attention. At least not until he walked in with her uncle. When she saw Irving, Kim gave Daisy a look of betrayal. She promised not to call him.

"I called your uncle, Kim. Not Daisy," Jesse said when he saw the look that Kim was shooting his niece.

"Kimberly, how did this happen?"

"I'd rather not ... talk about it," Kim said as she looked back down at her plate.

"Doc, she told me that her ex-husband did this to her."

Kim gave Daisy another look trying to get her to stop talking. She felt like she'd rather have the floor open up and swallow her whole than to talk about this around the breakfast table.

"Ted did this?" Doc Appleby asked as he walked over to his niece and lifted her face so he could get a good look at the damage that had been done to her face. "Why?"

"Same reason he... always had. Because ... he could." Kim was doing her best to talk in a complete sentence without having to stop but the pain in her chest along with the tightness in her lungs made it a little difficult to breathe, much less talk.

"He's done this before? Why didn't you ever tell me?" Kim averted her eyes without answering her uncle. "Kimberly, is this why you got a divorce?" Irving asked as he thought back to all of the times that he'd expressed displeasure with his niece for being the first in their family to get a divorce. He'd down right shamed her for it.

Kim gave a slight nod, again without looking up. Jesse put a plate on the table for Kim's uncle as he convinced her to tell him everything from the very beginning.

Kim told her uncle how Ted had seemed like a great guy when she'd first met him; showed her lots of attention, showered her with gifts even. Having been a wallflower in high school and in undergraduate's school, it had been totally new to her to have a handsome man appear to be so taken with her. Everything seemed perfect. They were both about to finish medical school and Ted had even begun looking into a residency in the same areas as she was up in North Carolina. Looking back, she could see that what she'd taken for protectiveness was really possessiveness.

Shortly before they both graduated, Ted convinced her to elope with him. She thought that she was in love and Ted claimed to love her as well. Something that Kim only admitted to herself that she'd missed out on when she was younger. She was so forgettable in high school; she didn't even go to the prom.

It was only after they were married that Ted began to show his temper. First by a death grip on her arm when she'd try to walk away during an argument to give him time to cool down; then it only escalated from there. Any time a male co-worker tried to talk to her she knew that she'd be interrogated about it later. Of course when she'd been asked to stay on after the end of her residency and he hadn't been, things exploded.

That had been the first time that he'd actually put her in the hospital. Ted broke her jaw when she came home to tell him of the position that she'd been offered. He swore that she must have been seeing the director behind his back to get him to offer the job to her. It was then that Kim had begun to look into her options. She told him that she was leaving. She couldn't live like that anymore. She ended up having to file for a legal separation from a hospital bed. That time, she had to have reconstructive surgery for the first time for her face.

"First time?" Daisy asked. She knew that Kim looked different when she'd returned to town than when she left, but she'd just chalked it up to the years that she'd been gone. "How many times have you had surgery on your face?"

"Three. The next time, it took two surgeries to fix everything."

The second time had been after Kim had joined Doctors Without Borders. Mainly she saw it as a way to put distance between herself and her husband while she waited for the mandatory one year separation to be over so that she could file for divorce. He'd found her while she was in a Muslim ran country with the group. It had been nearly impossible to get away from Ted then. In that country, he had every right to treat her any way he pleased. Kim was his wife. Nothing else mattered to the law of the land. That time she'd been sure that he was going to kill her for sure. Fortunately, the leaders of her group with the medical group helped her sneak out of the country and back to The States. Of course, he came back right in behind her. But at least the Judge had to believe her that time. She went straight to court from the emergency room. That time, she couldn't even walk.

Kim continued telling her uncle and the two Dukes everything that had led up to last night. By now, Enos had shown up as well. She gave her statement, told Enos how Ted had been waiting in her room when she'd gotten home from the bar. She couldn't remember exactly what time it had been. Enos said that he'd check with Bo about what time he'd dropped off Kim at the boarding house later. Enos then said that he'd need a medical assessment for his report.

Reluctantly, Kim allowed her uncle to exam her so that her injuries could be documented. In addition to the bruises and lacerations on her face, nearly her entire left side of her torso was blackened and she had five broken ribs. Her lungs were also bruised most likely so she would have a hard time breathing easy for a while. After Enos finished his report, he told Kim that Ted would be arraigned on Monday morning at nine-thirty.

"Which means that... I'd better be long ... gone by then," Kim said as she stood. Hopefully now her uncle would understand that she couldn't stay in Hazzard anymore.

~01~

By the time that Jebb showed up at the garage, Cooter had already brought Kim's Jeep into the bay area to give it a look see. When Cooter started to check the Jeep out, he found that the only thing wrong with it were a few loose wires. Nothing major. That should be at least a little bit of good news for the injured woman. Shortly after he'd finished checking out the vehicle, Bo announced that he'd drive it on back out to Kim as he climbed on in and cranked it up.

"What about the General?" Luke asked as his cousin threw the Jeep in reversed.

"Take him home with you, Luke. I'll talk to ya later." With that, the three men in the garage watched as Bo sent the Jeep out of town.

"You know, up until now, I've been kiddin' Daisy about how she keeps tryin' to turn them two into a couple," Cooter said as he scratched his head, watching the blue Jeep disappear. "Now I ain't quite so sure."

"I think we'd better start building another house out at the farm. Looks like Bo's in deep already." Jebb chuckled. Luke thought about Jo's pregnancy. Yep, they were going to have to do some building this summer alright. The cabin had just been added on to but there wasn't enough room for a baby there.

When Bo got back out to the farm he passed Enos's patrol car on his way out. When he pulled the Jeep to a stop he pocketed the keys and went inside. Once inside, he got his first look at Kim and what her ex had done to her. If he hadn't recognized her voice he would never have guessed that it was her. Fresh anger rose up in him at what the man had done to her like bitter bile. That coward should rot in Hell for doing that to someone so small.

In the living room, both Daisy and Jesse were with the Applebys as it seemed that everyone was trying to stop Kim from walking out the door with her small overnight bag. "Kim, honey, you can't just up and leave. You need to stick around for court to make sure that your rotten ex-husband doesn't get away with this."

"Daisy... I have to get out... of town... The moment... Ted gets out... he's goin' to... come lookin' for... me." Kim moved passed her uncle easily since no one wanted to grab a hold of her in fear of causing her more pain. "I've been through... this enough times... to know that... much."

Bo creased his brows as he listened to Kim talk. She must be hurt worse than he thought and that had been bad enough. When Kim got out the front door, Bo slipped back out the back since he'd not even taken a step away from it when he'd stopped at the sight of Kim's injuries. Bo went around to where he parked the Jeep and saw that Kim had put her bag in it and was climbing in as he turned the corner.

"Looking for these?" Bo asked as he pulled the keys out of his pocket.

"Why do you have... my keys, Bo?"

"I was planning on handing them to you inside. So you plan to just take off, huh? I didn't think that you were that stupid."

Kim's eyes flashed as she shot daggers at the tallest Duke. "What...do you know... about this?"

"Just that you seem to be gettin' ready to do the exact same thing that he expects you to do. Don't you think that Bastard believes that you'll get out of Dodge just as quick as you can?"

Kim set her jaw, how in the world could Bo Duke of all people be calling her stupid for just trying to find a safe place to hide from her psychopathic ex-husband. "Oh... you're right... I should just... go stand outside... the jail when he's... released. Make it... where he won't... have to go far... to find me again."

"That's not what I mean. Would you just trust me? I think that I have another way out for you." Bo asked as he walked over and grabbed the bag out of the passenger's seat. Kim reached over to grab her keys out of Bo's hand and winced as her ribs protested the movement. Bo handed the keys to her but kept a hand on her bag as she gave him a skeptical look.

"What do you... have in mind?"

~01~

The weekend went by terribly slow for Ted as he was locked away in the jail of this hick town. He'd spent most of his time watching the street since there was nothing left to do in the tiny bare cell. When the deputy came down to finish up some paperwork before he could take Ted up to be arraigned, he was itching to get on out of the cell and finish his discussion with his wife. He had plenty of money so all he had to do was write a check and he'll be out of here. As he watched from the window, he saw Kim and Irving walking by on the street. They must not know that he could see and hear them through the small window. Peering out, he could hear every word that the two said as he listened.

"Kimberly, I wish that you'd change your mind. There is no need for you to go so far away."

"I can't stay... Uncle Irving... Not now that Ted... knows where I am... I have to go," Kim said as took her bag from her uncle. "I'll send word... once I get to... Oregon... I know ...a few folks... up there from ...my time overseas... I'll be alright."

"Alright. But I still wish you'd leave me an address or something. I don't like the idea of you goin' off and not havin' no way to contact you."

"Uncle Irving... if I gave you my... address, Ted... could get it... I'll try to... call as soon... as I can... I better go... There's the bus coming... now." Kim hugged her uncle and walked across the street toward the bus stop with her ticket in her hand. Ted watched as his ex-wife got on the bus and then watched as it pulled away with Kim on board.

"Alright, Dr. Wright. It's time to get you on upstairs and get arraigned," Enos said as he came over and prepared to take his prisoner upstairs.

Ted turned from the window with the satisfaction that he would soon be out of here and then he'll catch up to his wife. She can run, but she can't hide for long.


	7. Escape Artists

Kim got on the bus and stared out of the window as it left Hazzard County. She wasn't sure how this was supposed to work. Still, she guessed that it was worth giving it a shot. Kim sat back as she tried to get comfortable in the high backed seats of the bus. Not an easy thing to do with five broken ribs. An hour later the bus pulled into the bus depot where Kim's ticket indicated that she should change buses. Kim grabbed her suitcase and got off the bus. Even though she knew that there was no way that Ted could have caught up to her yet, she still couldn't help but look around anyway. She had to make the change before anyone saw her.

Across the parking lot Kim saw the green truck with tinted windows. Kim grabbed her empty suitcase and left the bus behind her. When Bo saw her he climbed out of his sister's truck that he'd borrowed. He went over and took the suitcase from Kim; knowing that even with the case being empty it was still a chore for her to carry it while she was injured. Bo hurried Kim into the truck then slipped behind the wheel and pointed the truck back toward Hazzard.

"Do you...think he... bought... it?" She asked.

Kim had been skeptical when Bo told her his plan. But then, he'd been in that same cell that Ted was in enough. He should know exactly what all someone in the downstairs lock up could see and hear while looking out the small barred window in the back of the cell. That was all said just in case Ted planned to find her once he was out. If not, and he follows the instructions from the court, Kim would lay low while Ted was in town. As far as anyone else would know Kim Appleby left town on the morning bus. Which was just as well since word had already spread all over town of who the man sitting in the jail was and why he was there. By the time the Dukes had all gone to church the day before, Kim Appleby and her ex-husband were the buzz around town.

"We'll find out when we get back to the farm. Kira and Jebb have a couple of racin' friends that will buy tickets in your name along the bus's route. That way there will be a trail for your ex to follow if he decides to." Bo looked sideways at Kim as she stared out of the window. He wasn't sure that she would agree to this plan but it had seemed better than just having her head off on her own and hoping that she could stay ahead of that bastard that was hunting her down like a she was a doe in deer season.

"Now what?"

"Now, I'll take you out to the farm and you'll hide out there for as long as you need to," Bo said as he kept glancing at her.

"So I'll... be a prisoner... out at the farm... until Ted... is stopped."

"It'll be better than him finding you out there. At least this way you'll have friends and your uncle around. Besides, between the main farm and Jebb's farm, there's plenty of space. There are creeks to go fishing in and all. You'll be able to find things to do to keep busy. It'll be alright."

"But I can't go to... town, can't go for a drive... can't go out to the Boar's Nest... or anything else just... in case Ted's still... in town or he's got... anyone keeping an eye... out for me."

"It's just until he goes to court. Just as soon as he does you can bet that our judge will throw the book at him. Then you can go back to doing whatever you want. You'll just have to put up with my company for a week, two weeks tops. Can you make it that long?" Bo gave Kim a grin while trying to lighten her spirits.

"I suppose so." Kim stared out the darkened windows of Kira's truck.

It wasn't hard to figure out why, out of all of the Duke vehicles, Bo had chosen his sister's truck to use for their clandestine mission. With the tinted windows no one would see her in the truck as they returned to Hazzard; though it was odd to see Bo in anything other than the orange stock car that he and his cousin co-owned and raced. But he'd brought the truck since there was no way that she could have gotten into the stock car with her broken ribs. Not to mention that the General Lee wasn't exactly a low profile vehicle.

Bo took Kim out to his sister's and grabbed the basket of food that had been packed for all of the men's lunch and headed back out to the fields where the other men were working. No one had a problem with him taking the morning off to help Kim out but he knew that he'd better show up as soon as he could. Otherwise his uncle would not be a happy camper.

First though, he had a call to make. He knew that up at his Uncle Abner's farm they all were able to head to the house for lunch; even during this time of year. Bo headed to the farmhouse and took advantage of its emptiness to call Coy. He dialed the familiar numbers and waited for the phone to be picked up on the other end of the line up in Tennessee and tried to figure out exactly what he was going to say. When the phone was finally picked up, Bo breathed out a breath, relieved at who answered.

_"Duke Farm. Coy Duke speakin'. What can I do for ya?"_

"Coy, you alone?"

_"Bo? Umm... Kinda. Why?"_

"Remember our little prank on Luke when he first got married?"

_"Yeh, what about it?"_

"I thought that you were goin' to make it a bit obvious."

_"Huh?"_

"Looks like Luke ain't as observant as we thought, Coy. Jo's pregnant and guess when she got that way."

_"What?" _Coy shouted into the phone.

"Luke told me over the weekend. They ain't told no one else, so you can't go tellin' no one yet."

_"Geez! I figured that Luke would have caught it."_

"Looks like you did a little too good of a job. Do you know how hard it was for me not to tell him about what you did when he told me?"

_"Me? It was your idea."_

"I was drunk when I thought of it. 'Sides, you were stone-cold sober when you actually poked the holes in the packs."

_"It was still your idea though."_

"The question now is how are we goin' to tell Luke that his accident was really a set up?"

_"Do we have to tell him?"_ Coy asked only half joking.

"I think we should though I ain't tellin' him alone. You did the deed, not me. I'll wait until you're here, too."

_"In that case, I think I'll be busy for a while."_

"Very funny. I'll wait! I better head out and get the lunches out to everyone. I'll talk to you later. In the meantime, you'd better think about how we're goin' to talk to Luke."

~01~

In town, Boss was reluctant to accept a check from a stranger as bail. Especially when he heard what the man was in for. But as always, for enough money, Boss Hogg could be convinced to go along with just about anything. Ted offered to double the bail and Boss called the bank that the check was drawn on to make sure it was good. When the bank assured the commissioner that the check was indeed good, Ted strolled out of the courthouse. Across the street at the town's garage, he saw Kim's uncle. He figured that he'd better do some damage control. When he walked over, both Irving and the mechanic stopped talking as he neared them. Both men were shooting daggers at him.

"Irving, I wanted to talk to you. I understand that Kim might have misconstrued just what happened Friday."

"Ted, how dare you put this all on Kimberly! Well, I didn't misconstrue her injuries. Don't you ever touch her again!" The aged doctor said as he turned to face his niece's ex-husband.

"Now wait a minute, Irving."

"Mister, I think that you'd better head on out," Cooter said with a bit of an edge to his voice. "I saw what you did to that little girl and I'll be the first to tell you that there ain't a man around here that would pass up a chance to give you a taste of your own medicine, Doc. Me included."

"This ain't none of your business, so back off!"

Cooter straightened to his full height and looked the man dead in the eye before he responded. "In this town, anything that goes on is everyone's business. Now, unless you want me to make it further my business, I'd appreciate you gettin' off my property. I'm in the middle of servin' a payin' customer."

Ted glared at the men while considering his options. He could press his luck and stay to try to talk to the older man but what was the point? He had a lead on where Kim was going. He'd go over to the hotel and make a few calls. Find out exactly where Kim had bought a bus ticket to. Then he'll follow in behind her. He was getting tired of this cat and mouse game. It was time to make sure that he doesn't have to take off from his practice to go hunting for her again. When he catches up to Kim this time she won't ever get away again.

Cooter watched as the man walked away. He wasn't sure if he'd back down or not. One thing was for sure, though. Ted wouldn't have been nearly as lucky if Bo had been here when the man came over to the garage. Cooter watched as he headed to the hotel. Looks like the doctor was planning on a stay right in the middle of town. Cooter hoped that when the judge came to town that he'd throw the book at the coward that beat up the town's lady doctor.

~01~

Out at the farm over the next several days the family pretty much kept to their usual schedule. Daisy went to work on her usual shifts and the men all worked out in the fields during the day. Kim hung out with Kira and the boys at her house some; even helped out a little in the garden when the women all worked in them (what little she could with busted ribs at least). Today, Jo pulled her aside when Kira took the twins upstairs for their naps. Daisy had the noon shift so they were able to talk without being interrupted.

"Kim, I was just wondering, is it still okay to paint?"

"I believe so. Why?"

"Well, it seems that the general thought that I'd like a job to keep me busy. At least this time he isn't trying to get me a job that is in D.C."

"What does that have anything to do with painting?" Kim asked her friend.

"Well, the V.A. is looking for a way to raise some money from the private sector. My father heard about it and asked me if I'd get together some paintings like I had up in my show last fall. Then they can be auctioned off and the proceeds will be donated to the V.A."

"That sounds cool. I'd like to see them when you get done."

"Well, I have plenty of time. Thankfully. Especially since he wants me to get quite a collection together. Most of them will be military based but I may throw in a few off topic paintings just for the fun of it."

"You'll love having something to keep you busy. Just make sure you have plenty of fresh air. The baby will be just fine."

"Baby?" Kira asked as she came down the stairs. Looking between the two women, Kira fought back a smile. "Should I go back up and pretend that I didn't hear anything?" Kira asked since it was clear to her that she just overheard something that she wasn't supposed to.

"No, Luke and I were trying to figure out when we should tell everyone anyway. I suppose that it was bound to get out eventually. I was trying to make sure that I wouldn't lose this baby, too, before we told everyone," Jo said as she shook her head.

"How far along are you?"

"Nine, almost ten weeks," Jo told Kira.

"So I'm guessing that I should get some of the boys' old things together." Kira grinned as she finished walking down the stairs.

"You kid now, but that won't be such a bad idea in a few months."

The women all gathered in the living room and discussed Jo's pregnancy so far and even brought up Kira's own pregnancy. She tried to gloss over some of the problems that she'd had when she was pregnant since she didn't want to scare the older woman after all. But, Jo seemed to be privy to more of what had happened than Kira thought. They continued to discuss pregnancy and babies in general. Especially the two Kira and Jebb had and the one that Luke and Jo were expecting. Eventually, Jo asked Kim if she had ever thought of having kids. Especially since neither Jo nor Kira had thought about kids until they were already expecting babies of their own.

"Well, I had at one time, but I can't have any now so it isn't anything I really think about anymore."

"Why not?" Kira asked.

"Ted," Kim said. Just that one word could explain a lot of things in her life. "It's a long story." Jo and Kira exchanged looks as Kim suddenly found something on the floor very interesting to look at rather than the other women in the room.

"Alright. Well. I think I'll let you two get back to your talk from earlier. I have a call to make while the boys are down. Mr. Whitney asked me to look over some papers for him. I don't like what I saw in them. I'd better get to it before I have two little blond boys hangin' on me while I try to do it." Kira stood and headed toward her at home office.

Jo would keep an ear out for the boys while Kira was on the phone so Kira shut her door; both to get some privacy and to give it. She had the feeling that Kim may feel more comfortable talking to Jo without her around.

~01~

That night the whole family (plus Kim) all ate over with Jebb and Kira. Jo had told Luke that Kira came in on her talking to Kim about the baby. Which meant, the secret was out. They needed to go ahead and let the others in on it. Luke didn't mind since he'd only stayed quiet because Jo had asked him to. He did confess that he'd told Bo already. Mainly so that he could torture his cousin over the prank that he'd played on them after their wedding. Jo was about to complain that Luke hadn't kept the secret like he was supposed to but Jebb and Jesse came into the room; effectively ending the discussion. Now he was trying to find the right time to tell his uncle and the cousins who had yet to be told of the impending arrival.

While everyone was eating, Kira told the family about the land deal that Mr. Whitney (Kira and Jebb's neighbor on the opposite side of them as the other Dukes) was ready to settle with Boss Hogg. He was thinking of selling his farm to the greedy man since he was so far in debt to the commissioner. There was speculation as to what the balding man would want the farm for. Usually, his plans didn't bode well for the Dukes. Jebb figured that he might want to go visit his neighbor to see what all he might know of Boss's intentions for the land since anything that Boss would do on that piece of land would likely affect both Duke farms.

When dinner was over, the family gathered into the living room while Jebb told everyone how Mikey had somehow climbed out of the crib last night. Jebb had been surprised when he went upstairs for the night and found his oldest sitting in the middle of the floor of his and Kira's bedroom.

"I think our escape artist is telling us that he doesn't want to sleep behind bars anymore," Jebb said while laughing.

Bo chuckled at that as he ruffled his nephew's hair who was sitting at his feet playing with his brother. "Buddy, you're a Duke. You'd better get used to sleepin' behind bars."

"What good is a crib when the kid can get out of it? Maybe we should go ahead and ditch it. Get the boys some toddler beds instead. If Mikey is climbing now, Jay won't be far behind."

"Well, don't get rid of it just yet, Jebb. We might be able to use it when the boys are done with it." Luke grinned as he leaned back on the couch with his arm on the back of the couch behind Jo.

"Let's hope so," Jesse said. "I'd like to have a few more youngens around here while I'm still young enough to enjoy them," Jesse added as he brought his cup of coffee up to his lips to take a sip. Bo glanced at his cousin and saw that he was trying to tell their uncle that he wouldn't have to wait very long for at least one more Duke to be added to the family.

"Well, I'm afraid that you'll have to wait a while, Uncle Jesse. But I think that you can wait until November can't you?"

Jesse choked on his coffee as he looked at Luke. Daisy jumped at the news and came over and hugged both Luke and Jo as Jesse and Jebb both absorbed the news. Finally, Jesse found his voice with a huge smile on his face.

"I suppose that I can wait that long. If I have to that is," Jesse chuckled.


	8. Duke Expansion

Kim couldn't sleep. This should be the last night that she'll have to stay out at the Duke Farm. Ted had been allowed to leave town to return to work but tomorrow was his court date. Everyone had tried to tell her that after tomorrow everything would be fine. But she just couldn't shake the feeling that it all seemed a bit too easy. After all of this time, could she really afford to get her hopes up?

Carefully, since her ribs were still healing, Kim got up and headed into the living room as quietly as she could. Once in there, Kim turned the television on but kept the sound off. An old movie that she'd seen a dozen times was playing so she knew the lines by heart anyway. If she couldn't sleep, she might as well as watch a little TV. Maybe then she could drift off later.

Meanwhile upstairs, Bo had gotten up to go to the bathroom. When he walked out and turned to head back into his room he saw a flickering light from the stairwell. Curious, Bo headed down stairs to see who was awake in the middle of the night. When he got down to the ground floor he saw Kim sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Can't sleep?" Bo asked quietly. Kim shook her head but didn't really say anything. Kim looked back to the TV as Bo looked at the set. "Can you even hear that? I don't think that you have the volume on at all."

"I've seen this movie so many times; I don't need the sound on to follow along."

"Worryin' about tomorrow?" Bo said while he studied the woman sitting on the couch.

"I reckon. It's the whole goin' to court thing. I'm just not sure that it'll really accomplish much. I don't know. I'm just so sick of everything."

Bo went over and sat on the couch on Kim's right side and put his arm on the back of the couch behind her. "You'll see. Everything will work out fine. You'll be free from your ex and you'll be able to get back to living without lookin' over your shoulder."

"I hope so."

Bo gently pulled Kim over with the arm that he'd rested behind Kim and gave her a light squeeze. Kim tried hard not to tense up at the closeness to the blond Duke. In the last two weeks she'd spent a lot of time with all of the Dukes but she'd not really spent much time alone with Bo. And here he was, wearing just a pair of pajama bottoms, looking better than any man had a right to.

"So, you goin' ta tell me what this movie is about? So I can catch up?"

"Shouldn't you get back to sleep? I really don't think that Jesse will like it if you end up fallin' asleep in the middle of your work tomorrow."

"Don't worry about that. Things are slowin' down just a bit anyway. Plus its Friday, so we'll be callin' it quits early most likely."

Bo relaxed back up against the couch as he settled into watching the remainder of the movie that Kim had been watching with her. He had her explain the movie to him as he watched as she seemed to become a bit more relaxed. Eventually, he felt Kim's head rest against his shoulder and noticed that she'd fallen asleep. He figured that he'd better head back to bed, himself. First though, Bo carried Kim back to her bed so that she'd be more comfortable than she would be on the couch. Once he'd taken Kim back to the guest room Bo went on to bed and tried to get a couple hours of sleep before it was time to get back up for the morning chores.

~01~

The next morning Kim woke up in bed confused. The last thing that she remembered was that she was sitting in the living room with Bo. He'd come to check on her when he realized that she was awake. So why was she in bed now? Getting dressed for the day Kim saw that she'd gotten up late. That meant that Bo and Jesse were already out in the fields leaving only Daisy at home with her.

"Mornin', Kim. I saw that you were sleeping so peaceful that I figured that it wouldn't hurt for you to sleep a little longer. Your uncle called and said that he'll be over right after court later. Aren't you excited that this is all over."

"I'll get excited just as soon as I know that Ted has been put away," Kim said quietly.

"Well, that will happen soon enough. Kira and Jo are coming over in a little while. The garden needs a little weeding. When Doc comes out we'll all fix a big dinner to celebrate. Then we can all go out to the Boar's Nest and have a good time. It'll be good to kick back and have some fun won't it?"

"I'll admit, I miss being out with folks but I'm not sure I'm ready for the stares, Daisy."

"Let em stare. It's time to take your life back. Don't let them keep you from doin' it. I saved you some breakfast. Come on, honey."

~01~

Out in the fields all of the men were getting ready to take a break for lunch. Today, they were planning on making it an early day. The last two weeks had been riddled with tension and everyone was looking forward to not looking over their shoulders anymore; expecting Kim Appleby's ex-husband to pop up out of nowhere. The men had all loaded up their farming implements and they headed back toward the farm houses.

Jebb was actually having his neighbor Rob Whitney over for lunch to talk to him about the land deal with Boss Hogg. When Jesse and Bo neared the main farm house Enos caught up to them and signaled to them that he wanted to talk to them. Jesse pulled his old beat up white pick up over and waited for the deputy to walk up to him to let him know what he wanted with them.

"Howdy, Uncle Jesse. I was hopin' to talk to ya'll without everyone in the county listenin' in on the CB. I wanted to warn ya about what happened today in court. I know that ya'll helped Miss Appleby duck out of town. Her uncle was there and already knows but I thought that I should tell you, too."

"Why? What happened in court?" Bo asked concerned.

"Dr. Wright didn't show up. There's been a bench warrant issued for his arrest. He's jumped bail."

"So he's still in the wind," Jesse stated. He knew full well what this news meant to the young woman that was out at the house.

"I'm afraid so. I haven't asked any questions about where ya'll have been hiding Miss Appleby and I ain't goin' to ask any now. But you may want to make sure that if she was plannin' on comin' back to Hazzard that ya let her know that she should still lay low. If Ted Wright didn't show in court today, I can only imagine what he plans to do," Enos said. He had no doubt after seeing the stranger beating up the woman who had been his neighbor why he hadn't come to court. He was a man that had been on a mission of his own for so long, he wasn't about to give up now.

"Thanks, Enos, for lettin' us know. Hopefully, that man won't spend too many more days as a free man."

"I agree, Uncle Jesse. I'll let you know if I hear anything else. I'd better go back to town."

"Bye, Enos," Bo said as he thought about how Kim was going to take the news that Ted was still free. Not only was he not in jail, but he'd jumped bail. Enos went on back to his patrol car and drove off as Jesse started the truck back up. "What are we goin' ta do?"

"Well, that girl can't go nowhere for right now. That's for sure," Jesse said as Bo nodded his head in agreement. "I know that she ain't goin' ta want to hear that Ted is still after her."

"I still think that I should have taught him a lesson while he was still in town."

"Bo."

"What! You can't say that he don't deserve it. I reckon that it's a good thing that we took our time in coverin' Kim's tracks. I guess we can assume that Ted is across the country right now."

"Never assume anything, Bo. We better head on home and let Kim know that she'll be our guest for a little while longer."

~01~

The women had been clearing the budding weeds out of the garden all morning and were just breaking to go and fix some lunch. While Kira and Jo had helped Daisy in the garden, Kim watched as both twins played out in the yard with some baby chicks while the old farm dogs kept watch from the sidelines. As Kira and Daisy picked the toddlers up to take them inside to get them cleaned up, Kim saw her uncle's sedan pulled up in the drive. One look on his face was enough to get her worried. She'd hoped that he'd come from town full of energy after seeing Ted sentenced to jail for a long time. But judging by Irving's look on his face, Ted must have slickered the judge again. So much for the book being thrown at her ex.

"Uncle Irving." Kim stood and greeted her uncle. "Well?" She didn't think that she really needed to explain what she wanted to know.

"Well, nothing happened. Ted didn't show up." Kim's eye's darted as she locked them onto her uncle's.

"What! But... Now what?" Kim asked as Jesse's truck came up and parked beside of Irving's car. "If he didn't show today, then where is he? What am I goin' ta do?"

Jesse stepped out of the truck and walked over to Kim and put an arm around her. "I'll tell you what you're goin' ta do. You're goin' ta stay right here like you've been doin'. No one has been the wiser as far as you bein' here, seems like the safest place for you for right now."

"I can't stay here indefinitely. With no idea when I'll get to get back to my normal life," Kim said as she tried to process what all she'd just been told.

"Kimberly, I think that it'd be best to accept their hospitality. Jesse's right. At least here, you're safe. There's been a warrant issued for Ted's arrest for not showin' up today. I really don't see how Ted could avoid bein' takin' in for long. Just be patient. Okay?"

Kim looked back and forth between both Jesse and her Uncle Irving. Between the looks on their faces, as well as the look in Bo's eyes when she glanced his way, Kim knew that she wouldn't be leaving the farm anytime soon.

~01~

Kim sat on the porch and leaned her head against the post as she stared out at the sun set. She was supposed to be getting ready to head out with Daisy and the other Dukes to celebrate her freedom right now. Instead, she was still stuck hiding out from Ted. How is she supposed to just stay here knowing that by now Ted was probably angry enough to kill her on sight when he sees her again. And he will find her eventually. She knew that. Despite the good intentions of the Dukes and staying tucked away on the Duke Farm, Kim knew that it was only a matter of time. And when that happened, she wasn't sure that all of this hiding will really matter in the end. What a depressing thought.

"Hey. You alright?" Kim looked up and saw Bo standing over her.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm just sitting here wondering how long it will be before not even this farm will be safe when it comes to Ted tryin' to find me. You know as well as I do what Ted not showing up today in court means. I'm so sick of just waiting for the other shoe to drop."

Bo took a seat down on the porch next to Kim on the steps. It had already been two weeks since the last time that she'd gotten to walk down the street on her own and she was suffering from a serious case of cabin fever. Kira had a suggestion to help solve that problem; at least temporarily.

"So maybe you need to get away for a little while," Bo said and tried to ignore the look of confusion on Kim's face. "Kira thought that you might would like to go to Placid when she and Jebb take the boys to see his family for his sisters' birthday. No one knows you in Placid, nor would they expect you to go there. It would probably be safe to go out with the family there. My Uncle John and Aunt Pauline wouldn't mind a little company if you want to go there for a week with the others."

"I can't just impose on Jebb's family. It's bad enough that I've been doin' that to ya'll."

"It's not imposin' when you're offered a place to stay. If it makes you feel any better, talk to Kira and Jebb. They'll tell you that you'll be more than welcomed if you want to get out of here for a couple of days," Bo said as he watched Kim's face as he spoke.

"I don't think so. Though I'll keep the suggestion in mind if this self-imposed isolation lasts much longer." As much as Kim was bored out of her mind, she really didn't relish the thought of heading to Placid to mooch off of strangers and letting even more people know what kind of a fool she was to marry a man like Ted.

Meanwhile, Bo had a strange mix of emotions course through him upon hearing that Kim didn't want to take Kira and Jebb up on their offer. On one hand, Bo knew that Kim could use a break away. Even knew that she'd be safe with his sister and cousin. On the other hand, as long as Kim was here at the farm he knew that he could keep her safe. Thinking about how she must be going out of her mind with boredom, Bo figured that he might want to come up with something to help take her mind off of her situation.

~01~

Jebb and Kira were curled up together on the chaise lounge in their living room after putting the twins to bed. They were discussing their neighbor's plan to sell his land to Boss who then was planning on building a new power plant on the property. The plant over in Chickasaw more than supplied enough power for the whole tri-county area; even with the textile factory being reopened back up here in Hazzard. Both of them knew what the impact to the Duke farms would be if Boss carried out his plans. Pollutants would be put into the water way and come down stream directly to their land.

"Well, there is one way we can prevent Boss from putting the plant there," Kira said from her place snuggled up next to her husband. "We can make it where Boss can't own it."

Jebb gave Kira a glance as he tried to see exactly what Kira was thinking. "What would we do with it? We don't need any more farm land."

"No, we don't. But if Boss gets a hold of that land, ours won't be worth working anymore. Not to mention, with the land comes another farm house."

"Which might come in handy, since Jo and Luke are starting a family of their own," Jebb said seeing where Kira was going. "So instead of building onto the cabin even more, they can just get a whole 'nother house to accommodate the new addition that's comin' in a few months."

"So, you think that Whitney would be willing to change who he wants to sell to?"

"Are you kiddin'? A chance to settle up his debt to Boss and pull the rug out from under him on a new venture. Rob will love it." Jebb chuckled. "I'll call him in the mornin' to see if he's up for playin' a fast one on Boss. After all, he's probably already figurin' on how he can get us to sell our land to him once he makes it worthless to farm."

"And countin' his money." Kira laughed.

"If Rob will play ball, we can get things rollin' before we go to Placid. I'll tell Luke about the plan in the mornin' and get him on board."

~01~

When Jebb contacted Rob Whitney, he was more than willing to sell his land to the Dukes instead of to Boss. Boss was only willing to pay him barely enough to cover the cost of Rob's debt which meant that while he would no longer be in debt to the commissioner, he would not walk away with anything besides that freedom from being under Boss's thumb. Jebb offered him a fair price instead. As much as it felt odd to be willing to spend that much money (being a Duke usually meant not having an overabundance of cash), Jebb had to admit that having access to the money that Ben Kyle had let Kira in his will did have its advantages in times like these.

Once Rob Whitney was on board with the plan, Kira and Jebb then filled Luke and Jo in on it. Luke's first instinct was to refuse. He didn't like the feeling that he was taking anything from his cousins. Even if he did know that their hearts were in the right place. Not to mention, they could more than afford the _gift._ But knowing that they were right about the fact that the cabin would be a bit small to bring a baby home, Luke reluctantly agreed to the plan to buy the Whitney Farm for him and his wife. Jo and Luke went over to look over the farmhouse that resembled the one that he grew up in an awful lot.

Having the farmhouse meant that he and Jo would have plenty of room for their budding family. And they would have space for when Jo's father came to visit. Jo had loved having the cabin as a place for her and Luke but she, too, knew that they would need the extra room. Plus having the farmhouse seemed more permanent. A real home. A place for her and her child that she was having to really sink some roots down into the soil. To know that she had a place that she'd not ever have to leave. And a place where not only would she be able to decorate a nursery, but she could even set aside a room just for her painting. A studio of sorts that she could set everything up and not have to worry about storing her supplies every time she finished for the day.

So, with everyone on board with the decision to buy the neighboring farm, everything was put in motion before Jebb and Kira headed off to Placid for their visit with his parents. Which would then make it where, when combined, the Duke Farms would be the largest chunk of land own by one family in the entire county. Of course, when Kim listened to them telling Jesse of their plans, she laughed. She made the comment that with the way things looked, the Dukes no longer had a farm; rather they now seemed to have a whole compound. What with so much land and now with three farmhouses and the cabin on the property.

Jesse had been watching his youngest and their guest interact together and part of him hoped that this was just the start of the Duke Expansion. First Jebb and Kira had come to town and bought the Hansen Farm. Now Luke was going to be able to take over the Whitney Farm, all combining to make the **Duke Farm** the largest in the county, Jesse couldn't help but notice that once Luke and Jo moved into the new farmhouse the cabin would be left open for another couple to move in. Eying Kim and Bo at the dinner table as they sat across from one another, Jesse crossed his fingers that the cabin would not stay empty for long.


	9. Fighting Fate

Bo finished up for the day and headed into the house to get cleaned up. His sister and Jebb weren't due to get back to Hazzard until tomorrow and Daisy was already off at work. Luke and Jo were likely going to head out to the Boar's Nest later as well. Which would leave Kim spending yet another Friday night alone since Uncle Jesse was heading over to the Widow Meadows for the evening. Kim had tried not to complain about being stuck at the farm (especially since she was offered the chance to go to Placid for the week) but Bo could imagine that she was about to climb the walls. She'd even taken to helping out with the household chores in the three weeks that she'd been out at the farm while hiding out from her rogue ex-husband. In the week since the court date there had been no word on where Ted Wright was.

Thinking about Kim, Bo thought that she might would like a chance to get out of the house just like the rest of them; more so, even. Mulling over a couple of options while getting washed up, he began to come up with an idea. When he got out of the shower, Bo noticed Kim coming back up to the house from the woods that she'd been exploring today (Kim had been using her time roaming the Duke land much in the same way that he had as a child). Knowing that she'd probably hold to her usual pattern, Bo knew that Kim would most likely wait until she thought that he was gone for the evening before she headed on upstairs to get cleaned up for the evening.

Hopping into the General, Bo figured that he'd give her some space before sharing his idea for the evening. Bo headed over to his sister's and used his spare key to Kira's truck. Kim's broken ribs were healing well (she only seemed to have problems with them now if she sneezed or hiccupped) but it was still too soon to expect her to climb in through the windows of the General Lee. When Bo got back out to the farm, Kim was back in the living room just sitting down with a book.

"You forget something?" Kim asked as she looked up from her book.

"Nope. I came back to see if you wanted to get away from the farm for a while," Bo said as he strolled into the room.

"I thought that we all decided that it was too dangerous for me to go out to town."

"We ain't goin' to town," he said as he saw Kim's skepticism. "Come on, trust me." Bo gave Kim a grin as he held out a hand to her.

~01~

Kim watched the road as Bo drove the truck across the Tennessee state line to a small town that the family used to deliver moonshine to back in the days when the family was in the moonshine business. Bo figured that so far away from Hazzard (minus the car that had as big of a reputation as he did) that he and Kim would be able to blend into the crowd and not be as noticeable. When Bo pulled up to an old roadhouse, similar to the Boar's Nest, Kim eyed the building as Bo walked around the truck to open her door up for her. When the two walked in, Bo led Kim over to an empty table and watched as she tried to relax.

"How did you find out about this place again?"

"We used to deliver 'shine here years ago," Bo said with a grin.

"How is it that you guys never got caught running that stuff, anyway? Everyone in the county knew that ya'll had the best 'shine in the state."

"What are you talkin' about? We got caught."

"Huh?" Kim gave Bo an odd look.

"Oh, that's right. You'd already gone off to college when Agent Roach caught Luke and me with that load."

"You guys went to prison?" Kim asked. When she was away from Hazzard, she hadn't really kept up with the local goins ons. And here she thought that the Dukes had been able to run circles around the law.

"Nah. Uncle Jesse made a deal with the government that he, Luke and me would never make 'shine again. We didn't get off probation until last year. In fact, my last night on probation was the night of the bank robbery last fall."

Bo went on to tell about the night that he and Luke had gotten caught running from the law with a load of moonshine. He also told how no one could have been more surprised than he was to learn that none other than Boss Hogg was the probation officer that he and Luke had to report to. A position that Boss had relished in; holding his power over the pair of Duke Boys at every turn that he could.

Over drinks (beer for Bo, soda for Kim) Bo told Kim of some of Boss's various schemes to try to send the Dukes to jail. Kim laughed at the tellings and had begun to truly enjoy herself. Bo asked her to dance when a slower song came on and the two took to the dance floor completely free of worrying about who was watching them or what was being whispered about them behind their backs. Much like they knew would likely have happened had they gone to the Boar's Nest.

Before either of them realized it, the evening had gotten away from them. Bo drove them back across the state line again and back to the farm in Hazzard. By the time they got back to the old farmhouse, it was well past three o'clock in the morning. The two tried to be as quiet as they could as they made their way inside; trying their best not to wake up Jesse or Daisy.

"I hope you had fun, Kim. I know I did," Bo whispered.

"I did too. I really needed that. Thanks, Bo," Kim said back quietly as she reached up to give a light kiss of thanks on Bo's cheek.

As she stepped back Bo's eyes locked onto hers. Bo brought one hand up to cradle the nape of Kim's neck and lowered his head to find her lips with his own. Kim closed her eyes she accepted Bo's slow exploration of her mouth as she felt his other hand rest on her hip as she tangled her fingers into his blond locks. After several long minutes Bo pulled back after leaving a playful nip on Kim's lips.

"Night, darlin'. I'll see ya in the mornin'."

With that, Bo headed on up the stairs as Kim was left to watch him from down below. She really did have a great time with Bo tonight. For the time, they had gone off alone and he'd actually gotten her to forget all about Ted and the trouble that he's caused her over the last month. In fact she had the feeling that she was going to have the best night's sleep that she's had in at least a month.

~01~

The next morning, Jesse went out to get the morning eggs while Bo was still finishing up the morning chores on purpose. He'd noticed that Bo and Kim had gone out last night and he'd been a bit concerned at first since it seemed to go against their efforts of keeping the young woman safe by stowing her out of sight. But in the end he had to trust his nephew's judgment on this issue; especially since he was well aware of the budding relationship between the two of them.

That being said, though, he felt he needed to make sure that Bo knew exactly what he was getting into. What with Kim's past relationships still haunting, no stalking, her. Jesse casually brought up that he noticed that Bo and Kim had gotten back to the farm awfully late last night. A fact that Bo couldn't exactly deny so he didn't really respond to the observation. Bo noticed how Jesse was digging without trying to appear as if he was prying. Jesse was curious about just what all had happened between his nephew and the young female doctor who had been staying with them.

"Uncle Jesse, nothin' happened if that's what you're worried about. I know better than to push Kim into anything right now."

"You sure? I mean, I know how late you two came in. Where did you take her?"

"Yes I'm sure. I took her up to the Blue Goose. We talked, dance a little; lost track of time. I just thought about how crazy I'd be by now if I hadn't left the farm in nearly a month and figured that a trip up probably wouldn't hurt none. We had fun."

"Well, I suppose she needed to cut loose a little bit. Has there been any word on whether or not the law's caught up to that man yet?" Jesse asked.

"Not yet. Enos said that they've spent the last week contactin' the authorities in Carolina and everything. Even said that Ted never showed up for work when he left Hazzard. So that means that he's been in the wind for nearly three weeks."

"Well, I hope that they find that pole cat soon. A body ain't meant to stay hidden away for so long," Jesse said as he headed back toward the house.

"I hope so, too, Uncle Jesse. I hope so, too."

~01~

Daisy had noticed Bo and Kim's absence last night as well but she had decided to wait to tease him once he came out to the Boar's Nest after dinner. With it being a Saturday night nearly all of Hazzard was out at the bar practically. Of course Daisy made sure to make her way over to where Bo and Cooter were sitting over at a table while waiting on the other Dukes to join them.

"Hey, sugar. I'm surprised that you came out tonight. You sure you wouldn't rather ditch Cooter here for a certain brunette that you were out with late last night?"

"Real funny, Daisy. Why don't you just leave a pitcher of beer behind so you ain't got to come back anytime soon?" Bo said as he flopped into a chair at the table.

"Bo, honey, you know that you're my favorite customer."

"Don't believe her, Bo. She told me the exact same thing just before you came in," Cooter said as he nudged Bo and chuckled.

"Well, you are my favorite customer that I'm not related to." Daisy giggled as she gave Cooter a wink. "Anyway, you want to tell me where you and you know who went last night? After all, I was in bed sound asleep before you got back home."

Cooter looked back and forth between both Dukes. He knew that the _you know who _that Daisy was referring to had to be Kim Appleby.

"You took her out? You goin' to still sit there and say that there ain't nothin' between you two?" Cooter leaned back chuckling as Bo him a dirty look.

"I expect this kind of stuff from Daisy but come on, Cooter. You're not really goin' to give me a hard time too, are ya?"

"I don't know, Buddy Roo. I've heard you two have gotten mighty cozy over there. And with Daisy sayin' that y'all stayed out so late…"

Bo rolled his eyes. He takes Kim out once and now he'll never hear the end of it. Daisy laughed as she headed over to the bar to get another batch of drinks to her customers. She knew that Cooter would help her rib Bo about all of the time that he'd been spending with the hidden house guest. Besides Doc Appleby, Cooter was the only one other than the Dukes that knew where Kim was. Of course, since he was a Duke in everything but name, it was only natural for him to be let in on the secret in case they would need his help later on.

The bar was too busy for Daisy to take the time to pick on Bo too much. But Cooter, and later Luke and Jebb, picked up the slack for Daisy. When she was able to get a glimpse of the table where her family was sitting at, she could tell from across the room that Bo was upset by the teasing. Bo's body language had always spoken just as loud as any of the words that could ever come out of his mouth. The fellas were all loving being able to give the youngest of the crew a hard time. Especially the married Dukes. Bo had certainly given them a fair amount of a hard time; it was only fair that they do the same for him.

Daisy was able to sneak over once and joined in the fun of picking on Bo since he still seemed to be oblivious to a fact that the rest of them had known since before Kim had moved in. Bo, whether he wanted to admit it or not, had fallen for Kim. It hadn't been the fast and hard fall that he was used to either. It was something that just sort of snuck up on him this time rather than hitting him in the face at full force. Which had only made it more fun for Daisy to watch.

Shortly after Daisy had stopped off at the table again, Cooter had to leave on a call which left Bo alone with the couples at the table. Though once they took to the dance floor, Bo wasn't alone for long. Daisy looked over and saw Kathy Griffith was over there now and was chatting it up with her cousin and was looking awful friendly over there. When Bo looked up and saw Daisy watching him, he seemed to reach a decision and turned back to Kathy who seem thrilled with whatever Bo was saying to her. Before Daisy could make her way back over to the table, Bo and Kathy both stood up and left together.

Daisy crinkled her nose at the sight of her baby cousin leaving with the woman that had joined him at his table. After all of the teasing that he'd taken, Bo was out to prove that he was still the same Bo Duke that he'd always been. That he wasn't letting any new feelings for a woman, whatever they might be, change who he was. Daisy guessed that she and the others had gone just a bit too far with their joking. Bo had decided that the only way to get the pokes and prodding to stop would be to head out with the first available and willing woman that came up to him tonight. And knowing Bo, he'll even make sure that he'll barely make it home in time for church in the morning.

~01~

While Kim was out at the house alone, she couldn't help but spend her time really thinking about what had happened the night before. She went over in her head how Bo had been so thoughtful taking her off the farm since he knew that she was bored but making sure that she was safe at the same time. She'd really enjoyed spending time with him. A thought that she would have never had entertained a year ago. Oh she still knew very well that Bo Duke was impulsive and could let both his temper and his mouth run away with him. He was far from perfect (though he was heads and tails above Ted).

Then there was the goodnight kiss that he'd given her. It had been totally unexpected. Kim had to smile to herself as she thought about it. Considering the amount of practice the man has, he ought to be the best kisser that she'd ever come across. But that same experience that made Bo such a great kisser also told Kim that the same kiss didn't mean anything. So Kim figured that she shouldn't really expect a second one. After all, she was only here because the family felt sorry for her.

There was nothing really between her and Bo, which meant that as soon as her ex-husband was found and arrested she'd be out of here. She'll go back to her own life, leaving Bo to his. She'd meet him a few times out at the bar while he would wait for the others out there, and that will be the end of it. In fact, Bo was likely out with one of the women from Hazzard right now and Kim was the last thing on his mind. A thought that Kim wasn't sure how she felt about it. There could be no way that she could be jealous that Bo was out with other women. She was only a woman who had needed some help and the Dukes as a whole were giving it to her. There was nothing else to it.

Kim went out to the porch and sat on the swing as she stared off down the road. It was late and she knew that she should head to bed. Especially since she hadn't gone to sleep last night until the early morning hours. Somehow though, she just wasn't tired. Instead she rocked back and forth on the swing while thinking about Bo Duke and how irritatingly fun he could be around without even trying.

~01~

The next morning, while the Dukes headed off to church, Daisy prodded Bo about his leaving the bar with Kathy Griffith. Jesse listened to his niece as she let her feelings be heard on her opinion on whether or not Bo should have took off with the young lady in question. Jesse had been hoping that Bo would pull back a little on his prowling around. Especially since it was obvious that, given enough time, there seemed to be a lot of potential for Bo and Kim.

Bo however seemed to now be on a mission to prove his cousin wrong. He already had plans with Kathy again later in the week. Jesse figured that he'd better find a way to get Daisy to pull back with her teasing and pushing. The effect seemed to be causing Bo to feel that he had something to prove. That he needed to show everyone, included himself, that he was immune to the feelings that Daisy was accusing him of having for Kim. Jesse will have to have a talk with Daisy while they were making lunch.

~01~

Ted slammed his fist down on the counter as he once again was told that the ticket agent didn't remember seeing his wife when he showed her picture to him at the bus station. He couldn't find a single person that remembered seeing Kimberly. He was beginning to think that no matter how hard he looked, he wouldn't either. Ted had the sneaky suspicion that she had never been in the area. He'd been fooled into thinking that she'd gone west which meant that he needed to rethink just where Kim had gone after her little performance in front of the jail's window. Well, there had to be someone who knew where Kim was. He just had to figure out who she would have trusted.

Thinking back to when he was in Hazzard, he thought about the date that he'd seen Kim come home from. That roughneck had a custom paint job on his car. If she would have told anyone where she was going, Ted was willing to bet that it would have been that rube. With a car like that, surely it can't be too hard to figure out who he is. He just had to get back to Georgia.


	10. Unpleasant Present for Bo

Days later, Ted showed up in Hazzard, clean shaven and now sporting blond hair rather than the darker locks that those who would be looking for him knew him by. It would never cease to amaze him that the back country hicks in towns like this were so helpful. Never once questioning why you really wanted to know something. All it took was a casual mention of an orange car with a flag on top, each person that he spoke with was all too eager to share just who owned the car; a pair of men that the locals referred to as _The Duke Boys._

Imagine, grown men running around in an oversized matchbox car calling themselves _Boys_.

After Ted found out who the car belonged to, it was just as easy to find out where the owners lived. Ted got into his car headed out to what was referred to as the Duke Farm. Once he got out to the farm he started to decide which way would be best to figure out where Kim went off to. She'll pay for sending him off to jail, not to mention the wild goose chase that he'd gone on across the country. He was getting tired of having to chase her down. It was time to end the game of cat and mouse once and for all. When he catches up to his wife this time, he'll never again wonder where she is again.

Once in the area of the Duke farm, Ted drove up on the hill overlooking the farmyard. In the yard, Ted saw the bright orange beacon parked next to an old beat up white pickup truck and a white Jeep. Coming down the drive, Ted saw a black Mustang pulling up next to the race car. He then saw a blonde woman get out of the car along with a dark haired man. Watching from the hillside, Ted waited until he could get the blond owner of the stock car alone.

~01~

Kim told Daisy that she'd finish up the dishes from breakfast. She should head out to town before the roads were closed for the Hazzard Derby today. All of the Dukes were heading out to watch the fellas race. Kim had found it funny when Bo and Luke _flipped_ to see who would get to drive in the race. When Bo suggested that they flip for the rights to drive, Kim had expected for one of the fellas to dig in their pockets for a coin. Instead, the two did a sort of a standoff and Luke ended up flipping Bo, physically, to the ground. So Luke ended up in the driver's seat while Bo was riding shotgun.

Now that Kim was at the old farmhouse alone, she finished up the dishes and then headed upstairs to use the bathroom. When she went to go back down the stairs, Kim could have sworn that she saw a shadow at the bottom of the stairs. Freezing up against the hall's wall, Kim strained her ears to see if she could hear anyone downstairs. Just before Kim had determined that she'd just been seeing things, that she'd imagined that she had seen something, Kim heard a distinctive curse. A curse in a voice that she knew very well. Ted was here! Kim was frozen in fear. She didn't want to move and risk the floor boards creaking and telling her ex-husband that she was upstairs.

"She must have been here this whole time! Dammit!" Kim heard Ted say from down below.

It sounded like he was in the guest room that had been serving as her bedroom for over a month, nearly two months, now. He must have found her clothing. He knew that she's been here. But he doesn't know that she's here now! Kim could hear the evidence of Ted ransacking her room. He was being none too quiet about it, that was for sure. Kim looked around the upstairs and tried to figure out what to do. She couldn't go downstairs and let Ted know that she was here but she couldn't just stay at the top of the stairs either.

Catching sight of a door at the end of the hall, Kim figured that her only chance was to head up into the attic. Surely Ted won't look up there. Carefully, Kim crept over to the door hoping to hide upstairs. Unfortunately, the floorboards let out a traitorously loud groan giving away her position to her ex; a groan that Ted not only heard but responded to. Ted raced up the stairs and caught sight of Kim opening the door to the attic.

"Oh no, you don't!" Ted shouted as he reached for Kim's arm.

Ted drug her towards the stairs and threw her down toward the ground floor. Landing at the bottom of the stairs, Kim felt an explosion of pain from her still healing ribs. With the wind knocked out of her, Kim tried desperately to get to her feet before Ted got to the bottom of the stairs. Scrambling to her feet, Kim made herself head to the front door. Once she'd gotten her hand on the knob, Kim felt herself being pulled backwards away from the door and once again found herself on the floor. This time, Kim found herself looking up into the angry eyes of her ex-husband. She'd never been more frightened in all her life. She'd seen Ted mad before, but this time, she saw murder in his eyes.

~01~

When Bo and Luke climbed out of the General Lee, they were both smiling from ear to ear. They'd won the first race of the season easily. Right behind the orange stock car, was its blue twin known as the Stonewall Jackson (owned by Jebb) coming in second place. The family all gathered around the three Duke Boys to congratulate them on a good race and hugs were given all around.

Off to the side, Kathy Griffith came up to Bo and offered to help him celebrate the win. Bo noticed how she seemed to keep some of the other women at bay. In fact she was acting a bit possessive of the single Duke. Far too possessive for Bo's taste. In fact, he noticed that the only woman that he really wanted to see right now wasn't even in the crowd. She was alone back at the farm, tucked away safe and sound so that the bastard that she'd been married to couldn't harm her again.

Bo declined Kathy's offer and joined the rest of the family in getting ready to go back out to the farm for a victory luncheon. They'd eat lunch over at Kira and Jebb's so everyone headed in that direction while Daisy said that she'd go and fetch Kim in her Jeep and meet the others as soon as she picked their house guest up. Bo had thought about telling Daisy that he'd go instead but stopped when he thought about the teasing that he was sure would have been the result of the offer. Instead, he got into the General and raced along the dirt road and enjoyed the freedom that the road offered.

As Bo neared his sister and cousin's house, Bo considered that maybe he should ask Kim if she wanted to head back up to the Blue Goose this evening. Of course he knew that he'd be opening himself up to more teasing from his cousins but in the end it just might be worth it. He'd found himself thinking more and more about the young woman who had been staying with them. Of course he couldn't really pursue any kind of a real relationship with her as long as she was staying out at the house. As long as Kim was in hiding from her ex-husband it wouldn't be right to push her into dating again. But the moment that Ted Wright was locked up tight behind bars, all bets were off. As much as Bo hated to admit it, Kim Appleby had gotten under his skin in a way that no other woman ever had. That alone was enough to make Bo curious about where things could lead if given the chance.

Meanwhile, Daisy turned off to head up the driveway to the main farmhouse. She was humming to herself as she strolled into the kitchen through the back door. Her happy mood was broken, though, the moment that she stepped into the house. In the kitchen, dishes were broken on the floor and the kitchen chairs were turned over. Panicked, Daisy hollered out for Kim.

Daisy ran into the living room and found Kim lying in the middle of the floor with an arm and a leg pulled up beneath her at odd angles. Daisy screamed as she saw her friend and raced to her side. Kim was bloodied and bruised all over but nothing could make Daisy's blood turn quite as cold as the sight of what she saw when she moved her gaze down away from Kim's face. In the center of Kim's chest was one of the kitchen knives and blood was pooling around the young woman's body.

Timidly, Daisy pressed two fingers to the side of Kim's neck to check for a pulse. Relieved, Daisy found one, barely. Jumping back to her feet, Daisy knew that she had to get Kim some help fast.

~01~

Bo climbed out of the stock car and helped Jebb grab the twins while Kira headed on into the house to get lunch together. The three men who had been in the race all laughed together as they told the others of some of the goings ons on the track during the race. Luke and Jo headed over to the couch to sit together while Jesse headed over to the recliner to rest his bones. Just as he had settled into the chair though, he heard Daisy's voice coming from the CB sitting on the counter in the kitchen.

_"This here is Daisy Duke calling out to Sheriff Rosco and the ambulance for the Tri-County Hospital. I have an emergency out here at the farm! I need ya'll out here now!"_

The whole family paused in their actions and speech as they heard Daisy's voice. If she was calling for Rosco and an ambulance they had to assume that meant that Ted had found Kim out at the farm.

_"This here is Wilbur coming in from Tri-County. We're about fifteen minutes out."_

_"This is Sheriff ROS-CO-P-Coltrane. What is the meaning of this, Daisy?"_

_"Thanks, Wilbur. Rosco, I think that the pole cat that's been givin' you the slip has been out at the house. Come out to the farm and you'll understand what I mean."_

As one, the Dukes all raced out to head over to the main farm house to find out what was happening over there. Bo had jumped into the orange stock car and had put it in gear before any the others had even made it out of the house. Daisy hadn't said just how bad off Kim was but she'd called for an ambulance. That couldn't be a good sign. When Bo pulled up in the yard, Daisy came running out and threw herself in Bo's arms.

"Daisy, where is she? What happened?"

"Bo, I found her in the living room. He tried to kill her, he-" With that, Bo ran inside and saw what Daisy had seen when she'd walked into the house.

"Oh God!" Bo's eyes were fixed on the knife that was plunged into the front of Kim's chest. He wanted to remove it so bad but knew that if he did that she would bleed out faster. "Kim, come on, Darlin'. I need you to wake up. Kim," Bo whispered as his hands moved her hair away from Kim's face.

Maybe it was his imagination but her skin already felt cool to the touch and was a bit too pale. Where was Wilbur with that ambulance? Bo shifted Kim so that he was cradling her. In the odd position that Kim was laying in she couldn't be comfortable. Carefully, Bo straightened her out, mindful not to hurt her any more than she already was. When Wilbur finally showed up with his partner, Rosco had arrived along with Enos as well. When Kim was lifted onto the stretcher, Bo watched as she was rushed to the ambulance. It was only when Luke put a hand on his shoulder that Bo even took notice of the fact that the rest of the family had come into the house behind him.

"Come on, I'll drive ya to the hospital," Luke said as glanced toward his uncle who was already on the phone calling Doc Appleby to let him know what had happened to Kim.

"I ain't goin' yet."

"Bo?"

"That man was just here! That means that he ain't gotten too far away yet!"

"Bo, you need to let Rosco and Enos go after him." Bo's eyes flashed in response to Luke's comment.

"You mean like they've been goin' after him ever since he jumped bail? If they'd done their jobs in the first place Kim wouldn't be on her way to the hospital with a knife in her chest closer to death than either of us have ever been!" Bo made to step past Luke but he stopped his cousin.

"Bo, that man is dangerous. You can't go after him yourself."

"Watch me." With that, Bo shook his cousin's hand off and he ran outside and jumped into the General Lee. Bo then tore out of the farmyard.

Bo had no idea where to start looking for Ted but he wasn't about to just go sit in a waiting room with absolutely nothing to do. He knew that his uncle would tell him that he should let the law handle this; that a body can't take the law into their own hands. For good or bad, Rosco was the sheriff which meant that it was his job to hunt down the despicable rotten vermin that passed as a man who took pleasure in tormenting a woman a lot smaller than he is. But sometimes, a man can't just sit back and let others handle something like this. Bo intended to find Ted Wright. What he planned to do once he did, Bo didn't know. But he would find him.

Luke knew that with the way that Bo took off he couldn't possibly have a plan. He'd run out of here in a blind fury. Luke, however, tried to see if there was anything that Ted might have left that could tell him where he was at now. He found the place up on the hill that showed that a car had recently been parked overlooking the farm yard. Luke figured that Ted must have waited up here until the family all left for the race. Luke showed the tracks to Enos then figured that he'd better go after Bo before he got himself into trouble. Jebb decided to go with Luke just in case he ended up needing a little help with the more impulsive Duke.

Jo helped Daisy grab a few things to take over to Jebb's place since the farmhouse was considered a crime scene; Jesse, Daisy and Bo would need to stay with the others tonight. Jo and Luke had just moved into their farmhouse this week and only had the furniture that they'd taken with them from the cabin so they didn't have anywhere for the others to sleep at their place. After gathering up what the family would need and taking it all over where Kira was still over at her house with the twins, Daisy, Jesse, and Jo all drove to the hospital while Kira kept the boys at the house.

Meanwhile, down the road, Luke and Jebb came across Mr. Pearson who said that they had just missed Bo. He had told Bo about a stranger that had been looking for the owner of an orange car with a custom paint job. Luke knew that somehow Ted must have connected The General to Kim. From there, it had been simple to locate the woman that was now fighting for her life.

Knowing what direction Bo had gone in, Luke and Jebb pointed the Mustang toward the Hatchapee County line. Both fellas were worried what Bo might do when he found Ted; not to mention they were more than a little concerned for their cousin. It was crystal clear that the man had no qualms with killing another human being. An act that he's already proven by leaving Kim for dead in a pool of her own blood.

~01~

Ted kicked the tire of his sedan that had blown out on him as he was heading out of the county after having left Kimmy for her Roughneck lover that she'd been shacking up with to find. He wanted her, well, that's the only way that he was going to get her. As far as Ted was concerned, he could bury her. At least now he wouldn't have to lay awake in bed at night wondering who she was with. From now on he would have the satisfaction of knowing that he'd been the last one to see his wife alive. By now, the man that had been sleeping with his wife, **his wife**, has most likely found his present for him. Ted let a smile of satisfaction creep across his face as he imagined the man's reaction to what awaited him when he returned home.

Going to the trunk, Ted got the spare tire out along with the jack. He'd better get the tire changed and get out of this backwoods county before the word got out that he was in the area. Once the car was jacked up in the air so that he could change the busted tire, Ted heard the distinctive sound of a powerful engine heading his way. Looking up, Ted saw an all too familiar orange car nearing him. In fact, it seemed to be slowing down now that the driver saw him on the side of the road. It figures, this is in the land of southern hospitality. A hick like this rube was raised that you help anyone that seems to be in need.

Good, now he'll get to settle a score with Blondie before he leaves the area, too. Turning back to the car and the contents in the trunk, Ted squatted next to the tire with a tire iron resting unseen in his hand. Ted figured that he'll be able to take care of the man before he even realizes what was going on. Ted heard the car pull to a stop and then the man got out and walked over and asked Ted if he was having any problems. Ted was on the side of the car opposite of the road and was mostly hidden from view by the car itself as the _"Duke Boy"_ walked up toward Ted. When Ted saw the man out of the corner of his eye as the man approached him to _help_ Ted tightened his right hand on the tool.

"Mister, is there something that you could use some help with?" Bo asked as he approached the stranger.

"Actually, there is something you can do for me," Ted said as he waited for the roughneck to get just close enough. When he was in just the right spot, Ted hefted the tire iron and took a swing as he turned toward the last thorn in his side where his wife was concerned.


	11. The Difference Between a Man and an Ass

When Bo left Mr. Pearson, Bo knew to be looking for a brown sedan driven by a blond. Several minutes later when he saw a brown sedan on the side of the road, he couldn't believe his luck. Of course he didn't know for sure that the driver was indeed Ted Wright. Not yet at least. If it was Ted, he wouldn't know that he knew about Kim yet. Not until he saw her blood on his shirt at least. Tightening his grip on the wheel, Bo pointed the General toward the broken down car on the side of the road. When he pulled up behind the sedan, Bo climbed out of his car.

"Mister, is there something that you could use some help with?" Bo asked as he approached the stranger. When he came around to the side of the car, he saw that the driver was a blond. This had to be the man that Mr. Pearson said had been asking questions about him and the General. What Bo didn't know was how he had connected the General to finding Kim. Bo noticed that as he moved closer to the man kneeling by the car, he seemed to reach for something at his side.

"Actually, there is something you can do for me."

Bo tried to move backwards as he saw Ted move around in a flash. He moved his arm up to block the tire iron that Ted was swinging to prevent him from striking his head. If there was any doubt as to whether or not this man was Ted Wright they all disappeared in that one instant. Ted had taken the first swing, now it was on. Bo grabbed the iron bar away from the coward that had decided that he needed a weapon to in order to fight. Bo slung the tool off to the side, not really caring where it landed.

Ted fought to maintain control of the tire iron but soon realized that it was no use. When he lost his grip on the tire iron he went to tackle Bo but he was already ready for him and sidestepped him easily and brought down a double fist down onto Ted's back and pulled his knee up simultaneously. Ted fell to the ground and reached for Bo's legs and pulled them out from under him. The two men began to wrestle and became a mass of arms and legs as the two continued to rain blows down on one another.

~01~

Luke pulled up at the end of the road and tried to see if he could tell which way Bo had gone. There were tracks going off in both directions. They were going to have to just pick one and hope that they'd find Bo. Looking to the passenger's seat, Luke saw Jebb eying him from where he sat.

"What?" Luke asked unable to hide the irritation in his voice.

"I was just thinking about what you told Bo back at the farm is all," Jebb said thoughtfully.

"What about it?" Luke asked as he turned the car to the right.

"You told Bo to let Rosco and Enos handle goin' after Ted. Since when have you ever thought twice about goin' on a chase? Just in the time that I've lived in Hazzard I can't remember just how many crooks that we've gone after."

"That was different. Those crooks were nothin' more than Boss's cronies. Boss don't hold for violence none. Ted, he's an unstable man and I ain't got a chance to watch him none to get a feel for what all he would do when pushed into a corner. But he's already proved that he's willing to kill. I just didn't want Bo heading off half-cocked and get himself into a situation that he can't get himself out of."

"Which is exactly the same thing that he did." Jebb stated, seeing now why Luke had behaved a little out of character. Jebb was so used to seeing Luke jumping in with a plan, not waiting for the local law to handle a situation. Before he explained himself, it was hard to figure out why Luke had behaved the way he had. Hearing the explanation, Jebb now saw where he was coming from. "There for a minute I was thinkin' that you were goin' soft now that you've got a youngen on the way."

"Nah, though I think there is one thing that we both need to keep in mind."

"What's that?" Jebb said with a snicker.

"When my folks died in the fire, I came out to live with Uncle Jesse. Same thing for Bo and Daisy when their folks died. If something happens to us our kids won't have Jesse to go to in the same way that he was there for us. Our kids will have their Uncle Bo to take care of them instead." Luke let a small smile cross his face as Jebb thought about their cousin given the responsibility of raising his kids.

"Oh Lord," Jebb muttered. "I can picture Bo teaching the kids everything that we're goin' to want to deny that we ever did."

"Exactly. Remember him sayin' that he plans to be the **_Fun_** uncle."

Both men chuckled as they remembered Bo's comment about having any kids of his own. They both came up short though when they spotted the General pulled up behind a brown sedan. At least they've found Bo. As they neared the cars, the men saw Bo and another man slugging it out. As Luke pulled the Mustang up behind the stock car, Bo dove at the man that he was fighting and took him down to the ground again as he continued to pummel the stranger who was beginning to show signs of fatigue while Bo was still going wide open.

"What's the matter? You can't fight against a man! You have to go beatin' up women instead!" Luke heard Bo shouting as he got out of his and Jo's car. Luke and Jebb both raced over to the brawlers and began to pull them apart. Luke grabbed Bo and looped his arms under Bo's armpits and pulled back to haul Bo off of the other blond man. "Let me go!" Bo shouted as tried to shake his cousin off of him.

"Take it easy, Bo. He ain't goin' nowhere and he ain't gonna get away with what he did," Luke said as he fought to keep control of his younger cousin as he struggled to return to the fight that Luke had just pulled him away from. Meanwhile, Jebb went over and pulled the other man up onto his feet. Ted went to take a swing at Jebb but was stopped by Jebb grabbing his arm and twisted it behind Ted's back.

"Mister, I'd suggest that you just settle down. I'm inclined to pick up where my cousin left off. Not to mention, it looks like we just saved your life by comin' up when we did." Seeing the trunk still opened on the sedan Jebb walked Ted over to it and, after some coaxing, got Ted to climb in. He then called Rosco on the CB and told him that they had the man that had attacked Kim Appleby ready to be hauled off.

Luke had walked Bo over to the General still talking him down from his angry high. Luke had been so worried that Bo would have gotten hurt while going after Kim's ex-husband. A worry that he still held as he noticed that Bo was starting to favor his right arm now that the adrenaline was starting to wear off a little.

"Bo, let me see your arm," Luke said as he moved to take a look at his cousin's arm.

"Why?"

"Don't play stupid, Bo. Anyone can see that you're hurt. What happened?" Luke asked as he started to feel around on Bo's forearm and creased his own brow in concern.

"When I first walked up to him, I wasn't sure who he was. I found out that he was Ted when he swung the tire iron at me. I brought my arm up to block it."

"Well, that might have saved your fool neck but it broke your arm. We need to get ya over to the hospital and get it taken care of." Luke turned around to Jebb before he spoke again, "Jebb, can you take care of handin' off Ted to Rosco?"

"Go on. He won't be givin' me any problems until he's picked up. I'll drive the General to the hospital in behind you once Rosco takes him off my hands." Jebb nodded as he hopped up onto the trunk of the sedan. Luke got into the Mustang while Bo got in reluctantly beside him.

~01~

When Luke had gotten Bo to the hospital, he joined his uncle who was sitting with Kim's Uncle Irving. Old Doc Appleby had gotten to the hospital shortly after Kim had been taken back to surgery. Being a doctor, he knew exactly what was going on in the operating room right now. Luke told his Uncle Jesse what had happened to Bo which caused the doc to stand up.

"Now Irving, you just hold on. Bo will be just fine. You sit on back down and-"

"Jesse, I can't stand not doin' nothin'. I understood the director's suggestion that I stay out of the operating room while the others work on Kim but there ain't no reason not to take a look at Bo and set his arm. After all, he got hurt chasin' after Ted for hurtin' my little girl." With that, Old Doc Appleby headed off to the exam room that Bo had been taken to have his arm looked at and treated. Seeing the younger man, Irving hoped since Bo was hurt this bad that it meant that Ted was in a lot worse shape. "Bo, how are you feelin'?" Irving asked as started to examine the injury to Bo's arm.

"I'd feel a lot better if Luke and Jebb had waited another five or ten minutes before they showed up."

Doc smiled to himself. This is the Bo Duke that he'd watched grow up from a small boy. He was still so pumped up on adrenaline that he has barely acknowledged his own injury. "Well, with the way this arm looks, it's probably a good thing that they hadn't waited. You want to tell me how it happened?"

Bo let out a breath but told Kim's uncle about finding out that Ted had been asking around about him and the General. Then he told him about coming up on Ted changing his tire, about not being sure that it really was Ted until he'd struck him with the iron bar. He did tell Irving that he'd gotten in some really good punches and how satisfying it had been. Doc Appleby noticed that Bo must have given many of the blows with his injured arm which meant that he hadn't even been able to rain down his full strength on the two-faced snake that had once been family. Too bad.

"Well, at least now that Ted's been caught, Kim won't have to live in hidin' anymore," Irving said as he worked on Bo's arm. When he did, he noticed that Bo's face showed a bit of disappointment in it. "Somethin' wrong, Bo?"

"Huh? Why would you ask that?" Bo said as he shifted his gaze back down onto his arm.

"No reason, really," Doc said as he began to prepare the cast for Bo's arm. "Unless..." Doc wondered aloud. "I've noticed that you two seemed to be gettin' along pretty well lately."

"I guess we have." Bo sat on the exam table waiting for the doctor to finish up with his arm, all the while feeling like he was trying to dodge questions from his own uncle rather than Kim's.

Irving had to admit that he enjoyed watching the younger man in front of him squirm. Except for his uncle and cousins, Doc Appleby probably knew Bo Duke better than anyone else in town. Doc could remember seeing Bo at his worst from the time he was a baby then as a teen who was desperately trying to live up to the reputation that his older cousin had left behind when he'd gone off into the Marines. He also couldn't help but remember as both the blond Duke and his niece grew up that they'd gotten along a lot like fire and gasoline. Fighting back a chuckle, Irving figured that this was probably a prime example of opposites attracting.

Irving and Jesse had discussed the budding relationship between their charges; especially after the two had spent nearly the whole night out together nearly a month ago. Both older gentlemen had come to the conclusion that the relationship could possibly be good for both Bo and Kim. Not to mention that Irving really did like Bo. He'd always been a bit wild but nothing that Doc would hold against him.

In fact, Bo reminded him of his father. Michael Duke had been a bit of a love em and leave em type right up until he'd met Crystal. Once Michael had fallen for his love, though, there was never any doubt that she was the only one for him. Of course both Kim and Bo were too stubborn to see what was right in front of them. Now, it might be too late for them. Surely it won't be easy for his niece to just move on to the next relationship after all that she'd been through with Ted.

"I'm sure that she'll appreciate you catchin' Ted. I just wish that I knew what Kim had gone through before I found out after Ted came to town a couple months ago. I had hoped that she'd married a decent man. Instead, she married a monster."

Bo clenched his jaw as Doc Appleby brought up the fact that Kim had actually been married to that man. "She deserves a lot better than that. She deserves someone who will love her."

"Yes she does, Bo. I just hope that she'll find that someone now. And when she does, that he'll be patient with her after everything that she's gone through."

~01~

***BEEP**BEEP**BEEP***

The room was cool and filled with the annoying sounds of machines all around that Kim was all too familiar with. Before she even fully woke up she instinctively knew that she was in the hospital. Kim tried to remember what had happened to put her back in the hospital this time. The last thing she remembered was wishing the Dukes luck in the race in town. She'd gone upstairs then... Kim tried to sit up as she recalled what had happened in the Duke's farmhouse. Kim was struck with the immense pain that she felt radiating from her chest.

"Easy, Darlin'. You may want to just sit back for a while. You're bound to be a bit sore after surgery." Kim looked to the side of her bed and saw Bo sitting in the small chair that was in the room. Looking Bo over, Kim saw that his right arm was encased in a cast.

"What happened to you?" Kim asked in a whisper. Leaning back, she figured that she might want to follow Bo's advice and settle back. She hurt worse than she could ever remember before.

"Nothin' that you need to worry about right now. Uncle Jesse took your uncle out to get some breakfast. I offered to sit with you while he's gone."

Kim closed her eyes as leaned back into the pillows and thought over everything that had happened to her after the Dukes had all left for the race.

"Ted. He was at the house. He-"

"I know. He's in lock up and ain't goin' nowhere. You ain't goin' to have to worry about him anymore," Bo said as he placed his good hand over Kim's.

"You said that my uncle is at breakfast, ...how long have I been in here?"

"We got you here yesterday shortly after the race. It's a little before nine right now. You want me to see if the nurse will bring you anything in?"

Kim fought back a gag and shook her head. Right now, food really wasn't at the top of her list of things that she wanted right now. She was hooked up to so many machines and right frankly, she was tired of constantly living in fear. But here Bo was telling her that the source of that fear was finally locked up. Opening her eyes again, Kim looked Bo over again.

"Did he do that?" Kim asked as she gestured toward the cast on Bo's arm. Bo gave a light shrug.

"He got a lucky shot in. He didn't get that many more afterwards, though." Bo brought his good hand up and brushed some of Kim's long dark hair out of her eyes. Kim heard Bo's unspoken words and understood that while Bo had a cast on his arm, he had by no means lost the fight with her ex.

"You finally put the experience that you got... from all of those bar room brawls to good use, huh?"

"I just let that bastard know what it's like to fight another man for once. He won't be comin' around anymore. I can promise ya that much."

Looking up at Bo, Kim knew that the promise that Bo had just given her was as good as gold. It was one promise that she could take to the bank.

"Thanks," Kim said softly though she still was hesitant to really let her guard down until after Ted had gone to trial. For some reason she was still scared that this wasn't over yet. Maybe she'd been running for so long she didn't know what to do anymore when she didn't have to look over her shoulder. And now Bo had gotten hurt, too, because of her. Knowing Bo, he hadn't taken a hit all that easy. "You goin' to be straight with me on what really happened out there now? I don't want the sugar coated version of it either. I know Ted well enough to imagine what happened, anyway."

"He just proved that he wasn't that much of a man is all," Bo said he tried to move away from Kim so she couldn't look him in the eyes as he spoke. Kim saw the gesture though and put a hand on Bo's to stop him. Letting out a breath, "He swung a tire iron at me. The coward tried to get the jump on me, alright. Once he didn't have a weapon, though, he didn't have a chance."

Seeing Kim's reaction in her eyes, Bo saw that she was concerned for him. Him! Here she was in a hospital bed after that ass had stabbed her and left her for dead and she was concerned that he had a broken arm. Bo had to grin a bit at the thought.

"Like I said, he got a lucky shot in but that was it."

"Guess this means that... you won't be drivin' for a while then... A true sacrifice for a Duke," Kim said as she responded to Bo's grin. It was a bit contagious.

"Who says I can't drive with just one arm? I might have to swap Daisy for Dixie until my arm is fixed up since getting into the General might be a bit rought but I can still drive. Shoot, I could drive with my knees if I had to."

"I don't want to know how ... you know that you can do that." Kim started to laugh at the image that popped up in her head but was stopped by the pain in her chest when she started to giggle.

Bo smiled a bit wider, "You sure?" Kim gave Bo a look. "Alright, your loss." Bo stayed with Kim until her uncle came back from breakfast then rode back to the farm with Jesse.

~01~

Rosco had declared that they could return home now so Bo knew that there would be a lot that would need to be done to clean up the evidence of the happenings from the day before. And even though his arm was in a cast, Bo intended to do his share. Though he didn't look forward to Daisy packing Kim's things up to move out of the farmhouse and in with her uncle. On the surface, Bo understood why Kim would need to move out now that she was no longer in hiding.

After all, it wouldn't look right for the young doctor to live out with the Dukes. She was a single woman and if word got out that she was living under the same roof as the unmarried Duke Boy rumors would be sure to fly. Inwardly, Bo wasn't sure he'd mind if the rumors DID fly. He didn't like the idea of Kim being anywhere else. Here he'd been ready to ask Kim back out again and now he wouldn't blame her if she was skittish about going out with anyone else after the ordeal that she's lived through with her ex-husband.

**_"I just hope that she'll find that someone now. And when she does, that he'll be patient with her after everything that she's gone through."_**

Well, patience has never really been Bo's strong suit but he reckoned that for the right woman, it would be worth it. And he was beginning to think that he'd found the right woman.

When Bo got out to the farm, he watched as Daisy and the others were working hard trying to clean up the house. Outside, it looked like Luke and Jebb had already pulled the carpet up from the living room. There must have been so much blood in the carpet that it was decided to just replace it entirely which told him just how much had been there in the first place. As Daisy walked by, Bo had to admit to himself that his cousin had been right about him and his feelings for their house guest. What he'd like to know, though, was how she knew even before he did.


	12. Too Many Brides for Bo

When Kim was released from the hospital, she agreed to go to her uncle's home instead of returning to the boarding house like she had been living at before Ted had come to Hazzard. She understood that she would need help for a while until she was healed up but that didn't mean that she didn't feel a little sad at not being able to return to the farm after having lived there for the last two months.

When Irving pulled up at his pale yellow house with its white picket fence, Kim saw that her blue Jeep had been driven to town for her. The Jeep had been kept hidden under a tarp in the old barn next to Jesse's old moonrunner named Sweet Tillie during the time that she'd been out at the farm.

Her uncle had asked Kim if she wanted to go out to the Boar's Nest to celebrate her freedom from hiding but Kim declined. She just wanted to get inside and get away from the stares of the neighbors. For the second time in nearly as many months she and Ted had managed to be the center of all the talk around town. She really wasn't up to facing an entire bar full of people displaying their curiosity. Irving didn't push his niece, knowing that after the ordeal that she'd gone through, she wasn't likely to feel like being around a lot of people just yet.

The Dukes had all visited Kim while she was in the hospital and those visits had been good for her. The Duke Women all made plans with Kim for an outing after she'd been home for a few days. Kim also said that while she wouldn't be going back to work just yet, she wouldn't dream of missing Jo's next appointment. Kim and the newest Duke had developed a strong friendship in the time that she'd been in town.

And then there was Bo. Irving had noticed that he'd been by to see Kim every day. He'd joked that he was just trying to stay out of everyone's way out at the farm while they were doing the chores that he couldn't do with his busted arm but Irving saw through the lame explanation. Of course when Irving showed up after Bo had left one day and saw a small vase of flowers on Kim's side table he hadn't mentioned them. He also noticed that Kim seemed to look forward to his visits though she never admitted it.

"I'll be out this evenin' if you think that you'll be alright while I'm gone," Irving said as he and Kim stepped into the living room of his house. It was modestly appointed but still gave a welcoming feel to the house.

"I'll be fine; go on out. I'll just grab a book and read in the study. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure? I can always call Petticord to cover for me for tonight," Irving said a bit worried.

"Don't bother with that. I'll be perfectly fine. I'm really not up for any company anyway."

"Alright, I'll go into to work my shift at the hospital after supper."

~01~

That night after her uncle left for the hospital, Kim curled up in the large over-sized chair that had been in the study for as long as she could remember. Shortly after she did she began to regret it. The chair was normally quite comfortable but right now, while healing from the injuries that Ted had given her, Kim couldn't get comfortable no matter how she sat. Soon she gave up on both the book and the chair and went to sit on the porch swing to enjoy the late May evening. After she'd been on the porch for a while Kim was surprised to see Kira's green pick-up pull up in front of the house. When she saw Bo climb out Kim fought a smile that threatened to cross her face.

"I thought that you were going to borrow Dixie. Why the truck?"

"I forgot that I can't drive a manual with this cast on. Kira has the only vehicle in the entire family that is an automatic."

"Ah. I guess that it would be a bit difficult to shift the gears with your left hand," Kim said as she scooted over on the swing as Bo came up onto the porch and joined her.

"Just a bit. How's it feel to be out of the hospital finally?" Bo sat to the right of Kim on the swing and put his left arm on the back of the swing.

"Like I never want to see the place again for a very long time. I guess that it's true in what they say; doctors make the worst patients. So, why are you here?"

"Just checking up on you. I wanted to make sure that you were alright. I was kinda hopin' that you would've come out to the Boar's Nest. I guess you weren't feelin' up to it yet, though."

"Not really. I've already been the subject of stares without even goin' out. Just since I've been here at my uncle's I've been visited by at least a dozen folks that have come by to gawk at me. Oh they all claimed that they were just coming to show me support but I don't really believe it."

"That's all part of livin' in a small town. Right now, you're the biggest news item. It'll all blow over in a few days," Bo said trying to reassure Kim.

"Not likely. Especially while Ted is still awaiting trial. You'd think that he could have done one decent thing in his life and just plead out."

"Well, decent or not, he'll be going away for a long time." Kim stayed silent; she was hoping that Bo was right about Ted going away. "And if it's all the gossip goin' around that you're worried about, it won't be long before they'll all find a better story and move on."

"And usually those stories have a nasty habit of including you," Kim said with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Just doin' my best to keep folks around here from gettin' bored," Bo replied with a crooked grin.

"Then I guess I should say that you're doin' a stellar job. From what I've heard today alone, you're engaged to about three different women; though one name did keep coming up more often than the other two. Guess the women around here still have weddin' fever. Or are you really in the middle of planning three different weddings?" Kim had to laugh at the look on Bo's face. Obviously, Bo hadn't heard the latest on the rumor mill.

"Oh, Lord. Who am I supposed to be marryin' this time?" Bo groaned.

"Well, there was Ellen White; she is settin' the date in June. I guess you've got some work to do if you're gettin' married in two weeks. Then there is Shannon Foley, you're plannin' a weddin' in August for that one. But my personal favorite is that you and Kathy Griffith allegedly are planning to just elope this weekend."

Bo cursed under his breath, "How is it that no one bothered to fill me in on all of this?"

"I guess they all thought that you knew. I mean, come on. Usually the guy is the first to know, right?" Kim continued to laugh.

"You think that this is funny!" Bo looked appalled as Kim continued to giggle.

"You bet that I do. You're in pretty high demand right now. What are you even doin' here? Looks like you've got more women troubles than you can handle as it is without adding one more to it."

"Cute. Real cute. Laugh it up, Kim. And here I was trying to be nice to you. I was even goin' to ask if you wanted to head up north for the night. Of course, I could just stay here. With the two of us sittin' here together on the porch swing, the neighbors all watchin', by mornin' folks will have you as bride number four in no time." This time it was Bo's turn to laugh at Kim's reaction. "That ought to set the rumor mill on fire."

"Oh, you'd enjoy that. Wouldn't you?" Now it was Kim's turn to look appalled.

"It could be fun watchin' the folks around town latch onto it."

"Yeh, but fun for who?" Kim mumbled as she considered the idea of being in the center of yet another rumor.

Bo just grinned in response but neither moved to get up as they continued to chat while sitting on the swing; an action that hadn't gone unnoticed by the neighbors. Especially Irving Appleby's nosey next door neighbor, Mrs. Hazel Bradley; she watched as Kim and Bo stayed out on the porch while they both seemed oblivious to her snooping. Everyone in town knew that Kim had been assaulted by her ex-husband and had just been released from the hospital this morning.

Bo's injury, though, had an entire array of stories surrounding it already. One of which, Hazel was inclined to believe. That was the one that said that Bo had been the one to actually capture Kim's ex and had gotten hurt while fighting him. Hazel's suspicion was only cemented further as she watched the younger woman interact with the town's playboy. Those two had been out there on the swing for over an hour now while Hazel watched as her neighbor rested her head on the shoulder of the blond Duke.

~01~

Three days later, Ted went to trial and Kim testified to all that she'd been through both during her marriage and during the assaults on her in Hazzard. Her medical records were presented to the Judge (since this was a bench trial rather than a trial by jury) along with the photographs that Rosco had Enos take while they were waiting for the ambulance that showed her with the knife that Ted had plunged into her chest still lodged within her.

After Kim testified Bo was called as well since assault charges were filed for Ted breaking his arm with the tire iron as well. Ordinarily, Bo never bothered with pressing charges after a fight but as the D.A. had pointed out, every little bit would help the case and ensure that Ted couldn't go back after Kim again. After Kim testified, she left the courthouse and got as far away as she could. She couldn't stand being in the same building as Ted anymore. Bo, however, stayed in the courtroom all the way through to the end. He had to watch as Ted was sentenced and the state police came to haul him off to Atlanta. Once Ted was led away in shackles, Bo felt as if things could finally be put to rest. He wouldn't be back again.

Bo had wanted to talk to Kim after the trial but she had disappeared and he wasn't exactly sure where she'd gone. Remembering Doc Appleby's advice on being patient, Bo figured that she might need a little space after today. He'd wait until tomorrow to talk to her. Considering everything else, Kim really didn't need someone to hunt her down. She'd been the subject of stalking too much already for one lifetime.

Bo thought about goin' home but the idea flitted right through his head. With his arm still healing, there were only a limited number of chores that he do. That along with Daisy hovering over him he really didn't relish the thought of going home just yet. Neither did he want to go to the Boar's Nest. Instead, he went over to the garage and killed some time with Cooter for a while. He still wouldn't be much help in lending a hand but he didn't need two to chug back a beer or two while shooting the breeze.

When Cooter decided to pack it on up for the day, Bo headed to the bar in behind him to catch up with the other Dukes. When he grabbed a seat, Bo saw one of his alleged fiancées walking his way. And by the looks of it, she either didn't know that Bo had heard what she was spreading around town or she honestly believed it. When she took a seat beside him without even asking if he minded he figured that he'd better put an end to her delusions right here and now.

"Kathy, you wouldn't happen to know just how word got spread around town that the two of us were plannin' on gettin' married this weekend, now would you?"

"Well, I know that folks seemed to notice how well we've been gettin' along. I reckoned that some of them just went ahead and drew the obvious conclusions is all."

"Obvious to who, Kathy? We went out a couple of times but it wasn't anything serious. I want you to stop tellin' folks that you and I are and item. 'Cause we ain't."

"How can you say that?" Kathy shouted.

"Because it's true. Now I-" Bo never got to finish what he was saying as Kathy slapped Bo in the face and stormed out of the bar. Cooter had been watching from the bar while getting a pitcher of beer for the table and walked over shaking his head.

"Buddy Roo, now that is one way to start off a night. What did you say to her anyway?"

"I just set her straight about a rumor she started is all," Bo said as he rubbed the sting out of his face.

"You mean the one about you and her gettin' hitched?"

"You knew about it and didn't tell me?" Bo asked his friend.

"Do you have any idea just how many similar rumors about both you and Luke I have heard like that over the years? I stopped payin' them no mind years ago."

"Well next time folks go around claimin' that I'm gettin' married, could you at least give me a heads up? Especially when three different women are involved," Bo said as Cooter started to chuckle.

"Shoot, the other mornin' that number went up to four. Mrs. Bradley stopped off at the garage and was goin' on about how you looked mighty cozy sittin' on the porch a few nights ago with Kim Appleby. Though I have the feelin' that was the only bit of gossip that had a bit of truth to it. So, you still spendin' a lot of time with her even after she moved out from the farm? You sure that there ain't no weddin' bells about to go off, Buddy Roo?"

"Real funny, Coot. After everything else that Kim's been through, that's the last thing she needs right now." Cooter gave Bo a quizzical look then snickered as he reached for his beer. "Now what are you laughing at?"

"It's just that this is the first time that you've ever denied the possibility of marriage to a woman without sayin' that there just ain't no way that it could happen. That you just don't want to get married. This time, you merely said that it wasn't something that Kim needed right now. It's not exactly the same way that you usually deflect the '**M'** word. You still goin' to deny that she's gotten to you?"

Bo gave Cooter a dirty look but didn't really answer. After all, what could he say? That he had let Kim Appleby get under his skin? No, he couldn't tell Cooter that. Even if it was true.

~01~

Kim wasn't quite ready to get back to work until recently but she had made a point to handle all of Jo's prenatal visits herself. The two women have continued their habit of having lunch together a few days a week and Kim enjoyed the luncheons and Jo did as well. Today, she was coming in for her ultrasound. Kim arranged for the tech to have everything ready when Jo and Luke arrived. When they did, the couple was taken into the small room with the machine and Jo got on the table and was prepared for so that she and Luke could find out the sex of their baby. Luke seemed to be the typical nervous father which Kim found a little funny.

"Let's see, today is June nineteenth. That means that you're far enough along now to find out if the town should be prepared for another Duke Boy or not. So, are you two ready to find out what you're havin'? If you're not, I can just ask the tech to not say anything if you want to wait."

"As long as you ain't goin' to tell us that we're havin' twins like Kira and Jebb did, I think that we're ready for anything."

Kim looked at the screen before the tech turned it around to the couple and winked at Jo. "Does that mean that you'd be ready for triplets instead?"

"Say what?" Luke's face went pale as he looked up at the doctor as she stood there grinning. Jo started to giggle a bit as she realized that Luke hadn't caught on that Kim was teasing him.

"Relax, Luke. You and Jo aren't havin' triplets. I was just jokin' because you said that you were ready for anything."

Luke began to visibly relax as he gave the women in the room a dirty look, certain that the joke had to have taken a few years off his life. No, he wouldn't be ready for triplets instead. Heck, having one baby on the way was scary enough.

"So, am I having a boy or a girl? I promised to call the general up in D.C. as soon as we find out." Jo asked as she wished that she had been the one to think about freaking Luke out like that. She'll have to ask Kira what Jebb's first reaction to having twins was.

"Well..." Kim had the tech turn the screen around to show the parents their child for the first time. "When looking for the baby's gender, one of the things that we look for is what referred to as either seeing a turtle or a clam. Right here is the baby's legs. If you were having a boy, we would see the turtle's head right about here," Kim said as she pointed onto the screen.

"I don't see anything," Luke said as he squinted as he tried to make anything out on the screen through the mass of greys.

"That's because there isn't anything to see. What you are seein' is what we refer to as the clam. You're havin' a little girl," Kim said with a smile.

Kim laughed as Jo and Luke absorbed that they were having a Duke Girl rather than a Duke Boy. Jo invited her out for dinner that night for when they told the family but Kim declined. Figuring that this was a time for family to celebrate and she wasn't exactly family. Kim did tell Jo that she'd go shopping with her come the weekend though. Then she watched as the two left the office already trying to decide on a name for the little girl not due to be born until November.


	13. Love in the First Degree

When Jo and Luke told the family that they had just learned that they were expecting a little girl, the family was all ecstatic. Daisy was already planning on all the cute little dresses that would be bought while Jebb started laughing.

"You want to share what you think is so funny?" Luke asked as he walked over to his cousin.

"Just remembering a few conversations that we had back when Kira was pregnant. It seems to me that you were the one that said that it was a good thing that I wasn't havin' any daughters. Now you are having a girl and will get to be the one to look forward to all those tea parties that you teased me about with my sisters."

"Alright, so I see the irony. But it really isn't all that funny," Luke said as he remembered some of the conversations that he and Jebb had before the boys were born.

"Maybe from where you're standin', Cuz," Jebb smirked as the family went on to discuss how the nursery in the farm's most recent addition could be arranged.

Of course Daisy volunteered to go and help Jo shop for the new baby things to go in the room. She would even take her to the shop that she found for Kira when she was pregnant since she would start to show a little more very soon. One thing they didn't need to go shopping for was a crib since Kira and Jebb had two even though both of the twins slept together. So by the end of the evening, various plans were put together for the outings and Daisy even got on the phone and started to spread the word to the rest of the family both far and wide.

Bo, however, still hadn't shaken the feeling that he'd pushed fatherhood onto his best friend and cousin against his will. When Luke had gone out to handle the evening chores, Bo followed him out to the barn to talk to him. When Luke looked up and saw his cousin coming up, he could tell that he wanted to talk about something.

"Somethin' on your mind?" Luke asked as he began to muck the stall of the young mule that they had gotten to replace Maudine.

"I wanted to ask you how you felt about the baby and all. I mean that you were sayin' how it seemed a little soon right after you and Jo got married and all..." Bo sort of stumbled through the question.

Luke had to grin as he remembered that his cousin still didn't know that Jo's pregnancy had absolutely nothing to do with his little joke with his stash of condoms.

"I'm beginning to get used to the idea. Though I have no idea what I'm suppose to do with a little girl. With a boy I figure that I'd just do what I remember I liked to do. But a girl?"

"Well, I seem to remember Daisy likin' a lot of the same things we did when we were younger. She just liked to throw in a doll or two and play dress up in addition to rough housin'."

"You make it all sound easy. Of course it ain't you that's expectin' a kid this fall."

"Yeh, well about that. I think that there is somethin' that you ought to know." Bo shifted back and forth a bit and Luke couldn't help but take pity on him. That doesn't mean that he won't still get him back for his joke done in poor taste but at least by then he won't be expecting it.

"You mean that you had somethin' to do with the fact that I had to buy a whole new box of condoms when Jo and I got down in the Caribbean to replace the box that someone had gotten a hold of before we left?"

"You knew?" Bo's jaw dropped. Here he'd been beating himself up for being responsible for Jo's untimely pregnancy and it turned out that he wasn't responsible for it at all.

"Are you kiddin'? When I went to unpack I noticed that certain things weren't where they should have been. So, you want to tell me what made you think of doin' that?"

"In my defense, I was drunk when I suggested that we ought to have a little bit of fun with you. Coy was stone-cold sober though when he did it."

"So it was actually Coy that did it?" Luke thought about it, trying to figure out when Coy could have had access to his luggage before he'd left on his honeymoon.

"Uh, well, I mean..." Luke enjoyed watching Bo trying to backtrack because he really didn't intend to throw his other cousin in front of the bus, so to speak.

"Bo, I get it. Just watch your own wallet for a while."

Luke smirked as he turned back to the stall to finish cleaning it out. Now Luke only had to come up with a good way to get his cousins back. After all, it looked like he had a lot of people to get back at. Not only for his cousin's joke, but for the bachelor party that had been given for him as well.

~01~

Kim looked over the day's appointments and saw that the day was scheduled to be a rather light day. One thing that was on the day's calendar was that Bo was due to come in just before lunch to have his cast removed. She also noticed that while her uncle was handling most of the patients while she was still recovering, Bo was listed as her patient for the day. Until then Kim had very little to do so she worked on updating patient files throughout the morning. When she heard Sue greet the blond Duke, Kim went out and gave Bo a smile as she led him into the back room where she would cut off the cast.

"You ready to get back to drivin' the General? That is if you can get it back from the others now. I think I saw Kira drivin' it yesterday and she was drag racin' Jebb in it."

"You did. Jebb learned not to dare Kira to do anything. Though you'd think that he would have learned that a long time ago. I'm pretty sure that they both just did it to rub it in that I couldn't drive it at the time. I am so ready to get this thing off and get back to normal livin' again. I'm even ready to get back to takin' care of the chores out at the farm again."

"Oh you have been bored haven't you?"

"Yep, but at least I got out of mendin' fences last week." Bo grinned at Kim as he gave her a wink. "Luke tried to convince Uncle Jesse that they'd be alright for another week but he wouldn't budge on them."

"Lucky you. And all you had to do was break your arm chasin' down my ex," Kim said trying to joke but couldn't quite hide the guilt that she felt for getting Bo hurt on her behalf.

"Yeh, well, I'd do it again if he ever came back around here." Kim lowered her eyes and started to work on removing the cast instead of saying anything in response. When the cast was removed, Bo flexed his hand a bit after having not used it in so long. "Now that's better."

"Just don't feel the need in tryin' it out too soon in a bar room brawl."

"Well why don't you come along so you can remind me not to push my luck tonight?" Bo said as he watched Kim's face for any reaction.

"I don't know..."

"Come on, Kim. You ain't been out to cut loose in a while. If it's 'cause you're worried about the rumor mill, we can just head back up to the Blue Goose instead of goin' out to the Boar's Nest," Bo said as he lifted Kim's chin up to raise her eyes to meet his.

Inhaling, Kim answered a bit reluctantly, "Alright. I guess it couldn't hurt to go back. At least there we won't have an audience." Kim back away slightly and turned to open the door to the room that suddenly felt just a bit smaller than it had moments earlier.

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven-thirty." Bo grinned he followed her out of the small exam room that they'd been in.

Of course since they were no longer shut away in the back room, Sue could hear every word. She strained her ears as she listened to Bo Duke and Kim Appleby iron out the details for their date. As soon as Bo left and Kim headed out for her usual lunch at the diner with one or more of the Duke women, Sue got on the line with her cousin, Maybelle, and told her what she'd just heard. And here they thought that the doctor was the one woman in town that had no interest in landing Bo Duke. Looks like the unlikely pair are going out after all.

~01~

That evening when Bo drove up to Doc Appleby's house, Hazel Bradley was sitting on her front porch enjoying the evening breeze as the bright orange stock car pulled up in front of her neighbor's house. When Bo got out of the General, he saw the next door neighbor and waved to her. He then ran into Doc Appleby on his way out of his house.

"Bo, I wasn't expectin' you. Is there somethin' I can help you with?"

"No sir, I'm just here to pick Kim up. I was plannin' on takin' her out this evenin'."

Irving looked the younger man over for a second. He'd been waiting for this but Kim hadn't mentioned that she was expecting the blond Duke to come and call on her. Probably because she expected him to be gone before Bo came to pick her up. Smiling, he turned back toward the house.

"Well come on in. I'll run and let her know that you're here before I leave," Irving said as he headed back into the house and led Bo in as he went off to the room that had been her room ever since she'd come to live with him as a pre-teen.

Meanwhile, Bo was feeling an awful lot like a teenager himself, pacing in the living room as he waited for Kim's uncle to tell her that he was here. Irving was the equivalent of her father right now and it had been a while since he'd had to worry about facing a girl's father when he'd gone to pick up a date. Of course, he didn't really think that he'd have to worry about getting a load of buckshot in his britches tonight, thankfully. He was getting too old to worry about shotguns full of rock salt and pebbles.

When Kim came into the living room wearing a pair of jeans and a simple blouse Bo gave her a smile. It didn't take her long to get ready for the evening and still look quite pretty. She'd put on a little bit of makeup, too. Just enough to make her dark brown eyes shine. In fact, he couldn't help but tell her that she looked beautiful tonight.

"I think that you need your eyes checked, Bo."

"Nah, I'll leave em the way they are; especially since they're lookin' at you." He winked and enjoyed the slight blush that rose up in Kim's cheeks. "I brought the General but we can take your Jeep if you'd rather."

"And deprive you the joy of racin' around in the car that you haven't been able to drive since your arm was broken? I wouldn't think of it."

"Then let's go." Bo led Kim out to the stock car, prepared to feel Kim tense up when he helped in through the window even though he still didn't like it. At least now he knew why she'd tensed up back in April. Feeling Kim's muscles tighten up beneath his touch was enough to make him want to drive up to the state's prison and beat Ted into the ground again.

On the drive up to the Tennessee state line to head to the roadhouse that they were heading to Bo told how Luke and Jo had been recruited to babysit for Jebb and Kira since they were away for the weekend to race in a Motocross event in Alabama. They hadn't been able to hit any of the races down that way in a while so the family had no problem with helping out a little with taking care of the twins. Besides, Jo needs all the experience that she can get.

"Bo, she is expectin' one baby girl. Takin' care of two toddlin' little boys is a bit different."

"I know. It was still fun to watch them two chasin' after the boys though." Bo smirked as he remembered Luke trying to get the boys ready for a bath earlier. That was his cue to leave. It was made all the funnier when it looked like Luke had gotten more wet than either of the boys who had refused to sit down once they had been put in the tub then Mikey took a leak in the bath water. "It even seemed that the more I laughed the more them boys gave Luke a hard time."

"So of course you tried to hold the laughter back a little, right?" Kim smiled knowing the answer before she even asked.

"Not a chance. I laughed so hard my stomach started to hurt."

Kim giggled at the image that Bo had painted for her. Bo continued to fill Kim in on some of the various things that had been going on out at the farm since she'd moved back out to live in town again. As they kept chatting, the drive seemed to end a lot quicker than they had expected it to.

Again, Bo helped Kim out of the stock car and led Kim inside and found that the place was already quite busy. They had to sit at the bar until a table was cleared. When a booth opened up in the corner, they quickly moved to claim it and then ordered some drinks. Bo told Kim that the food here was pretty good so they both got an order of burgers and fries as well. As he and Kim continued to talk, (him about the farm, her about the various folks from town that had come in for one reason or another this week) Bo tried to remember the last time that he'd actually talked this much to a woman while on a date.

When they'd finished their small meal, Bo asked Kim if she'd like to dance and let her out to the small dance floor as one song was ending. When the next song came up, Bo had to chuckle to himself. It was a song by Alabama and if they had been in Hazzard, he would have sworn that Daisy had chosen it for him to dance to it. As the song began to play, Bo pulled Kim up close to him as he really began to listen to the words, maybe for the first time.

_(Lyrics to "Love in the first Degree" removed to remain in accordance with fanfiction's rules.)_

Much like when they'd come to the out of state bar before, Bo and Kim both lost track of time as they both laughed, talked, and danced. Before they knew it, it was nearly time for the old roadhouse to close. And they still had to drive back to Hazzard.

On the drive back, Bo put his arm on the back of the seat and Kim responded by sliding in closer to him on the bench seat. An action that Bo had to smile to himself about. When he pulled up at the house that Kim was living in with her uncle, it was all dark except for the porch light that Irving had left on for his niece. Bo helped Kim out of the General Lee and walked her up the walkway.

"I had fun tonight, Kim. I hope you did too," Bo said as they neared the door. Once again for the second time in one night, feeling like a teenaged boy on a date instead of a grown man.

"I did."

"That mean we can do this again?" Bo asked while searching Kim's eyes expectantly.

She lowered them before answering. "I don't know. Bo, I just don't think that-"

"Kim," Bo lifted her chin as he spoke. "I ain't here askin' you to commit to anything. I'd just like the chance to spend more time with you. After all that you've been through I ain't about to ask you to do anything you ain't ready for. I just want to be with you. Okay?"

Kim stared into Bo's blue eyes and saw the reason why so many women have lost themselves in those deep pools. In those eyes, Kim only saw sincerity in them. Not an ounce of humor that had filled them all night long. Swallowing hard, "Alright," Kim whispered. "I guess it couldn't hurt none."

Bo gave Kim a genuine smile as he gazed down into Kim's eyes filled with uncertainty. Closing his own eyes, he leaned down and covered her lips with his own. He kept the kiss light, undemanding. A simple, slow, goodnight kiss. It was nearly all he could do to not pull her tightly up against him.

When Kim returned his kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he felt as if a switch flipped inside him. No other kiss had felt like this. None of the countless other kisses that he'd ever had could possibly compare with this one. He had no idea just how long he'd been standing on the porch kissing Kim, but when he'd finally ended the kiss and let Kim go inside, the first beginnings of a sunrise were starting to show as he climbed into the General to head home.


	14. Heading to the Church

Both Kira and Jebb raced their bikes along the track weaving in and out of the other racers that were around them. Kira could tell two things. One, she was a bit rusty. She hadn't raced in a race like this one in more than two seasons. First she was pregnant so she couldn't race, then she had the twins to nurse so she cut a lot of races out last year; mainly racing in the smaller ones when Daisy or Jesse could watch them during the quick races. The second thing that she noticed was that Jebb was holding back. He should be up at the front of the pack but he was staying back near her instead. She waved him a hand signal that told him to change radio channels then changed her own radio in her helmet.

"Jebb Stewart Duke! If you lose this race, I'm goin' to kick your ass! Stop baby-sittin' me back here and get movin'! Blake is probably ready to start crowin' that parenthood has mellowed us both out. Go on!" Kira shouted into her helmet radio causing Jebb to laugh. He hadn't fooled her at all. He'd been concerned for her since she hadn't raced on a track like this one in quite some time. But here she was, calling him out on it.

_"Don't worry about it. I'm just lettin' Blake get full of himself first. I ain't lettin' him have the win."_

Kira scowled as she leaned forward on her bike a little more. Jebb had the annoying habit of being a bit too sure of himself. Of course on the track he had the right to be that sure. Even after holding back for most of the race, he still won with a couple of seconds between him and the second place holder. When he pulled his helmet off and congratulated their friend Blake on a good race, Kira came up as Blake started to kid Jebb about how close the race had been.

"It was only close in your mind, Buddy."

"It was closer than it should have been, Jebb," Kira said as her husband just shrugged.

"Humm... Jebb, I think that someone just barely stayed out of the dog house. If there is anything that your wife hates worse than losing a race, it's watching someone throw one." Blake chuckled as he threw an arm across Jebb's shoulders. "And here I thought that married men weren't supposed to like livin' as dangerously as they did before they got a boss."

"I still won though didn't I?" Jebb smirked.

"Barely," Blake said as he tried to save face. "So, you goin' to celebrate like old times? If so, I ain't sure I brought enough bail money."

"I don't know, it's been awhile since I saw the inside of a jail other than Rosco's Iron Bar Hotel. At least I never go anywhere without my lawyer." Jebb gave Kira a wink as he spoke.

"Yeh, but it was your lawyer that tended to start most of the brawls that got you arrested back before you two got married," Blake teased. "Or has motherhood calmed her down any?"

"Why don't we all head out and you can judge for yourself," Kira said in response to Blake's comment.

Jebb saw an old familiar look in his wife's eyes. But it was good to know that while away from the kids, Kira was still the woman that he fell in love with. This was a side of Kira that the family didn't ever really get a chance to see since too often now she was stuck with trying to be responsible. Both with the kids and her law practice. But the moment she didn't have to worry about either of them she really could let her hair down. A perfect jumble of contradictions and he was in love with the mix.

"Oh, Lord. Now I ain't sure that we brought enough bail money."

~01~

That Sunday when Kim drove up to the church she was running a little late. She had just finished up a shift over at Tri-County; the hospital that served Hazzard, Chickasaw, and Hatchapee counties. Every doctor in the Tri-County area pulled shifts out at the small hospital since there were so few of them in the area. Last night had been her turn to work a Saturday night shift as the resident doctor on staff. And while the hospital wasn't as busy as it would be if it was in a big town, it was still busy enough to keep her on her feet all last night. Now she was beat. She didn't even get a chance to change before heading to town. Instead, she tried to sneak in as quietly as she could before church started.

Bo had been watching for Kim and had almost given up on seeing her before service when he saw her creep in and sit on the back row. Ignoring the looks that he got from his family for getting up so close to the start of service, Bo slid to the back of the church and slipped into the pew beside Kim.

"I wasn't sure if you were comin' this mornin' or not," Bo whispered.

"Yeh, well, I'm runnin' a bit behind," Kim whispered back trying to not attract any attention. A hopeless mission since there were more than a dozen pair of eyes that had followed Bo when he'd changed seats alone.

"I was hopin' to ask you out to the farm for lunch," Bo said still whispering. Funny how without the service even going on, just being in the sanctuary could make him feel like he was breaking some rule by talking in church.

"Bo, I can't. I haven't even been home yet after working at the hospital last night. The only thing I'm goin' to do when I leave is go home and pass out for a few hours."

Before he could respond to Kim, the Reverend came out of his study and the service began. Bo had two choices now. One, he could get up and try to be as inconspicuous as he could be while making his way back up to the family pew to join the rest of the Dukes or... Bo went with option two. He stayed put next to Kim as the service went on with the usual Sunday morning activities.

Bo glanced up and saw his uncle giving him a disapproving look but he swore that the corners of his mouth turned up as he looked away. Of course Jesse wasn't the only one who had turned to show their displeasure in the blond Duke's choice of where to sit while in church, as well as his choice of a seating companion. Bo caught the look in the eyes of a few women shooting both him or Kim daggers. One woman in particular was especially upset about Bo's new seating arrangement; the woman who had told half the town that he was going to elope with her.

Feeling a bit spiteful, Bo put his arm behind Kim across the back of the pew as he turned his attention to the choir as they started to sing a hymn. When the congregation got up to sing while the offering was collected, Bo was pleasantly surprised to hear Kim sing in a rich voice that spoke of the fact that she enjoyed to sing in her off time. She was pretty good, too. He'll have to find a way to convince her to sing again some other time.

Sitting back down after the collection was taken up, the sermon started and Kim's all night shift at the hospital began to take its toll on her as the message was preached from the pulpit. Her lids began to grow a little heavy no matter how hard she fought against them. It probably didn't help that Bo had pulled her up against him as he still had his arm behind her with his hand resting on her shoulder. Leaning her head onto Bo's shoulder with his arm stretched out and inviting, Kim couldn't help but begin to drift off into a light sleep.

The next thing Kim knew, Bo was lightly squeezing her shoulder with the hand that had been resting on it throughout the service. Blinking a bit as she tried to get her bearings, Kim was mortified that she'd fallen asleep in church. Looking around, Kim saw that the heads of everyone in the congregation were bowed in prayer. Bo gave her a smile as he straightened some of her hair to make it a little less obvious that she'd fallen asleep on his shoulder. Kim mouthed her thanks as the invitation was given and prayer said. When the congregation was released, Bo walked out with Kim. Once they'd gotten out away from the crowd, Bo walked Kim over to her Jeep.

"I reckon you really do need to go home and crawl into bed. You didn't last long in there at all."

"I can't believe that I fell asleep in church," Kim said embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. We've all done it at some point. Though usually I have to face Uncle Jesse afterwards."

"Thanks for waking me up when no one would notice."

"No problem. I guess I'll have to catch up with you tomorrow."

"Aren't you forgettin' that the Boar's Nest is closed on Mondays?"

"Nope," Bo smiled. "Doesn't mean that I can't drive out to town though." Kim gave Bo a look that Bo couldn't really read so he added while shrugging, "Or not. Now go on and get some sleep." Bo lightly brushed his lips across Kim's before she turned and climbed into her Jeep.

As Bo headed back to where he'd parked the General, he caught the eyes of his family and Cooter. Cooter lifted a brow at his buddy knowing that, after first Bo choosing to sit with Kim during the service, and then his giving her a kiss in the parking lot, word of the pairing was bound to spread throughout the county before lunch was even on the table out at the Duke farm. As Bo walked over to Daisy and took Jay from her, he ignored the smile that she was giving him.

"You still goin' to say that there ain't nothin' between you and Kim?" Luke asked as he laughed while loading Mikey into his car seat.

"Nope," Bo said though he didn't go into any detail. He just handed the second little boy off once Luke was ready to buckle him up too. Bo then climbed into the stock car to head on out to the farm leaving a buzz behind him in town.

~01~

The next day, Kim's morning went by fairly fast despite Sue's constant questions about her weekend. Especially the time that she'd spent with Bo. Kim was not inclined to share any details with the nosey receptionist. Finally, it was time for Kim to head over to the diner to meet with Jo and Daisy for lunch. She'd got there first so she pulled out her compact to check her hair a bit while she waited. That was when the older waitress stopped as she was walking by.

"You look fine, honey. I don't think that he'll mind a shiny nose."

"Huh?" Kim looked up and saw the waitress that was standing over her. "Who are you talkin' about?"

"Honey, it's all over town that you are goin' out with Bo Duke. Especially after all that at church yesterday."

Kim felt like sinking into the floor. She'd been trying so hard to stay out of the limelight after everything with Ted had gone down. Now she was in the middle of yet another firestorm of rumors. This time regarding her relationship with the resident single Duke Boy.

"I'm not expectin' Bo, Mrs. Malone."

"Sure you're not. I'll be back in a minute to get your order."

Kim gave the woman a hard look as she walked away. Shortly afterwards, Daisy and Jo showed up for lunch.

"Hey Kim, sorry we're late. I got on the phone with Stephanie and couldn't get off," Jo said as she walked up to the booth.

"No problem. You'd think that as often as I come here folks would know WHY I'm here," Kim said as she scooted over in the booth so that Jo could sit beside her.

"Let me guess, thanks to yesterday, everyone just assumed that you were waiting on Bo," Daisy said grinning.

Personally she was loving that Bo and Kim were finally doing something about the fact that they obviously were so smitten with one another. Not to mention that it was all so sweet that at times she was afraid that she'd get a cavity just by watching them. And things must be going well considering first Bo stayed out all night on Friday night and didn't come home until sunrise; just in time for chores. Then Bo did something that he'd never done before, he'd gone and sat with her at church yesterday.

"I swear, I think there isn't a person in town that hasn't gotten the dirt on me and Bo goin' out this past weekend. One date and the whole town is all up in a tizzy."

"It's not just the date, Kim. There's also the fact that Bo was sittin' with you yesterday in church. Something that he has never done with a woman before," Daisy added enjoying every minute of watching her friend squirm.

"He came to talk to me real quick and got stuck when the service started," Kim was quick to throw back.

"And then he gave you that kiss in the parking lot," Jo added for Daisy.

"It was a light peck. That's all."

"Maybe to you, honey. But whether Bo was aware of what he was doin' or not, it meant a lot for him to do that in the church parking lot. He was layin' a claim for the whole town to see. Lettin' everyone know that what's goin' on between the two of you ain't just an idle fling. That's why all the women in town are so upset. Not that you are goin' out with Bo. That wouldn't be anything new. Nothin' for them to worry about. But with you..." Daisy allowed the sentence to go unfinished as she grinned and giggled.

"Don't worry about it, Kim. Remember I had my own time in the spotlight in church last year when I first came to town and sat with Luke. Women shot me daggers too. I'd say don't let it get to you but I know that's easier said than done. Instead, find a way to have fun with it. After all, it's not your fault that none of them could spark the same kind of interest in a Duke Boy." Jo smiled as she tried to help her shyer friend get over the reactions of the local women to Bo's behavior around Kim.

~01~

The next day, Bo had gone into town to get a few things that were needed out at the farm. After he got everything at Rhuebottoms he figured that he could spare a few minutes before heading back home. So once he put his purchases in the stock car he walked down the street toward the small clinic to see Kim. When he walked in he walked over and asked Sue if Kim was busy.

"She's just finishing up with a patient. It shouldn't be long if you want to wait." Sue was looking forward to watching her boss and the Duke Boy together. It would give her something to share with her cousin who worked for the phone company.

"I'll wait then." Bo flopped down on one of the chairs in the waiting area while he waited and idly flipped through an old magazine until he heard Kim's voice from down the hall growing closer. He stood and watched as she explained the medication instructions to Mrs. Myer before she left. When Kim looked Bo's way, he saw that she was surprised to see him. Seeing the questions in her eyes, Bo said, "I thought I'd swing by and ask you a question about this weekend."

Kim glanced at Sue before waving Bo to follow her into her office. "What about this weekend?"

"Well, after the race in Chickasaw, we were all plannin' on havin' a picnic down by one of the swimmin' holes. I wanted to see if you'd come out and join all of us. It's been gettin' so hot; it'll be nice to take a dip after the race. So, what do ya say?"

Kim bit her lip a little before she answered, "I suppose the family picnic would sound like fun..."

"And the swimmin'?" Okay, yes, so he wanted to see Kim in a swimsuit. So sue him. He's still a guy, after all. Of course if it weren't for the family being there, he might would have gotten to see a bit more. Or not. Kim's a lot more modest than most of the women that he's ever dated.

"I'm afraid I'll have to stay on the banks. I can't swim."

"You can't?" Bo asked a bit confused. How did someone who was raised in Hazzard grow up without learning how to swim? Well, besides Rosco that is.

"Nope. I sink like a rock. I took a few lessons up in Carolina while I was in college but never learned to swim worth a lick."

"I bet I could teach ya," Bo said a bit off-handed.

"I doubt it. So, you goin' to get to drive in the race this time?"

"Yep, I've got a few races to make up for. Though next month's race in Hatchapee will have to be driven by Luke. I've been disqualified from drivin' in it since I drove in NASCAR."

"Well, you have to give the other racers in the area some chance to win one every once in a while," Kim grinned.

"Who says?" Bo said as he moved a bit closer to Kim. "About the swimmin', I still think I could teach ya. In fact, why don't we get together later on so I can prove it?" Bo wrapped his arms around Kim and pulled her up a bit closer to him.

"Bo, I ain't in the mood to drown tonight-" Kim was cut off when Bo covered her lips with his. _Damn, he was good at this._

She surrendered to his plunder of her mouth and leaned into Bo. She felt his hands roam her body, lighting small fires in their wake. Kim felt that she'd better stop this before it went any further if she could just find it in herself to do it. Fortunately, she didn't have to depend on her own resolve. Sue came knocking on the door asking for her. Reminding her that she had a patient waiting for her.

Bo nipped her lips as he pulled back chuckling at the rise in color in Kim's cheeks when the receptionist interrupted them. Even though the other woman hadn't even come into the room. "How about we go down to Hazzard Lake tonight? I'll prove to you that I can teach you to swim."

"Why do I get the feelin' that I'll be makin' a mistake by goin'?"

"It'll only be a mistake if you don't go." Bo grinned before grabbing the knob to the door and opening it.


	15. To Sink or Swim

When Kim got out of her Jeep she was nearly certain that she'd made a big mistake by coming to the lake to meet Bo. She was terrified of the water. Had been ever since she nearly drowned as a child. Now Bo claimed that he could teach her to swim, though she had the sneaky suspicion that it was just a ruse to get her come out here so he could convince her to go skinny dipping. Glancing where Bo had left the General parked in the bushes, Kim knew that he was already here so she headed on down the path leading to the lake.

When Kim got close to the water's edge she saw where Bo was sitting on the bank waiting for her wearing a pair of trunks. That surprised her since she had almost been prepared for an argument on the issue. He must have seen her thoughts on her face because he started to grin as she came up.

"Something wrong?" Bo asked as he stood up as he saw her walking up.

"No. Just wasn't expectin' you to be waiting for me in a pair of trunks, is all."

"Well, I ain't got to wear them but I figured that since tonight is about teachin' you how to swim, you probably didn't need any distractions. Maybe next time." Bo grinned as he thought about the possibility of going skinny dipping with Kim some other time. "So, you got your suit on under there? Or do we both strip down behind the bushes after all?"

"I'm wearin' a suit," Kim said as she struggled to keep her balance while getting her shoes off. Bo stretched out a hand to keep her from falling over. He didn't even bother in trying to pretend that he wasn't watching Kim take her shirt and shorts off to reveal, much to his surprise, that she had worn a two piece rather than the one piece suit that he'd expected her to wear. A small two piece. He was fairly certain that she'd bought it never really planning to get it wet since she couldn't swim. Instead she must have gotten it to wear while sunbathing. The straps were very thin and matched her sun lines that he could only see now that the rest of her clothes had been shed.

"Alright," Bo said as he took a swallow after taking in the sight of Kim wearing only a very flimsy swimsuit. "Let's get started. Come on out into the water and I'll see how much you already know."

"Well, I've been shown how to move my arms and legs but all that ever happens is I start to sink. Then I panic."

"I think you need to start by learning to float first. You can't learn to swim without learning how to float," Bo said as he waded out into the lake. "You need to learn to trust the water to hold you up."

"Trust the water?" Kim asked as she followed the man in front of her. "And how am I suppose to do that?"

All Kim could do right now was remember how the water always seems to pull her down every time she gets in over her head. Especially the time she'd gone _swimming _as a kid. She'd been in shallow pools up to the time that she'd went to the creek for the first time. She thought that she could swim. Really, she was just a stupid kid that was more confident than she should have been. The creek certainly put her in her place. She'd never looked at water the same way again.

"Come here and I'll show ya. It's easy. See?" Bo leaned back into the water and rested on it as if it was his bed back at the farm. Sitting back up after a few seconds, Bo then drifted back over to where Kim was standing in the water.

"I don't know..."

"Alright, forget about trusting the water. Trust me instead. Let's try this. Stand in front of me and I'll show you how easy it is." Bo reached for Kim and turned her around in front of him and pulled her back against his chest with one arm wrapped around her waist as he started to lean back again into the water. Taken by surprise, Kim began to flounder a bit as she panicked when the water began to surround her and came up higher than she was comfortable with.

"Easy. We're still in shallow water and I ain't goin' to let nothin' happen to ya. Just lean back and relax. Do just like you saw me do. Hold your arms out and just trust me."

Kim eyed Bo but tried to relax as she once again leaned into his arms. She was still a bit tense as he tipped them both back into the water but she didn't send her arms to flailing this time. Now she was literally lying on top of Bo with only a thin layer of water and their swimsuits between them. She had to trust Bo that he wouldn't let anything happen to her while they were out in the lake. After a while, lying out on the water's surface, Kim was surprised by just how easily that Bo had gotten her relax but she did make the mistake of glancing toward the shore and noticed just how far out they had drifted.

That had made Kim panic a bit but Bo settled her down as he had her lean back once again. This time, though, he had Kim lay her head on his shoulder as he floated more in a vertical position. He told her it was so that he could have more control of where they drifted to. In fact, it was because he was trying to gain control of a completely different sort. He had not expected that teaching Kim to float could feel so intimate and erotic. More so than if they had just jumped in to go skinny dipping.

Glancing down, he was given a tantalizing view of what the top of Kim's bikini barely concealed. His hands had started to wander a bit along Kim's thin body as well, though she hadn't made a move to stop him yet. Of course she was still wound up a bit just by being so far out off shore. He was doing all he could think of to remind himself of the fact that he was supposed to be helping her learn how to swim. Being able to hold her like this in the water was just a bonus. Bo had better find that control real fast. Otherwise he may not be able to hold back his desire to take her back to the bank and show her just how crazy she was making him.

~01~

Rosco was making his late evening check down by the lake when he noticed the General Lee parked on the side of the road alongside a blue Jeep. It didn't take much of an imagination to figure out why the blond Duke would be down by the lake on a warm night like this. Especially since he was likely to be down there with a girl. Well, it had been a bit quiet lately. He reckoned that Boss would be pleased if he brought the Duke Boy in on indecent exposure charges. Rosco pulled up behind the two vehicles and got out of his patrol car giggling to himself as he turned to his basset hound.

"Stay right here, Velvet Ears. I'll be right back with a Duke. Though you may want not want to watch. He may not be fit for tender eyes like yours to look at." Rosco quietly made his way down the path to the lake and was greeted by the sight of Bo's back turned to him while he was about a hundred yards out in the lake. "Alright! freeze! I want you out of the water right now, Bo Duke! You're under arrest!"

Out in the water, Kim's eyes flew open when she heard Rosco shouting and jumped and began to flail about as she was no longer at the water's surface. Bo wrapped an arm around her, keeping her from slipping beneath the water. He used his other arm and his legs to swim back to where they could both stand in the water.

"Dang it, Rosco! What do you think you're doing? You nearly caused Kim to jump out of her skin. Now what am I under arrest for this time?"

"I'm haulin' you in for indecent exposure." Rosco grinned from ear to ear.

"Since when is it considered to be indecent to be wearin' a pair of swim trunks?" Bo asked as he walked forward a bit so that the water no longer hid the fact that he was indeed wearing trunks.

"Oh...I...Well..." Rosco had never expected to find the Duke Boy down by the lake with a girl and both of them actually wearing a swim suits.

"That's what I thought. Rosco, you beat everything. You know that?"

"Well, how was I supposed to know that you'd finally grown up? And here I was all ready to call your Uncle Jesse, too. Besides, decent folks don't come down here to swim in the dark no how. Just what do you think you're doin' here anyway?" Rosco came back.

"Rosco, Bo was teachin' me how to swim," Kim said a bit embarrassed.

"Huh? Oh."

"I'd better go. My uncle will be wonderin' where I am soon anyway," Kim said as both she and Bo neared the water's edge.

"I'll see ya tomorrow," Bo said as he gave her a light kiss before she walked over to where her clothes were laying and headed to where she'd parked. "Thanks a lot Rosco," Bo mumbled.

This was not how he'd wanted the night to end. He may not have wanted to push Kim into anything tonight, but with Rosco here he couldn't even get a decent kiss goodnight.

~01~

Jebb finished getting dressed as Kira finished up with getting ready for the day in the bathroom. When she came out, he reached around and pulled her up to him. They had enjoyed their time away from the farm but it was getting time to return home and back to their boys.

"Well, you think that Blake's goin' to tease ya about bein' calmed down by motherhood again?"

"I doubt it. But we did send Charlie with the bail money after him," Kira said as she put her arms around Jebb.

"Yep, but we both know that Charlie wouldn't have exactly beat himself up tryin' to get to the jail in a hurry."

"Do we?" Kira grinned.

"I still can't believe that you tossed that big guy over the bar. I come out of the bathroom and you're deckin' tall, dark and gruesome. And then Blake got hauled off when the cops came. It was just like old times. You start a fight and the rest of us get blamed for it."

"I didn't start anything. I just wasn't about to take no crap off that gorilla."

Jebb laughed as he remembered the look on that guy's face when his wife took him down a notch or two. "Of course you didn't start it. You are a Duke after all. You just finished it. Think we ought to call and check on Luke and Jo? Let them know that we'll be back home later today and see if the boys have driven them crazy yet?"

"I'm almost afraid to find out how they're doin' now. It's a good thing that Jo's already pregnant. Otherwise, I think that she'd be rethinkin' the whole idea of havin' kids altogether."

"What surprises me so much is that Luke's havin' such a hard time. Shoot, he's been around them boys since the day they were born."

"Yes, but he hasn't tried to take care of them for more than a couple of hours at a time. I seem to remember they gave you a hard time the first time you had to take care of them alone. And they weren't even walkin' yet back then." Kira leaned back against Jebb as she laughed.

"That was not my fault. At least the boys don't have Luke and Jo outnumbered like they did me," Jebb said as he reached for the phone.

~01~

Luke and Jo had finished giving both boys their breakfasts and had gotten them cleaned up as well as the kitchen (half of the oatmeal ended up on the floor and some even got on the wall of the kitchen) and had just sat down to watch the boys play on the floor of the living room when the phone rang. Reaching over from the couch without getting up, Luke answered the phone.

"Duke Farm. Luke Duke speakin'."

_"Hey, Luke. Have the boys burnt the house down yet?"_ Jebb laughed once his cousin answered the line.

"Hey, Buddy. Nah, everything is still standin', well everything but me that is. Them boys seem to get a big kick out of watchin' me and Jo get flustered. You didn't happen to give your boys any tips on what they should do while ya'll were gone, now did ya?"

_"Nope, they are just livin' up to the Duke Boy reputation is all. Ain't you glad that you're havin' a girl now?"_

"Absolutely. If Bo and I gave Uncle Jesse this kind of trouble, I'm surprised that he ain't as bald as Boss Hogg." Luke heard Jebb laughing on the other end of the line and had to laugh along with him. After all, he only had to babysit the boys, they belonged to Jebb and Kira. "So, are you and Kira comin' back or are you plannin' on leavin' them to Bo to raise? Cause I ain't volunteerin' to keep them if you and Kira are makin' a run for it."

"_We'll be comin' in this afternoon. Anything else new in Hazzard?"_

"Nah, though after church on Sunday, the whole town is still watchin' Bo and Kim. I think he's invited her out to the picnic on Saturday. Uncle Jesse is about beside himself watchin' them two."

"_You think that he's already hearin' weddin' bells?"_

"He's got to. How else do you explain the fact that he didn't tear into Bo for comin' in late this weekend or for stayin' out all night? When I stayed out last year I about never heard the end of it."

_"One big difference there, Cuz. Bo made it home in time for mornin' chores. You got home just a couple of hours shy of lunch!" _Luke could hear Jebb laughing on the other end of the line as he spoke.

"Yeh, alright, so it wasn't exactly the same thing. Maybe we ought to be preparin' a bit for a second weddin' of the year, then. And I have an idea of my own about how to be preparin'. And I think that I might need your help with that, if you're interested."

With his curiosity piqued, Jebb listened in as Luke laid out his plan to get Bo and the other cousins back for his own bachelor party as well as Bo and Coy's practical joke that they'd pulled on Luke with his stash of condoms. After hearing Luke's plan, he was both amused and appalled at the idea that Luke suggested but Jebb agreed to the plan anyway. Boy, he was glad that he hadn't done anything to make Luke feel that he needed to get any revenge on him. Really glad.

~01~

Later, Bo was sitting out at the Boar's Nest. He sipped his beer as he waited for Kim and saw Luke strolling into the bar like he was the walking dead. Seeing him like that, Bo had to laugh out loud at him.

"Cuz, I mean this with the best of intentions, but you look terrible. A couple of days of takin' care of them boys and you look ready to bury."

"Very funny. Next time your sister needs a sitter, I think Uncle Bo ought to be the one to volunteer."

"Hey, at least you had some back up. How did Jo like tryin' to wrangle them boys?"

"She's glad we're havin' a girl and I'm beginning to feel the same way. A girl's got to be easier. I forgot that them boys could climb out of the crib. I woke up this mornin' and found that Mikey had dropped my watch down the toilet. First thing in the mornin' and I had to go fishin'."

Bo let out a laugh as he pictured his cousin with his sleeves rolled up and elbow deep in the john. "I wish I could have been there to see that," Bo said snickering.

"I swear your sister had an exact clone of you at that age. I remember you throwin' my toy cars down every hole you could find. Especially down the toilet."

"A clone of me, huh? The girls in town are goin' to go wild for him in a couple of years then. I would have felt sorry for him if he took after you."

"Cute, Bo. You better be careful. Remember what Aunt Lavinia used to say every time you got into trouble."

"One of these days I hope you have a kid just like you. Then you'll see what kind of trouble you gave your uncle and me." The boys rote off by memory as if it had just been yesterday that they both heard their aunt scolding them for one misdeed or another.

"Yeh, well, I ain't the one that needs to worry about that right now. I get the best of both worlds. I get to be the fun uncle; play with the kids then send them home and let you guys that are actually havin' the kids worry about everything else."

"I don't know, what with the way you and Kim seem to be the talk of the town right now. You may not get to stay the fun uncle for long."

Bo went to respond to Luke's remark but stopped short when he saw Kim walk into the bar. Instead he just gave Luke a dirty look for thinking that he knew so much.

"Hey, Darlin'," Bo stood to greet his girlfriend. Luke stood as well until Kim sat down; after all, they'd been raised to be gentlemen even if he was dead on his feet.

"Hey. Am I interrupting anything?" Kim asked as the three of them all sat down.

"Nah, I'm just teasin' Luke about all of the trouble the boys gave him and Jo."

"Oh come on, they couldn't have been that bad."

"You don't think so, Kim? How about the next time Jebb and Kira head off to a race, you help Bo babysit those little hellions? See if you and Bo can handle them any better than we did."

"Depends. What did they do to you and Jo? I ain't volunteerin' without knowin' what I'm gettin' into."

Luke went on to tell Kim about how first Jay played hide and go seek with the keys to the Mustang. He then went hiding himself while Luke and Jo were looking for the keys. He and Jo looked everywhere for him and only found him once Jo opened the dryer to do a load of laundry and found him sound asleep in it. Meanwhile, Mikey was busy with a bottle of chocolate syrup in the living room. He didn't even get to this morning's antic before Kim was laughing so hard that he had to stop.

"Just imagine how they'll be once they hit the terrible two's." Kim giggled a bit at the telling.

"I think that Jebb and Kira are in trouble. Go ahead and cross my name off the list of babysitters for the next couple of years."

"They're just being normal little boys, Luke. You can't say that you never did any of that stuff," Kim pointed out.

"Note to self, only have little girls if Jay and Mikey are acting like normal little boys."

"Oh, I think you'll regret that one too. Say, in about sixteen years." Kim let out a laugh as she spoke.

"Right, little girls grow up eventually. Then I'll have to worry about everyone else's little boys."

"And lucky you. Little girls tend to be attracted to boys that remind them of their daddies at that age. You'll get to live the nightmare that every father in Hazzard lived through while you were on the prowl."

"Oh Lord!" Luke groaned as Bo started to laugh.

"Fortunately, they usually outgrow it. Just as soon as their mothers set them straight," Kim added jokingly.

"Looks like I can't win either way," Luke mumbled as he remembered some of the stunts he used to pull to get the attention of the local girls in town that caused his britches to get full of buckshot on multiple occasions. That caused both Bo and Kim to laugh as they thought about what Luke was in for in a few years.


	16. Trouble in Paradise

Kim pulled up at the Chicken Hawk just before the roads were closed in Chickasaw and searched of Bo. She'd promised to meet him at the local bar in the county before the race but she hadn't expected to see another woman from Hazzard here already who had beat her to Bo. She couldn't help but notice that he was talking to Kathy Griffith and she seemed to be mighty chummy with him right now. In fact, she was hanging all over him.

Figuring that she'd been a fool in believing that he could give up women like Kathy for her, Kim didn't even bother getting out of her Jeep. After all, if he wanted someone like that, she certainly wasn't going to stop him. She cranked her Jeep back up and headed back to town while she still could. So much for thinking that she'd finally found a man that she could trust.

She thought that she could trust Bo. After everything that had happened she was sure that he was sincere in wanting to see what could happen between the two of them. Now it looked like his roaming eye got the better of him. Well, she wasn't about to start off a relationship looking the other way. At least she found out now rather than later.

~01~

Kathy saw Kim pull up in her Jeep but Bo didn't.

_Well, let's see if we can cause a little trouble in paradise, _she thought to herself.

She'd been doing her best to get the Duke Boy to respond to her blatant flirting and though he didn't quite give her a flattering reaction, she still had the satisfaction of making it look like he was when his girlfriend pulled up. Just to make things even more interesting, she made sure that she leaned in to give Bo a kiss as Kim was doing a double take as she pulled out of the lot.

"Dang it, Kathy. Knock it off. You know that I'm with Kim now. I don't want her gettin' the wrong idea about us," Bo said as he peeled the woman off of him.

"What idea would you like her to get?" Kathy asked in an innocent voice knowing that Kim had already gotten the idea that she wanted her to.

"Kathy, would ya just cool it? Kim's goin' to be here any minute and the last thing that I need is for her to think that there is anything goin' on between the two us. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to give the General a once over before the race starts."

"Suit yourself. You know where to find me when you change your mind."

Bo headed over to where he'd parked the orange race car while looking around for Kim's Jeep. It was getting awfully close to the start of the race and she promised that she'd be here. Looking at the time, he figured that if she was this late someone must have needed a doctor or something. She wouldn't have just not shown up.

When it was time to climb in for the start of the race, Kim still hadn't shown up. He had to admit that he was a bit disappointed since he was hoping to show off for her a bit today. Now it looked like he wouldn't get to see her at all before the race. The roads have been closed now for a while for the start of the race. Maybe he'll get to see her watching from one of the roadblocks along the laid out track instead.

~01~

Kim didn't make it all the way back to Hazzard before the roads were closed. Instead, she had to pull off of the road right around the Chickasaw Creek so she parked her Jeep and went to sit on the water's edge. She'd been out to the lake in Hazzard a couple of times with Bo in the last week but she wasn't about to go in the water alone. Each time she had gone to the water's edge, Kim could feel herself falling in love with Bo a little more as he seemed to be so patient with her. She hadn't been in a hurry to get intimate with anyone, even Bo, after her debacle of a marriage. She thought he understood. Well of course he could be patient. He had that bimbo on the side the whole time.

Tipping her head, Kim heard the start of the race being announced over the CB. She was supposed to be at the starting line but she just couldn't stay after she'd seen Bo with Kathy Griffith. If he was so enamored with her then he can have her. She has no desire to share Bo with anyone. She also wasn't about to go beg Bo to stay with her either. She has to have some pride after all. Looking around, knowing that she couldn't get back on the road until after the end of the race, Kim figured that she might as well as try to get a little bit of sun. She'd worn her suit under her clothes since she had planned to go out to the Duke Farm after the race for the picnic at one of the family swimming holes. Pulling out a blanket to lie on that she'd put in her Jeep for later, Kim stripped down to her swim suit and laid down to get a tan. Working in the clinic and hospital so much, she tended to look a little pale if she wasn't careful.

Kim stretched out to wait until the roads opened so that she could get back home. While she was listening to the CB, Kim could tell that the racers were getting close to where she was at, near the end of the race. It took all she had in her not to go stand by her Jeep to watch the cars go by. Instead, she rolled onto her stomach and rested her head on her crossed arms. That was right about the time that she heard the sound of powerful engines race by her, buffered only by a thin line of trees that grew along the creek's bank.

~01~

Bo passed Cooter's race car and laughed as he saw his buddy's reaction once he could see him in the rear-view mirror.

"Sorry, Cooter! You know that no one can beat the General!" Bo shouted as Luke laughed along with him then caught sight of a familiar blue Jeep.

"Hey, Bo, isn't that Kim's Jeep?"

"It sure looks like it. She must have gotten caught on the road when they closed it for the race. But why is her car pointed back toward Hazzard?" Bo strained his eyes looking along the side of the road hoping to catch sight of Kim.

"Watch the road, Bo." Luke chided as he reached over and grabbed the wheel.

Bo gave up looking for his girlfriend and got his mind on the race again. He was certain that if she couldn't get to the start of the race that she'd at least be listening to the announcing on the CB. She had to know that he'd be driving by right about now. He'll have to ask her why she hadn't watched for him as soon as he gets to talk to her again.

~01~

Bo walked up to where Kim was lying out in the sun and noticed that she must have fallen asleep. He carefully crept over to her and squatted down next to her as he let his eyes roam along Kim's body. Bo smiled to himself as he leaned forward to wake her up by lightly brushing her hair away from her neck and started to nuzzle her from behind.

"Kim, unless you want to burn, you might want to wake up." Bo let a hand wander down to Kim's waist and gently tugged on her to roll her over onto her back. As his hand moved along to the front of her hip, Bo watched as her stomach muscles jumped at his touch. When Kim started to wake up he was shocked when her eyes shot open at the sight of him and she shoved him away, causing him to tip over since he was still balancing on the balls of his feet. "Hey! What's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone!" Kim grabbed at her clothes and started to pull them on.

"What did I do? I just came by to find out why you never made it to the race," Bo said as he stumbled to his feet.

"Who's says I didn't make it? I got more than an eye full of a completely different sort of sport when I showed up."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Bo, think about it. I shouldn't have to tell you what you did wrong," Kim said as she slipped her shorts on.

"Well, let's pretend I'm stupid for a minute and you spell it out for me!" Bo didn't like trying to defend himself against an accusation when Kim wouldn't even tell him what he allegedly did.

"Pretend? I'm not sure it'll take that much imagination. You claim you're here to find out why I didn't show for the race? Well it just so happens that I did make it to the race before it started!"

"Then why did you leave?" Bo was getting confused. Now he knew why he rarely tried to have an actual relationship with women. They were always playing mind games.

"You looked a little busy with your other girlfriend is all. I didn't feel like waiting for it to be my turn."

"What are you talkin' about?"

"I saw you with Kathy Griffith, Bo!"

"What? I didn't do anything with her."

"Right, that lip-lock was nothing. Which means I'm making a lot out of nothing!" Kim bent down to grab her blanket that she'd been lying on but was stopped when Bo reached for her wrists and pulled her close to him with them.

"I had nothing to do with that! She kissed me and I stopped her!" Bo looked down at Kim and saw that her eyes were focused on where his hands were holding fast to her wrists, effectively keeping her from running away. "Kim, you gotta believe me." Bo released her hands but she only ran to her Jeep instead of staying and listening to him. "Kim! Wait a minute!"

Kim jumped into her Jeep and cranked the engine. Unfortunately, she flooded it when she tried to turn it over.

"Bo, I don't want to hear it," Kim said as he ran up to her Jeep.

"Come on, you've gotta believe me. There ain't no one else that could come close to you. Kathy was just tryin' to cause trouble. Which is exactly what she did. Come on. Get out so we can talk." Bo reached forward but stopped when he saw Kim flinch. This time, at least, Ted wasn't totally responsible for her reaction to him. He'd scared her by grabbing her like he did. Bo hung his head in defeat. "I'll even promise not to touch you, okay. Just don't leave," Bo asked in a quiet voice.

Kim looked at Bo and studied his face. "You swear that there ain't nothin' between you?" Kim asked as she leaned her head back trying to decide what to do. She saw what she saw but it was possible that she didn't see everything. She did leave after all. But he also lost his temper which scared the hell out of her but she probably couldn't blame him. And here he was physically shaking from the effort of not reaching for her while she was shrinking from him.

"Darlin', there ain't been nothin' with no one else since we've been together. I don't want anyone else. There's only you."

Bo nearly held his breath as he watched Kim stare down the road. She seemed to be debating with herself about what she should do. Bo watched as she banged the wheel with her hand and rested her head on her crossed arms. Bo went to reach for her but remember that he'd just promised not to touch her. A promise that became a moot point when she turned and wrapped her arms around his waist and started to cry out of frustration.

"I'm sorry, Bo. I should have known that it was something like that. I just can't stand knowin' that so many others have a hold on you."

Bo tipped her head back and wiped her tears away with his thumb and bent to gently kiss her as he held her. "Darlin', all those holds were severed when you came around. Like I said, you're the only one I want."

Bo led Kim back to where she'd left her blanket when she ran away from him after he grabbed her wrists. He straightened the blanket out and sat down on it and pulled Kim down to sit with him. He laid back on the blanket and Kim rested her head on his shoulder as Kim explained exactly what she'd seen and Bo explained what had happened on his end.

"Kathy must have seen me pull up."

"Kim, I swear, I didn't encourage her at all." Kim nodded as she felt Bo's arms tighten a bit around her.

"Now what do we do? I mean, Kathy is hardly the only woman that's not goin' to like us bein' together," Kim asked as she tightened her own arms around her boyfriend.

"We could just try to ignore em all." Kim didn't like that option very much but she really didn't see what else she could do right now. "Kim, you got my word that I ain't about to go do anything that could mess this up between us. You've gotta trust me." Bo lifted her chin up to make her look at him.

"I do trust you. It's everyone else I don't trust."

Bo chuckled at her response. "If you trust me, don't worry about anyone else. They don't matter. Alright?"

Kim nodded and Bo rolled a bit and leaned over her and gave her a kiss that was filled with the frustration from the last little while. He wanted to prove to Kim that she was all he wanted. Kim raised her arms, invitingly, and wrapped them around Bo's neck and tangled his blond hair around her fingers. She wasn't sure if she'd ever get used to the intensity that Bo put into kissing but she was willing to try. The fact that he'd been willing to fight both her to keep her from leaving and his own desire once he'd scared her was far more than touching than she could have imagined. She responded with all the heat within her as she felt his hands as the felt as if they were everywhere at once.

Bo's hands slipped beneath her t-shirt and the fingers of one of his hands even teased her waistband of her shorts. This time, though, Kim had no inclination to stop him in his exploration. When Bo's lips left hers and followed along her jaw-line, both of them were drug out of their moment of bliss by a gunshot ringing out. When Bo twisted to look behind him, he saw Sheriff Little blocking the path back up to where the cars were parked.

"Just what do you think you're doin' in my county?"

"Love the way you announce yourself, Little," Bo said as he finished turning to face the Chickasaw County Sheriff.

"This is not our week. This is the second time that we've been walked in on by a sheriff," Kim mumbled.

"Well just have to make sure that no one can sneak up on us next time," Bo whispered back to her.

"I'm still waiting, Duke!"

"My girlfriend didn't make it to the start of the race, I came by here since this is where she had to wait for the race to end."

"Waiting isn't what it looked like I interrupted when I walked up."

"Is there a law against makin' out?" Bo quipped back.

"It looked like if I came up a few minutes later you wouldn't have just been makin' out."

"Prove it," Bo said as he shrugged. He stood up and helped Kim to her feet and grabbed the blanket.

"Get out of my county, Duke. I don't want-"

"I'm goin'. I'm goin'."

Little watched on impatiently as the Duke and the young lady that he'd been out here with started to head up the path to where their vehicles were parked. "And get a room!"

Bo chuckled at the suggestion since it didn't really sound like that bad of an idea. But for right now, they had the tail-end of a picnic to make now that everything had been ironed out between them.

~01~

When Kim and Bo got out to the farm lunch was nearly over but food had been kept aside for both of them. Both Jo and Daisy raised a brow at her in question about why they were so late but Kim just ignored them for now. She also chose not to go in the water despite the fact that Bo had been working with her all week. She felt a little embarrassed that she couldn't swim. Bo tried to get her to change her mind but she stayed on the bank anyway. Since she didn't head into the water he sat out too. They watched the others splash around and Kim felt even more embarrassed when she saw that Jay was already closer to learning how to swim than she was. And he was only a year and a half! Of course there was no way that the family was going to let him try it on his own.

"What I want to know is," Luke said as he watched Kira with Mikey, "how come them boys love comin' out here to swim but you can't get them to sit in a bathtub to save your life?"

"That's simple, Cuz. The difference is a four letter word." Jebb laughed as he tried to keep a hand on his youngest who didn't think that he needed anyone holding onto him in the water. "It's called S.O.A.P." Jebb spelled for his cousin.

"Somehow, when I think of four letter words, that's never been at the top of my list of em."

"Oh, as a parent, you'll get a whole new list of four letter words that you'll learn not to say. Like N.A.P.S. or B.A.T.H. Not to mention, S.H.O.T."

"I'll keep that in mind," Luke said as he laughed knowing that there were a lot of things that he was going to get a whole new appreciation for as a parent once his little girl was born. Meanwhile, he was just happy to sit back and relax with Jo as his daughter grew within his wife's belly.

Jesse watched his kids all play around the watering hole. He loved the sound of laughter that seemed to follow the twins around and he knew that by this time next year another giggle would be added to the mix. It was gratifying to know that despite his worst fears for his boys while they were growing up, it looked as if his hogs really have produced beef. Luke and Jo were expecting what he hoped to be the first of many youngens, Jebb and Kira had two happy little boys (now would be a good time for them to be thinking about adding a brother or sister for them two), and now it looked like Bo was getting along nicely with Kim.

Now he only had to worry about Daisy. Oh, he knows (like everyone else in Hazzard knows) that Enos Strate has been in love with her for as long as anyone could remember but she only looked at him fondly. Like a good friend that she'd do anything for. But as she said back when she offered to marry him when her testimony was going to be used to put him away for a bank robbery, she holds a strong affection for him. That's not a love that a marriage can be built on. He only hopes that one day she'll find the love that she can't live without. And that she won't settle for anything less than that overpowering kind of love.


	17. Realizations

The next morning, Kim wasn't surprised to see Bo waiting for her outside of the church. Nearly everyone else was inside already since once again she was late. This time though it was because she'd gotten to sleep late last night after staying out on the porch swing with Bo last evening well into the night. She still felt bad for getting mad at him when she drove up and saw him and Kathy Griffith together. They'd talked and of course made out a bit more (with certain neighbors watching nearly the whole time). And thanks to both Rosco and Sheriff Little walking up on them within the last week, they were trying to come up with a few other places that they could go to spend time together, alone. Bo claimed that he had an idea about how they could be insured of some privacy though he hadn't shared that idea with her.

Pulling up to the church Kim narrowed her eyes when she saw that, while nearly everyone else had gone inside, a certain trouble making ex-girlfriend of Bo's hadn't. She was standing on the front steps watching Bo walk over to her Jeep. Bo saw out of the corner of his eye the cause for the soured look on Kim's face and figured that there was one really good way to take it off Kim's face and put it back on Kathy's instead. When he opened Kim's door and helped her out of her Jeep he pulled her up to him and bent his head toward her. She'd expected a peck like he'd given to her in the parking lot before. Instead, she received an earth shattering, knees weakening, kiss that held nothing back.

"Mornin', Darlin'," Bo whispered as he broke the kiss.

"Mornin'," Kim said as she tried to catch her breath. Bo walked Kim past the woman on the steps feeling just a bit proud of himself. By kissing one woman, he'd rendered the other speechless.

Once inside, he knew that with Uncle Jesse, Daisy, Luke, Jo, Jebb, Jay, Mikey, and Kira, the Duke Family Pew was getting a bit full. Especially now that the twins weren't exactly likely to want to sit in their parents' laps during the whole service. Instead of joining them with Kim, he led her to the seat right behind his sister and her small family. Jesse glanced at Bo's choice of seats for him and Kim and nodded his approval. He'd been looking forward to the day when just one pew wouldn't accommodate the growing family. Now his dream of needing two pews for the family was a reality.

When the reverend came out to start the service, Jay looked over his mother's shoulder and saw his Uncle Bo. Seeing him on a different row he started to try to climb over Kira to get to him. _Why should he have to stay with everyone else if his uncle didn't?_ Bo fought back a chuckle as he leaned forward and took his nephew while he silently let his sister know that he had him; she could let go. Of course, once Jay was allowed to sit behind the rest of the Dukes, Mikey insisted on joining his brother. Which meant that not only did Bo have a toddler to manage during the service but so did Kim. A task that was made a little easier with the bag of various quiet toys that the parents had brought with them to church to keep them occupied.

Kim actually felt a mixture of joy and immense sorrow at watching the kids play as she imagined what a child she would have had might have done while sitting through out the service. Unfortunately, thanks to Ted's outburst that had put her in the hospital when she'd been offered a position after her residency, she wouldn't get the chance to know what that child or any other child of her own would do in any situation. She knew that she'd never give birth to her own children. After that violent miscarriage, she'd been told that she'd never be able to have kids; a fact that she had only mentioned once to Kira and Jo. Though Kira had left the room without asking for any details after she'd first gone out to the farm after Ted had come to Hazzard.

Kim caught Bo watching her and smiled at her when he realized that he'd been caught staring. Kim knew that if she wanted to be fair to Bo, she needed to let him know. She'd hate for him to start picturing things that she just couldn't offer. _Now that was bound to be a pleasant conversation,_ she thought to herself. Pleasant or not, she knew that she owed it to him. If he had any delusions of having kids of his own, he'd better keep looking for someone else to mother them. Feeling a bit awkward for what she was thinking, she returned his smile then turned back to the toddler in her lap.

~01~

Kim declined the offer to go out to the farm for lunch. She promised that she'd see Bo the next day but she needed some time to think about just where they were heading with their relationship. Funny, technically, they really hadn't been together for very long. But it felt like a lot longer. Even before all Hell had broke loose for her when Ted had come to town, Bo had been part of her daily life ever since Christmas when she'd developed the habit of meeting him at the Boar's Nest.

Well, okay, she never admitted it to herself that she was going there to see him. But she still went there nearly every single day all the same. It was strange to think that this time last year she couldn't stand him! Or maybe it was that she couldn't stand the fact that she was attracted to him when she didn't want to be attracted to anyone. Now she couldn't imagine her life without him in it. And that was nearly as scary as looking over her shoulder while running from her ex. After all, she had no idea what attracted Bo to her. She had a hard time trusting anyone. And Bo even seemed to be understanding of that fact.

She comes with an awful lot of baggage. She knows that. What if this piece was the deal breaker? The fact that she couldn't have children. Yeh, well, no one would ever say that they'd picture Bo Duke with a family. But then again, the same could be said about two other Duke Boys not too long ago.

Looking at the clock, Kim rolled over in bed as she tried to stop thinking so much so that she could get some sleep. She can put more thought into this tomorrow. Right now, she really needed to get some sleep.

~01~

The couple met throughout the week at the Boar's Nest but kept it at that level since Jesse had called Bo out on his lack of sleep when he had gone home stumbling in after the late night swims. The two lovebirds would have to hold off on spending time together just shy of sunrise until the weekend. It was just as well considering Kim had barely been awake between patients all throughout last week. Tonight though, Kim was pulling a shift out at the hospital so Bo was at the bar with his cousins and sister. When Cooter came in to join the fun, he clapped Bo on the back while he was laughing.

"Well I'll be. If it ain't Bo Duke. I just about didn't recognize you without a certain brunette on your arm. Ya'll ain't had a fallen out have ya?"

"No, Cooter. She's workin' over at the hospital tonight. So I'm just hangin' out."

"Poor, Buddy Roo; it's been so long since you've batched it, you don't even know what to do with yourself anymore. Though I'm sure that there are a few women here that might have a suggestion or two."

"Not funny, Cooter," Bo scowled.

Cooter chuckled than turned to the rest of the Dukes at the table. He and Luke started to talk about a project that Cooter was going to need some help with out at the garage. Kira had been watching her brother without really giving him a hard time about his still new relationship with the lady doctor in town. In fact, when the new girl that had been hired part-time to help Daisy on the weekends came by, Kira noticed that Bo barely gave her a glance. And she seemed to be right up his alley had this been a couple of months ago.

_'I don't believe it. You just let Elizabeth walk by without one single flirtatious comment. I think you're sick, think we should call Doc Appleby? The Bo Duke _**_I_**_ know would never let a woman like that walk away without gettin' her number first.'_

_'Not you too? I thought everyone had already gotten their shots in on me already.'_

_'Nah, I was just waitin' to see if you were just tryin' out somethin' new or was plannin' on bein' in this for the long haul. I wanted to see if you'd get bored with the whole relationship thing before I said anything.'_

Kira took a sip from her scotch as she teased her brother by using their unusual link that Duke twins tended to have. A link that had lain dormant for about a decade when Bo had convinced himself that she was nothing more than an imaginary friend; a hold over from childhood. That is until he found an envelope that had newspaper clippings in it that told about her kidnapping when she was only a few days old. It was only after learning that his stolen sister had the same name as his imaginary friend that he and Kira had eventually put things together.

_'It is so fun watchin' you finally fall all over yourself. All because of Kim, too. Has the playboy finally met his match?'_

_'You're lovin' this just a bit too much.' _

_'And you didn't answer my question.' _

_'Well, if you must know, I-'_

"Hey you two, cut it out. I hate not being in on a conversation happenin' only two feet away from me," Cooter said when he noticed that the resident Duke Twins were deep in conversation but neither had said a word in several minutes. Turning to Luke and Jebb, Cooter pointed back and forth between Bo and Kira. "I thought they stopped doin' that so much."

Kira shrugged, "I didn't want to interrupt you fellas." Kira eyed Bo letting him know that she'll wait to hound him later. But she did intend to get that answer out of him. For now, she'll drop it though.

~01~

Jesse finished cleaning out the coffee pot and set it up for the morning and looked out the window as he heard both Chargers pull up in the farm yard. Kira and Jebb then came in to pick up the boys. They were sound asleep in the spare room snuggled up together. The two parents took their boys and left without ever waking them up.

Honestly, he didn't see why they seemed to give Luke and Jo such a hard time. He didn't have any trouble with them. But then again, he'd already seen just about anything that they could want to do when Luke and Bo were that age and was prepared for it. Luke was a rookie.

Jesse was surprised that Bo was home so early, though. He knew that Kim was out at the hospital tonight so he sort of figured that he stay out with some of his friends out at the bar. After the twins were picked up by their parents Jesse figured that he'd have a talk with his nephew.

"Somethin' wrong, Son? I wasn't expectin' you home so early."

"No, nothin's wrong." Bo reached into the icebox for the buttermilk and then grabbed a glass out of the dish drain. "Why?"

"Well, it just occurred to me that I can't remember the last time you voluntarily came home by eleven o'clock on a Friday night," Jesse said as he watched his youngest pour his milk and take a seat with it as he grabbed a cookie from the cookie jar sitting on the table.

"I just decided to come on home is all," Bo said before he took a sip of his milk. Jesse nodded in response though he had the feeling that it went a bit deeper than that.

"When's Kim's next night off?"

"Tomorrow," Bo said as grabbed another cookie to munch on.

"Everything going alright between you two?"

"Yeh, why?" Bo asked wondering why his uncle was asking so many questions.

"Just wonderin'. I ain't never seen you act the same way with other women as you do with her, is all. Though I do have to say, at first I was worried that you were just drawn to her because she needed your help."

"We all helped her, Uncle Jesse."

"That we did," Jesse said as he gave a slight nod. "But I also know that there ain't nothin' that can stroke a man's ego more than havin' a woman in his debt for savin' her."

"Uncle Jesse, are you sayin' that you think that the only reason that Kim's goin' out with me now is because she's vulnerable?"

"No, I said that I was worried about it at first. I've been watchin' you two even before Ted came to town. Even before Daisy started to tease you about you catchin' the garter at the weddin' in February and Kim catchin' the bouquet. Though that is the story goin' around in town. I'm just wantin' you to be prepared in case you hear it for yourself. I know that some folks ain't taken it too well to you two seein' one another."

"You're tellin' me." Bo rolled his eyes "I've had ex-girlfriends comin' out of the woodwork."

"How's Kim handlin' that?" Jesse asked in concern.

"We're gettin' through it. Had a rough patch to work through thanks to Kathy Griffith."

"I saw that she seemed to be watchin' a bit more often than the rest."

"Yeh, probably since she was the last one I went out with before Kim. She was a bit too possessive, though, for my tastes." Bo stopped as he thought. He knew what his uncle was planning on getting at. Eventually. He wanted to know where he saw things heading with Kim. Right now, he didn't really want to think about that. Bo just wanted to enjoy his time at the moment and let the relationship take care of itself.

"Did you give her a reason to feel possessive?"

"Heck no. I went out with her a couple of times but it wasn't anything serious."

"You sure?" Jesse knew that if he sounded like he doubted Bo, he'd most likely slip up. He always did. Jesse wanted to know just how far Bo's relationship with Kim had already gone. And Bo wasn't likely to just volunteer that kind of information. And that's if he even realized it for himself at all.

"What kind of question is that? I'm tellin' you, I'm sure. I don't feel anything at all for Kathy."

"But you do for Kim?"

"Of course I do. I-"

Jesse waited to hear the rest of that sentence but it looked like Bo was too surprised by the revelation to even say the words. Smiling, he reckoned that he'd gotten the answer to his question, despite Bo's sudden silence. Or was that because of that silence?

"I see. Well...I think I'm goin' to head on up to bed. I'll see ya in the mornin'."

~01~

Bo had stayed up half the night going over his brief conversation with his uncle. Thinking about what he'd come close to saying. Thinking about the implications of what just a couple of words could have. Oh sure, the family had always picked at him over the years for _falling in love_ at the drop of a hat. Coy being the only other Duke Boy who came close to losing it over a woman at about the same rate. Well, maybe Coy fell more often than he did. But he'd never felt for any of them what he felt for Kim.

Bo could admit that alone was enough to scare him to death. And this is all without even sleeping with her. Or maybe that made it even worse. He'd fallen so hard without getting physical with Kim. How could he have gotten this far without realizing it? Of course he'd tried to not really think about it either. But tonight with Uncle Jesse, he'd almost said something that he'd been trying to avoid for so long.

Bo tossed and turned, flipped his pillow over and tried to get comfortable. He thought about trying to talk to Luke about his and Kim's relationship but then thought about all of the teasing that he'd been dishing out to Luke. There was no way that he'd give Luke the chance to return the favor.

Looking at the clock, Bo knew that he'd better get some sleep soon. Morning was coming awfully fast. He and Luke had some fences to mend after their breakfast at the garage. That was one thing about having a larger farm now; there were always things (especially fences) that needed to be attended to. If he didn't want Luke to know that something was up, he would need as much sleep as possible. Luke always could see through any fronts that he might would put up. Just like their Uncle Jesse. That fact alone could be a little irritating.

~01~

"You alright, Cuz?" Luke asked as they headed off to town in the General together for their usual fare at the garage on Saturday mornings.

"Fine. Why?" Bo asked from behind the wheel.

Luke shrugged, "You just seem a little bit quiet is all."

"I'm fine. You still need the General after we get them fences taken care of later?"

"Yeh, I need to drive into Capital City to pick up Jo a birthday present this week. I don't want to leave her without any wheels while I'm gone. I plan to use my share of the winnings from last week's race to get it. Are you sure that you don't want to tag along?"

"Are you kiddin'? With the amount of gossip that is already goin' around about me and Kim. Could you imagine the buzz that would go around town if anyone saw me walkin' into a jewelry store? The fact that you were there, too, would get left out of the retellin's all together. No thanks. I'll steer clear of places like that, if you don't mind."

"Suit yourself. And I guess I can see your point about bein' seen in the store. Word was already out about me and Jo bein' engaged when I went and got her ring, but it still sent up a firestorm around town when I went shoppin' for it. If you were seen walkin' in, the town would have you and Kim headin' to the altar before you could even get back to Hazzard."

"Which is why I ain't goin'. Of course the biggest push just might come from a certain someone back at the farm."

"Daisy still pushin'?"

"Jesse."

"Oh," Luke said in response.

For years their uncle had given up any hope of him or Bo settling down. The thought that they both might would do so in the same year probably had him beside himself. Luke went to make a comment but stopped when he looked at his cousin. Something in his face told him to hold off so he kept his tongue for the rest of the drive to the garage. He knew that look. He saw it often enough in the mirror before he got married to recognize it. Bo was scared. And it wasn't the same kind of scared that comes from chasing after crooks that are shooting at them. That kind of terror can only be inflicted by the love of a woman. And of course the fear the runs through a man's veins when he realizes that he feels the same way for that same woman.


	18. Facing Fears, One at a Time

"I don't know about this, Bo. I don't think that I can do it," Kim said as she looked around her. She was currently in hip deep water in the swimming hole near one of the old still sites that Bo had been bringing her to for her swimming lessons for the last couple of weeks.

"Sure ya can. And I'll be right in front of you the whole time. I wouldn't let ya try this if I didn't think that you'd be alright. Come on," Bo said as he waded further out into the water and turned around to face Kim once he was out far enough to float in the water that was just over his head.

Kim looked out into the water with a bit of trepidation. Taking a deep breath, Kim followed Bo out into the deeper water. Stretching her arms out as she pushed off, she started to kick her legs and move her arms to start sending herself forward. Bo stayed out in front just out of reach but close enough to help Kim if she got into trouble as she tried to swim across the small swimming hole for the first time completely under her own power. When his feet brushed the bottom as he drifted backwards to the opposite bank from the one that they'd started at, he began to laugh and reached forward to pull Kim to him.

"I told you that you could do it." Bo chuckled before bending his head to kiss her.

"Yeh, well, I guess I should thank you for bein' an excellent teacher." Kim grinned as she leaned back. Inwardly, she had been practically shaking until she could feel the bottom of the small pond again. "I still can't believe that you taught me how to swim, though I don't think I'll risk swimmin' solo for a while."

"Just as long as you'll come swimmin' with me." Bo returned Kim's grin as pulled her tighter up against him. He let his hands drift lower and rested them on Kim's bottom.

"Why not, I stay well over my head anytime I'm with you anyway." Kim stretched to reach up for another kiss. For which Bo was all too willing to oblige her.

"You ready to swim back across now."

"Do I have to?" Kim asked. She was glad that she'd made it across the small pond once; she wasn't looking forward to doing it again.

"Considerin' that I parked the General on the other side of the swimmin' hole and I still have to drive ya home, yeh, you need to swim back across."

"Alright, if I have to," Kim said with a slight pout but waited for Bo to get out in front of her again before pushing back off again.

The return trek across the water went similar to the first one. Bo stayed just close enough to help Kim when she needed it but basically ensured that she safely got back to where they started without any trouble all on her own. When she finally got onto the bank where the rest of her clothes were, Kim walked out of the water holding Bo's hand and collapsed onto the grassy bank pulling Bo down with her in the process.

Once sitting down beside Kim on the bank, he leaned in to give Kim a kiss. He was proud of her for overcoming her fear of the water and it felt good to know that he'd had a part in that. Kim readily accepted the kiss as she leaned back onto the grass and brought Bo with her. That started a heavy petting session where she felt Bo's hands everywhere. Somehow, though, that just didn't feel like enough for her this time. She sent her own hands on an exploration of their own while she allowed Bo to taste every corner of the inside of her mouth. When Kim's hands reached the waistband of Bo's trunks she started to push the suit down over his waist.

A clear invitation that he'd been waiting for and wasn't about to pass up now that he had it. He finished pushing his own suit down then turned his attention to Kim's. Bo worked Kim's bikini top off and started to inch his way down her body and began to worship it with lavish kisses and nips as he went. When he got to the bottoms of the swim suit, he reveled in getting to intimately know what had been hidden from him for so long by the bothersome piece of cloth.

In no time at all, Kim was writhing under Bo's intense attention. In fact, at one point she was sure that she must have blacked out for a couple of seconds due to the unbelievable pleasure that she was being given by the Duke Boy who was making love to her. Kim began to pull Bo back up so that she could capture his mouth with her own.

While he returned the kisses, he reached for his pants that were just within his grasp. Once he had them, he slipped his hand into the back pocket where he had his wallet. He broke the kiss and leaned back and opened it to where he knew he should have a couple of condoms. Should being the operative word because where the packets were suppose to be, there was only a tiny slip of paper instead. On the paper was a simple note:

_**I told you that you'd better keep an eye on your wallet.**_

Bo cursed Luke under his breath and Kim saw the look on his face. She couldn't read the scrap of paper but she had a good idea what was suppose to be where the paper was instead. Not really wanting to lose the moment, Kim sat up enough to pull Bo back to her.

"You don't need it anyway, trust me. I'll explain later," Kim murmured as she pulled Bo in for another kiss.

He figured that Kim was referring to being on birth control. He'd had other women say that they were protected but never really believed them since he knew very well that many of those women were trying to trap him into marriage. With Kim, though, he really did trust her. Giving up on the missing condoms, Bo returned his full attention to Kim as he once again began to ravish her.

He couldn't remember the last time that he'd gone bare-back with any woman. The added sensation was unbelievable as he lost himself in his Heaven on Earth. When he finally collapsed in exhaustion, he rolled onto his back and took Kim with him as he rested on the grassy bank. Both Kim and Bo lay together as they tried to catch their breath. When Kim found her voice, there was only one word that could spring from her lips.

"Wow."

"I think that about covers it," Bo said as he pulled Kim tighter to him as she rested on his chest.

He'd been waiting to hold Kim like this for what seemed like forever; not that it hadn't been worth the wait. Bo sent his hands down along her body and pressed his lips to the top of her head as she snuggled up against him. Looking up at the stars overhead, he gauged the time by the position of the moon. It was getting late. As much as he wanted to stay here like this, it was time to get dressed and get Kim home; especially now that their sweat was cooling on their hot bodies. He could already feel Kim give a slight shiver as the night air chilled them both.

"We'd better get dressed. Your uncle'll be wonderin' where you are soon."

"No he won't. He's at the hospital tonight. It won't be my uncle that will be waiting up for one of us," Kim said as she rolled off of Bo and stretched to reach her clothes. When she went to grab her shorts, Bo couldn't resist. He brought his hand up to tickle Kim's side as she was stretched taunt. Kim screamed out as Bo began his assault. "What do you think you're doin'?"

"Just wanted to hear ya scream again. I didn't think that we had enough time to get ya to do it any other way." Bo chuckled. "Though we'll have to make time for that again soon."

"I think that it had better be real soon. I guess that what they say is true. Practice really does make perfect."

"You sayin' I'm perfect?" Bo grinned as he reached for his pants from where he'd thrown them after he'd grabbed his wallet earlier but they were out of reach and he wasn't ready to stand up yet to get them. Kim gave him a look but figured that she'd do best not to respond to that comment. "That's alright; you don't have to say it. Again, that is."

Kim picked up Bo's shirt and slung it at him as he chuckled in response. "Just keep laughing. Don't you think that you should get your pants on? That is unless you plan to drive to town in the General butt naked."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Bo replied as he started to get dressed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kim muttered as she pulled her shirt on over her head. Afterwards, she began to hunt for her swim suit so that she could take it home with her.

Once the two were dressed, they both walked up toward the road where Bo had hid the stock car. Bo helped Kim in (and for once noticed that there hadn't been the slightest hint of her muscles tightening like they usually did when he picked her up) and he climbed in behind the wheel. Kim scooted into the middle of the seat and rested her head on Bo's shoulder as they headed back to town.

As he pointed the General toward Hazzard where Kim had been staying with her uncle, he thought back to the moment of passion when he found out that Luke had poached his wallet. He remembered that Kim had assured him that it was alright. But she also said that she'd explain later. Looking down, Bo tightened his arm around Kim as she snuggled up against his side. If fact, she looked like it wouldn't take much for her to fall asleep right where she was.

"Uh, Kim; about earlier."

"Humm... What? What about earlier?"

"You said that you'd explain...You know, about not needing to worry about the lack of protection. So, I guess this means that you're on the pill." Bo felt awkward talking about this now, but he reckoned that he better get it straight in his head before he took her home or else he'll be up half the night worrying about it.

"Not exactly," Kim mumbled. She'd been dreading this but it looked like she couldn't avoid this conversation anymore. Yes she was on the pill but not for the reasons that most other women did. Nor is that what she had meant when she told Bo that he didn't have to worry about her getting pregnant.

"What? What do you mean _Not exactly_? You said that-" Bo said as he looked back down to Kim as he pulled the car to a stop.

"Keep drivin' and I'll tell you. And don't look at me like I just set a trap out for you." Bo eyed Kim but put the car back into drive. "The truth is that I can't have kids anymore. I can't get pregnant."

"Huh? Why not?" Bo asked in confusion so Kim explained to him that when she told him about the first time that she'd ended up in the hospital due to Ted's temper; that she had left out one detail. That she had been six months pregnant at the time. She had lost that child and had been told that irreparable damage had been done. She wouldn't be able to carry another child to term again. Bo wasn't sure how to react. Telling her that he was sorry didn't seem like enough. Instead he pulled her back up against him and hugged her as he drove.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I haven't really told anyone. I talked to Jo once but I know that I should have told you. I just was afraid to."

"Afraid?" Bo asked as they neared the pale yellow house that Kim lived in.

"Come on, Bo; I've seen the way you are with your nephews. You're great with them. As long as you're with me you won't be able to have kids of your own."

"Who said that I was shoppin' for a woman to give me any kids? Actually, I've never even thought about havin' any kids of my own. In fact, I've been looking forward to being the uncle that teaches the little rug-rats everything their parents don't want them to know. I ain't thought none about bein' a father."

"Maybe, but one day you might and-"

Bo stopped the car in front of Doc Appleby's house and turned toward Kim and raised her chin so that he could look her in the eyes. "Kim, I'm not goin' to base my life on somethin' that I may or may not want later on. But there is one thing that I do know that I want. And right now that is you. And **IF** I change my mind later on about the whole kid thing, well my sister is proof that there are a lot of kids out there that wait years for a home. Alright?"

Kim nodded and accepted a kiss from Bo before he climbed out of the General and then helped her out as well. Bo walked her up to the door and went to give her a kiss goodnight. That kiss started out slow and sensual. He already felt his body responding to Kim's pliant and willing body in his arms and apparently so did Kim. She gave him a devious grin before reaching up and whispering in his ear.

"You want to come in? I have the house to myself and we both know that you only have to make sure that you're home in time to get the mornin' chores done before church."

"You want me to risk your uncle gettin' mad at me for sleepin' with you in his house?" Bo asked as he ran his hands down Kim's back and rested them on her bottom as he pulled her flush up against him.

"Of course if you don't want to-" Kim started to back away before he stopped her.

"I never said that I didn't want to."

"Well?" Kim asked with a bit of a challenge in her voice.

~01~

The next morning, Hazel Bradley was awakened by the sound of a powerful engine tearing out of her neighbor's driveway about an hour before sunrise. Looking out her window, she watched as the orange stock car that belonged to the Duke Boy drive down the road. She wondered how long it would take him to start sneaking out of the house just before dawn. And here she had hoped that her neighbor was smarter than that. Shaking her head, she rolled over and went back to sleep. Somehow she felt that this won't be the only morning that she'll be awakened to the sound of the General Lee high-tailing it home just before sunrise from seeing the young doctor next door.

~01~

After church, the women were all in Kira's kitchen getting lunch ready as Daisy was teasing Jo about the fact that she and Luke still haven't settled on a name for their little girl yet. A name that both Kira and Kim could understand why there was still so much confusion about at this point.

"Well, I know I want to honor my grandmother since she helped to raise me. But we are having a hard time with a name that she'll actually go by since for one; Tryphenia isn't exactly a name that you hear everyday. For another, it ain't easy trying to come up with a name that isn't attached to an ex-girlfriend."

"Been there," Kira said from behind the counter. "When I was pregnant, we only knew what one of the kids were goin' to be. So we still had to plan for a girl. Thankfully Jay turned out to be a boy because Jebb and I never did decide on a name for a girl."

"Finally, at least someone knows where I'm comin' from," Jo said as she reached into the fridge to grab the pitcher of lemonade. "Any suggestions?"

"I've always been partial to the name Daisy, myself. And I know for a fact that Luke never dated a girl with that name," came in a giggle from Daisy as she grabbed the salad to take out to the picnic tables.

"Don't you think that it would be a bit confusing to have two Daisies around?" Kira said as she gave Daisy a look for her blatant attempt to get a name's sake. Daisy just shrugged and smiled.

"Maybe you two had better keep a list handy for next time. Names that you do like, names that are an absolute no. Things like that," Kim suggested.

"And just maybe you and Bo should start doin' the same thing. You know, just in case," Daisy teased as she backed out of the kitchen door into the farmyard along with Kira.

"Not likely," Kim whispered as Jo came up and gave her a squeeze.

"Have you told him?"

"Last night."

"And?"

Kim shrugged, "He was alright with it. Of course that doesn't mean that he won't change his mind later."

"And it doesn't mean that he will either." Glancing out to the yard, Jo added, "So, how was it?"

"Which time?" Kim grinned as she thought back to the night before.

"Humm... I'm guessing the answer would be the same for both, or should I say, all of them." Jo giggled.

"Oh, let's just say that I could get used to tryin' to keep up with a Duke Boy."

"They are a breed of all their own, aren't they?"

The two women exchanged knowing glances as they continued to laugh on the way out of the door. When they made it out of the house and joined the rest of the family, the others were discussing Luke and Jo's trip up to visit her father in D.C. in the coming week. They had planned a one week visit to take her paintings up that she'd been asked to paint for the fundraiser for the V.A. They would enjoy catching up with the general before then heading up to visit Jo's best friend Stephanie in New York for a week as well. Jo was getting to the point that she knew that it wouldn't be long before she wouldn't really feel like going anywhere so she wanted to do as much as she could during this trip.

That discussion then led to the fact that during Luke and Jo's second week gone, Kira and Jebb were planning to head up to North Carolina for a couple of races. Luke remembered how much the boys loved to give him a truck load of trouble. He figured that it was only fair that since Bo thought it was so funny, that it was now his turn to babysit for his sister and their cousin.

"My only regret is that I won't be around to watch him struggle with them boys after he laughed it up while Jo and I kept them the last time." Luke laughed as it was agreed that Bo would indeed watch the boys.

"Hey no fair! Them boys will have me outnumbered two to one. At least you had Jo to help."

"Then get Kim to help ya. She seemed to enjoy hearing the stunts them boys did before."

"What do ya say? Want help?" Bo asked as he put an arm around Kim's waist.

Looking around, Kim figured that she might have some fun so she agreed. Jesse smiled as the arrangements were made since he figured that it would be good for Kim and Bo spend the time together watching the boys. It might even start giving them some ideas. That boy was getting too old to be pulling into the farmyard just in time to take care of the morning chores. It would be nice to see them two set up house together for real. Then maybe they could start working on getting a couple of kids of their own.


	19. Goldilocks and the Three Duke Boys

Luke and Jo pulled up at the apartment of General Thomas Hart. They had already checked into the hotel; all the while Luke was thanking God above that the apartment was too small to bunk in with his father-in-law. They then unpacked everything but the paintings that they (he and the general since neither man was about to allow a very pregnant Jo do any lifting of the canvases) were going to unload here at the apartment. This would be the first time that Jo had seen her father in months and most likely the last time he'd see her before she gives birth.

When Thomas opened the door, the fact that he had only thought that he was ready to see his little girl who had just entered her third trimester of her pregnancy was clear on his face.

"Well, would you just look at you!" Thomas said as he reached forward and hugged his daughter. Looking up and seeing his son-in-law standing back. Giving him a slight smile, "Luke, how was the drive up?"

"It was alright."

Alright considering that he had to stop nearly every hundred miles for bathroom breaks. Taking a road trip with his very pregnant wife might not have been the smartest thing that he's ever done. But after thinking that he'd lost Jo due to the plane that she was supposed to be on two days before the wedding going down, only being saved by the fact that she'd taken an earlier flight instead, Luke wasn't in that big of a rush to get on a plane with her anytime soon.

"Come on in," the general said as he led the two into his apartment. Once inside, Jo and Luke filled him in on the latest in the pregnancy, including how they were now glad that they were having a girl rather than a boy after having babysat Luke's nephews. "Well don't think that just because you're having a girl that you won't have a little bit of chaos. In fact, I can remember this one time when Jo was about four. I was inside with my mother going over possible preschools for her when Jo came running in soaking wet and so proud of herself."

"Oh no," Jo groaned and put her face in her hands since she knew what story he was about to tell. Seeing the reaction, Luke leaned in, curious about what his wife had done to cause her to have that reaction to the telling.

"What did she do?" Luke had to know.

"She'd taken a bucket of soapy water out and had started to wash everything that she could reach on my car. Soap was all over the doors and tires. Soap everywhere. Well, she came running in and said, _'Daddy, I washed your car and filled it up with gas!'_ I couldn't figure out what she meant by saying that she filled it up with gas. But there she was grinning from ear to ear so I thanked her and went out to see the job she'd done. It all looked cute right up until I noticed that water was gushing from the car where Joanna had stuck the water hose into the gas tank and had left it on. Then I knew what she'd meant by saying that she'd filled the tank up with gas."

"Oh no!" Luke busted out laughing as Jo elbowed him.

"It's not that funny."

"Yes it is!" Luke said as he unsuccessfully tried to get his laughter under control.

"And of course I couldn't get mad because she didn't know what she'd done wrong. I turned the water off, sent her back into get cleaned up and had to call a mechanic to get the water out of the fuel tank."

"I guess it was a good thing that you joined the Marines. Working in a service station probably wouldn't have worked out for you. Though maybe if you promise not to fill anymore tanks up with water, Cooter might let you play at the garage."

"Cute. You can't say that you never did something embarrassing like that."

"Nope, in fact you've heard most of the stories by now. It's just that now I've finally gotten to hear some of your childhood stories. Looks like it might would be smart to get a gas lock on the cars."

Luke was then treated to a few more stories of when Jo was growing up. As Luke was told of the perils of raising a daughter, Luke began to wonder how Bo would be able to handle the two toddlers next week. After all, if what he'd experienced while taking care of them was any indication, there was no way that Bo would be able to last long watching the boys.

After a while, Luke and Jo headed back to the hotel with plans to meet Jo's father again the next day as well as made various plans for the week before they headed north to New York to spend a few days with Jo's best friend Stephanie as well before heading home at the end of next week. In fact, Luke was already resigned to the fact that he was supposed to sit through a baby shower while they were up in the Big Apple. Though he still was trying to figure out how he could get out of that one.

The rest of the week was filled with Jo helping to set up the exhibit even though the auction wouldn't be for another couple of weeks yet. Her father had convinced her to paint a collection to be auctioned off to benefit the V.A. The job had helped to keep Jo occupied during her pregnancy. Now that it was over, it was time to really get busy and finish the nursery for their little one that was on the way.

Jo had a lot of fun telling her father about how her doctor and good friend had teased Luke about the possibility of having triplets, and that was just the beginning to some of the teasing that he'd taken while she's been pregnant. She really went into detail when she'd sent Luke after some dessert after dinner.

Thomas had to fight back a chuckle when he saw his daughter's husband head out for the latest craving. While Luke was gone, Jo admitted that they still hadn't come up with a name since she was hung up on the fact that she didn't want the name to resemble any of Luke's ex-girlfriends in the slightest.

"Joanna, you knew that Luke hadn't exactly been a priest before you married him. I'll admit, I didn't like him at first but he's proven that he's a good man. You can't let his previous relationships haunt your marriage. He might have dated those other women but he married you. And it's you that's having his baby. Try to just settle on a name that you both like. Forget about the rest."

"I can't believe that you're saying that." Jo looked at her father since it sounded an awful like what Luke had said to her during their last discussion over a name for their daughter.

"Joanna, I love you but if you keep focusing on Luke's past it'll start to get in the way of your future. Don't let that happen, alright?" Thomas waited for Jo to nod in response and then pulled her in for a hug. "That's my good little soldier." He said which caused Jo to laugh at her old nickname from her father.

~01~

Bo shut the door as his sister and cousin/brother-in-law headed out for their racing trip. Fortunately, they were leaving while the boys were down for their naps since he was currently alone with the two youngest Duke Boys until Kim came out to Kira and Jebb's house after she closed the clinic for the day. The last thing that Jebb had said to Bo while only half joking was for him and Kim to stay out of his and Kira's bed.

Bo assured him that he had no desire to sleep in his sister's bed. He already planned to bunk in the downstairs guest room while staying out at their house; a plan that accomplished two purposes. One, everything that he'd need for the boys was right here. He wouldn't have to carry loads of toys and clothes over to the main farm house by staying here instead. Two, he'd never be able to share a bed with Kim under the same roof with his Uncle Jesse.

Even though everyone knew that they'd be sleeping together while they were babysitting it wasn't the same as being under his uncle's roof while being unmarried. Though it didn't take much for Bo to figure out why his uncle hadn't put his foot down on staying a whole week in his sister's house with his girlfriend chaperoned only by two twin toddlers. His uncle was hoping that he'd get to liking playing house with Kim to the point that he didn't want to just play at it anymore.

Looking at the time, Bo figured that he'd better figure out how he was going to balance taking care of both boys alone until Kim got out to the farm. Fortunately, he had a few ideas. He thought back to some of the things that he remembered being fun when he was little. It looked like he'd better get things together. He should only have about half an hour before the boys were awake and ready to be entertained.

~01~

Kim said goodbye to Sue at the clinic then ran home to grab her bag before heading out to meet Bo over at Jebb and Kira's to help watch the boys. She was beginning to wonder why she'd volunteered to help out with the twins after hearing what all they had done while Luke and Jo had been watching them. Well, it was too late to back out. Kira and Jebb should be gone by now which means that for at least the last three hours, Bo has been left alone with two little blond firecrackers. By the way Luke had talked, he was probably in desperate need of some re-enforcements right about now.

Kim drove her Jeep out and pulled up into the farmyard and parked beside of the General. When she got out of her Jeep Kim started to head into the house but stopped when she saw three blond Duke Boys covered in mud. She looked from Bo to where the younger two Dukes were playing in a newly formed puddle with the water hose lying nearby then back to Bo. He was just in his jeans and the boys were stripped down to their diapers.

"Oh no! What are you doin', Bo?"

"What's it look like? We're playin'." Bo laughed as Jay threw a clod of dirt at him.

"I hope you don't expect me to clean those boys up after you let em roll around in the mud."

"Nope. I got that covered," Bo said as he walked over to Kim as she backed away to ensure that he didn't drip mud on her.

"Oh you do, huh?"

"Yep, look over there." Bo pointed to where he had drug up the boys' plastic kiddie pool. Beside it was a bottle of bubble bath soap. "I figured that they might wouldn't mind a bath if they think that they are gettin' to swim in bubbles instead."

"I guess I know what you'll be doin' then while I go see what I can get together for dinner. Just remember, any mud that comes in the house, you're cleanin' it up."

"Forget about dinner, Jesse and Daisy are bringin' it over tonight. Which means I'd better get the boys cleaned up."

"Oh, I can't wait to see Jesse's face when he sees this. Speakin' of which, here he comes now."

Bo turned around and saw that Kim was right. Jesse and Daisy were pulling up in the truck and Bo could already see his uncle's face as he saw the mud covered boys.

"Alright, buddies. I think that it's time to go swimmin' now." Bo herded them over to the pool and took their diapers off before putting them in the plastic pool and started to get them cleaned up as his uncle got out of his truck.

"What in the Sam Hill have you been doin' with them boys?"

"We were just havin' a bit of fun. They'll be all cleaned up by the time supper is ready."

"They better be. You too!" Jesse looked over his nephew with his own nephews and started to mutter to himself as he headed inside. Meanwhile, Daisy giggled as she took in the sight in front of her.

"You are goin' to ruin them boys. They're goin' to want to do this every time you watch em now."

"You know of a better way to keep them occupied and under control while I was here with them all by myself?"

"Yes, but I don't think that they'd have enjoyed it nearly as much." Daisy laughed. "You better head in and get cleaned up, yourself, before supper."

Looking down, Bo said, "I guess you're right."

"Hold it," Kim said laughing as she grabbed the water hose. "I still don't plan to be scrubbing up mud tonight."

Kim started to spray Bo down which caused the boys to start laughing from the sight of their uncle getting sprayed down by the cold water. Kim took them by surprise and sent a stray stream of water their way and listened to them scream in delight as they, too, were hit by the cold spray. Once all three Duke Boys were mud-free, Bo headed into get some dry clothes while Daisy and Kim each wrapped one of the boys up in a towel and took them into the house to get them dressed for dinner.

As she passed Bo in the hall, Kim whispered, "How do you plan to beat this? Surely you don't think that you'll be able to expect them to be satisfied with playin' in the dirt every day this week."

"We'll see," Bo said as he shrugged and gave Kim a light kiss.

From there, the family all gathered around the dinner table and ate while Jesse noticed that both of the twins seemed to be exhausted. Smiling to himself, he knew that meant that they would be heading to bed early. Too early. They'll be ready to get up and play some more just when his nephew would figure that they were out for the night. He'll learn. But for right now, he knew that whatever plans that Bo might have for the evening weren't likely to go as planned tonight.

Bo helped Jesse over at the main farm with the evening chores and returned to help Kim get everything put away at the house. It was still a bit early to head off to bed so he and Kim crawled up on the chaise lounge together.

Bo could certainly see why his sister and her husband tended to choose this seat to curl up together with when they were home. While the chair was plenty big enough for two, it was designed to encourage as much contact as possible between the two while lounging. Bo enjoyed the feel of Kim cuddled up against him as the television was on with the volume low, though he quit paying attention to the anchor on the news long ago.

He'd already slipped his hand through Kim's blouse where he'd unbuttoned a couple of buttons and was enjoying the feel of her smooth skin under his hand. Maybe it was time to head on to the bedroom after all, or they could just stay right here. Kim untucked Bo's shirt from his jeans and had begun to fiddle with the fly of his pants when from above them they both heard the sound of a toy being dropped onto the floor.

"Looks like someone else is ready to play again," Kim said as she looked to the stairs before crawling out of the chair and rebuttoned her blouse.

"I thought they were down for the night," Bo said just a bit frustrated. He thought that he'd worn them out good.

"Apparently not," Kim said as she headed on up the stairs with Bo right behind her. He didn't bother to tuck his shirt back in and if Kim hadn't been as worked up as he was, the look of frustration on his face alone would have been enough to cause her to burst out laughing.

When she and Bo got to the top of the stairs and opened the twins' room, they found Mikey was already out of the crib and was climbing into the toy box and was digging around looking for a particular toy as his brother seemed to just be waking up himself.

"What do you think you're doin' up?"

"Unc Bo! Pway!" Mikey said as he went back to digging around.

"I don't want to play. It's time for bed."

"I think they went to bed too early. They think that it's morning now," Kim said as she watched Jay try to climb out of the crib to join his brother.

"So what do we do now, try to wear them out again."

"No, I think we just need to try to put them down again without getting them wound up."

"Great."

"I'll take Jay; you've got Mikey, Uncle Bo."

"No fair, he's fully awake."

Kim grinned and walked over to the quieter of the twins who also just so happened to still be half asleep. She took him over to one of the rockers in the room and grabbed a book and started to read it to him as Bo continued to try to get the oldest twin to calm down.

"Hey, Mikey, you want a story like Jay?" _Hey, if it was working for one, why not the other?_

"No!" Mikey shouted as he crawled under the crib to avoid his uncle. "Wan pway!" Mikey back up against the wall and giggled as his uncle tried to pull him out from under the crib. Bo looked up and saw that Kim was trying her best not to laugh at the sight in front of her. This is not how he had planned to spend his evening.

"Come on, Mikey," Bo said as he tried to catch the blond little boy that was all wired.

"No!"

Bo sighed and stood and moved the crib away from the wall. Mikey screamed as he was picked up by his uncle in a football hold. "Alright, it's time to get some sleep. Look, Jay's already sleepy."

"Ay?" Mikey looked over at his brother who was curled up in Kim's lap as she read to him. He had his thumb in his mouth and was starting to nod off to the sound of Kim's voice. "Ay!"

"See, it's time to go to sleep. Even I'm ready to head to bed." Which was true though it wasn't sleep that he had in mind just yet. He took Mikey over to the other rocker and awkwardly kept the wiggling little boy in his lap as Kim read to the boys. Even after Jay was sound asleep she continued to read to lull his brother to sleep as well. Finally, both tiny Dukes were once again asleep and were put back into the crib together.

After they left the boys' room, both Kim and Bo headed back downstairs and got ready for bed. Looking at the clock, it was well after one o'clock in the morning. Bo had hoped to get some quality adult time in with Kim before getting some sleep tonight. Now, the moment had long since been ruined. Instead, he crawled into bed with Kim and curled up as she was practically asleep before he even got comfortable in bed. So much for getting any action tonight.


	20. A Streakin' They Will Go

Bo turned and slammed the alarm clock to turn it off. Last night had been a complete wash. Sure he and Kim shared a bed but it had not turned out the way he had hoped. He hadn't gotten any action last night thanks to the twins' late night play fest that Mikey had started when he woke up. He turned back onto his side and pulled Kim up against him. At least he got to wake her up even if there wasn't enough time to do anything more than cuddle before he was expected to help Jesse with the chores. Jebb's farm hand would be taking care of the chores here at his farm. When Kim started to stir, Bo tilted Kim's head to give her a morning kiss.

"Mornin', Darlin'."

"Mornin'. What time is it?"

Bo turned back and looked at the clock. "Nearly five-thirty. I better get up and head over to give Jesse a hand back at the main farmhouse."

"Guess that means I need to get the boys. I think I just heard a toy drop again."

"Just Mikey. Leave Jay. He sleeps longer. I'll be back before it's time to get him up."

"How do you know-?"

"I asked. Something that Luke didn't do. Kira always gets Mikey ready for the day while Jay is sleeping. That way she only has one to deal with at a time in the morning."

Bo got up and started to hunt for his jeans then grabbed his boots and shirt before heading out to get to work. When he came back, Kim was just finishing up giving Mikey his breakfast and was cleaning up the blond little boy. Looking at the time, Bo took over so that Kim could go and get ready for work. He put Mikey in the playpen in the living room then headed up and got a very sleepy Jay out of the crib and brought him downstairs to get him some breakfast. It looked like the younger twin was paying a higher price for the late night play fest started by his brother. Jay could barely keep his eyes open at first. By the time Jay had finished his breakfast and had been put in the playpen with his brother, Kim came into the living room all dressed and ready to open the clinic.

"Are you ready for your day alone with the boys? Or do you just plan to put them back in the puddle out front and hope that they wear themselves out again?"

"Actually, I plan to head into town and help Cooter with some of his extra work. Figured that between the two of us we'll be able to watch the boys. Cooter promised to clean up the office so that the boys can play in there while we're workin'. I thought that I could pack some toys to keep em busy for a little while. Plus that way we'll get them out of the house. They are suppose to have their play date tomorrow but I just can't see myself sitting in the park with a bunch of moms. You sure that you can't ask your uncle to cover the clinic for that?"

"Sorry, he's out at the hospital tomorrow. Looks like you'll just have to suck it up and go play on the teeter totter after all."

"Gee, thanks. You could at least just tell Sue to call you on the CB if there was an emergency. Otherwise, you could play hooky."

"Maybe. I"ll think about it. Well, swing by for lunch. We can go to the diner and get a few funny looks for bein' out together with the boys."

"I can do that," Bo said as he pulled Kim in close to him. "And I think that we'll have to see about making sure that the boys stay asleep tonight once they are put to bed. We have some time to make up for."

"Humm...Would it be bad for the sitters to get a sitter for a few hours?" Kim asked jokingly. Of course, Bo hadn't been the only one that had some expectations for the night before.

"Probably, though Daisy is off in two days. She might would agree if you ask her."

"I'll have to remember that."

~01~

Bo drove Jebb's blue twin to the General called the Stonewall on the way to town. The boys were in their car seats and enjoyed the ride. They seemed to be perfectly content to be out on the road. And even though Bo couldn't do any fancy driving with the kids in the car, Bo was enjoying the ride as well. When he pulled up at the garage he parked around to the back. Cooter came out to help Bo with the boys. Whenever the women were around he held back when he was greasy but Bo had promised that he'd dress the boys in stained clothes anyway so it wouldn't matter today. He reached in and grabbed the nearest twin and ruffled his hair as he unbuckled him from the car seat.

"Hey, Buddy Roo; how's it shakin'?"

"It could be better," Bo said trying not to sound grumpy.

"Them kids give ya a hard time already?"

"Nothin' like they did for Luke. But they did wake up last night and it took a while to get them back to bed."

Cooter chuckled, "Did you get to find out that kids know when the adults in the house are ready for a little bit of playtime of their own?"

"How is that anyway? Them boys were all the way up in the nursery sound asleep one minute and ready to play the next."

"Maybe you should ask your Uncle Jesse. I'm sure you were a source of frustration when you were that age for him and Lavinia. 'Course he also had to worry about Luke and Daisy, too."

"That is not an image I needed in my head, Coot," Bo said as he unloaded the toys that he'd brought with him and took them into the garage's office and got the boys settled in before he could help Cooter with his backed-up work. The boys were put in the somewhat cleaned up office and the lower half of the split door was shut while leaving the upper half opened so that Bo could listen for any trouble.

_There, that's not that bad of a playpen if he does say so himself._

"Well, you could talk to Je-"

"Cooter! That's not any better."

Cooter laughed a bit harder while he teased Bo since everyone knew that he figured that anything dealing with his sister and cousin was more than he needed to know as far as their sex life was concerned. So of course Cooter used that discomfort as often as he could.

"Alright, though Jebb and Kira never seem as frustrated as you are right now. And they live with the little buggers," Cooter said as he turned to the car that he had in the bay. Both started to get to work on the car and started to joke around and enjoy themselves as they worked. Each time one of them got up to get a tool they peeked over the split door and checked on the twins.

While in the office, the boys had been playing with the noisy toys that a lot of the adults didn't like for them to play with when they watched the twins but their Uncle Bo had brought along to the garage. But then, with all of the noise their Uncle Bo was making with Uncle Cooter, their noise was hardly heard.

Mikey soon got tired of playing with the toys though and climbed to his feet. He peeked over the split-door's edge and watched as their Uncle Bo and Cooter played with the car. They looked sweaty just like he and his brother and Uncle Bo had already taken his shirt off. Mikey was getting hot, too, so he pulled his shirt and shorts off that Uncle Bo had put on him earlier. Once he had his clothes off his brother took his lead and stripped out of his clothes, too. Looking around, he was bored. Mikey looked at the other door that was on the other side of the office and went over to it and tried to open it. The door wouldn't budge.

Jay looked at his brother and went over to join him at the door. He started to fiddle with the lock and soon the door swung opened. Grinning to one another, both toddlers hurried out of the office and took off across the street. It was the slow time of the day so traffic was practically non-existent. The twins giggled and found a shady bush that felt nice after running around in the August heat. When Jay had a call of nature, his diaper felt too heavy and was uncomfortable so he wiggled out of it. Mikey thought that his brother had a good idea so he slipped his diaper off too. Now he felt a lot better. After both diapers had been shed, the Duke twins headed to a bigger group of bushes in front of the jail house. Now that they were in the new group of bushes, they curled up in the shade and drifted off to sleep.

The next thing that Mikey knew, he felt a cold nose nuzzling his arm. He looked up and saw a dog with big ears. He was the dog that he'd seen with the man with a big hat and shiny badge.

"Dawg!" Mikey said as he patted the dog's head.

"Flash, where'd you go, darlin'?" Mikey looked up as he heard a giggle so he giggled in return. Rosco heard the giggle and knew that there was no way that Flash could have been the one to giggle. "Flash? You got someone down there with you?" Rosco started to pull aside some brush and came to a stop with a start when he saw the two blond Dukes in the bushes wearing not a stitch. "Gjit! What are you two doin' down here?"

Rosco looked around to see if he could find any of the Duke vehicles around. Not seeing any, he figured that he'd better take them inside and see if he could find out how they had gotten to town.

Meanwhile, over at the garage, the men were just finishing up on the car that had taken up their morning and Cooter went to move it out of the bay to make room for the next car. Bo slipped over to the office to check on the boys since it was about their lunch time and saw the front entrance to the office was wide open.

"Cooter! I thought that door was locked to the office!"

"It is," Cooter said as he got back out of the car.

"It's not anymore! Jay! Mikey!" Cooter looked over at the office door and saw that the door was indeed open. "Cooter, the boys are gone!" Bo looked around in a panic as he tried to remember when the last time that he'd seen or heard the twins.

Rosco had taken the twins inside and was trying to keep an eye on them as he waited for Maybelle to connect him to Jebb Duke's farm. While he was still waiting, Boss came out of his office and was greeted by the sight of two bare butts of the Duke twins crawling around on Rosco's desk.

"What in the name of all that is holy are those two delinquents in training doing here in my courthouse?"

Rosco loss his grip on the phone and flipped it a couple of times before hanging it up. "Boss, I, uh, was just tryin' to call Jebb to find out that for myself. Flash and I found these two just as naked as two little jay birds in the bushes out front."

"Well, get them out of here. This ain't no place for kids."

"I'm tryin' Boss, but no one was home when I called and I didn't see any of the Dukes in town."

"Well then go get Cooter. He can watch after these mess pots until the Dukes come and get them. He's always doin' for them Dukes anyway. In fact, arrest Jebb Duke for lettin' them roam around town like this. There has to be some crime that you can charge him with for leavin' them here for us to take care of. Now go find Cooter."

"Uh, Boss, until I find Cooter or the Dukes, what am I supposed to do with the boys?"

"Do I have to think of everything for you? Put them in a cell. Then get out there," Boss said as he took a puff of his cigar.

"The cell? Oh, now, Boss. That don't seem right. I mean, they are just babies still."

"And when parents want to keep their kids safe, where do they put them?" Boss waited for Rosco to answer then added, "In a playpen you dim wit."

"Huh?"

"Look at the cell as a big playpen. One that they'll get to know real well as they get older. Now get movin'. I have work to do."

"Well, alright," Rosco sighed as he picked the twins up and walked over to the holding cell up here in the top of the jail. "I don't want to do this but the Boss said to. Still, I'd hate to leave ya alone. I know, Flash, darlin'. Come here, Velvet Ears." Rosco sat the twins down on the cot in the cell. "You keep an eye on the Little Duke Boys, okay? I'll be back as quick as I can." Rosco closed the door to the cell and headed out of the courthouse and headed across the street to find Cooter. Instead, he saw a Duke. Bo Duke to be precise. And he looked to be in a state of panic.

"Jay! Mikey!" Bo hollered before heading into Rhuebottom's to ask if they had wandered into the store next to the garage. Rosco headed over and met Bo as he came out of the store and stopped him.

"Did I hear you callin' for them boys that belong to your sister and Jebb?"

"Rosco, I ain't got time for you right now. The twins wandered off."

"So you're the one responsible for them right now?"

Bo gave Rosco a hard look for asking so many questions when the boys were missing. "Of course I am. Kira and Jebb are up in Carolina this week. Now would yo- Hey what are you doin'?" Bo stopped when Rosco slapped some cuffs on him.

"I'm arrestin' you on two counts of child neglect and two counts of endangerin' the welfare of a child."

"Rosco! Dang it! This ain't funny! I have to find the kids!"

"I already found them kids. Butt naked like the day they were born out in front of the courthouse. Now come on," Rosco said as he puffed himself up slightly.

"How did they get over there naked?"

"Why are you askin' me? I'm not the one that was babysittin'."

"Well can I at least grab their stuff? Their bag is in the office of the garage."

~01~

"Sue, has Bo called? He's supposed to meet me with the twins for lunch."

"No, no one's called."

"I better call over to the garage. He and Cooter might have gotten so wrapped up that they won't even remember to stop to eat" Kim grabbed the phone and dialed the number to the garage and waited for Cooter to pick up. "Cooter, what happened, you and Bo forget to stop for lunch...What? He's where? ...The boys did what?...Yeh, I'm on my way." Kim shook her head as she hung up the phone and grabbed her stuff. "Sue, CB me if anything happens and I need to come back. Otherwise I'm out for the rest of the day."

"Where are you goin'?" Sue asked quite curious like.

"Where else? Jail."

~01~

Jesse finished his sandwich and went to wash his plate when the phone rang. Jesse reached for the phone and answered as he rinsed the dish.

"Duke Farm, Jesse Duke speakin'."

_"Jesse, I have three of your boys up here in my jail and I need you to come up here to the courthouse right away,"_ Jesse heard Rosco's voice on the other line.

"Rosco, what are you talkin' about? You can't have all three of my boys up there. Luke and Jebb ain't even in Georgia."

_"Them ain't part of the three that I'm talkin' about. I took Flash out for her walk and she found Jebb's boys out in the bushes out in front of the courthouse. Neither one of them had on a stitch neither. I've brought Bo in on child neglect and child endangerment charges."_

"What?"

_"You heard me. Now, I'd appreciate it if you'd come and get the youngens. Bo's bail hasn't been set yet."_

"Rosco! You know that Bo would never do anything to hurt them boys."

_"Jesse, I have my orders. Just come down straight away and get these two boys. The jail ain't no place for them."_

_~01~_

Kim parked her Jeep out in front of the courthouse and ran inside and made her way to where the holding cell had three blond Duke Boys inside. Bo was holding Jay who was whining a bit while Mikey was on the floor playing with Flash.

"Bo, how did this happen?"

Bo looked up but Rosco spoke before he could answer.

"Can I help you, Doc?"

"I'm here to get them three out. Why are they even in there?" Kim asked Rosco as she spun around to face him.

"Well, the boys were put in there to keep them out of trouble until Jesse can get here for them, him bein' a relative and all. Bo there will have to wait for his bail to be set before he goes anywhere. I'm chargin' him with neglect and child endangerment."

"Rosco! I told you that the boys just got away. I thought the boys couldn't get out of Cooter's office. We kept lookin' in on them!" Jay responded to Bo's frustration by screaming out which then caused Mikey to start whining as well. Bo looked pretty frustrated trying to calm the boys down. The fact that they were now tired and hungry didn't help.

"At least let me get the boys out of there. A jail cell ain't no place for them kids." Kim figured that none of the three Dukes were going to be able to calm down as long as they were all stuck in the cell together.

"No can do. I can only release them youngens to their family. And since I've been told that their parents are away, that leaves Jesse to come and get them."

At that moment, Jesse was pulling up outside in his pickup and was muttering under his breath about how it wasn't right having to come pick up his grand-nephews from the jail when they haven't even hit their second birthday yet. When he walked into the courthouse his ears were met by the sounds of three adults hollering at one another and two toddlers crying. Looking in the holding cell, Jesse saw Bo holding on to Jay as he held him against his chest while he was hollering at Rosco practically at the top of his lungs. Getting the drift as much as he could, he figured that it was time to put an end to the fussing right now.

**"HOLD IT! NOW COULD SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT IN TARNATION IS GOIN' ON AROUND HERE?"** The three adults turned around to face Jesse. Only seconds later did both Rosco and Bo both try to tell their stories to Jesse at the same time. **"HOLD IT. ROSCO, I'VE ALREADY HEARD FROM YOU! BO, MAYBE YOU COULD TELL ME JUST HOW A DAY OF BABY-SITTIN' ENDED UP AT THE JAIL!"**

"Well, I was helpin' Cooter out over at the garage. We locked the front door to the office and left the top half of the split door to the bay opened so we could watch the boys. Every time we got up for a new tool we checked in on them. Finally, we got up to check them and they were gone. They must have figured out how to work the lock and wandered out. I'd just started lookin' for them when Rosco cuffed me and threw me in here."

"Rosco let them boys out of there. All of them look plum wore out." Jesse said gruffly.

"I'll let the youngens out but like I told ya on the phone, Bo's bail ain't been set. It would help though if I could talk to the parents to make sure that they don't intend to press charges of their own." Rosco said while digging for the keys to the cell.

"Rosco, you ninny! You know dang well that Kira and Jebb won't press no charges against Bo!"

"Until I talk to them, I don't know nothin'," Rosco replied to Jesse.

Jesse gave Rosco a hard look but figured that the best he could do right now would be to get the children home. "I'll make sure they call you as soon as I get out to the farm house."

Jesse eyed Bo to let him know that he'd better talk to his sister fast so that she could call to straighten everything out. Bo wasn't really sure he was glad for his special link with his sister right now or not. She wasn't likely to take this turn of events too well. This wasn't exactly an event that is usually put in the baby book. Here was her boys' first time at being booked and tossed in a jail cell. Before they were even two!


	21. Result of Duke Curiosity

Kira and Jebb had left out of the cheap motel that they'd crashed at last night a little late this morning. They'd taken full advantage of not having to get the twins ready for the day and lounged around right up until check out time. Now two very satisfied Dukes were on the road trying to make up for lost time. They were in the green pickup with both racing bikes on the back and since Kira won the coin toss, she was driving.

They'd talked to Uncle Jesse before they'd left the hotel and heard his version of how Bo had kept the boys occupied the day before. What worried Kira was that while Jesse was telling them how Bo had let the boys play around in the mud then gave them a bath in the pool, Jebb seemed to be taking notes. True it hadn't hurt anything but that method of babysitting won't fly if it's raining or cold outside. Though getting a little dirty every once in a while wouldn't hurt none.

Kira and Jebb hadn't been on the road long but were trying to get a few more miles in before they stopped for lunch. Jebb was leaning back as he and Kira talked along the way. It wasn't often that they were able to spend time alone without having to check in on the boys or having something that boys had done as the actual topic of conversation.

This right here was one of the things that he'd been afraid that they would lose after having the twins. Fortunately, they had a family that was supportive and helped them get away whenever they felt like they needed to. In general, he and Kira stuck fairly close to home for the races that they attended. Sometimes only one of them racing and leaving the other parent to watch the kids for some of the races. Other times leaving them with Daisy or Jesse for a few hours while they raced. But it was still nice to take a road trip a bit further away once or twice this year.

Jebb had just finished telling Kira the plan for the evening, they were suppose to meet some of their racing buddies for dinner, when he braced his hands out in front of him as Kira slammed the brakes on the truck. Jebb looked around trying to figure out why his wife had brought the truck to an abrupt stop. Fortunately, there wasn't another car in sight.

"What in the world?" Jebb looked over at his wife and saw that Kira looked mad enough to spit nails. "Kira?" After a couple of seconds, he noticed that she had the slightly far away look that she tended to get when she and Bo were talking to one another with their _Duke Link_. "Kira, is it the boys? What's wrong?"

Kira began to work her jaw before she pulled the truck off onto the side of the road. "Bo took the boys out to the garage today."

"Yeh, so?"

Kira was trying to keep her cool long enough to ease Jebb's concerns while she was practically screaming at her brother for not keep an eye on her boys. "The little field trip ended up over at the jail when the boys wandered off while Bo and Cooter weren't paying attention. Rosco found them and arrested Bo for neglect and child endangerment."

"But they're alright? Right?"

"They're fine. Bo said that Jesse just left with them." Jebb breathed a sigh of relief. "Now Rosco wants to talk to us to ask if we plan to press charges."

"Press charges against **BO**? Rosco knows better than that. Them boys can get away from anybody."

"That's what he said. They won't even set his bail until we call back to Hazzard."

"Well the next town is only about twenty miles away. I'll call and talk to Rosco."

"You ain't heard all of it yet. The boys were found streaking through town. They'd already stripped out of their clothes and even took off their diapers." Jebb started to laugh much to the irritation of his wife. "That's not funny, Jebb! If we lived in a bigger town-"

"But we don't. Not to mention, them boys are hardly the first set of Duke Boys to go bare ass naked down Main Street and they ain't likely goin' to be the last, neither."

"You have a confession to make?" Kira snickered.

"Oh come on! Even you had to do some wild and crazy things as a child." Kira gave him a look and Jebb knew that he'd just said the wrong thing. As a child, she'd grown up in survival mode. Wild and crazy hadn't been an option. "Well I know you went crazy in college at least," Jebb said as he back tracked.

"Lucky you," Kira said as she put the truck back in drive. Kira thought about her college years where she and Jebb had met on the racing circuit and smiled. After Jebb's comment, she started to imagine Jebb taking a stroll down the center of town wearing nothing but a smile. "So, other than mobile, you ever go streakin'?"

"Who me? Now what makes you ask that?" Jebb chuckled and started to think about a few instances where he had to leave a girl's house because her daddy came home before he could get dressed. Man, he'd had to practically keep a spare set of clothes in the trunk of the car, each of the still sites; Jebb even had a set of clothes hidden in the bell tower of the churches both in Hazzard and Tranquil. "You know that anytime I left Placid I went wild."

"Bet your mother never thought that her strict raisin' would have the opposite effect on her baby boy once he reached, what was it? Sixteen, seventeen?"

"At least I never got up and did a strip tease on amateur night at a strip club."

"You were supposed to. I wonder just how the Mobile police knew to show up at **that** club just before you were supposed to fulfill your end of the bet." Jebb shifted his eyes back toward the road. "Uh-huh. That's what I thought. Seems to me that there is an old bet that still needs to be met."

"What? You mean that I have to go to a club now?"

"That or agree to a new challenge." Kira grinned since she knew that she had him over a barrel.

"Like what?"

"Oh no you don't. You only find out if you accept the challenge. Otherwise, it's Amateur night for you."

"This is so not fair. You know that I'd never make you do this," Jebb said in disbelief.

"Make? Or let? I seemed to remember you loving the old dares like this after a race. You especially loved to show off when we all sang Strip Karaoke."

"That was because you were so bad at it." Jebb grinned as he thought about his wife trying to guess at the lyrics to songs that she'd never heard before.

"Hey! I wasn't that bad. I almost never got down to my underwear, or less!"

"Almost doesn't count. Though it didn't take long for you to start wearing all of the extra frills when we all went out. It gave ya a little extra lead way. And gave the rest of us a better show when you tried to sing Strip Karaoke."

"It's hard to remember the words to a lot of songs after a few rounds of tequila. I didn't grow up on 'shine like you did. And forget about reading anything after the first hour."

"That's nothin' but an excuse," Jebb chuckled.

"It is not! So, you goin' to live up to your old dare or face a new challenge?"

"I'll tell ya after I talk to Rosco. There is the turn off to the next town up ahead."

~01~

Bo sat in the cell waiting for Kim to come back from the diner. She'd offered to go and get him some lunch while they waited for Kira and Jebb to call so his bail could be set. He'd given up on trying to talk to Rosco. He was bound and determined to see him charged. Even if his sister says that she and Jebb won't press charges, Rosco still will. Hopefully when this all goes to court he'll get a judge who knows Kira and will go lenient on him. After all, the kids couldn't have been gone all that long. When the phone rang, Bo knew that it was Jebb. He stood up and listened in on his end.

"Police Department. Sheriff Ros-CO P. Coltrane speakin'-...Now, Jebb, I don't know what all you've been told but I found them boys of yours naked as two little jay birds-...You know as well as I do that- ...Hold on a minute. It was plum dangerous for them boys to be out with no one to watch em-...Well, no. Nothin' happened to them but-...Jebb, I have a job to do. I have Bo Duke dead to rights on this one. He was negligent and-...Well, yes. I need to know if you want to press-...Alright, Alright. I'll inform the judge that you and Kira won't be pressing charges then. Bail will be set and he'll go to court in two weeks. I suppose that since you two aren't chargin' Bo, Kira will still be representin' him-...Okay, I guess I should check to see if the judge can swing by and set Bo's bail now. Though it is getting late-...Yes I know that Boss usually sets bail but he's, uh, busy. He can't do it. Bo will have to wait for the judge-...He'll be lucky to have bail set today. Tell Kira hello from Rosco."

Bo rolled his eyes. At least Jebb and Kira weren't going to let him rot in here. They knew that he'd never hurt the boys. Now he hoped that Rosco could get the Circuit Judge to Hazzard before the end of the business day. Otherwise he could look forward to a miserable night behind bars. Looking up at the sound of the door opening, Bo saw Kim coming in with a take out dinner from the diner. He had hoped that he and Kim would be going out a bit longer before she saw him locked up like this. At least she seemed to be taking it well. Of course, how she's acting now may not be how she'll react once he gets out.

~01~

As soon as Jesse had gotten the boys their lunches and put them down for nap, he got on the phone and began to try to track down the Circuit Judge, Charles Druten. Somehow he doubted that Rosco would fall all over himself trying to keep Bo from having to spend a needless night in jail. When he finally got Judge Druten on the line, Jesse breathed out a sigh of relief. He'd been afraid that he might have already taken off for the day.

"Charles, this here's Jesse Duke."

_"Jesse, it's been a long time. How are you doin' my old friend."_

"Well..."

_"Which one of the boys is it this time?"_

"Actually, there's been a bit of a misunderstandin'. I was hopin' though that you'd come out to Hazzard. You see, Bo was babysittin' his sister's kids and they sort of got away from him. Sort of like when Landon took off that time that we went fishin'."

_"You know, I never did figure out how that boy got all the way to Chickasaw."_

"Well, they didn't quite go that far. These boys only got as far as the courthouse from the garage before Rosco found them."

_"Rosco?"_

"Yeh, Rosco. Now he has Bo down there at the jail and insists that only a judge can set his bail."

_"Well I haven't heard nothin' from him about comin' out to Hazzard today."_

"I kinda figured that. That's sotta the reason that I called. You couldn't maybe-"

_"I'll be there quick as I can."_

"I'd appreciate it, Judge."

Jesse hung the phone up feeling slightly relieved knowing that his boy would be out of jail by nightfall. Looking at the clock, he reckoned he better get to the afternoon chores. Daisy had just headed in to check on the youngens so at least he wouldn't have to worry about them two right now.

~01~

Luke and Jo had arrived in New York yesterday morning and they had gotten settled for their stay with Jo's best friend from the Marines, Stephanie. She'd planned a baby shower for Jo while they were in town. Something that he wasn't looking forward to. Somehow he wasn't all that thrilled about sitting in a room full of women oohing and ahhing over tiny baby clothes and toys. Jo and Stephanie had gone out together so Luke figured that he might as well call home. After being gone for over a week he was more than just a little homesick for Hazzard. When he called out to the farm he had to smile when Daisy answered the phone.

"Daisy, darlin', you have no idea just how good it is to hear your voice."

_"Luke! How you enjoyin' New York, honey?"_

"Let's just sat that I think that Hazzard is more my speed. How is everyone doin' down in Georgia?"

_"You may want to sit down for this one. Bo is in jail."_

"That ain't nothin' new, Daisy. What trumped up charge did Rosco run him in on this time."

_"Get this. Child neglect and Endangerin' the Welfare of a Child."_

_"_What? How in the world did that happen?"

_"Well, you ain't goin' to believe it. Bo was over at the garage with Cooter and the boys wandered out. Rosco found them out in front of the courthouse in the bushes."_

"You're kiddin'?"

_"Nope. Picture this. Rosco took Flash out for her walk and what do you think he found but both Mikey and Jay curled up together with no clothes on."_ Luke busted out laughing as Daisy went on to tell Luke about Bo and the twin's day. The more that Daisy told him the more he laughed. Finally he had to stop Daisy so that he could catch his breath. _"Luke, would you stop laughin'? It's not all that funny."_

"Who's says it ain't? After all he grief Bo gave me when I babysat them boys, **HE** ends up in jail when it is his turn. Did anyone think of gettin' a picture? The boys' first lock up; all because of _Fun Uncle Bo._"

Daisy couldn't help but to giggle in response to Luke's chuckles. _"I guess this has gotten Bo off the hook for babysittin' in the future."_

"I ain't plannin' on leavin' my kid with him. I guess next time we'll have to make sure that the sitter has a sitter."

Daisy giggled at the thought of getting a sitter for Bo, _"I suppose Kim could volunteer for that. I'm guessin' that she'll be workin' from home 'til Jebb and Kira get back. 'Course that's assumin' that Jesse will let the boys out of the house before then."_

"I'm just sorry that I wasn't there to see it. This is certainly one for the books," Luke said as he continued laughing. He finished up his call with Daisy and hung up still picturing the day that Bo's had today.

~01~

Bo looked at the clock and saw that it was getting close the end of business hours and Rosco still hadn't called for the Circuit Judge to come in to set his bail. So even though he could post bail so he wouldn't have to stay the night at the jail, he won't be able to since there was only about another half an hour left in the day. Bo stood at the bars as he waited. Rosco had already forced Kim out of the room since _Visiting Hours_ were over. Finally, Bo saw Rosco reach for the phone and called the Judge's office. When Rosco hung up the phone, he was grinning.

"Oh, Bo; bad news for you. Judge Druten has already left for the day. Looks like you'll have to stay the night and hope I can get a hold of him tomorrow."

"Oh come on, Rosco! You waited 'til now on purpose! If you'd called him when you first threw me in here-"

"Oh tiddly tuddly. I wasn't about to drop everything that I was doin' just to see to your comfort. Now-" Rosco went to continue but stopped when the door opened and Judge Charles Druten came walking in. "Judge Druten! What are you doin' here?"

"Rosco." The judge nodded toward Rosco as he walked passed him and grabbed the keys to let Bo out of the holding cell. "I was called and informed that bail needed to be set for this young man. So that's why I'm here."

"But...but... Why are you lettin' him out now?"

"I've already set bail and filed the paperwork before I came to Hazzard. There was a young woman out front that has run to the bank to get the money for the bail so I'm just speeding things up a little." Bo grinned as he watched Rosco fumble around at his release. The only thing that could have made it better was if Boss was here for this too. "Now after hearin' everything so far, I'd like to suggest that you drop the charges, Sheriff. From what I've heard, the only thing that Mr. Duke is guilty of is underestimating a couple of toddlers. Something that I can tell you that every parent has done at one time or another. Somehow, I don't think that he'll make that same mistake again. Now, what I want to know is this. Why is it that you weren't the one to call my office when you brought in Bo Duke?"

"I...uh...well. You see..."

"That's what I thought. Rosco, when are you goin' to remember that regardless of who signs your paycheck that you are an officer of the law? NOT a hired stooge for that over-sized brother-in-law of yours."

Rosco looked down, feeling chastised like a school boy being called out by the principal. That was easy for the judge to say. He didn't have to deal with Boss on a daily basis.

~01~

Bo and Kim walked into the farm house about an hour later just in time for evening chores. Bo went straight out to the barn to take care of them then went inside and collapsed on the couch while he waited for supper to finish cooking.

"Well, of course I called Charles. And from the way you talked, Bo, it's a good thing too," Jesse said in response to Bo question about how the judge knew to come out to Hazzard. "I still can't believe that you were arrested today. Hopefully you've learned that when you are responsible for them boys that you don't take your eyes off of them for a second; especially in town."

"I just didn't think that those two could unlock a door yet, Uncle Jesse. I thought that they'd be alright in the office."

"Well now you know better. I still can't believe that Jebb and Kira still trust you with them boys after this. You best keep a better eye on them from here out. I've got to go check on dinner." Jesse headed back into the kitchen. When Jesse was gone, Jay looked up at his uncle and saw how upset he seemed to be. Leaving his brother and toys behind, Jay got up and crawled into Bo's lap.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you got me into?" Bo mumbled while he hugged the little boy close to him.

"I think he's tryin' to say he's sorry," Kim said as she walked into the living room.

"Yeh, I just wish that he and Mikey would have hollered or screamed or something if they were bored. That I could have dealt with. But taking off..."

"I think they just gave into their natural curiosity. They are Dukes after all," Kim said as she fought off a giggle. She bent down to pick up Mikey.

Somehow, when she woke up this morning she had not pictured the day ending quite like this.


	22. Duke or Dare

Kira and Jebb finally got to the motel that they would be staying at for the race and she collapsed on the bed just before Jebb called home to check with Jesse while Kira spoke with Bo. Even though she was more than a little ticked that he'd lost her kids in town today, she was glad that he wouldn't be spending the night in lock up. It looked like Jesse had called his old fishing buddy and let him know what had happened. At least not every one involved with the Hazzard Justice System is as crooked as a dog's hind leg and folks know that sometimes shit just happens; especially when you're a Duke.

If Bo didn't seem so genuinely upset, Kira would have really torn into him. Besides, it sounded like Jesse had already practically ripped Bo a new one for the day's events. Now Jebb was on the phone assuring Jesse that they still trusted Bo to take the kids home. Though maybe it would be best if they all stayed out at the farm tomorrow instead of heading back out to town. But both she and Jebb thought about it and decided that they really did need to show everyone else right now that they trusted Bo. So, against Jesse's better judgment, Bo was getting ready to head out with the boys after dinner back to their own beds rather than bunking in the spare room in the main farmhouse.

After hanging up the phone, Jebb turned to where Kira was still stretched out across the bed after she'd flung herself onto the bed after two long days of driving then having to deal with the fact that it took the Hazzard Police Department to help keep track of her boys while she's gone. Smiling, Jebb stretched out beside his wife and brought a hand to where Kira's shirt had hiked up a bit. Looking at the clock, he cursed the fact that he'd been the one to agree to meet their friends for dinner. He sort of would like to pick up where he and Kira had left off when they'd left out this morning.

"Don't start what you can't finish, Jebb. We both need to get cleaned up so we can head out. What a time for the A/C to cut out on the truck. This had to have been the hottest day of the year. I think my clothes are drenched in sweat."

"Who says I couldn't finish in time?"

"The fact that you're a Duke. Which means _quickie_ ain't in your vocabulary," Kira mumbled.

"It's all in a matter of perspective." Jebb chuckled as he sat up and reached for his bag to get a fresh set of clothes out. "So, have you figured out just what the new challenge I have to do tonight will be?"

"I have an idea or two. But I think that what I'll do is have the others put in their two cents worth first before I decide."

"Just remember, whatever you decide, you still have to go home with me," Jebb warned since he had the feeling that whatever the challenge would be, he wasn't going to like it.

"You only get to go home if I post bail," Kira joked. Jebb turned around and dropped his bag and pounced on his wife as he began to tickle her.

"So that's your plan, huh? You plan to leave me in lock up when you head back home." Kira started laughing as Jebb fought off her half hearted attempts to get him off of her.

"The thought crossed my mind."

"Is that so?" Jebb as he tried to grab Kira's hands and leaned in to hold them down on the bed. "And here I thought you liked keeping me around." Jebb captured her lips with his own and felt his wife's body mold against his. He moved his hands along her body as Kira's hands got to work as well.

Looking at the clock again, he figured that they were just going to have to be late for dinner. Not to mention they'll have one more reason to need a shower before heading out.

~01~

Bo and Kim finally tucked the boys into their crib and made their way down stairs to relax after a very stressful day. "This is one day that I will be so glad to see end," Bo said as fell onto the couch as Kim joined him.

Bo leaned his head back onto the back of the couch and tried once again to figure out just what he'd done wrong today. He'd made sure that the office was safe for the boys. Gave them plenty of toys to keep them busy. He even checked the door himself to make sure that it was locked. Then both he and Cooter checked on them every time they got up. They shouldn't have been able to get out of that office. And yet, they'd ended up across the street. And of all the people that could have found them, it had to be Rosco! Of all the rotten luck. At least his bail had been set in time for him to get home today. Sitting here in the living room with Kim curled up against him was certainly heads and tails better than sitting in the jail cell alone with only either Enos or Rosco to talk to.

Bo held Kim up against him, but every time he and Kim started to make out, Bo swore that he heard the boys moving around upstairs. At first Kim found it funny. What with it being a mix of their adult play being interrupted the night before and then the events of the day. But now it was time to relax. Otherwise, it would be one more frustrating night for both of them. Finally, Kim figured that she'd better see if she could help Bo put aside the day so she led him to the bedroom that they were sharing.

"Lie down; I think you need a massage to help you relax."

"You do huh?" Bo grinned as stretched out. "You know how to do that?"

"You tell me."

Kim crawled up beside Bo on the bed and began to slowly work his muscles in his back. She applied as much pressure as she could muster and soon Bo was practically limp he was so relaxed. Okay, maybe limp was the wrong word. After Kim had been massaging his back for a while, he rolled over and reached up to pull her down to him as he searched for her mouth with his own.

Smiling into the kiss, Kim began to help Bo with the buttons on her blouse as he reversed their positions. In no time at all, their clothes were flung around the room and the blankets had found their way to the floor. By that time, the thoughts of the day or even the night before were far from their minds as both Bo and Kim as they both began to indulge in the attentions of one another. By the end of the night, Kim had even learned a few new positions to enjoy and gained a new appreciation for what a relaxed Duke Boy could do.

~01~

Up in Carolina, Jebb and Kira were showing up at the private club that belonged to an older racing pal (for drinks since they'd missed dinner at the restaurant all together) and were enjoying some fun with their friends. Jebb noticed that Kira seemed to be pulling their friends aside one by one and he knew exactly what she was doing. She was enjoying her position of setting the record straight on a long forgotten dare that he'd wiggled out of years ago back when he and Kira were first dating.

By the sounds and looks of things, everyone in their group had an idea of just how the score should be settled. Jebb went up to the bar and ordered some whiskey since he had the feeling that he was going to need it before he faced what ever new challenge that he'd be given.

"There you are, Buddy. I can't believe that Kira finally called you out. I knew that you seemed to be a little TOO lucky when it came to narrowly missing getting caught by the cops when we all had to accept one dare or another. This is going to be fun watching you get yours." Blake chuckled as he sidled up beside his old friend. Blake had grown up over in Fulton county and since Placid was the next county over, he'd gotten to know Jebb real well when they first started out at the smaller tracks in Placid County and even over in Atlanta. "So what sparked this renewed interest in the old dares?"

"You know, I ain't quite sure. One minute we're talkin' about the kids, the next minute we're talkin' about Mobile."

"Two subjects that couldn't get further apart."

"So, can you give me a heads up for what I'm in for?" Jebb asked his old racing buddy.

"Nope, but I did notice that Kira brought her video camera out. If you're going to make a run for it, I'd go now."

"Too late," Kira said laughing as she walked up behind Jebb. He turned on his stool and put an arm around his wife.

"So, what has your evil mind finally decided that I have to do to even things out?"

"Oh, I've decided that you're goin' to get to choose that for yourself," Kira said with a grin.

"I am?"

"Yep. Out of this hat that I swiped from Charlie. Every single one of our friends have had the pleasure of writing down a suggestion of what they think you should have to do. You get to reach in and get one slip of paper out. But whatever is on that piece of paper is what you have to do. And you have to do it tonight and no heading to the phones this time before you do."

"Am I goin' to need a lawyer after this?" Jebb groaned.

"Maybe, but then, you have one so what are you worried about?"

"Other than the fact that we're not young stupid kids no more so if I get caught the law ain't likely to give me a slap on the wrist anymore?" Jebb asked before Kira had to tease him further.

"Well there is still the option of-"

"Give me that hat."

Kira's smile broadened as she held out the hat with the dozen or so suggestions as some of their friends started to shout out some cat calls and hoots and hollers. Each of them had taken great pleasure in coming up with a suggestion of their own for just what kind of stunt they'd have the pleasure of watching Jebb pull. And he'd do it too since he had too much pride to walk away from a dare, again. When Jebb pulled out one of the slips of paper, he groaned as he read it.

"Which one of you clowns suggested this?"

Kira leaned in and read the paper and started to laugh. It wasn't the one that she'd hoped that he'd pull out but it was sure to be entertaining anyway. "Well, it's a good thing we rode the motorcycles here then. It looks like they'll come in handy." Kira turned around to their friends that had filled the bar and were gathering around to hear the dare. Looking around, Kira shouted out to their gathered friends, "Who wants to go for a ride in Downtown Charlotte?"

"Kira," Jebb said with a hint of a warning in his voice; a warning that only seemed to spur Kira on even further.

"Everyone who's in, meet us outside in the lot. Jebb needs to change for the ride." Kira motioned to Kevin who was near where all of their helmets were put when they came in. Kevin tossed Jebb's helmet to Kira. "And isn't it a lovely outfit?" Kira chuckled. Leaning in, she whispered, "It's always been my favorite. It never seems to get old no matter how often I see it."

"You really going to make me do this?" Jebb asked as some of the other riders were already heading out to the parking lot.

"Since when did you develop a modest streak?" Kira chuckled as she caught her accidental pun.

"Streaking is one thing, riding from one end of Charlotte to the other wearing nothing but my helmet is another."

"It's a good thing that Dukes are used to outrunning the law. Oh, and don't forget to wave to the camera."

"Camera? You wouldn't?"

"Why not? Every single dare and stunt that any of us have ever done has been caught on tape. In fact, I think I may have to add a soundtrack to tonight's escapade."

"And just what song to you have in mind?"

"Oh, a song by Ray Stevens. The Streak. Kind of funny if you think about it. First the boys go streakin' through town then you get to one up them in the same day," Kira said as she watched Jebb get ready for his ride through town.

"That is not funny."

"Want to bet? Come on, it's time to hit the road. Unless you are planning to take the one out that is still available to you." Kira grinned as Jebb rolled his eyes and _'Changed'_.

~01~

Luke looked around the room and had the feeling that there was no way that all of the baby gifts were going to fit in the Mustang on the drive back to Georgia. And not all of the gifts that have been brought to Stephanie's apartment have even been opened. Not to mention there were already bags of clothes and baby gear that Jo and Stephanie had gotten yesterday when they'd gone shopping. Clearly, most of this stuff was going to have to be sent back home some other way.

Luke was trying to be as inconspicuous as possible sitting in a room full of Jo's friends from when she lived up here in New York. Of course that wasn't easy since he was the only man in the room. Glancing over at Jo and Stephanie, he saw that they were enjoying his discomfort; especially when the baby shower games had been brought out. He couldn't see what the women found so fun in trying to guess what various baby foods were that had been left in diapers. He knew all too well what that food would really look like when it ended up in the diaper. Of course now he knew just what Jebb had avoided when Kira was given a baby shower by the ladies club back home.

Glancing toward the gift that Jo was currently opening up, he could pretty much guess what it was going to be. Odds were that it was going to be a pink dress or jumper. The baby wasn't even born yet but already it looked like her closet was going to look like a bottle of Peptol Bismal exploded. Almost everything that had been bought so far was pink. Luke knew that pink was supposed to be real popular with girls but isn't this taking things a bit too far?

Hearing the oohs and ahhs, Luke saw that the latest gift was a frilly and fancy dress that a newborn would wear probably only once but looked far too fancy for anyone in Hazzard. Jo seemed to find it adorable so he wouldn't say anything about the fact that the dress seemed over the top. Next, Jo opened up a large box that held a car seat in it. And what color was it? Yep, pink. Even the base was pink which meant that even when the baby wasn't in the car, the pink base would still be. Looking at the car seat, he was haunted by some words that he himself had said to Jebb when Kira was pregnant.

_**"It's goin' to be rough tryin' to show off your car once it's all supped up with a car-seat in the back. That just seems take something away from a muscle car."**_

Of course that was also the same time that he'd told Jebb that he was lucky that he was having a boy.

_**"Hey Jebb, I think Hazzard might want to be glad that you ain't havin' a girl instead of a boy...Cause in about fifteen to sixteen years, the boys in Hazzard that would be comin' around would have THREE former Duke Boys watchin' them like a hawk. No boy would be able to pull something that one of us hadn't done at least a hundred times."**_

Now here he was, two years later, and he was the one that was having a girl. And he was the one that was going to end up with a pink car seat in the back of a Muscle Car. Already he was beginning to get a whole new respect for all of the fathers that he'd laughed at over the years. And his baby girl wasn't even born yet. She wasn't due until November seventh. Of course the boys weren't due until February eighth but were born on New Year's and New Year's Eve. Jo was still twelve weeks out from her due date but he already knew that there was no guarantee that the baby wouldn't be born before November.

At least she'd been having a much easier time than Kira had. That had been one thing that had stayed at the back of his mind during the whole pregnancy. That and the miscarriage that Jo'd had last year. It was strange to think about that. One year ago, Jo was pregnant and neither of them even knew it. They'd gone about their daily lives when she'd come back after heading down to visit him for a few days. Of course he still hadn't admitted to Jo that he loved her yet at that time either. Or should he say, he was in love with her. In love and he couldn't be happier about it. Now he and Jo only had to agree on a name for their Duchess before she was born. Of course at the rate they were going, they just might need the whole twelve weeks to settle on one.


	23. The Search for the Biker in the Buff

Bo talked to his sister while he was taking care of the chores over at the main farm. He was happy to tell her that the boys were still safe and sound and was thrilled that yesterday got him off the hook for the trip to town for the play date in the park. Plus, Kim was going to stay home after all. She didn't have any appointments so she told Sue to call her or CB her if anything happens. That meant that he'd get to spend some time with her and maybe forget about some of the chaos from the day before. That is, of course, providing that Uncle Jesse will let him try to put it all aside until he had to go to court.

One bright spot of the morning, Kira told him about the dare that Jebb had to perform the night before up in Carolina. There he was, mucking out the mule's stall busting a gut as he listened to his sister give him all of the details. First of how Jebb had weaseled out of a dare years ago. Then how Kira had decided what Jebb had to do as penance. When Kira told him about how Jebb had been chased by the local law, naked as the day he was born except for his helmet, Bo about bowled over. A high speed chase caught on film of his cousin trying to evade the Charlotte Police Department.

Bo bet they weren't used to a Duke chase, neither. Luckily for Jebb, his buddies ran interference for him. But that was only after they'd let Jebb run circles around the local law for about half an hour first. Of course, right after the crew did step in to divert the cops, Jebb and Kira jumped their bikes over a fence near their hotel to get away. From what Kira said, Jebb hadn't quite made the landing. He come down hard and was, even as Kira was mentally chatting with her brother, lying in bed with a bag of ice in his lap barely able to move. Of course he'd refused to see a doctor so he'll be suffering for the next couple of days. Guess he won't be making that race after all.

The next time his sister heads out to see her old racing pals, he may have to tag along. He'd met some when they'd come to Hazzard and then the family went to Atlanta. But clearly the rest of the crew that hadn't made it out were a hoot. A lot better than her law school friends. The only thing that would be funnier than the story that his sister had just told him would be if his Aunt Pauline _Accidentally_ came across the video of the night's escapade. She'd either die of embarrassment or kill Jebb for acting like a fool. Either way, it would be entertaining to watch. Of course, that would be a dirty thing to do. Though his Uncle John would probably find it just as funny as he did; he was a Duke after all.

~01~

Luke knew that with as long of a drive as they had ahead of them, he and Jo really should head on back today considering that they'd be getting to know every rest stop between New York and Hazzard. But he and Jo agreed to stay one more day so he decided to use it to send everything that couldn't fit in the Mustang on home. At the speed that they'll be able to drive, it all will likely be there before they are. He'd already talked to Uncle Jesse this morning but still hadn't talked to Bo yet. That was one conversation that he couldn't wait for.

Of course somehow Luke doubted that Bo planned to answer the phone anytime soon. He knew all too well that Luke would be itching to tease him about his little field trip with the boys to the Hazzard Jail. Most Duke Boys are at least twelve before they get picked up for their first offense. These boys got that record beat by a whole decade. It's a good thing their momma is a lawyer. Luke had the feeling that they were going to need her. 'Course, with this family, she could nearly keep busy just handling the cases for the family alone.

Once he had everything ready to head back to Hazzard, Luke took a stroll down the street back towards the hotel. He knew that Jo would still be out with Stephanie to get in some quality time in on their last day in New York. Passing a store that specialized in military surplus and extras, Luke saw something that caught his eye as he saw a woman shopping with her infant. Seeing the outfit that the little boy was in, Luke figured that the boy's father must be in the service. Heading in, he figured that he might as well as buy one thing for the baby while he and Jo were in New York.

~01~

Bo and Kim stuck close to the house for the morning; letting the boys play around in the farmyard. The boys had fun chasing the chickens and even played with the cats that lived out in the barn along with some of the farm dogs. It wasn't quite the day they'd had the day before but they still enjoyed themselves and the two adults were able to have some fun, too. When it came time for the boys to be put down for their naps, the kids were tired so they drifted off to sleep fairly quickly. Afterwards, Bo and Kim headed back down to the living room to take full advantage of their time alone.

When Mikey woke up he saw that his brother was still asleep like he usually was when the older twin woke up. Mikey didn't really want to just sit in the crib until his brother woke up so he climbed out of their bed and decided to find something fun to do. Seeing the door to the nursery had been left opened, Mikey figured that he'd go see if his Uncle Bo was ready to play some more while Jay was still sleeping. Mikey slipped out into the hall leading to the stairwell. The rail over looked the living room and nearly the whole room could be seen from overhead. Pulling up on the rail, peeking between the slats, Mikey looked down and saw his Uncle Bo sitting on the couch with Kim.

Down below, Bo and Kim had started off trying to relax while the kids were down for their nap. It wasn't often that Bo had the chance to chill out in the middle of the day in August so he figured that he'd better enjoy it while he could. Somewhere along the way, he and Kim had started making out. He could get used to being able to do this in the middle of the day while others in town where out busting their hides in the hot sun. Of course, the fact that there wasn't much that needed to be done this week helped to set his mind at ease since he couldn't loaf around if he thought that Jesse was still hard at work. But since he'd been practically ordered to stay at his sister's house today there was no reason why he couldn't enjoy his sentence of house arrest for the day.

He'd pulled Kim into his lap and she straddled him as the two quickly became lost in one another. Briefly, the thought crossed Bo's mind that it really was too bad that Kim had moved in with her Uncle. He felt funny dropping by Doc Appleby's house, even if he did approve of their relationship. That in itself was odd since the fathers (or like in this case, uncles) were very rarely thrilled when their little girls caught the attention of a Duke Boy.

Bo slipped his hands up in Kim shirt and had started to automatically unfasten her bra while she started to fiddle with his fly. Bo moaned into the kiss when he glanced up and saw one of his nephews staring straight down at him from overhead.

"Oh, Geez!" Bo felt as if someone had just dumped a tray of ice in his lap. Kim pulled back then followed his stare up to the hall that overlooked the living room. She slipped off of Bo's lap and straightened her clothes back up as Bo headed up the stairs. "Mikey, what are you doin' out here? Don't you know that it's still nap time? Let's put you back in with Jay-Bird."

"Pway!" Mikey said emphatically. He'd just busted out from behind bars; he didn't plan to go back just yet.

"Oh, come on, Mike! Aren't you supposed to need your sleep or somethin'?"

"Nuh-uh! Wan pway!"

"I think our playtime is over, Bo. There ain't no way that you'll be able to get him back to sleep, now." Kim laughed as Bo swooped the toddler up into his arms and sighed knowing that Kim was right.

"Alright, Mikey, you win. Let's play." Mikey clapped and grinned from ear to ear.

_Well,_ Bo thought, _at least one Duke Boy would be happy this afternoon._

Mikey ended up playing a whole hour before his brother woke up to join him. Once everyone was awake, Bo had suggested that they should head down to the swimming hole near Jebb's house but Kim didn't really feel comfortable with being responsible for the boys while she was still a beginner herself when it came to swimming. Instead, Bo got the kiddie pool out and even turned the sprinklers on out front and the boys were allowed to run around in the water having fun. They especially loved the fact that Bo didn't make them wear their diapers since he didn't see the point. They were just going to get wet and heavy anyway. So for the second day in a row, they got to streak around; though this time at least it was under supervision and on their own farm. Bo figured that the week wouldn't be so bad as long as he didn't try to take the boys out to town alone again.

~01~

Jebb couldn't believe the unbearable pain he was in. Nor could he believe that he'd mucked up that landing last night. He had made far harder jumps than that one. Of course he'd never been running away from the law bare ass naked while trying to make the jumps before. At least Kira hadn't given him a hard time about the injury he'd sustained. She'd try to convince him to go to the hospital but Jebb just wanted to crawl up in the bed at the hotel and not move. The last thing that he wanted to do was sit in a waiting room for about six hours hoping to see a doctor before sunrise and then have to tell the doctor how he'd gotten hurt. Kira did call Kim and asked her to call in a prescription for some pain medication to a drug store around the corner. Right now, Kira was out to pick the meds up for him while he felt like he was about to die.

Sitting in the hotel room, he knew that there was no way that he'd be able to race tomorrow. Hell, he'd be doing good to sit in the passenger seat in the truck on the way home. To be in this much pain and have no 'shine! Them pills that Kim called in had better be pretty dang strong. Otherwise he'll never survive.

Jebb hadn't gotten much sleep the night before due the pain but now he could feel himself wanting to go to sleep despite the pain. He was considering getting up to turn the T.V. off when he heard a knock at the door. Figuring that Kira must have forgotten her room key, Jebb carefully got up and went to the door and opened it. When he did, he was greeted by two uniformed officers. He felt sure that they'd tracked him down from last night's escapade. Finding these officers at his door wasn't quite like finding Rosco or Enos on his doorstep.

"Can I help you officers?" Jebb forced himself to stand up straight as he spoke, fighting a groan from the pain as he stood at the door. All the while praying that they'd think that they had the wrong room.

"We're sorry to disturb you, but we're just tracking down a lead on a disturbance from last night. Some motorcycle riders were spotted near here last night and we'd like to talk to them."

"You would?" Jebb swallowed hard. Oh shit!

"Yes sir, we would. They were last seen jumping the fence around back last night leading into the parking lot of this hotel. We're going around and asking if anyone spotted any strangers last night riding around. There was a whole group of them but the leader actually was riding around while streaking. Witnesses say that they couldn't pick out any distinguishing features on him but he was last seen with a woman who had a large firebird on her helmet."

"Well, I can honestly say that I haven't seen any strangers that match that description. Though with the bike race in town, I'm sure that they'll be there tomorrow. And if you have a description of the helmet, it shouldn't be too hard to pick them out," Jebb said while trying to maintain control of his body was racked with pain as he spoke with the officers.

"You're probably right. That group from last night is bound to show up at that race. And if they aren't there, I'm sure that someone will know them." Looking behind Jebb, one of the officers saw Jebb's solid black helmet on the dresser. "You planning on being in the race?"

"Huh?" Jebb turned slightly and saw his helmet. Luckily, Kira's was on the floor on the other side of the bed. "Actually, my wife will be racin'. Not me."

"Well, I suppose we'll be seeing you at the race then."

After the officers left, Jebb closed the door and carefully made his way back to the bed. Looking down at Kira's helmet, he was now glad that he'd kicked it off the bed in frustration earlier. If the cops had seen Kira's helmet, his goose would have been cooked. Kira's helmet was one of a kind with a phoenix painted on it. He'd had it painted for her as a Christmas present when they were dating. If one of the officers had seen it, it wouldn't have been hard for them to figure out that the biker that they'd been looking for was him.

When Kira got back to the hotel, Jebb told her about his visit from the cops. She was then caught between finding his reaction to his near escape funny and truly being concerned about the fact that they had come so close to being found out already. Of course it seemed that the only thing that really could tie them to the stunt was her helmet. Without the helmet, no one could prove that she'd been the one to have been riding alongside of the _Biker in the Buff._

Kira figured that she'd better see what she could do to ensure that no one on the circuit ratted them out. Though a few of their friends were bound to have a price if Kira didn't want them to be completely honest with the local law. Especially Blake.

~01~

The next day, Kira headed out toward the race without Jebb. The pills that Kim had ordered for him had mostly just knocked him out. Kira had made one stop off before heading out, on the suggestion of their friend Kevin. An old rival of Jebb's had just rejoined the circuit after being banned for un-sportsmanship conduct. If she needed a place to stash the incriminating evidence then Kira guessed that his room would be as good of a place as any.

Kira then headed on to the track and met the rest of hers and Jebb's friends along with the other racers at the track. When she started to get ready for the race, she caught sight of Matt Kinnison in the corner of her eye. Even now, he was talking to the police and was pointing her way. It figures that he couldn't turn her in fast enough. No one else in the circuit would have ratted her and Jebb out. Shoot, they'd all done something similar to last night's stunt at least once.

Kira grabbed Jebb's helmet that she'd wore to the race and made her way into the check in but was stopped halfway there by the officers. The officer asked if he could ask her a few questions.

"Well, could it wait? I need to check in if I plan to ride in the race today."

"It'll only take a minute. Two nights ago, we had a report of some rowdy bikers riding through town and one of them had a helmet that this man claims belongs to you. You wouldn't happen to own a helmet with a phoenix painted on it would you."

"I used to. I was forced to get rid of it because of a bet."

"You used to. Could you tell me in whose possession that helmet is in now?"

"Sure. That fella that you were talkin' to a few minutes ago. He owns it now. Though I ain't all that happy about it."

"He said that you own it. And that you were riding with that group of bikers and that it had to have been your husband that had been spotted riding through town naked. Why would he point the finger at you instead of laying low if the helmet that was spotted is in his possession?"

"Well, Kinnison has never been accused of bein' too bright. Plus you can ask any regular on the circuit and you'll learn that he and my husband have had a feud going on for more than ten years. My husband is injured right now and ain't likely to be riding a bike any time soon. But, if it'll make you feel better, I wouldn't mind you goin' over and lookin' in my room for that helmet that used to be mine."

"You'd voluntarily let us search your room?" The officer asked.

"Sure. It's not like I have anything to hide." _Not anymore at least,_ Kira grinned at the thought.

Later, Kira watched as the officers searched hers and Jebb's room while looking for the helmet. All the while, Matt was standing out in the hall insisting that the helmet had to be in there somewhere. Of course all that the officers had found was that Kira and Jebb were packed to head back to Georgia later in the day. As the officers bade them good-bye, Jebb mumbled that he wouldn't be surprises if the helmet was in Matt's room.

As Kira closed the door behind the men, smirked and almost wished that she could be there when Matt tried to explain her helmet being in his room. Instead, she got everything together to head out to get a few miles in before dark. Unfortunately, it looked like the pills that Jebb had taken had once again knocked him out. And Kira wasn't about to try to carry him to the truck along with the luggage so she supposed that they'll be staying one more night.

Glancing out of the window, she saw as Matt was being led to the police car for further questioning downtown. Looks like her helmet was found under Matt's bed after all. Kira will need to leave a tip to the housekeeper who had let her in to _look for her purse_ that she had presumably left in Matt's room. Kira laughed as she thought about Matt's interesting evening that he was bound to have.


	24. Hide and Seek

Back at the farm, the next couple of days went by fairly uneventful; though truth be told, Bo was beginning to look forward to the days when the most stubborn and hard to handle thing he had to deal with would be the mule. Well, the mule and Luke, that is. Still, he had to laugh at the antics of his nephews. Already, it looked like Mikey was the one that led the way with deciding what the twins should do while Jay solved any problems that got in their way.

Bo figured that their uncle had gotten it right when Jesse said that Jebb and Kira probably won't even know half of the trouble that Jay will get into. He was the thinker so he'll try to wiggle out of trouble before anyone else knows that something is up. Bo thanked God that, so far, both boys were still so easy going. Even if Mikey was a hummingbird that rarely stopped for anything.

Right now, Mikey was somewhere in the house hiding with Kim. Bo figured that since it was raining outside, the boys might enjoy a game of hide and go seek. Bo was waiting in the nursery with Jay until he figured that Kim had been given enough time to hide. When he decided that he'd been waiting long enough, he opened the nursery door and got Jay up from where he'd been playing in the floor.

"Alright, Jay. Time to find Kim and Mikey." Bo had listened carefully and had heard movement on the stairs so he knew that Kim had come upstairs. "Let's go find your brother."

"My?" Jay looked up as his uncle spoke.

"That's right. Let's go find Mikey." Bo waved Jay over to him to get him to follow him out of the room. Bo figured that Kim might have headed into the room that had been set up for Jebb's sisters when they come for a visit. He opened the door to the room next to the nursery. "Come on, Jay. Let's find Mikey and Kim." Bo went on in and headed toward the closet since it was the obvious choice of hiding places. When Bo put his hand on the door, he turned back and noticed that Jay was still out in the hall. "Jay, come here. Let's look for Mikey."

"No!" Jay turned and ran down the hall. Bo took off after Jay and was only mildly surprised that he had run to his parents' room. "My...time pway!"

"You think that Mikey is in here, huh?" Bo chuckled as he opened the door to his sister's room and watched as Jay hurried in to the bedroom and scurried over to the closet. "Alright, let's see if Kim and Mikey came in here and-" Bo opened the door and came face to face with both hiders.

"Looks like you two win. That didn't take long." Kim giggled as the boys hugged. "How'd you find us so fast?" Bo looked at the boys and eyed them. Jay seemed like he knew that Mikey was in here. It hadn't been a guess. Could it be...?

"We just got lucky I guess. Looks like it's our turn now to hide."

Bo waited until Kim took Mikey to the nursery and picked Jay up and figured that he'd put his suspicion to the test. First he grabbed Jay up and headed to the stairwell and looked back to nursery. He figured that he'd cut the chances of Kim hearing him walking down the stairs if he didn't take the stairs.

"Jay-bird. Don't ever do this facing forward. Otherwise, you might end up like your old man." Bo chuckled. He slid down the banister while holding Jay. Once the two were downstairs Bo headed over to the kitchen pantry and hid both himself and Jay inside. "Alright Jay, tell Mikey to come and get us."

Bo figured that if the twins really did have the same link as he and Kira, Mikey and Kim would be downstairs real fast. If they didn't, he was going to regret the fact that he chose to crouch down behind the wooden onion bin that he was now beside.

Upstairs, Kim was surprised when she saw Mikey hop on up and headed on over to the door. Shrugging, she guessed that Bo'd had enough time to hide so she opened the door and followed Mikey out of the nursery. Mikey ran straight from the nursery to the stairs and turned around and started to crawl backwards down the stairs.

"Whoa. Hold on Mikey." Kim picked the toddler up and carried him down the stairs. Once on the ground floor, the blond little boy wiggled to let Kim know that he wanted down. "Alright. Where do you want to start looking?" Mikey grinned and hollered out to Jay as he ran toward the kitchen. Before Kim could get to the pantry, she heard the two boys squealing together. "Okay, that was strange."

Bo agreed but didn't say anything as he watched the twins. Fortunately, Bo was spared from having to come up with an explanation by Jebb and Kira coming in out of the rain. Both boys ran over as Jebb went to sit on the couch. He wasn't in quite as much pain as he'd been in earlier in the week but he was still sore. Bo still had to hide a smirk though when it was obvious that he'd just gotten kicked in the very area that he was injured by Mikey as he was climbing up into his lap.

"Did you miss us?" Kira asked as she picked up her youngest and hugged him.

"Does it count that I'm glad your back? Now it's your job to wrangle them boys," Bo called out from the kitchen.

"They ain't that bad, Bo. You just did the one thing that no one should ever do to a Duke Boy, much less a pair of them. You under-estimated them," Kira responded to her brother.

"Oh don't worry. I won't make that same mistake again," Bo said as he turned back and reached into the fridge to get a beer now that he was no longer a diaper duty. "Speakin' of mistakes. How ya feelin', Jebb?" Bo chuckled.

"A little better than I did before. Not looking forward to heading up the stairs though," Jebb said as he adjusted Mikey in his lap.

"You need me to take a look, Jebb?" Kim offered since she was a doctor.

"No thanks, Kim. I'd rather not," Jebb said rather uncomfortable by the offer before Kim continued.

"You might have actually caused some real damage when you landed that hard."

Jebb gave her a look that clearly said, _Ya think?_

"What's wrong, Jebb? Afraid that I'll start comparin' Duke Boys?" Kira giggled when she saw Bo spew out the beer that he'd been drinking at Kim's comment. "Trust me, Jebb, if I was goin' to do that I wouldn't have started with a married one with his wife right here."

"Just the same. I think I'll pass," Jebb said as he groaned through the pain of his son shifting around in his lap.

"And if you caused some real damage?" Kim asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I'll live with the consequences," Jebb muttered feeling unusually self-conscience.

Sure Kim was a doctor but she was also a woman. Plus she was dating is cousin/brother-in-law. It would be just a bit weird. This wasn't like when they were kids and would date the same girls from time to time. They were either looking for a quick lay (like he was) or they were trying to trap a Duke Boy into marriage. But here, Kim would be getting a really good look at his junk not just a passing glance. Jebb wasn't sure what was worse. The fact that she was Bo's steady girl (Bo's already been with her longer than any other woman before) or the fact that she was a doctor and would be taking a clinical approach (thereby not be impressed at all). Just another groin injury and she would just be doing her job. Kind of a bit of a blow to the ego to be treated like any other patient when it's that area that is getting the attention.

"On that note, I think I'll go help Kira by getting ya'lls things out of the truck," Bo said with a chuckle.

"Leave it, Bo. I parked in the barn since it's raining. I'll get it later," Kira said, still amused that Kim's offer to examine Jebb had managed to make both Duke Men uncomfortable.

"Well, I have to go home and get me some sleep. I have the night shift at the hospital tonight. I'll see you two at church in the morning. And Jebb, I still think that you should get looked at. You want me to ask my uncle to stop by?" Kim asked as she headed toward the door.

"Nah, I'll call him if I need him. But like I said, it don't hurt quite as bad as it did." Of course the reason for that probably had something to do with the medication that Kim had called in for him earlier in the week.

"Alright. If you say so."

Bo helped Kim by taking her stuff out to her Jeep and then headed out and went to get the afternoon chores done over at the main farm. Once the chores were done, Bo went back in to get cleaned up. It was then that he learned that it would just be him and Jesse for supper since Daisy would once again be out with Darcy tonight. Daisy worked the noon shift so that she and Darcy could head into Capital City for dinner and a movie. It seems that without a protective cousin in the house, she has been seeing Darcy a lot this week. Bo liked Darcy; he did, but still...

Of course, Daisy had been seeing Darcy off and on since high school. He's even had to face him and Luke on more than one occasion when he brought the female Duke home late. Not many other men have had the balls to ask Daisy out again once they brought her home and had gotten the _Duke_ _Treatment_. Darcy was a good guy, he supposed. Still, until he decides to make an honest woman out of Daisy, it was his duty to keep an eye on him.

~01~

Daisy leaned back against Darcy as the movie neared the end. She'd been having such a nice week with him. He'd been waiting to walk her out after work since she wouldn't have the _Heavies_ waiting for her at home and they'd been able to steal away a few moments together each night before she headed home. One good thing about Bo's relationship with Kim, it has gotten Bo off her back since he was so absorbed in his own love-life. Not to mention that since Luke got married and moved out, that eased things up a bit for her as well since he tended to worry a bit more than Bo. Though Bo tended to rush to her defense before he knew if she wanted to be defended. That was just part of the perils of growing up with two over-protective Duke Boys. And she'd long since grown up.

"You know, it's too bad that Bo came home today. He'll likely be waiting up for me tonight," Daisy whispered into Darcy's ear.

"Well, we could just make him wait a little bit. We could stop off at my place again."

"Humm...I think you're reading my mind."

Darcy lived near the small airport in Hazzard that the crop dusters all took off from. He had helped to teach her how to fly and that was when they had rekindled an old high school romance. A romance that hadn't been exclusive, well not originally at least. Though it did seem to her that neither one of them had gone out with anyone else for nearly a year now.

Well, Daisy had agreed to go out with Enos from time to time. But that didn't REALLY count. She liked Enos and didn't want to hurt him. He'd had a crush on her since he was about nine years old but was far too shy to do anything about, really. Enos was a good guy but he was just too timid. Daisy WAS a Duke after all. Duke Boys aren't the only ones that had a big appetite for a little excitement between the sheets. If Enos did finally decide to make a true play for her, Daisy just doubted that they would be compatible in the bedroom. But Darcy, well, he may not be a Duke but he could hold his own with one.

Daisy figured that she could handle showing up late with it just being Bo waiting up for her. Jesse may be awake but he at least was more subtle when he waited up for her. Once she'd returned from the one time that she'd threatened to move out, she'd made it clear that she was a grown woman and didn't need anyone babysitting her. Jesse'd wait in his bedroom and listen for her. Bo, though, didn't do subtle. He'd be waiting by the window and try his best to make it look like he wasn't watching for her.

The movie ended and Daisy went out with Darcy to his car. They both had enjoyed a nice dinner at a small diner near the movie theater and watched a movie together. But since the night was still young, Daisy didn't see any reason not to go back to his place for a little while. With the rain coming down like it was, going to the pond or lake was out of the question.

Of course she'd been to Darcy's house so many times, she had her own key. She'd even started keeping an extra outfit or two there for the times that she just had to clean up before going home. Something that has come in handy from time to time. And she hasn't been called out on heading out on a _shopping _trip wearing one outfit and coming home in a different one, yet. The men had always just assumed that she was wearing a new outfit that she'd just bought. And since no one else liked to do any shopping, she always knew that she was guaranteed some time alone when she said that she was heading out to do some shopping. And she really did love to s_hop._

~01~

In the week remaining before Bo had to go to court, Jebb was slow to heal from his mishap in Carolina. He was still quite swollen in the area and he was sleeping downstairs since, as much as he hated to admit it, he really couldn't manage the stairs well. Not to mention, while he was sleeping in the same bed with Kira, certain physical reactions were now just a bit too painful to bear. Being confined to the downstairs was getting on his nerves but if he complained Kira would likely just offer to call one of the doctors. Thanks, but no thanks.

Today, Kira was going into town for Bo's court appearance so she was upstairs getting ready to head out. She was going to let the boys play during their play date and the other mothers will watch them until Kira picked them back up after court was over. Cooter had offered to watch them for her but she'd only given him a dirty look. After all, he was just as responsible for the kids wandering off as Bo was. If the two of them couldn't keep track of them together she didn't have much confidence in him doing it alone.

When Kira finally came downstairs with the boys, she was dressed in one of her finer outfits that she kept set aside for when she headed to court. It was a pant suit with a green silk shirt that complemented her red hair well. But it was the silk scarf that went with the outfit that caught his attention. He remembered the last time that she'd worn it. It had been during one of their more recent play times and seeing it caused his body to stir at the memory. A memory that was a bit painful at the moment as he grimaced with pain shooting through him as he sat in the lounge chair.

Kira was doing all that she could to get the boys ready to go out for the day and made sure that she didn't forget anything. She also tried to make sure that, even though Jebb hadn't asked for any help this morning, he had everything nearby that he might need while she was gone. She still thought that he ought to go and get checked out. He'd certainly make her get checked out if she'd gotten hurt. But, if he was too stubborn to go to the doctor then he'll only be hurting himself.

By the time Kira had everything ready to leave, she only had time to give Jebb a quick kiss good-bye. Without really taking the time to notice that his pained look was different than the one he'd been wearing since he'd hurt himself. So she headed out of the house while Jebb was left alone to handle his own situation.

~01~

Judge Druten called the court to order and eyed Boss Hogg in the back of his courtroom. He'd never really like the man but what little respect he'd had for him disappeared like vapor when he'd tried to impersonate his own twin brother in HIS courtroom in order to gain his inheritance. He also knew that J.D. had been trying to get a Duke behind bars for years. One of these days, he'll have to ask Jesse about just what had gone wrong between those two to cause this feud. But today was about this issue with Bo Duke and his nephews. He called the court to order and saw, unsurprisingly, that Bo's sister was representing him today.

"Mrs. Duke. It is my understanding that the children in question in this case are actually your own."

"Yes sir. I'd asked my brother to babysit them while I was out of town," Kira responded.

"And yet, you do not seem concerned with the charges. I also see that you elected not to press charges of your own in regards to your children being found wandering the streets of Hazzard. I assume that you are satisfied with the explanation that he provided when he was arrested."

"Yes sir, I am. My brother may be guilty of poor judgment and of underestimating what a couple of children can do but there was no willful neglect or endangerment involved."

"I'm inclined to agree with you, Mrs. Duke," the Judge said.

"What?" Rosco shouted from where he stood. "But I got that no good Duke dead to rights!"

"You will maintain order in my courtroom, Sheriff."

"Yes sir," Rosco mumbled.

"Now, I've gone over everything that has been given in the statements provided and I find that the only thing left to do in this matter is to dismiss all charges in the case of Hazzard County versus Beauregard Duke. Now, does anyone have anything to say about my decision? No? Good. Now, I presume that all future incidences in matters similar to this one will be handled in a more reasonable manner." Judge Druten banged his gavel and headed on out since he needed to be in Hatchapee after lunch for yet another matter.

Bo let out a rebel yell as he realized that he was now free to go. Everything was right in Hazzard it would seem. He got to go home and both Rosco and Boss were upset at his release.

"So I guess this means I'm off the hook when it comes to babysitting now. Huh?"

"Not so fast, Bo-Bear. This only means that you can't play with Cooter when you're watchin' my boys. You're other mistake while I was gone was that you did just fine babysittin' when you weren't tinkerin' with Cooter. Which proved that you ain't completely incompetent when it comes to babysitting. Besides, I doubt you'll turn your back on them boys again while in town anytime soon."

"Guess she told you," Luke said as he walked up to his cousins snickering as he added, "Bo-Bear." Luke laughed as Bo gave both him and his sister a dirty look.

"You let that _slip _on purpose," Bo said in a bit soured tone. Kira just shrugged in response.

"I have a pair of Duke Boys of my own to go pick up. Oh and Luke, tell Jo that I'll meet her at the diner for lunch with Kim in about an hour."

With that, Kira left leaving Luke to tease Bo about his old childhood nickname that Kira usually only used when they spoke using their link. Bo reckoned that this was her way of making him pay for allowing her sons to wander off and streak down Main Street. What a wicked sense of humor.


	25. A Look at the Heart of the Matter

Weeks later, Kira came across Kim at the market while she was trying to get some grocery shopping done with two toddlers in tow. She should have left them at home with Jebb but she rather just go ahead and handle them herself than wonder if Jebb was able to keep up with them. He was finally back on his feet but she didn't want to push his recovery by having him wrangle the twins alone. Instead, he was making sure that they had all the farm hands that they'd need come the harvest season.

It was still early but Jebb wanted to ensure that the workers and hands that he wanted would be available for the cotton harvest season. Already, they'd made sure that Ryan (their full time farm hand) would be comfortable working with the men that Jebb had planned to hire. Ryan was a Godsend for their farm even though he'd been young when they'd first hired him more than two years ago he'd proven himself capable. He was a self-starter and when he'd been put in charge of the temporary workers this year during the planting season while Jebb had gone over to Jesse's farm he'd kept everyone on task really well. Kira was also fairly certain that Jebb would be hiring Ryan's brothers again since they appeared to have the same work ethic as their brother. They had seemed a bit resentful at first to have to take orders from their younger brother earlier in the year but they soon came around.

Kira knew that with the new plot of farmland being added earlier this year they'll need even more hands next year. Maybe even full time rather than just during the busier seasons. Luke's land hadn't been used this year since planting season was already over when Jebb and Kira bought it out from under Boss.

For the Dukes, it seemed strange that they would now have so much need to even hire farm hands. Much less have the money to do it. Something that four years ago would have been impossible. No it seemed that instead of just having a small farm that had been in the family since before the Revolutionary War, the Dukes now had the beginnings of an entire plantation. Three farms, now joined together to create one huge family farm. Luke now had a section all of his own to run come the next season and it seemed to go without saying that Bo would eventually take over for Jesse when he decided that he'd let the young bucks run things for him. But for now, he wasn't likely to admit that he was slowing down just a bit so Bo would help him the best he could right along with the other fellas.

While Kira was shopping for the staples of the house she and Kim started to chat, mostly about the upcoming charity event and asking Kim if she and Bo planned to attend.

Kim had really begun to settle in with the family though she still seemed unsure of herself when a lot of other women were around. Kira could understand to a point. After all, she still had to come face to face with Jebb's old girlfriends every time she went to Placid almost three years after she and Jebb had gotten married. There were even a few women here in Hazzard that Jebb had dated when he'd come for visits in high school though they hadn't been anything serious. But Kim, she had to deal with Bo's exes on a daily basis. Most were even some of her patients. Some were still resentful of all of the time that Bo had been devoting to her this year.

"I don't know, I just don't think that I want to endure a whole evening at a dance where women like Kathy and Cindy Lou will be makin' eyes at Bo."

"Oh come on, Kim. The trick is to make it where no matter how many women try to grab your man's attention, he'll only have his eyes on you," Kira said with a sly grin.

"And how's that?"

"Before we head to Placid to visit Jebb's folks a couple times a year, I break down and buy a few outfits that are guaranteed to keep his attention. And if I know my brother like I think I do, if you do that, he'll be too busy trying to make sure that the men around keep their hands off of you to even notice the women trying to make a play for him."

"You're serious?" Kim looked at Kira doubtfully. Kira always dressed a bit conservatively. It was hard to imagine this type of advice coming from her. Now Daisy, she'd expected that same advice from her. She was completely confident in her looks. She knew just how much she drove men crazy with the way she dressed and enjoyed it. But Kira? It was hard to picture her wearing anything half as daring as Daisy's short shorts.

"Absolutely. I never thought that I'd say this, but, how about we go shopping? Without the boys of course. I could probably get Jesse to help with them tomorrow. We can head into Hatchapee and spend the day. I know that the other men will all be mendin' fences all day and Daisy is taking Jo to a store in Osage for a dress to wear next week for the dance. So we'll be on our own tomorrow."

The two women made plans to meet to buy an outfit for the dance that had been organized to celebrate the completion of the new Neo-Natal Unit for the hospital in Hatchapee that served the Tri-County area. It was only after Kira had gone into premature labor with the twins and they'd been sent to the closest unit all the way in Atlanta that the need for one in the area had been highlighted. Mother and babies had been in two separate hospitals nearly five hours apart until Kira was transferred to Atlanta to see a heart specialist.

Now, just shy of two years later, the unit was opening. Both she and Jebb had vowed to match the amount of money that had been raised along with Boss Hogg (with a lot of pressure from Lulu). With the Dukes so well known and loved in the area, it hadn't taken long to get things moving. Now, the Tri-County hospital would very soon have its very own Neo-Natal Unit. Now all of the Dukes would help celebrate the opening while hoping that the new Duke expected in November wouldn't need it.

~01~

Lulu and Daisy, along with the entire women's club, had pulled out all the stops for the grand opening of the new wing at the hospital. The sister clubs in Hatchapee and Chickasaw had been quick to join in with raising money for a cause that would benefit not only Hazzard but their counties as well. The ribbon cutting for the new hospital wing had been this morning and now everyone that had helped to bring the unit to the Tri-County area were ready to dance the night away in celebration. The fact that the coming harvest was just a mere few weeks away gave one more reason to cut loose and have fun before the hard work of bringing the crops in began. Of course Bo wished he didn't have to get so dressed up for it. He wished that he could just wear his jeans and yellow shirt that he always wore. But no, he was now wearing his Sunday suit as he was picking Kim up from her uncle's house instead.

Bo waited outside as Kim made her way to the door. Her Uncle Irving was still at the hospital since he had the night shift tonight. Bo shifted as he listened for the sounds that would tell him that Kim was getting ready to open the door. When Kim finally came into view, Bo gave her an appreciative look as he took in her mocha colored sleeveless short dress that she was wearing. The short skirt showed off her tanned legs and made them look longer than they usually did.

"Wow. I don't think I've seen that dress before, Darlin'."

"I'd hope not. I got it over in Capital City last week when I went shopping with Kira."

"Kira went shopping?" Bo knew exactly how little his sister liked to shop.

"She said that she needed to get some new clothes before heading to Placid, Monday." Kim closed the door to the house and did a small spin. "So, do ya like it?"

"Absolutely." Bo gave Kim a kiss and led her to the General Lee. He helped her in and drove to the Ladies League's building where the dance was being held.

The rest of the Dukes were already at the dance. Jebb and Kira were over in a corner speaking with some of the other donors while Luke and a very pregnant Jo were sitting at a table with Cooter and his date for the night. Daisy was on the dance floor with Darcy and it looked like Boss and Lulu were already there, too. Of course both of them were over at the buffet that was set up for the guests.

Bo led Kim over to the table where Luke and Jo were at. He was kind of surprised that Jo had come on out considering how far along as she is now. What is it? Thirty-seven weeks now? By this time with Kira, the boys were born and both they and she were in Atlanta. Of course his sister had a very difficult pregnancy. Jo, however, seemed to have the exact opposite experience. Something that Bo was certain that Luke was thanking God for. With Kira, it seemed like there was one impending disaster after another during her pregnancy. Starting with her being ran off of the road when she first learned that she was pregnant, to going into labor while she was being held by two men that had been hired to kill her.

Jo's pregnancy so far had been uneventful. In fact, she kept running right up through her second trimester. Now both she and Luke were just sitting and waiting for their little girl to make her grand entrance. Of course, considering the fact that those two still haven't decided on a name yet, it's a good thing that the little baby girl is a bit more shy than the boys were. Otherwise, she may have to come home as Baby Girl Duke. Considering the reason why his cousin and his wife were still going around in circles, he figured that it was probably a good thing than Kim can't have any children of her own. He'd hate to try to decide on a name for a daughter. A name that none of his past conquests had. Oh sure, that would be fun. Crossing hundreds of names off of the list right off of the bat. Now that would be fun. Not.

Thinking of Kim, Bo noticed that he wasn't the only one who was admiring the way that Kim's new dress showed her off in all the right ways. Was it just him or were there more men looking her way than usual? When all of the women did that traveling in a pack thing that they always seem to do when heading to the restroom, Bo watched as Kim's skirt brushed the top of her thighs. To him, it seemed that the skirt was inviting men to follow her movements. And follow them he did.

"Kira, I think you missed your calling. Bo hasn't taken his eyes off of Kim since they got here," Daisy joked.

"Well, just because I don't like to shop doesn't mean I can't be good at it when I set my mind to it," Kira said as checked her makeup in the adjoining room to the ladies room. "Besides, I thought she could use a confidence booster. She doesn't see how much Bo loves her. I think she's still waiting for him to get bored and move on."

"But you think the same thing as I do. Don't you?"

Kira shrugged, "You mean that Bo seems to be getting closer and closer to giving me a sister-in-law pretty soon? They're good for one another. I can't think of anyone else that Bo has ever been this head over heels for. I think he's starting to realize that himself."

"And for once, it doesn't look like it's scarin' him off," Daisy giggled.

"Nope. It doesn't. In fact, he seems to be accepting it." Kira and Daisy headed on out ahead of Kim and Jo and headed back to the table.

Daisy and Darcy headed out just before Luke and Jo did. Jo's back was starting to give her a hard time after being on her feet for so long. She just wanted to put her feet up, though it was pretty obvious that Daisy, too, intended to get off of hers as well. When Bo and Kim finally left the dance it had started to rain lightly. Kim slid over into the middle of the seat next to Bo to avoid getting wet from the rain coming in through the windows. Of course, neither Kim nor Bo really minded having one more excuse to cuddle up together in the car.

Bo slung an arm around Kim and didn't mind it one bit when the rain began to pick up. Not when Kim was pressed snug up against him. The only thing he regretted was that he had to take her home. He had to admit that when he thought of the relationships that his cousins had with their wives, Bo was just a bit jealous of the fact that they weren't regulated to trying to steal a few moments here and there like he and Kim were. Doing their best to find a time that would work for both of them. Even if their days were busy with the farm, the kids, business in town, or anything else.

At the end of the day, they still got to go home to one another while he was heading to his room all alone. Nearing the Appleby's home, Bo really began to hate seeing that pale yellow house with its too cheery white picket fence. When he pulled up at the house he helped Kim out and walked her to the door as the rain plastered her dress down firmly onto her body and ran her makeup. She had to be at the hospital early in the morning so Bo knew that she needed to go on in and get some sleep. But, since she was heading in for the early shift at the hospital tomorrow, they should be able to get together in the evening.

~01~

Kim had been nearing the end of her shift when the hospital was informed that a train had derailed nearby. The hospital was asked to stand by for possible casualties. She called Bo to tell him that she couldn't meet him at the Boar's Nest. Fortunately, there were relatively few wounded so Kim was able to head out sooner than she originally thought and figured that she'd still be able to catch Bo at the bar after all.

Kim pulled into the parking lot as she saw Cooter's tow truck pulling out. Well, Cooter may be leaving, but she saw that the General Lee was still parked beside of Dixie. Kim parked her Jeep as close as she could to Bo's car and headed on inside to the darkened bar.

As she let her eyes adjust to the lighting, Kim focused in on Bo and saw that one of the Johnson Twins were trying to coax him out onto the dance floor. Kim started to see red as she saw the pretty petite blonde make herself at home in Bo's lap. She actually even considered heading over to the table and giving that twit a piece of her mind. After all, there wasn't a woman in Hazzard that didn't know that he was spoken for. Luckily for the blonde woman, Bo was the one to put her in her place instead. Kim couldn't tell what Bo was saying, but she did see her face when he picked the blonde up and removed her from his lap. Ms. Johnson seemed a bit put off by whatever Bo was saying to her and actually picked up the half empty pitcher of beer that was sitting on the table and poured it on his head before stomping out.

Despite the fact that Bo had just been given a beer bath, Kim couldn't be happier. Here Bo had no idea that she was even in the county and he was still staying true to her of all people. Smiling, Kim took her jacket off and walked over to Bo as he was searching in vain for something to dry himself off with. When he looked up and saw Kim offering her jacket, he was more than a bit surprised. When he took the jacket, Kim leaned down and ignored the beer and gave him a kiss that was just a bit deeper than she usually gave him in public. Not that he minded, he just couldn't stand up for a while now.

"What was that for?" Bo asked once Kim pulled back and started to help him dry the beer up.

"For what you just did with Cindy."

"I thought you were still at the hospital."

"Things weren't as bad as they could have been. I just got here."

"I'm glad you were able to make it," Bo said as he began to dry himself off.

"So am I." _And the timing couldn't have been better,_ Kim thought to herself.


	26. Miracles in Tragedies

When November seventh came and went with still no baby, the soon-to-be parents both seemed to be a bit anxious. Both Kim and Jesse reassured them both, though, that a due date was only an estimate. The baby would come when she was ready. There was absolutely nothing wrong. Kim encouraged Jo to relax as much as she could while Jesse insisted that Luke try to stay busy. There was nothing a man could do to make his baby decide to be born any faster.

So Luke reluctantly continued to work out in the fields to bring in the last of the crops and suffered through the weekend. Jo had elected to stay home on Sunday though. Her back was killing her and considering her little girl was supposed to have been born by this past Thursday, she really didn't feel like being put on display for the whole town to gawk at.

Once again on Monday, Jesse had a hard time trying to convince Luke to stay busy but Jo insisted that he should get out of the house. After all, she planned to go to town to see Kim anyway. Even though she hadn't wanted to sit in church yesterday she really did want to get out of the house. She hadn't slept well over the last few nights but that was no doubt due to the anticipation of her daughter's arrival.

It was still early, too early for lunch, but Jo knew that Kim wouldn't mind her hanging out in her office today. Both Applebys were at the clinic in town and Kim went ahead and took a break when she saw her best friend come in. She took Jo into her office and helped her sit down in one of the chairs in the small room.

"How are ya feelin'?" Kim asked both as a doctor and a friend.

"Alright, I guess. Considering that I have a four day old baby still inside me. Isn't there anyway to speed this up a little?"

"I'm sure you're fine, Jo. I can take a look though to see if you're any closer to givin' birth than you were Saturday when I checked."

"I am more than ready to get this over with," Jo groaned.

"You may regret saying that pretty soon. You'll wonder just why you have been anticipating going into labor so much."

"So I've heard," Jo muttered. Kim took her into an exam room and checked her for any dilation.

"Jo, have you been feeling any cramping, anything that we'd discussed when we talked about the early signs of labor?"

"A little cramping, but nothing too major. Why?"

"Well, you were wanting everything to go ahead and get started. You are already dilated six centimeters."

"What? I thought once I went into labor there'd be...More."

"Oh, don't worry. There will be. It won't be long either. How about I go ahead and drive you to the hospital?"

"What about Luke?"

"Don't worry, there is still have plenty of time for him to get to the hospital. I'll have my uncle to send someone out to the fields to fetch him. Come on and we'll get ya settled in at the hospital. With any luck, you'll get to see your baby girl by sundown." Kim led Jo on out to her Jeep and pointed it toward to Hatchapee County. Meanwhile, Jo was already beginning to regret the wish that she'd go ahead and go into labor.

~01~

"Luke, would you stop looking at that watch of yours? Time won't go by no faster if you're watchin' it. It won't be long before we stop for lunch and you can go checkin' on Jo. As much as you've been hoverin' over her all weekend, she's probably glad to have you out of the house." Jesse smiled inwardly as he watched his nephew glance back toward the vehicles at the end of the row.

"It just don't seem right to be out here when Jo could go into labor at any time," Luke said as he wiped his brow in the unusually warm heat for the season.

All morning long, the warm breeze seemed to be picking up but now there was a dead calm. Looking up into the sky, every man in the fields could see the unmistakable warning signs of bad weather overhead. They'd been hoping that they'd be able to get the last bit of the crops in today but with the darkened clouds rushing overhead it was now clear that they'd better head in. Well, good. Luke had wanted to head back to the house anyway. He didn't feel right being so far away from Jo with it time for her to give birth. The men all got in gear to head on toward Jebb and Kira's since it was the closest house and they all worked together to tie anything down that needed to be secured.

Ryan sent a couple of the extra farmhands over to Jesse's to secure things over there as well. As they finished up, Luke was ready to rush home to be with Jo when Jesse let out a holler for everyone to head to the root cellar. The sky had taken on a green tint and the wind was so strong that there was no way that any of the cars would have been able to stay on the road if Luke decided to head out to his own farmhouse.

"I got to get to Jo."

"Luke, she ain't home. Remember?" Bo hollered out. "She's in town with Kim. Now come on. That twister's headin' our way. Away from town. We got to get in the cellar now!"

~01~

Kim eyed the trees that lined the road toward Hatchapee. The wind had kicked up a quite a bit and it was becoming increasingly more difficult to keep her Jeep on the road.

"Kim! I don't like the look of those clouds!"

Kim nodded in response. She'd grown up in Hazzard and knew all too well the signs that a southern storm that was brewing was more than just an ordinary rain shower. She didn't see a funnel cloud anywhere but with the way the Jeep wanted to fly right off of the road, she knew that a twister had to be nearby. Weighing her options, Kim knew that she couldn't risk driving any further until after the storm had passed. Knowing that the old Indian caves were less than a quarter of a mile away, Kim steered her Jeep off of the road.

"We're goin' to have to take cover, Jo! Out here at the road, we're sittin' ducks! You think you can walk just a quarter of a mile? We can take cover in the old caves!"

"Just a quarter? I think I can make it! We better hurry, though!"

Kim had to smile. What was she thinking? Of course a Marine, even one in labor, wouldn't say anything about a short trek into the woods. Kim helped her friend out of the Jeep and grabbed both her medical bag as well as a blanket that she kept under the seat for emergencies. Then she led Jo through the small line of trees to the nearest cave. She then headed far enough into the small cave that she figured that both she and Jo would be safe from the blown debris outside. She laid the blanket down and helped Jo to get as comfortable as she could.

"It shouldn't take long for the storm to pass. We'll be back out of here and at the hospital in no time," Kim said as she tried to reassure Jo, whose labor had begun to increase after the small hurried walk to the cave. "Just try to relax."

~01~

"She's alright." Bo walked over to where his cousin was waiting for the storm to pass so they could get back out of the root cellar.

"How do you know?" Luke eyed his ever optimistic cousin.

"You just have to have faith, Luke. Everything has been going just fine so far. Jo is in town and that cloud wasn't heading in that direction. So, that means everything will be just fine."

"I hope you're right," Luke said distractedly.

"Like I said, you just have to have faith."

Over in the corner, Kira had the boys with Jebb. She'd been trying to get lunch together for everyone when the men had come up and gave the heads up and had to gather the boys up in a hurry. They were completely unaware of the danger that was just on the other side of the cellar doors. They were giggling and having fun in this place that they'd never been allowed into before. Kira found some food that had been stored down in the cellar and went ahead and fed them, though she knew that there was no point in trying to then get them to get a nap yet so she let them enjoy their time in the root cellar.

When Jesse finally called the all clear for all of the men to make their way out of the cellar, Luke was among the first to climb out. There was a bit of wind damage to the farmhouse and barn but nothing major.

"Luke, go on in and see if the phone lines still work. Call Jo at the clinic or else you'll be unbearable. I'll head over with Jesse to check out the farmhouse back at the other farm. I'm sure the storm probably shook Daisy up pretty good all alone over there." Jebb clapped Luke on the back as he spoke. "I think that-" Jebb started but was interrupted when he heard the CB in the General Lee crackle to life.

_"Once again, I'm lookin' for anyone in the Duke family. Come back, please."_

"That's Doc Appleby," Bo said with a bit of confusion in his voice. Luke walked past him and reached into the car and grabbed the mic for the CB.

"This here's Luke Duke. Is there anything wrong that I can help ya with, Doc?"

_"Actually, you're the one I was lookin' for. I wanted to let you know that Kim drove off toward the hospital with Jo about an hour and a half to two hours ago. It looks like you'll be proud papa by night fall."_

"Thanks, Doc," Luke said before he put the mic back into the car.

"Hop in, Luke; I'll drive ya to the hospital," Bo said as he got onto the window sill of the driver's side but stopped short when he heard Luke curse under his breath.

"Bo, Doc said that Jo and Kim headed out to the hospital about two hours ago from town."

"Yeh, so."

"That would have put them right in the path of that twister." Luke jumped into the car as Bo's eyes widened as he realized what his cousin was saying. "Hit it, Bo."

~01~

Kim brushed Jo's hair aside. The storm had obviously died down outside but there was no way that she could expect Jo to get up and head to the Jeep again. While the first half of her labor seemed to have snuck up on Jo, the second half was now making up for it with a vengeance.

"Jo, I'm goin' to run over to the Jeep and use the CB. Let everyone know where we are and that we're okay. I'll be back before the next contraction. Alright?"

Jo nodded as she continued to recover from her last contraction. Kim left the small cave and headed back toward the road, careful to avoid the fallen branches that were on the way to the road. She hadn't thought that it would take so long to just go a quarter of a mile back to the road but with all of the debris, it had been slow going. When Kim made it to the road she was instantly happier that she had not made Jo come out with her. Unfortunately, she was also very worried. What she saw in front of her was her Jeep after it had been picked up by the wind and slammed up against a nearby tree.

Kim went over to survey the damage, hoping that the CB was still operational. Looking at the mangled mess, she knew even before she tried it that there was no use. Looking around, she knew that folks would be taking this road if anyone had gotten hurt in the storm. Not to mention the Dukes were bound to be heading this way very soon once Luke was told that Jo was in labor. Kim gathered up some branches and arranged them in a way to point toward the old Indian caves and put her jacket under one of the branches then hurried back to the cave where she'd left Jo alone for far too long.

~01~

"Can't you go any faster, Bo? I think I could have gotten to the hospital faster if I'd ridden the mule."

"Luke, I know you're worried but unless you plan on walkin', watch it," Bo said as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"What? Not as optimistic as you were back at the farm are ya? Where's that _faith_ that you were talkin' about earlier?"

"Stop tryin' to be cute, Lukas. In case you've forgotten, Kim is with Jo. Which means anything that has happened to Jo has more than likely happened to Kim, too. I've got the pedal all the way down on the floor as it is now. So, no, I can't go no faster. But I think I can shave a few miles off. Hang on and we'll cross over the creek in Mr. Henry's back pasture."

Luke braced himself as Bo hit the dip and launched the General to the other side of the creek. Looking at all of the downed trees, Luke became even more worried for his wife's safety as the car came to rest hard on the other side of the creek. When the car bounced as it landed, the glove box popped opened. Luke made a move to close it when he saw a small black ring box. Pulling the box out of its cubby, Luke held it up.

"You want to explain this?"

Bo looked to the side and saw that Luke was holding the small ring box that had the ring he'd been able to buy with his share of the prize money from the last couple of races. "Luke, I shouldn't have to explain anything. What's it look like to you?"

"How long has this thing been sittin' in the glove box?" Luke was curious just how long ago Bo had decided that he should ask Kim to marry him.

"Just over a week. Been waitin' on a good time to give it to her."

"Jesse or Daisy know yet?" Luke smirked at his love stricken cousin.

"You kiddin'? If they even suspected they wouldn't leave me alone until that ring was on Kim's hand."

Luke chuckled knowing full well what Bo could expect when the others found out his intentions.

"I guess you're right. Jesse would call the preacher himself. Well, let's get on down the road so we can find both of our women." Luke gave a smirk before putting the ring box back into its hiding place.

Bo then headed the car toward the road that led into Hatchapee County. The same road that Jo and Kim should have been on when the tornado passed through.

~01~

Out at the farm, Jesse was greeted by the sight of the roof of the old farmhouse lying askew on the ground beside of the old house. The tornado had taken out the top half of the house and the bottom half didn't look like it would stand much longer either. Jesse looked around at the debris of the only home he'd ever known. He was born in that old house, had grown up with his seven brothers (Lord bless his mother for not killing all of them when they were growing up) and he had raised Luke, Daisy, and Bo in that house. Most of the things in the house itself were still here but it was obvious that there were some things that he just wouldn't be able to recover. But at least no one had been hurt. Daisy and the farm hands had barely gotten down into the cellar just ahead of the tornado. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Jesse turned to find Jebb standing beside him.

"We'll rebuild it, Uncle Jesse. This is Duke land and it wouldn't be right not to have a farm house sittin' here. Meanwhile, between the two other farmhouses and the old cabin, there's plenty of room for you, Daisy, and Bo 'til we get the house rebuilt."

Jesse nodded absently. It wouldn't be the same. But then again, there were so many things that constantly needed repair; the old farm house should have been replaced years ago. He just couldn't bear to let go of the house that had represented so many people that he'd lost over his years. His parents, his wife, five of his brothers, various aunts and uncles that had been raised on this plot of land, too. But there had been a lot of good times as well in this old house.

Jesse shook off his melancholy in an effort to convince his nephew that he was fine. "Well, let's get to work then and get this all cleaned up. We'll have a new Duke to go meet at the hospital in a few hours."

"You got it, Uncle Jesse. Where do you want to start?" Jebb walked off with his uncle as they began to see what all they could salvage from the house. He would get Jesse set up back at his house and let Bo and Daisy decide where they'd stay until the house was resurrected.

~01~

Kim checked Jo once more and knew that with the next contraction Jo would need to push. In a way, delivering here in the cave reminded her of some of the more primitive areas that she'd worked at overseas. A time in her life that had been bittersweet.

"Jo, you're almost there. Just a bit more and you'll get to see your beautiful baby girl." Kim mopped Jo's brow again. "You and Luke ever picked out a name yet?"

"No...I just ... haven't liked any... that he's sugges...AWH!" Jo screamed out as another contraction hit.

"That's it, Jo! A little harder. Come on, just a little more!" Kim said as she reached for Jo's sweater that she'd removed shortly after they'd come to the cave. "Just one more good push, Jo. That's all I need."


	27. Have a Little Faith

Bo looked ahead and felt his stomach tighten. Off to the side of the road was Kim's Jeep wrapped around a tree. By the looks of the vehicle, Bo wasn't sure if he wanted to get any closer.

"Bo."

"I see it. Hang on." Bo pulled up on the side of the road near the old Indian caves and jumped out of the General just a split second after Luke. Both raced over to the Jeep and braced themselves as they approached the Jeep. Looking into the upturned vehicle, the Duke Boys were greeted by the sight of a vacant interior.

"They ain't here," Bo said looking around for any sign of his girlfriend and his cousin's wife.

"Bo, over there," Luke said as he spied the branches that had been laid out in the form of an arrow.

"That's one of Kim's jackets! Good girl, Kim. Lettin' us know where you are. Come on, Luke." Both men took off in the direction that the arrow indicated.

"They must be in one of the old caves. But which one?" Luke said as he led the way to the nearest one.

"Kim grew up here in Hazzard, she'd know about them just the same as any of us. They're probably the only thing around for miles that could offer them any protection." Bo raised his hand to his mouth and shouted out, "Kim! Jo! Where are you?"

In the cave, Kim lifted her head as she heard her name. Smiling, Kim checked on Jo before getting up and headed out to answer Bo's call while carrying the small infant in her arms. Once she was back out in the woods, Kim scanned the scene before her for the men that she knew had come to find her and the two Duke females.

"Over here!" Kim hollered out when she caught sight of Luke and Bo.

"Kim!" Both men made a beeline toward Kim but Luke came up short when he realized what she had in her arms.

"Is that-" Luke stopped mid-sentence. Bo almost thought he'd have to reach out and keep his cousin from falling over, he was so pale.

"Luke, I'd like you to meet your daughter. She was born just a few minutes ago," Kim said as she gently put the baby girl in Luke's arms. Luke stared down at the little girl in his arms. She had his dark curly hair and the same striking silver eyes as her mother. Thinking of Jo, Luke was anxious to ask about her.

"Jo? Is she alright?"

"She's fine. A bit tired but fine. How about you go in and sit with her while we wait for an ambulance?"

"Ambulance?" Luke looked up sharply. "You said that she was okay."

"She is, Luke. But both she and the baby will need to be checked out, officially. You go on. Bo and I can head back to the car and CB for Wilbur to come out."

"See, Luke; I told you that you only needed a little faith. Go on and sit with Jo. We'll let all of Hazzard know that we have a new Duke in town."

Luke smiled at his cousin and his returning optimism. _Faith, huh? _"Thanks." Luke ducked as he went inside the dim cave and found Jo on a blanket on the floor trying to rest. "How you doin', Angel?"

"A bit rough. This isn't how I pictured giving birth. This was a far cry from the hospital room that I was certain would be filled with the whole family from the moment that our little girl was born. Speaking of which, she still needs a name."

"I know. I think I have one now that you'll like, too." Luke squatted next to Jo.

"You do?" Jo sat up a bit and eyed her husband who was holding their unnamed daughter.

~01~

"Are you alright? The way the Jeep looked..." Bo slipped his arm around Kim as they walked to the stock car to use the CB to alert the rest of the family of the latest happenings.

"We were already in the cave when that happened, Bo."

"Thank God. That was smart of you to leave that clue for us to find."

"I figured that someone was bound to come by on this road eventually."

"Yeh, you figured right. You want to do the honors? You want to tell all of Hazzard that Luke's a daddy?" Bo said with a wicked look on his face as he reached for the CB mic.

"And deprive you of your fun? I wouldn't dream of it." Kim giggled as Bo's wide smile broke across his face.

"Breaker one, breaker one. This here's Lost Sheep Two callin' out to all of you that are out there on the Hazzard Net. For all of you fathers out there that have been prayin' for revenge on my older cousin, Judgment Day is nigh. Luke Duke is now the father of a little girl. In a few years, he'll be the one warnin' fellas away from his daughter. Mother and child are both fine. Though in true Duke fashion, they are ready to head to the hospital, after the fact." Kim laughed at the unusual birth announcement. "Hey, Wilbur. Are you out there listenin'? We need your help gettin' Jo and her new baby girl to the hospital."

_"Lost Sheep, this is Wilbur. I'm afraid I'm over on the west end of the county. Got three trapped in an over turned car. Bein' the only ambulance in the county, I'd like to get over there right now but I won't be able to for a while yet."_

_"Lost Sheep, this here is Bo Peep. Where are you at? I'll get Jo and our little baby girl to the hospital."_

"Thanks, Days. We're on number eleven near the old Indian caves. I'll be waitin' for you out by the road."

_"Alright. I'll be there in about twenty minutes. I was already wantin' to head in behind you boys anyway."_

"Ten-four, Bo Peep."

"That was some announcement. _'Judgment Day is Nigh'_? How did you come up with that one?"

"Me and Cooter were pickin' around and working on an announcement when Luke refused to come to the garage for our usual Saturday morning breakfast. Jebb was late so Cooter and I came up with this while we were waitin'."

"Ah. You know that Luke probably wouldn't have found your announcement quite as funny."

Bo shrugged. "That's why he didn't get to hear it," Bo said as Kim laughed at his logic.

Bo and Kim headed over to a nearby creek so Kim could get cleaned up a bit before Daisy made it to the cave. Once that was done, Kim told Luke of the change of plans for the ambulance and helped to carry the infant out of the impromptu delivery room while Luke picked Jo up and carried her over to the road just about the time Daisy pulled up.

"Somebody need a lift?"

"Hey, Daisy. Thanks for the ride." Luke set Jo down in the seat of Dixie beside of Daisy.

"Hey, it's not every day that I get to chauffeur the newest Duke on her very first ride in a car."

"I guess Jesse and the others are right behind you."

"Actually, they may be a while, Luke. The farm house didn't fare too well through the tornado. The barn is fine, but the house will have to be torn down and rebuilt. Jebb is getting Jesse settled into the down stairs guest room at his and Kira's."

"The house is gone?" Bo asked in non-belief.

"Afraid so. We'll have to stay either with Jebb and Kira or Luke and Jo. Personally, I was goin' to ask if Jo wanted any help with the baby for a while."

Luke laughed as Daisy hinted at an invitation. "You know you're more than welcomed out at the house. In fact, you get to take over the two a.m. feedings," Luke said as he climbed into the back seat of the Jeep. "Just don't start complainin' if you can't sleep in a few nights."

"I was hopin' that you'd let me come out. I already took some of my things over to your house on my way out."

Kim handed the baby to her mother and stepped back to allow Daisy to steer the Jeep towards the local hospital. Kim then turned to Bo, "Looks like you'll have a lot of work ahead of you with the house."

"Looks like. I guess I should head out to the farm to see what all I need to do before I head to the hospital. I mean now that both Jo and the baby are alright."

"Well, it appears that I'll be needing a ride. My Jeep won't be going anywhere but the junkyard," Kim said only to have Bo sling an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, it just so happens that I have an empty seat with your name on it. How about you come out with me then I'll drive ya home or to the hospital or where ever later?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. Though I would like to stop off in town first and get into some clean clothes," Kim said as she looked down at herself.

"Your wish is my command. We'll be there in no time."

"No, I guess it won't take long at all with the way the General flies," Kim said as Bo helped her into the car.

~01~

Out at the farm, Jesse and Jebb were trying to sift through the debris to salvage what they could. Both trucks were loaded down with various belongings and were taken to the other two farm houses while the rest was taken into the barn to be stored. When Bo pulled up at the farmhouse he was in total disbelief. He'd never expected to see his home in such disarray.

He got out of the General and walked over to the nearest pile of debris. In that pile, he could see some of his things that had survived the tornado. Among them were various high school trophies and even his poster from _The Carnival of Thrills_. Not one of his most shining moments since he'd allowed lust to get between him and his family. He'd been so sure that he was in love with Diane Benson. Instead, she was just using him to make a quick buck for her carnival and to warm her bed at night.

Reaching for the poster, Bo picked it up and stared at it for a few minutes as the others were still working around him. After debating with himself, he took both hands and tore it down the middle. He didn't need that poster anymore. Or the reminder of a what could have been. He didn't need it, not when he weighed that could have been against what he had now. Tossing the pieces into the trash pile, Bo turned and saw Jesse staring at him.

"Everyone else at the hospital?" Jesse asked his nephew.

"Nah. I took Kim to town to get cleaned up but she ended up being needed over at the clinic instead of comin' out. I told her I'd pick her up when she's done."

"Well, I think I've done about all I can do for today. I think I'll go get a look at that new baby. Your sister has some lunch still set aside for ya if you're hungry."

"Thanks," Bo said as he turned back to the pile of his belongings and started to load them up in the trunk of the General. He knew that Daisy was planning to stay at Luke's, and Jesse was going to stay with Jebb and Kira. For him, it seemed that he now had to decide where he'd stay until the house could be rebuilt. Somehow, having both as options just didn't feel right. He shouldn't have to have the need to choose at all.

Slamming the trunk once he'd gotten all of his things that had been salvaged from his room, he started towards the driver's side window. Cleaning the downstairs would keep until tomorrow. Bo headed on over to his sister's to grab a bit to eat. On his way to the next farm, Bo passed the drive that let up to the cabin that had once been an old still site. Last year when the family knew that Luke would be getting married to Jo, it was remodeled and had been given to them as their first home. Now that they have the farm house that goes with the latest addition to the Duke farm, it was sitting empty.

Turning up the drive, he pulled up and just sat in front of the cabin. He reached over to the glove compartment and took the ring box out and stared at it. He'd come close so many times in the last few days but he just kept stopping. He was worried that Kim wouldn't want to get married a second time. What with the type of man Ted had been and all. She'd only recently been able to take control of her life. What if she didn't want to go changing things around again? What if she said no?

~01~

When Kira had finally gotten Bo fed and the boys packed up for the hospital, nearly everyone else was already there. The family had gathered in Jo's room and Kira was greeted by the sight of Jesse holding the newest Duke. Jebb held onto Mikey while Kira held Jay but Mikey let his desire to be let down known loud and clear. Jebb knelt down beside his uncle but kept an arm around Mikey to make sure he didn't get rowdy with the infant.

"Look, Mikey. A baby. You were that little once."

"Actually, you were a lot smaller. I believe we could have combined the birth weight of both of the twins and come pretty close to what this one weighed," Luke chuckled.

"The only reason you're laughing is because you didn't have to give birth, Lukas," Jo said from her place in the bed. For her, it felt odd being in bed with everyone else around. At least if everything went according to plan, she'd only have to spend one night in the hospital. One of the perks of having had a healthy, uneventful pregnancy. Even if the birth had to add a bit of drama to it.

"True, but from what Kim said, you did it just fine."

"Normal pregnancy or not, that one had to hurt," Kira commented as she watched on from the back of the room.

"Oh come on, Kira. Looking at that little face, doesn't it make you want to run out and get pregnant all over again," Daisy said as she leaned over to take the infant from her uncle.

"Somebody better get that kid away from her. I have the feeling that she's catching a serious case of baby fever." Jebb joked to steer the question away from Kira. No one in the family knew that he'd had a vasectomy to prevent Kira from getting pregnant again and he'd like to keep it that way.

"Bebe." Mikey leaned up on his toes to get a better look.

"That's right, Mikey. She's your new cousin," Jebb said to his son.

"Hey, bebe."

"In a few years, it's goin' to be your job to keep her safe," Jebb said as Mikey looked up at him questioning a bit. Grinning, he stretched enough give the infant in Daisy's arms a kiss.

"Looks like he takes after his daddy," Luke said teasingly. "Already kissin' cousins."

"Real cute, Luke. That was just a bit too easy of a shot."

"Alright, Luke. Are you goin' to tell us this little girl's name already or will she be leavin' this hospital with that plastic bracelet that still reads, **'Baby Girl Duke'**?" Jesse interrupted to make sure that the teasing didn't get out of hand. The fact that Jebb and Kira were cousins was never really avoided but it wasn't dwelt on either.

"I was wantin' to wait for Bo. After all, he sort of helped me narrow down the choices."

"How'd I do that?" Bo asked as he and Kim squeezed into the cramped room.

"Just by being your optimistic self." Luke chuckled as his cousin shrugged. "Jo and I were trying to settle on a name that couldn't resemble any-"

"Ex-girlfriends," Jo finished for him.

"Heaven help us," Jesse muttered. "This baby won't ever get a name."

"Actually, we didn't settle on one today. I wanted to honor my grandmother. Luke felt that the best way to do that is to use the name that she had wanted for me. My middle name."

"What's that?" Daisy asked as she still held the infant.

"Alyssa."

"So it's Joanna Alyssa Hart Duke?" Kira asked. She'd been in the same boat as Jo was with choosing names and was curious what Luke and Jo had decided on since she and Jebb never did pick a girl's name.

"Yes."

"Then we still needed a middle name. Which is where Bo came in. He gave me the perfect name to use."

"How's that?" Bo asked confused.

"All day, today, you kept saying the same thing. That I needed a little faith."

"So."

"So, I'd like to introduce you to Alyssa Faith Duke. From now on, I'll always have _a little faith_."

"Well, now. I suppose there ain't nothin' that us Dukes can't never get enough of more than faith," Jesse said as he took another look at the newest member to the clan. "Well little lady, welcome to the family."

"Hey, Luke; I just thought of something. For a couple of former Marines like you and Jo, Faith couldn't have been born on a more appropriate day," Kim said as she smiled at the family.

"Why's that?"

"Today is Veteran's Day," Kim said with a slight giggle. The family all started to laugh along.

"Well, now. That's just fine. Jay and Mikey have New Year's and New Year's Eve covered. Now we have one more holiday taken care of. Makes it nice and easy to remember dates like that," Jesse said with laughter still in his voice.


	28. Just a Question  That's all

"Uh, Boss. I don't understand all of this. Why are you going over the products that you sell in the drug store?"

"Because, you pea-brain. I need to cut some costs. Just like I did with some of the medicine that I found at a discount price a couple of months back. Now I plan to get a new shipment of the cheaper medicine and prescriptions tomorrow but I want to make sure that there ain't nothin' I'm over-lookin'," Boss said as he moved his cigar around in his mouth.

"Uh, Boss. These cheaper medicines and stuff. Ain't that dangerous to be messin' around with?" Rosco said a bit worried like.

"Course not. They still work. My supplier just ordered too much so he has to get rid of it all."

"But you're still chargin' folks the same for the cheaper medicines."

"Yeh, so?" J.D. asked with a soured expression.

"Well, it just seems a little-"

"Rosco, I'm just keepin' prices the same since they'll have to go back up once tomorrow's shipment runs out. It just makes it easier to keep the books straight if I keep the prices the same."

"Oh, well. I guess that makes some sense, I suppose. But what about-" Rosco started only to be interrupted.

"Rosco, would you just go back out on patrol? I have work to do." Boss turned back to his ledger and started scrutinize it once more.

"Alright. I'm goin'," Rosco muttered as he headed out even though it was getting late in the day for one of his usual patrols.

After Rosco left, Boss mused to himself, "If it ain't one thing it's another. One good thing about them Dukes findin' _LOVE,_ they ain't been stickin' their busy noses in my business as often as they used to. Hopefully, they'll stay too wrapped up in their own little worlds to be messin' around in mine for a bit longer."

~01~

Bo said goodnight to his cousin and his wife and headed back out with Kim to take her home. The family had been through a lot today, between the tornado and the birth. Tomorrow promised to be filled with a lot of hard work. All of the animals would be moved into the other barns while the farmhouse was being rebuilt so they wouldn't be so far away.

Bo and Kim had just crossed the county line when an all too familiar car came in behind them. Looking around, Bo couldn't believe that Rosco was still at his speed trap this close to sundown.

"Oh come on, Rosco. You know that I ain't done nothin' wrong," Bo yelled into the CB.

_"That don't make no never mind. You just pull that vehicle over this instant."_

"No chance, Rosco. You want me, you have to catch me." Bo toed the accelerator and the orange stock car lurched forward.

Kim grinned at the now too familiar game of cat and mouse. After a few minutes, Bo took the chase off road and told her to hang on as he prepared to launch the General into the air. Bo jumped a dry creek bed and pulled over to watch for Rosco. When the patrol car landed in the bed, Rosco got out and Bo called for Cooter to make an evening pick up. He then put the car in gear and took back off.

When Kim leaned back to enjoy the ride to town she saw that the glove compartment had popped open when the car landed after the jump. Kim reached over to close it back when her eye caught a small black jewelry box in the corner of the compartment. Seeing it, her hand froze on the door to the glove box.

"Bo?" Kim had a feeling what was in that box but she could be wrong. After all, there wasn't a body alive in all of Hazzard that would think that Bo Duke was ready to get married.

Bo glanced down and saw that the glove compartment had fallen open again for the second time today. He cursed under his breath and pulled over. This is not how he'd wanted to give her that ring.

"Kim, I..." What? What is he supposed to say now?

"This can't be what I think it is," Kim said still in a bit of disbelief.

"Why can't it be?" Bo asked. "After all, I love you, and I don't want to be without you." Bo slid over on the seat and put his arm on the back of the seat behind Kim. "This ain't exactly how I'd planned this but..." Bo reached past Kim to pull the ring box out. "What do ya say? Will ya marry me?"

Kim stared at the box in Bo's hands and felt a mixture of happiness and intense fear. She'd been married once before and it had taken her years, and nearly cost her life, to get away from Ted once and for all. She'd vowed that she'd never make that mistake again. But would this be mistake?

~01~

Kira and Jebb were busy upstairs getting the boys ready for bed while Jesse puttered around downstairs. He'd rarely slept anywhere else besides the old farmhouse. He knew that he was blessed with the fact that he had family willing and able to help out while he was temporarily without a home of his own. Still, there was nothing like being in your own house. Finishing his ruminating, Jesse poured himself another cup of coffee and went to the window and stared out. Hearing movement behind him, Jesse saw that Jebb had come downstairs.

"You alright, Uncle Jesse?" Jebb asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee and joined his uncle by the window.

"I suppose. It could have been a lot worse today, I know. Daisy might have still been in the house when that twister came through."

"Yep. Luckily, everything worked out just fine." Jebb took a sip out of his coffee. "You waitin' up for Bo?"

"Old habits. I know that it'll be hard to sleep without Daisy here, too. But the least I want is to have as many of my kids under one roof as I can before I go to sleep."

"Well, I think I can understand that. Come on, let's go into the living room."

Jebb and Jesse headed on into the sitting room and began to relax from the day. Jesse and Jebb discussed the latest Duke and Jesse hinted at the fact that he thought that the boys could use a little brother or little sister of their own. When Kira got ready to head down to join the men, she overheard the conversation and figured that she might want to rescue her husband from their uncle.

~01~

Bo saw Kim's whole body go rigid as he waited for her to answer him. _Shit! It was still too soon for her. She'd survived a marriage from Hell and here he was asking her to trust him enough to get married all over again._ He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up tight against him. He had his answer already. She just wasn't ready. Bo rested his cheek on the top of Kim's head.

"It's alright. It's alright."

Kim melted into Bo's arms. Like every time in the past, she couldn't help but feel safe as he held her. Even before they had started to date. Kim couldn't help but remember the incident from a year ago that had put her in his arms for the first time, unwittingly of course. Though she didn't properly appreciate him at the time.

The two ate the small amount of food that had been left while they discussed the crooks plans for revenge as well anything else that Kim could remember from her drive to the house that Vinnie had taken her to. Afterwards the two prepared for the night...

**_It was getting late and it was time to try to get some sleep. Bo hoped that rescue wouldn't be far away but knew that he needed to be ready to help when it did get here. Glancing toward the door, Derk would be a problem. He knew that the man was likely still out there. Sighing in frustration, Bo got up and went over toward where Kim was at trying to get comfortable on the floor to try to get some sleep._**

**_"Move over against the wall," Bo said gruffly._**

**_"What are you doing? Get back on your own side of the room. It's bad enough that we have to-"_**

**_"Look! In case you didn't notice, that big guy has a major hard on for you. I wouldn't put it passed him to come in here for you while we're asleep."_**

**_"Oh come on, don't be so dramatic." Kim rolled her eyes._**

**_"Kim, these guys ain't likely to care if you want them around or to touch you. Between the fact that it doesn't look like any of them has been out of prison for long and the fact that when you ain't talkin' you can almost pull off being attractive, they've been eyin' you like they're starved men and you are an eight course meal."_**

**_"Ooh! High praise from the great Bo Duke. And you're going to protect me I suppose? Isn't that like having the fox guarding the hen house?"_**

**_"Listen Sweetheart, I don't have to force any woman to sleep with me. Now my Uncle Jesse raised me right, and that means that I have to try my best to keep you safe. And right now, that means staying between you and the Incredible Hulk standing right outside of the door. You hear me? So scoot over," Bo said as he glared at the female doctor. Why couldn't she do just one thing he asked without fighting him on it?_**

**_Kim eyed Bo then glance toward the door. She hadn't thought about what Bo had just alluded to. She'd been concentrated on the guns earlier, not the men. Then she just noticed that Bo was crowding her space, not really thinking that he might have a good reason. Reluctantly, Kim slid over with her back to the wall and rested her head on her arm._**

**_Bo collapsed onto the floor next to the lady doctor and tried to get comfortable next to her. This wasn't exactly the night that he'd been hoping for. As of midnight tonight, he was free man and he hadn't been planning on celebrating by sleeping next to a woman that he couldn't even enjoy doing so with. _**

Okay, so that wasn't the most romantic start to a relationship but there it was. After she and Bo had been rescued they'd called a truce to their lifelong mutual disdain for one another. Once they'd stopped fighting, the obvious attraction that they had for one another had then taken care of the rest. What was it that Bo had just said to her?

**_"Why can't it be? After all, I love you, and I don't want to be without you." _**

Sure, he'd said that when they were making love or were just cuddling. But just out there like that... Kim knew that Bo would never hurt her like Ted had. He'd risked his life for her to make sure that Ted could never hurt her again. And, he made her love him despite the fact that she had never wanted anything to do with love again after her last marriage. Kim grinned a bit when she realized how obvious her answer was.

"When?" Kim asked as she shifted in Bo's embrace.

"Really?" Bo pulled back to look down at Kim.

"Really, I may have issues at times but you're not the cause of any of it. Without you, I don't know what I'd do. Of course I'll marry you." Bo let out a rebel yell and pulled Kim up for a deep, long kiss. "So, does this mean that we head to Chickamahoney now?" Kim asked as Bo took the ring from its box and placed it on her hand.

"I think if we did that we'd have a lot of explainin' to do when we got back. Kira and Jebb were married there but the situation was a bit different. Plus a lot of us were there when they were married so it wasn't like they just ran off without telling the rest of us about it first. Not to mention I don't think that I could face your uncle if we did that."

"It was worth a shot." Kim shrugged as she leaned back into Bo's arms. "I've never been a fan of long engagements or big weddings."

"Me neither," Bo replied with a bit of a chuckle in his voice. Hit by a sudden thought he grinned as he suggested a date. "How about the twenty-eighth?"

"The twenty-eig...That's Thanksgiving."

"I know. Seems perfect to me. Your family will be in town, my family will be in town."

"And it's only two weeks away, Bo! How do you expect to get a wedding together in only a little over two weeks?"

"Shoot, if we set Daisy loose, she'd have it ready by tomorrow. Look, all the women who would have helped with the dinner could just fix it for a reception instead."

"Aren't you forgetting about the house? It's goin' to need a lot of work."

"So it'll keep me busy in the meantime."

"We'll have to figure out where we'll live-"

"The cabin's free," Bo responded quickly with a wide grin.

"You've got it all figured out. Don't you?"

"I've been known to think on occasion," Bo responded as he laughed. "What do ya think? Should we tell everyone that we have a weddin' to plan?"

"This is crazy. You do know that, right?"

"But... You're goin' to do it. Ain't ya?"

"So how do we tell them?"

"Well, first, I think we should go talk to your uncle. I can tell the others over breakfast." Bo put the car in gear and headed to town.

He drove straight to Kim's uncle's house and, for once, he didn't find it too cheery for his mood as he was taking Kim home. Pulling into the driveway, Bo parked and helped Kim out of the General. Taking her hand in his, they walked up to the house and went on in. Kim called out for her uncle and the two waited for the aged, white haired doctor to come out to the front room of the tidy house.

"Kim, after the day you've had, I wasn't really expectin' you home yet," Irving Appleby said as he came in from elsewhere in the house. "Bo? Well, this is a surprise. Is there anything wrong?"

"No sir. I just thought that it be best if I came to talk to you."

"What about?" Doc asked questioningly.

"About this," Bo said as he pulled Kim's hand up into view. When Irving saw the ring on his niece's finger, he had to smile.

"Then why don't we all sit down?"

~01~

Bo had gotten to his sister's late last night, as he planned, so everyone had already turned in for the night. Bo crept into the room that had been decorated for Jebb's sisters which was the only room not spoken for that had a bed in it (despite the fact that there were still plenty of rooms in this old house that had yet to be fully put to use) so he could get some sleep. Bo wished that he'd told everyone that he was staying over a Luke's. He wasn't home and he doubted that even Daisy got home until it was pretty late. Instead, he slept in a room with pink walls and pink blankets.

Despite the accommodations Bo was barely able to keep the grin off his face when he shaved for the morning after taking care of the morning chores. He just kept thinking about last night. Doc Appleby had to be the only one in the county who would have been happy about being told that his little girl was about to marry a Duke Boy. Bo explained his idea for the upcoming wedding and told the man that he was sure that he could get the family to pitch in and help them pull it off in time. Doc found the idea a bit amusing but wasn't about to tell them that they couldn't try to carry out their plans. Now Bo just had to go down and break the news to everyone downstairs.

Once down in the kitchen, Bo greeted Daisy as he made his way around her. She'd come over and helped with breakfast here since there was no one over at the other farmhouse and there was no point in cooking for just one. Instead, she was busy cooking for the family which gave Kira a chance to feed Mikey. Jay was still upstairs asleep like usual since he slept longer than his older brother. Bo ruffled the small blond head in the high chair as he passed him.

"Mornin'," Bo said as he made his way to the fridge. Looking inside, he saw that someone must have been thinking of him since there was some fresh buttermilk in the fridge. Grabbing it, he turned and went to find a glass but stopped short when his sister caught his attention.

_'Have a good night? Or does sleeping in a pink room agree with you?'_

_'Why would you ask that?'_

_'Oh, I don't know. The fact that you look like you're about to float right out of here might be a clue. So? What's up?'_

"Hey you two. It's too early in the morning for you to be keepin' secrets from the rest of us." Daisy kidded as she started to put the eggs on the table. "Alright, what's goin' on?"

"What makes you think that anything is goin' on?" Bo asked as he took a seat.

"Bo, Daisy's on to something. You never could keep a secret. Even when you were a boy, your face would give you away every time. So why don't you come clean and just tell me how much trouble you got into last night and how much it's gonna cost me," Jesse muttered as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Alright, I was planning to tell ya'll this mornin' anyway." Bo reached for a piece of bacon from the plate on the table but his uncle had none of it. He insisted that his youngest nephew maintained good manners at the breakfast table. "Last night, I asked Kim to marry me-" As soon as he had the words out of his mouth Daisy started to shriek in his ear as she jumped up from her chair and practically choked him as she hugged him. Bo should have known better than to sit beside his cousin. He'll be lucky if he didn't lose part of his hearing from her shrill screams. "In fact, we were thinking of maybe getting married on Thanksgiving since everyone on both sides of the family will be here anyway."

"Thanksgiving? Why, that's just in two weeks," Jesse said.

"I know."

"How do you expect to plan a whole wedding in just two weeks?"

"Kim doesn't want a big weddin' and I really don't care either way. Figured that we could just ask Reverend Joe Snider out to join us for dinner and-"

"And what? You and Kim could get married between courses?" Jesse said while Jebb had to hide his smirk behind his coffee cup as Kira turned and faced away under the pretense of attending the toddler as he tried to stuff his mouth with some eggs that were put on his plate. "Nope, you two will have a proper wedding," Jesse insisted.


	29. Getting Plans Underway

Jesse got on the phone and waited for his brother to pick up in Placid. He knew that if there was one sure fire way to get word around town in a hurry about the upcoming wedding, all he had to do was use the telephone. Maybelle or Gussy, it didn't matter which one was working the switchboard; word of Bo's pending engagement was sure to spread like wild fire just as soon as he told his brother about their nephew's plans for marriage.

_"Duke Farm. John Duke speakin'. How can I help ya?"_

"John, Jesse."

_"Jesse? I wasn't expectin' to hear from you again so soon. Is there something else wrong? Luke's little girl? The-"_

"No, John. This time I ain't callin' with bad news. In fact, I was hoping that maybe you and Pauline could come on out a little early for Thanksgiving this year."

_"Early? I don't get it. Why?"_

"Bo plans to get married on Thanksgiving."

_"What? You're kiddin' me."_

"Nope. The dern fool thought that it could be a simple matter of just having the preacher swing by durin' the meal for him and Kim to get hitched."

_"What do you want me and Pauline to do?"_ John asked while laughing at the image in his head of his nephew exchanging vows between the roasted turkey and the sweet potato pie.

"I was hopin' that Pauline would agree to takin' over the plans for the reception. Food wise, I suppose the dinner doesn't have to be all that different than normal. We'll just need more of it."

_"Jesse. You know that Pauline wouldn't miss this for anything in the world. She about floated on air when Luke and Jo included her in their weddin'. But to be in charge of the reception...You do realize what you're askin', right?"_

"Absolutely. To get this wedding together in just two weeks, we'll need Pauline's take charge attitude of the situation. Daisy and Kira are already over with the bride now trying to sort out what Kim has in mind for the ceremony. After I get off the phone with you, I'll be callin' the reverend and see if he's opposed to joinin' us and workin' for his supper."

_"I've never known him to turn down a free meal. Let me go talk to Pauline and then see if Carl can take over here a bit early for me. I'll call you back as soon as I can."_

"Thanks, John."

/

"You're gonna do what?" Luke asked laughing knowing that he couldn't have heard his cousin right.

"You heard me. After you get Jo and the baby settled at the house, we'll need to go ahead and go and get fitted for our suits."

"Great."

"Oh come on, Lukas. I think it's kind of a fun idea. You're just mad that you didn't think of the same idea yourself so that you didn't have to wait until February," Jo said as she finished dressing Faith so they could leave the hospital.

Bo laughed since his cousin didn't correct his wife. Catching sight of the outfit that Jo was putting on the youngest Duke, he had to get a closer look at the baby. "Where did that come from?" He'd seen a lot of the baby clothes that had been bought but he couldn't remember this one.

"I got it while we were in New York." Luke shrugged.

"Jesse will kill you when he sees that."

"What? I thought it was cute," Luke said as he took his daughter from his wife.

"I hate to say it, but so do I," Jo added with a giggle as she reached for a blanket out of the bag that Luke had brought from home for her and the baby.

Looking at the tiny pink camouflage one piece outfit, Bo just shook his head. "I still say Jesse will kill you."

~01~

Kim and the other women were waiting for Jo and Luke when they got home. With all the ooing and awwing over both the baby and the wedding plans, the men were all quick to evacuate the farmhouse and head to town. Their first stop was over at the garage to see Cooter. When Bo and Luke climbed out of the General, Cooter came out of the bay area to greet them.

"Well if it ain't my two favorite customers. Luke, I sort of figured that you'd still be fawning all over that little girl of yours."

"The women folk have that taken care of, Cooter. Trust me. You'd have made a quick exit, too," Luke said good naturedly.

"You're probably right. So Buddy Roo, what's this I hear about you and Kim gettin' hitched?" Cooter said as he turned his attention to the younger Duke.

"How did you know?" Bo asked a bit dumbfounded.

"Sue was in here not more that twenty minutes ago and-"

"She's only a hop, skip, and blab away from Maybelle," Bo smirked. "Well, that's why we're here anyway. I was plannin' on askin' you to be in the weddin'."

"Me? Why me?"

"Two reasons. One, besides Luke, you're probably the best friend I have."

"And two?" Cooter asked questioningly.

"And two, I just need one more man to even up with the bridal party. Kim will have Jo, Daisy, and Kira since she hasn't ever really been all that close to any of the women in her family. Obviously, Luke and Jebb will be in the wedding. So, I just need one more man to finish off my side."

"Why not ask one of your other cousins?"

"Simple, they ain't here to go get measured for their tuxes."

"You mean you expect me to wear a monkey suit?"

"Oh, come on, Cooter. Please?" Bo begged before Cooter relented.

"You are goin' to so owe me."

"You got it." Bo grinned knowing that he'd won. "You can head over to the bridal shop anytime today and be measured. They'll be expectin' you."

"Yeh, yeh. I can't believe that I'm agreeing to this."

"Thanks, Cooter."

~01~

"Well, we can have our dresses made in no time since you just want to go simple but I still think that you should have an actual wedding gown," Daisy said as she flipped through the patterns that she'd picked up in town before she picked Kim up.

"Daisy, this is my second wedding. Don't you think that folks would find it a bit-" Kim started only to be cut off by Daisy.

"Honey, this is your wedding. You should make it memorable. Not to mention, as far as I'm concerned, the first one didn't count. Wouldn't you hate to look back ten years from now and regret not having a real wedding?"

"Daisy's right. Let's just go to the shop and see if there is a dress you like. That's all that will matter anyway; that you like the dress," Kira said. True, she'd worn her jeans and a sweater to get married but circumstances were different for her and Jebb than they are for Bo and Kim. "If the is dress is blue, pink, white, or ivory, it won't matter. You'll be the one wearing it."

"I guess you're right. So, Jo? You want to come so Faith can go on her first shopping trip?"

"Why not? Get all of the Duke Women out on a shopping trip at one time. I'm sure that won't happen often."

"I'll meet you at the shop after I drop the boys off with Jebb. He should be back from town by now." Kira got up and gathered up the twins and headed on out ahead of the other women. She just couldn't see trying to keep the boys still in a bridal shop.

~01~

John went in search of his wife after he'd hung up the phone with Jesse. He found her in the kitchen flipping through the calendar and she seemed to be counting backwards. Pauline knew that her favorite nephew had been far from a saint but she also knew that his wife stayed in New York until right before the wedding. Pauline counted all the way back and it turned out that the baby really was full term and had to have been conceived no earlier than the wedding; most likely while they were on their Honeymoon. Good. There'll be no way that anyone can say that her nephew had only gotten married because he had to.

"What are you doin'?" John asked as his wife stepped back from the calendar.

"Just checking the dates," Pauline said matter of factly. "Who was on the phone?"

"Jesse. He wanted to see if we could head to Hazzard a bit early this year."

"Why? I know that there must be a lot to do with tearing down the old farm house and everything but-"

"Actually, this doesn't have anything to do with the house. Jesse wanted to see if you'd be interested in planning Bo's reception for his wedding."

"What? Bo's getting married? Who's he marryin'?"

"I didn't ask," John confessed. He hadn't even thought of asking.

"You didn't ask! How is it that you're told that Bo's getting married and you didn't ask to whom?"

"Well Jesse said her name is Kim, but that didn't ring any bells for me. According to Jesse, Bo and his bride-to-be plan to get married on Thanksgiving Day."

"On Thanksgiving!" Pauline exclaimed.

"From what I gathered. Jesse figured that the menu could stay the same as a normal Thanksgiving dinner. We'll just need more of it. Now I just need to go see if Carl can run things for a bit longer than usual for me."

"Oh, he'll do it. Let me call the school and have the girls' teachers send home any work that will need to be done while we're gone. We'll leave first thing in the morning. Then we'll see what all we have to do with this wedding. Honestly, a wedding in just two weeks. If I didn't know better I'd swear that-" Pauline stopped herself.

It couldn't be. Well, there was only one reason that she could think of that would cause such a rush to the altar. She knew that this was bound to happen to one of the boys eventually. She'd been so relieved a few minutes ago when she figured out that had not been the case for Luke, but now with Bo...

Well, time to make that phone call.

~01~

Kim tried on yet another dress. This one was Daisy's favorite but she just couldn't see herself wearing it to an outdoor wedding, even if this wasn't her second marriage. The long train would get filthy in no time in a farmyard.

Seeing herself in the dress, Kim admitted that it looked nice. In the store, not out at the farm. With each new dress she was beginning to regret not having been able to get Bo to just take her over to Chickamahoney to get married. Just to humor Daisy, she tried on the veil that went with the dress and that was how she looked when a group of women passed the store window and began to gawk at her as she stood in front of the large mirror in the front room. Kira eyed them and exchanged glances with Daisy and Jo before she grabbed up the next dress for Kim to try on.

"Kim, ignore them. Try this one next. I think it might be more in the line of what you're lookin' for," Kira said.

"We'll help you," Daisy added as she helped Kim off the step stool that Kim was perched on in front of the mirror. Daisy and Jo gathered up the train and went into the back room with the bride. Once the others were in the back, Kira straightened her shoulders and walked out of the bridal shop onto the sidewalk where the three women who had been staring at Kim were still standing around talking.

"...and I even heard that she was seen coming out of the doctor's office over in Capital City."

"Well, it makes sense. It'd be a bit awkward to have your own uncle examine you. She must have just found out, too. She ain't showin' yet."

"Showin' what, exactly?" Kira said after she cleared her throat.

"Oh, we didn't see you there," Cindy Johnson said as she backed away slightly.

"Obviously. You three have a problem with Kim?"

"Huh? Well, no," Cindy said as she glanced around. She didn't really want to be on the wrong side of the redheaded Duke.

"You have to admit though," Kathy Griffith spoke up from the crowd, "an engagement of only two weeks. It's bound to make folks wonder if just maybe your brother is bein' trapped into marriage."

"Kathy, just because you ended up stuck dating Ernie after Bo dropped you like a cheap slut, don't try to take it out on Kim."

"It figures that you'd take up for her. After all, you'd know all about trapping a Duke Boy, wouldn't you? Disgusting, really."

Cindy and her sister started to back away from their friend knowing that she was crossing a line that you didn't cross with a Duke.

"What did you say?" Kira lowered her voice so she could barely be heard.

"You heard me. I mean really, cousins havin' kids. In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if them rugrats of yours grow up to be some sort of freaks and-" Kathy didn't get to finish what she was saying.

Kira had pulled back her fist and connected it squarely with Kathy's jaw.

~01~

Kim slipped on the dress that Kira had handed her and Daisy zipped it up for her. Looking down at herself, Kim had to admit that it was a lot closer to what she had in mind. It was a long, ivory dress but it didn't have a train to worry about getting dirty and messed up. Jo handed her some shoes that matched the dress and with them on, the dress hovered just off of the floor, barely giving a glimpse of the pumps underneath. It was cut a bit low in the front but she wasn't against that really. Seeing the plunging neckline, Kim could picture Bo's reaction to it. Grinning, she headed out to the front room where the mirror was and was greeted to the sight of Kira and Kathy Griffith fighting outside of the shop right on the sidewalk.

Daisy ran out and went to join her cousin. Kim couldn't exactly go out in the dress and Jo was still in no condition to help out either. After all, it was just twenty-four hours ago that she'd given birth. Outside, Daisy pulled her cousin off of the other woman. Kim couldn't tell what was being said but after just a few short words, Daisy turned around and knocked the blonde woman down herself as Kathy was getting to her feet.

"I wonder what she said that made even Daisy slug her?" Kim asked

"A reaction like that? Had to have been about the family. Not sure exactly what though."

"Uh oh, here comes Rosco. Great, I'm trying to get a wedding together and half of the bridal party will end up in jail."

"It wouldn't be a Duke wedding without someone getting locked up," Jo laughed.

~01~

Jebb and Jesse had let the twins have a ball in an empty stall that just had bails of hay in it while they settled the live stock into Luke's barn. Luckily, he'd not gotten many animals of his own so his barn had plenty of room for the animals from the main farm until the farmhouse could be rebuilt. They were done by the time Bo and Luke pulled back up into the yard and climbed out of the General Lee.

"Well, did ya get all fitted?" Jesse said as he walked out of the barn to meet his nephews.

"Yes sir. We told them that you'd be in after lunch to get measured for your suit."

"Good. Jebb, your folks will be leaving out first thing in the morning so we can expect them for lunch tomorrow. Pauline will be getting everything together for the reception." Jesse smiled thinking about his brother's wife.

"I wonder if Pop had to revive her after she heard that Bo was gettin' married."

"Likely enough. I'll admit that I never thought that there was a woman alive that could put up with him full time."

"Hey! I'm not that bad," Bo complained but ended up grinning at his uncle's observations.

"How do you know? You've never had to put up with yourself." Luke snickered as he helped to get the twins out of the temporary playpen while ignoring the look that Bo shot him. When the men all headed into the house, the phone rang and Luke answered it while Jesse and the others started to get lunch ready. When he hung up, Luke shook his head and couldn't help the chuckle. "Who wants to head to town to get two bride's maids out of lock up?"

"What?" Jesse asked.

"From what Jo said on the phone, Kira decked Kathy Griffith right out in front of the bridal shop."

"She what?" The other men all shouted.

"And apparently, Daisy tried to break them up and then turned right around and punched her, too. Jo was goin' to try to bail them out but she left her bank book here at the house so she couldn't."

"I'm on my way. I'll go get them. Stay with the boys," Jebb said as he hefted the boys into their highchairs before he headed out the door.

"I'm goin' too. I got to go to town anyway," Jesse said as he followed in behind Jebb. "I don't know what got into them girls."


	30. The Return Of Pauline Duke

The two Duke Women were up in the holding cell while Kira was trying her best to plead her case with Rosco. She knew that he still had a soft spot for her and if it wasn't for Boss, she could have probably had talked Rosco out of filing charges. But Boss was determined to make that decision for him. Of course, Rosco had done all he could without risking his job. He did at least fetch Kira and Daisy some lunch.

Outside, Jo and Kim had finished up at the bridal shop and had gone over to the courthouse to see if they could get the other women back out of jail. When Jo realized that she couldn't post bail for them she called home and got a hold of Luke and told him what had happened. Now, Jo had Faith in the stroller while they were waiting for the other Dukes to show up to get Daisy and Kira out of jail. When Jebb pulled up with Jesse in the green pickup, Kim and Jo headed on over to it.

"Jesse, Jebb; glad you got here so fast," Jo greeted her husband's family.

"Could one of you tell me how a day of shopping for a wedding dress ended up with the bride's maids in the poky?"

"Jesse, it's probably my fault," Kim spoke up. "I was trying on a dress when I saw a group of women gawking at me. I reckon I showed that it bothered me more than it should have. I went to try on another dress and I guess Kira went out to talk to them. When the rest of us stepped out of the back room, Kira was on top of Kathy just hitting her. Daisy went out to them. She really did try to break them up. Then Kira said something to her and Daisy just turned around and slugged Kathy, too."

"Ain't none of this your fault. Them girls are old enough to know better than to go rough housin' around right on Main Street; and to be doing it in front of this little girl, too." Jesse stooped to pick up Faith out of the stroller. Looking down at the outfit that the infant was wearing, his eye caught the beginnings of letters that were hidden just beneath the blanket. Jesse moved the blanket aside to reveal the pink camouflaged one piece outfit with the words, **'My Daddy can kick your Daddy's ass'** on it. "What in the world? Where did this come from?"

"We got it in New York," Jo said trying to fight back a smile. Looks like Bo was right. Jesse didn't look like he found the outfit very funny.

"We? Or Luke? To have a baby wearing an outfit that has something like that written on it."

"Oh come on, Jesse. Lots of military families get outfits like that for their kids. It's a matter of pride," Jo said while trying not to laugh.

"Heaven help ya, Baby," Jesse muttered as he put the infant girl. "Well, Jebb, let's go see to gettin' them women out of jail so we can get back to plannin' a weddin'."

"Yes sir," Jebb said as he turned so his uncle couldn't see his smirk.

Once inside, the men walked up to the caged females and Jesse was quick to ask what they had caused them to misbehave in town like they had.

"Kathy just said a few things that she shouldn't have. That's all," Kira said sullenly from her place on the steel bunk where she'd been sitting.

"Now Kira. You know that there is bound to some gossip about Bo and Kim getting married so quickly. But-"

"Jesse, Bo's a big boy and he don't need me to fight his battles for him," Kira said as she set her jaw.

"You mean that none of this is because of the wedding?" Jesse asked and glanced back and forth between the women. Kira just set her jaw and stared at the wall while Daisy seemed to look to her before deciding whether or not to say anything about why she'd joined in. "Daisy?"

"Yes sir?"

"You goin' to tell me how you and your cousin ended up in here when you two were suppose to be helping Kim pick out a wedding dress?"

"Kathy might have said a few things about the boys," Daisy eyed her cousin as she spoke.

"But Kira just said that it wasn't about Bo and if it was about... Which boys?" Jesse asked as he got a sneaky suspicion now of who the town trollop had been bad mouthing. This now had Jebb's full attention.

"She said something about the kids," Jebb said once he understood what Daisy had said. Yep. That would have been worth having to go to jail for. If someone said something to him against his boys he'd have hauled off and knocked the hell out of them, too.

"Once I heard that, I couldn't help myself."

"What exactly did she say?" Jesse asked since he was curious.

"It doesn't matter now. She won't be sayin' it again," Kira said from her seat as Rosco came back upstairs from checking on his prisoner downstairs.

"Alright, you can go ahead and take these two on out since the bail's been paid. Once ya'll are gone I'll need to let Ms. Griffith use the phone to get someone to come for her. I figured that it'd be best to keep her downstairs until you Dukes were out of sight."

"Thanks, Rosco," Kira muttered. Jebb came up to his wife and quietly let her know that when they were alone he fully intended to know what had been said about their boys.

"Well, let's get on out of here," Jesse said.

"And someone still has to go get fitted for his own suit for the wedding," Jebb joked since he enjoyed teasing his uncle given the fact that Jesse had been quick to send the rest of the men to go get measured but had somehow ended up to being the last to be fitted for the wedding. "I'll stay in town with ya while the women head on back to the farm."

After the Duke women went on home, and Jesse was fitted for a suit for the upcoming wedding, the men headed in behind them.

"One bad thing about the wedding bein' in such a rush. There won't really be time to get any 'shine made for the weddin'," Jesse said regretfully.

"Actually, Luke and I have already taken care of that, Uncle Jesse."

"You and Luke?" Jesse eyed Jebb.

"Before you say anything. He didn't actually make the 'shine. You can call it a more of a supervisory role. He didn't break your word to the U.S of A. I did everything with the actual still."

"Good. I wouldn't cotton to Luke goin' again the agreement that I made with the government; even if he ain't on probation no more."

"Yes sir. We figured that. Anyway, Luke suggested that we get some 'shine made a couple months back." Of course Jebb wasn't about to tell his uncle about the added ingredient that had been Luke's contribution and had been put into half of the jugs. Of course most of those jugs were for the bachelor party which Luke was planning to use as a way to get back at his cousins and friends for his own bachelor party.

~01~

The next day, Jebb's folks made it into Hazzard just after one o'clock. Bo had went ahead and moved his things into the cabin since space in Jebb's was limited with his folks there and he would be moving in anyway in a couple of weeks. Jesse offered the room that he'd been put into to his brother and wife but John insisted that they'd be fine up in the girls' room with a couple of cots that had been brought in from storage. So Jebb's parents would be sharing a room with their daughters for the two and a half weeks that they planned to be in Hazzard. Jebb had offered to put the cots in the room across the hall in Kira's sewing room but Pauline said that the room would be needed for others once the rest of the family started to come in for the holiday and wedding.

Pauline was quick to settle her family into their room and headed on down to _help_ with supper's preparation. Daisy and Kira had been getting together a dinner of meatloaf with the usual sides with fresh yeast rolls when the matriarch of the family came down to check on their progress. Tasting each dish, she reached for the salt and pepper shakers and added the seasonings to suit her tastes. All the while, the offended women in the kitchen shot her daggers for altering their dishes.

"So, I assume that the girl that Bo's marryin' will be joinin' us for the evenin' meal," Pauline said once the dishes met her approval.

"I think Kim is stopping by. She may have to head into the hospital; she has traded a lot of night shifts at the hospital to cover her share of them while she and Bo are gone after the wedding. I think she'll have to leave right after dinner to get a nap so she can work tonight," Daisy replied.

"Hospital? Is she a nurse?" Pauline asked now that her curiosity had been piqued.

"Doctor," Kira corrected her mother-in-law.

"You mean that young woman that I saw last year. The one that was taken hostage with him during the bank robbery?"

"She'd be the one," Daisy said as she tried to see just how much damage to her part of the meal had been done by her aunt.

"I knew that there was something between them then."

"Aunt Pauline, a lot of us saw a spark there long before they did." Daisy giggled as she remembered just how much she'd teased her cousin while he was still in denial.

"I was a bit surprised by the suddenness of the wedding. Do either of you know of any reason for the rush?"

"They just didn't want to wait a long time is all," Kira said as she pulled the yeast rolls out of the oven. "Besides, with the way Bo explained it, it did seem to make a lot of sense."

"Uh-huh," Pauline said a bit skeptical. "Well, where is that boy anyway?"

"He hasn't come back from the cabin yet. I think he was going to go over to Luke's to help with the chores, too, before he comes back," Daisy answered. She eyed her cousin as their aunt left the room. Both of them knew that their aunt didn't believe their explanation of the short engagement. She didn't doubt it if Pauline didn't go and ask Bo straight out if he _had_ to get married.

~01~

When Bo pulled the General back up in the farmyard, he was only mildly surprised to see that it appeared that his aunt was waiting for him. Bo climbed on out of the car and made his way toward the porch where Pauline was sitting on a rocker.

"Aunt Pauline, is there something that I can do for ya? You look like you're waitin' on me."

"I was wantin' to talk to you. I hear your bride-to-be is the local doctor in town."

"Yes'm," Bo replied as he was trying to convince his sister to come out and say he was needed inside for something. Unfortunately for Bo, Kira figured that it was just his turn to go one on one with their aunt.

"How long have you two been together?" Pauline inquired.

"Let's see, I guess since the late spring if you really narrow it down. Why?"

"It just seems that for a man who has been dodging the altar for so long, you sure seem to be in a mighty big hurry to get there now. Why is that, do you suppose?"

"I never had a good enough reason to ever consider it before."

"And you have a good enough reason now?" Pauline replied to Bo's observation.

"You bet. There ain't no one that has made me feel like Kim."

"I see." Pauline studied her nephew. "But an engagement of only two weeks. Is there perhaps... Oh, I don't know. Is there any reason for this sudden rush?"

Bo crossed his arms as he leaned against the rail as he answered his aunt's question. "You mean am I gettin' married only because I have to. You think that I got Kim pregnant."

"Well, I-" Pauline started.

"The only reason I'm goin' to tell you this is so you don't go upsettin' Kim. As it happens; no I didn't get her pregnant. Kim can't get pregnant. Her ex-husband used to beat the hell out of her and nearly killed her a couple of times. She's got her life back but one thing that bastard took from her is the ability to have kids of her own. I ain't too sure of the specifics but I can promise you that the reason for our hurry to the altar has nothin' to do with tryin' to hide a pregnancy. That wouldn't work any way since I'm sure that you and half of Hazzard took their calendars out right after Faith was born. In that case, it would probably be best to wait until any kid that would come along was born before I made that walk down the aisle."

"I... I didn't know," Pauline stuttered taken back by her nephew's boldness. "She was married before?"

"Yes, but obviously, it's a touchy subject so, please, don't bring it up. Okay? So, is there anything else you want to know before Kim gets here for supper?"

"I guess not. I was just concerned that you were being railroaded is all. But since you say that's not possible... You mean that you won't be able to have any children once you're married?" Pauline asked as the realization hit her.

"Aunt Pauline, I ain't gettin' married to have kids. I'm gettin' married because I love Kim. Plain and simple." Bo reached for the door and held it open for his aunt which was his way of saying that the conversation was over for now.

Pauline went on in and planned to ask her brother-in-law more about Bo's fiancée just as soon as soon as her nephew left for the night.

~01~

The whole family seemed to be on edge as they waited for Pauline to do her usual interrogating of the newest member to their ranks. John was surprised by the fact that his wife actually seemed to go easy on the young doctor. It was only after Bo left when Kim headed on to her uncle's and Luke and Jo headed home with the baby that Pauline started to grill Jesse about the young woman who in just over a two weeks time would be a Duke. Jesse figured that this was better than subjecting Kim to Pauline's needling. At least until after she made it to the altar.

Jesse went on to explain all that had happened with Kim's ex-husband, Ted. Even went on to tell her how Ted had tried to kill Kim but had been caught by Bo as he was trying to get out of Hazzard. By the end of the telling, Pauline's eyes were wide from all that she'd been told.

_How come no one had told her all of this before now? That poor child._ It's a wonder that she was willing to get married again after the life she'd lived. Well, it's clear to her that she'll need plenty of T.L.C. from the family and Pauline for one was ready to give it to her.

~01~

"That wasn't too painful, I guess," Kim said as she got ready to get into the loaner car that Cooter had arranged for her to borrow while she was haggling with her insurance company to replace her Jeep.

"I was hoping that she'd behave herself at least this once," Bo said as he eyed the house. "One thing is for sure, though. We won't have to worry about the reception. She'll see to it that everything is perfect." Bo knew that his aunt would practically be neurotic about it all but it will be one less thing that Kim will have to worry about.

"I suppose that's why your uncle suggested for her to be in charge of the food. Going with the strengths of everyone involved." Kim shook her head.

"At least she's on our side." Bo grinned, knowing full well just what kind of trouble his aunt could cause if she chose to. "But forget about everyone else for right now. How about you come out to the cabin until you have to head in to the hospital tonight?"

"Tempting as the offer is, I need to get some sleep before I head in to work."

"You can sleep at the cabin," Bo reasoned as he slipped his arms around Kim. "Besides, you'll be living there in about two weeks anyway. Not to mention, I think that we better take advantage of the time we have before the rest of the family gets into town. Jesse plans to have Vance and Coy bunk in the cabin before the wedding."

"Why's that?" Kim cocked an eyebrow at Bo.

"Probably to keep us from, as Jesse would put it, _Playin' House_." Bo chuckled.

Laughing, Kim said, "Why am I not surprised? I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stop off at the cabin before work." Kim gave Bo a kiss before climbing on into the borrowed car.

Bo went over to the General and left out right behind her and looked forward to being alone with his fiancée for a few hours, away from the rest of the family.


	31. Snoops and Curious Dukes

Over the next week the family worked hard on the wedding plans as well as began to tear down the old farmhouse. Today, the men were over at the main farmhouse working on the razing of the house while the women kept busy between the household chores and planning for the wedding. Pauline had even volunteered to babysit her grandsons since Kira had to be in Capital City for a job. Pauline allowed her twin daughters to take the boys out into the yard to play with them and she could hear the giggles making their way in through the opened windows.

Meanwhile, Pauline used her free time to clean the house up. She went from one room to the next, straightening up. Finally, after she decided that the house met with her approval, she headed into the sitting room to relax. She turned the television on but it seemed that the only thing on this time of day were those horrid day time soap operas. On shows like that, every possibly imagined immorality could be found at every turn. She wouldn't be caught dead watching that filth.

Instead, she decided to see if perhaps her son may have a movie in his vast collection in the television cabinet that was suitable to watch. She scanned the various titles of the store bought videos. Seeing none that caught her interest, she started to read the titles of the movies and shows that had been recorded off of the television. Mixed in with those tapes were what seemed to be home movies. Instead of titles, there were only dates on the tapes. Seeing one that was dated about ten years ago, Pauline pulled it from the cabinet and popped it in the VCR and pushed play.

Stepping back and finding a seat, Pauline was greeted to the sight of what seemed to be a street race. Like one that Jebb would have had with his friends when he was younger. Seeing a yellow motor cycle that resembled her son's first bike, she followed it as it raced another bike. Someone that she couldn't place was giving a run down of the race but Pauline wasn't too interested in the specifics of the race. In just a few moments the race was over and sure enough, her son had been the one that had been on the bike that crossed the imaginary finished line first. On the screen, Jebb's friends whooped and hollered in response as he was surrounded while the other rider removed their helmet. Pauline's eyed locked onto the younger image of her daughter-in-law. Next, she heard her son as he seemed to be calling out Kira on some sort of wager.

_"Alright. I won. Now you have to pay up."_

_"You are such a perv, Duke." __Kira gave Jebb a dirty look._

_"You should have thought about that before you agreed to the bet. All of us have lost this bet at least once. You'll learn." _Jebb chuckled. Turning toward to the camera, Jebb spoke to his invisible friend behind the camera,_ "I think it's time to move this party so Kira's initiation into our little troop can be completed. What do ya say? Where should we head, now?"_

_"Let's see..." _said the woman behind the camera,_ "I think my initiation was over at-"_

_"Forget it. If I'm going to do this, I'll choose where we're going." _Kira said as she walked out of the frame.

_"Alright, everyone. It's Kyle's turn to be in the spotlight. Let's pack it up and head on out." _

The crowd all shouted out again as Jebb motioned for the woman behind the camera to turn it off. When the camera was turned back on, it was clear that the group was in a bar of some kind. It was equally clear once her son began to talk that this time, he was operating the camera. He walked up to where Kira was sitting sullenly at the bar with a drink in her hand.

_"It's time to pay up, Kyle. No more killing time. Last call is only twenty minutes away. It's now or never."_

_"You seem to be in an awful big hurry for me to do this. Guess you know that you'll never see me do it again, huh, Duke."_

_"That's why I plan to put it on tape. That way I can watch it anytime I want." _Jebb could be heard chuckling in the background.

_"Can I at least finish my drink first?"_ Kira asked as she made a face at Jebb.

_"Nope. No more stalling."_

_"Alright, well, I hate to waste anything so..." _On the screen, Kira stepped closer to the camera and Pauline could see that Kira was dumping her drink on her son. Afterwards, Kira stepped up on her barstool and then stepped up on the bar. Pauline's eyes about bugged out when she realized that her daughter-in-law was up on the bar only to perform a strip tease. Pauline jumped up from the couch and turned it off.

Eying the rest of the tapes that lined the cabinet, Pauline reached for another video. This one dating to just a year before her son and niece got married. Putting it in the player, Pauline braced herself for whatever she may see. When the taped played, it now showed the inside of a tattoo parlor and her son looked like he was a bit pale as he sat up on a table in his underwear.

_"I can't believe I let you talk me into this,"_ Jebb said on the screen.

_"I didn't talk you into it. It was part of a challenge. A challenge that you lost. Next time you bow out of a dare, you can look forward to another tattoo. Besides, I did let you choose which one you wanted,"_ Pauline heard Kira's voice. She must have been running the camera this time.

_"My folks will kill me if they find out I have a tattoo when I go home."_

_"That's your problem. Of course, one way to avoid them finding out is to keep your pants on. And don't sit for a few days in front of them." _Kira giggled as Jebb rolled his eyes. Picking up the copy of how Jebb wanted the tattoo to look, she showed it to the camera. "_You know, not many people use a tattoo as a form of I.D. After all, anyone who gets to see that should know who you are, Jebb _**_Stewart_**_ Duke,"_ Kira said with an emphasis on Stewart.

On the camera, a man with a lot of tattoos came into view and began to prepare Jebb for his new bit of artwork. The camera was turned off when the man had Jebb to lay face down on the table as he began to pull his underwear down. When the camera came back on, a close up shot of the tattoo was filling the screen; not giving any indication of just where the tattoo was even though Pauline knew very well where that tattoo had to have been put. As Pauline read the tattoo, she saw that Jebb's middle name had been replaced with **_Sweetness_**.

Stopping the tape, Pauline was mortified yet again. How could her son let himself be talked into defiling his body with a tattoo?

Looking once more at the dates on the remaining tapes, Pauline saw one that showed that it had been taped just this past August. That was about the time she'd learned that Jebb had some how hurt himself. Though he never would tell her how it had happened. Just that it had happened while he and Kira were on a racing trip.

Pulling the video from the cabinet, Pauline felt certain that she would see a race track on the screen. Instead, she saw what appeared to be a parking lot in the middle of the night. She couldn't make out most of those who were in the crowd but she did see her daughter-in-law as she was standing back in the crowd laughing her head off as the other bikers started to move aside. As they did, Pauline was shocked to watch a biker walk up in a black helmet, and nothing else.

The crowd whooped and hollered sending up cat calls as the biker straddled his bike and revved it up as the rest of the bikers bolted for their own bikes. The camera man got into a car and leaned out of the passenger window and zoomed in on the biker. In particularly, the only thing that could identify him. A tattoo on the posterior of the biker as he leaned into a curve. Pauline hadn't thought that her eyes could get any bigger than they were a few moments ago, but she was wrong.

There on the television screen was her son, riding through a town without a stitch of clothes on. Just as Pauline was prepared to once again turn off the television, Pauline was mortified when the sound of sirens could be heard in the background along with the sight of blue flashing lights. Her son was running from the law naked as a jaybird while racing down the street on his motorcycle. Pauline was frozen in place as the man who had been filming kept a running commentary as the group of bikers began to split up.

~01~

The men called a break for lunch and Luke headed to his house while the rest headed to Jebb's knowing that Pauline would have lunch waiting on them. When the men pulled up, Jebb's sisters took the boys on inside and took them up the back stairs to get them cleaned up as the men walked on into the living room from the kitchen. When they all went in, they found Pauline glued to the floor as she watched a police chase on the screen.

It only took a few seconds for each of them to realize who was on the video. Jebb groaned as he saw his mother's reaction. Behind him, Jebb heard Bo starting to bust a gut only to be stopped by Jesse's elbow. Jebb was practically red faced from embarrassed as his mother realized that he and the others were in the room with her.

"Is this what you were doing when you got hurt this past summer? Running from the law, streaking?!"

"I can explain-"

"Really? This I have to hear," Pauline said as she crossed her arms.

"On second thought, I don't think the explanation will help me out much right now."

"Just when I thought that I couldn't possibly be shocked more than I was when I watched the other tapes, I see this."

"Whoa, how many tapes did you see?" Jebb asked trying to remember just what tapes were stored downstairs.

"Three. And believe me, it was three too many."

"If you didn't like the first one, why'd you keep watching?"

"What? I..." Pauline asked. How could he even try to turn this around on her?

"Mom, this is my house. I didn't think I had to sanitize the video cabinet just because my parents were in town."

"Don't you twist this around! With the kind of things that you and Kira have done, running from the cops like that, and even getting a tattoo! I can't believe that my son could do such things!"

"It was just harmless fun." Jebb shrugged, trying to appear that the fact that his mother had found the tapes of some unknown stunts didn't bother him.

"Harmless fun!"

"Pauline, what's in the past can't be changed none. Not to mention, at his age, we couldn't stop him from actin' like a fool if we tried," John said from behind his son.

"You're not condoning what he's done are you?" Pauline shrieked.

"No. What I am sayin' is that I'm hungry." John put a hand on Jebb's shoulder and said, "Just for right now, I think that if there are any other tapes over there that you wouldn't want to be watched, you may want to move them until we leave after Thanksgiving."

"Right," Jebb said as he headed over to the television. He walked past his mother and stopped the tape and started to gather up a couple of the videos as his mother stormed out of the room. Bo followed Jebb over as the others left the room. Bo was still fighting back chuckles as he spoke.

"You have a tattoo?" Bo asked. He knew his sister had one and the only reason Jesse hadn't freaked was because she had it before she joined the family. Tattoos were a taboo in the Duke family. Even Luke knew better than to come home from the Marines with one.

"Yes, and no you can't see it," Jebb said automatically as he sorted the tapes out.

"What are all of these?"

"Tapes from all of the dares and challenges with all the gang that I raced with from over the years."

"Jebb, I hate to tell you this that you should have known that your mother would have looked through these tapes eventually."

"I know. We usually move these out of the living room before my folks come for a visit but with everything that happened last week, it just wasn't a top priority."

"What kind of other things you have taped?"

"Let's see...Blake makin' a night deposit at a bank in his underwear...Charlie doin' a handstand on his bike in a tutu...Kevin running through the in field in his tennis shoes, and nothing else...Pam and Debbie goin' a few rounds of strip karaoke..."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope."

"I have to borrow a couple of these tapes. It all sounds hilarious," Bo said as he grabbed a tape from the pile that Jebb was making as he sorted out the remaining videos. Bo grabbed the one that seemed the oldest of the tapes and the most watched.

"Help yourself. But I think you may want a different tape."

"Why? You don't get naked in this tape, too, do you?"

"Nope," Jebb said a bit smug. "Your sister." He said laughing as Bo replaced the tape onto the pile.

"I really didn't need to hear that," Bo said as he grimaced.

"I could have let you find out the hard way. Besides, that tape is from when she'd only been racing a short time; back when she couldn't stand me. We all went through a type of initiation when we first started to race. This tape has hers."

"Oh brother. You know what, let's just go eat lunch," Bo said but not before he got a mental picture that he'd really wish he hadn't.

~01~

When Kira got home, Jebb pulled her aside before she went in the house. He figured that he better warn her of what his mother had found.

"Which ones did she watch?"

"The only one I know for sure is the one from this past August. She was watching it when we all came home for lunch. She said that she watch three. I have no idea what the other two were."

"But you don't think any of the ones that she was watching came from upstairs?" Kira asked while holding back a giggle as she tried to picture her mother-in-law's reaction to some of the various pranks that she and others had recorded throughout the last several years; not to mention her and Jebb's _Home Movies_.

Jebb made a face at his wife's smirk before he answered her. "If she had found those, instead, I think she would have had a heart attack."

"Maybe this will teach her not to go snooping. Not to mention, after the first one, why'd she keep watching?" Kira gave into the giggle that she lost the battle with.

"I asked her the same thing. Well, if anything, I think she'll think twice about watchin' what she thinks are home movies," Jebb said as he joined his wife in a brief chuckle. Of course, it's only funny since his parents couldn't punish him anymore. Well, not really at least.

The two headed on inside as it neared supper time. One thing that Kira wouldn't admit, she did enjoy her mother-in-law's cooking. And today, after spending the entire day in court over in Capital City, it was nice to not have to worry about getting a meal together. Well, actually, Kira knew that was rarely really a problem with the rest of the family around; something that she was grateful for on days like today. There was always someone around to help pick up the slack when one of them got a little busy away from the farms.

Most of the family was already in the dining room ready for dinner, minus the Dukes from the other house and Jesse. Jo and Luke were eating alone and Daisy was at work. Jesse, on the other hand had surprised everyone when he'd announced that the Widow Meadows had invited him to dinner tonight and he'd accepted. Pauline had prepared roast chicken and had just began to put the food on the table as Kira and Jebb joined the rest of the family.

The conversation around the dinner table revolved around Pauline's discussions with the various cousins, aunts and other members of the extended family that Pauline had spoken with about delegating various duties for the reception. She also mentioned how their Aunt Millie told her that their fifth cousin, Chet, and his wife just had their fourth child. This time he'd finally gotten that son that he'd been wanting. In addition to Chet, there were other family members who had also added to their family in one way or another.

This of course ended up leading to the all too familiar discussion that parents everywhere are subjected to once their kids reach a certain age. Jebb and Kira were asked when they thought that they would give the boys a younger brother or sister; a topic that they had been dodging for a while now. After the boys were born, neither had told the rest of the family exactly how the pregnancy had permanently affected her health. None of them knew of Doc Appleby's visit to Jebb while Kira was still in the hospital or how he explained just how another pregnancy would be hazardous to her health. Possibly could even cost Kira her life. Nor did they know just what measures Jebb had taken to prevent another pregnancy once he'd heard all of the risks.

As usual, both Kira and Jebb tried to sidestep the questions. Come on, Luke and Jo just had a baby. Shouldn't that be enough for right now? Why the push for them to have more kids again?

"Really, wouldn't you rather the kids to have some more playmates?"

"Mom, they'll have playmates. They don't need siblings for that. Besides, they have each other."

"Don't you want anymore kids?" Pauline asked but didn't miss that her usually fiery daughter-in-law had remain uncharacteristically quiet during the discussion. Jebb saw it, too. One of the reasons that they never really went in depth about this with the others; Kira's inability to have more children was a spot that Jebb knew that she'd never admit was a bit tender.

"Mom, just do me a favor, drop it," Jebb said. Across the table, John tried to gauge just exactly what was going on. Jebb and Kira looked like they were keeping something back from the rest of them.

"Is it because of Kira's career? Is that why you two have decided to hold off on having anymore children for right now?" Pauline asked.

"Now, Pauline; Jebb asked for you to let it be," John said as he noticed that his niece had stopped eating altogether.

"So that's it? Honestly. I know that a lot of women are giving up on having children now a days. All in the name of their careers but I thought that these little boys would have changed your mind. I really can't think of a more selfish thing a woman can do-"

Jebb had been waiting for Kira to blow up at his mother for her ranting. Instead, she got up without saying a word to anyone at the table and just left. That wasn't like her. Usually when his mother went off on a tangent she was the first to put her in her place. The fact that she didn't, well that worried Jebb. Getting up to follow his wife, Jebb turned back to his mother before leaving.

"You just couldn't drop it. Could you? You want to know the reason why we ain't had no more kids? It's because I decided that I'd rather have a wife alive and breathing rather than one out in the family cemetery and have to raise the kids alone. How's that? Do you remember Kira's pregnancy at all?"

"I know that she had it rough but-" Pauline started only to be cut off by Jebb again.

"When the boys were born, Doc said that another pregnancy could kill her. I'm not willing to risk that, Mom. Even to get you off my back. Enjoy your grandkids," Jebb said as he threw his napkin down, "They're the only ones that you're gonna get from me."

With that, Jebb headed off to go find his wife. Leaving his parents and brother-in-law behind to absorb what they'd just been told.


	32. Mixing Fun with Alcohol

The plans for the wedding continued at a brisk pace for the next week. The families would not arrive for a couple of days, yet. Judd, along with several others, weren't due to come in until the day before the wedding. The rest were coming in on Tuesday. Tonight, though, the women were going out for the evening. Just Kim and her bridal party. Daisy had wanted to throw Kim a bridal shower but she had declined the offer since so many in either family couldn't really be there, Kim figured that there wouldn't really be much of a point. Basically, the guest list would just be women from around town, something that Kim could do without. After all, it seemed that in the last two weeks, women all over the county realized that they were overdue for a physical or needed to go to the clinic and hospital for one reason or another.

Jo assured her that the jealous ex-girlfriends would slow down in their not so subtle pursuit of causing trouble between the couple once the ring was on her finger. Of course the most stubborn might never give up. Jo told her not to let the exes win by letting them get to her too much. Despite the fact Jo knew full well that was easier said than done.

Jo was the last to show up over at Kira's house, which is where they were leaving from. She'd been reluctant to leave Faith alone for the first time. Though it did make her feel a bit better when Jesse showed up. He must have known the reason for her late arrival at the other house. He told her not to worry about Luke and the baby while she was gone, that everything would be fine.

So now, the women heading out for the night all climbed into Daisy's Jeep; each carrying an overnight bag since they planned to get a hotel room so they wouldn't have to worry about driving back to Hazzard at the end of the evening. After all, the only one who didn't drink was the bride herself and it just wouldn't be right to make her drive the rest home at the end of the night. It was for that reason that the guys didn't really worry about the party really getting all that wild. Kim was a lot more reserved than the other women and they just couldn't see Daisy and Kira planning an evening where she would feel uncomfortable.

The men all said goodbye to the women then Jebb and Bo both decided that they might want to rescue Luke from their uncle. After supper, the two fellas went on over while leaving the twins with Jebb's parents for the evening. Jesse figured that the three men together should be able to handle one little girl so he headed on out.

When Luke had to change Faith's diaper Jebb got up to get some beers from the fridge. "You know, you got lucky. Girls don't have as good of aim as boys do. You ain't likely to get sprayed with a girl."

"You mean like with your boys? I swear sometimes they wait until someone decides to check their diapers just so they can laugh at whoever they get."

"Mom says that's a sign that they'll potty train early. Lord I hope so. It'll be nice to be able to go to town without a diaper bag in tow. Though at least theirs ain't pink." Jebb chuckled as he tossed Bo's beer to him and put Luke's on the end table for him once he was finished with Faith's changing.

"Yeh, well your mom also has already warned me and Jo that holding Faith too much will spoil her while the doctors all told us that the boys needed as much contact as they could get when they were born. Being held a lot didn't hurt them none," Luke said as he sat down still holding his daughter. He took a swig out of his bottle of beer before grabbing Faith's to feed her so she'd go back to sleep.

"Hey, Jebb. Look at that," Bo said as he nudged his cousin. "Like father like daughter. They both need a bottle to relax." Bo chuckled as Luke gave him a dirty look.

"How'd you like to have to drink out of a straw with just four days until your wedding?"

"Jesse would kill ya so I think I'm safe," Bo said confidently.

The men started to talk about various family members were coming in early for the wedding. They were looking forward to seeing their cousins Coy and Vance in particular. As usual, they were showing up on the Tuesday before Thanksgiving, which just so happens to be tomorrow.

Coy had called and warned that Vance's latest girlfriend had been threatening to show up this year at the Duke's Thanksgiving. Vance had almost been able to dissuade her until she'd learned that this year it would not only be a big family gathering, but a wedding as well. According to Coy, she'd been pushing hard for a commitment from the darkhaired Duke. Maybe she thought that attending a wedding would be all she'd need to finish with that extra push.

"I can already see Mom helping her push Vance into marriage, too," Jebb said laughing as Luke told him of his conversation with their cousin. "She's been wantin' get all of the Duke Boys married off. Now, she'll have half of us all married off and a prospect for one of the remaining ones."

"Yeh, well, from what I heard from Coy, your mom won't exactly be all too eager to put her stamp of approval on Courtney. Coy says that she's shy in the brains department and ain't exactly the type of girl that you go showin' off to the family. When Aunt Bess met her for the first time, she thought that Vance had picked up a street walker."

"Oh man. I thought Vance had more sense than that. To take a woman like that home," Bo groaned.

"Well, it ain't so much that he took her home, rather, she went to the farm uninvited and Vance wasn't home at the time. He'd already headed out for a stint at sea. I guess that she forgot that he's in the Merchant Marines."

"At least he has somewhere he can go to dodge her. It's hard to just show up unannounced on a ship," Bo said. The phone started to ring in the kitchen as Bo spoke. "Think that's him?"

Jebb looked to the clock before answering, "This being the first time away from the baby, I'd be willing to bet its Jo."

Luke got up and headed for the phone with the baby still in the crook of his arm. "Duke Fa...Hey Jo…"

Jebb and Bo both chuckled as they left their cousin alone to talk to his wife in private.

"How'd you know that was Jo?" Bo asked as he drained the last of his beer.

"Because the first time Kira was away for more than a couple of hours, she probably called about four times that night."

"It must be a mom thing," Bo chuckled.

"Yeh, I guess you and Kim will need to get a pet for her to worry over since y'all won't be able to have any kids of your own."

"She won't need a pet. She'll have me." As Bo finished, Jebb busted out laughing at what he said before he realized how it sounded. "That didn't come out right."

"Maybe not, but it was funny." Jebb continued to laugh as Bo made a face back at him.

~01~

"Where'd Jo go off to?" Kim asked as her virgin daiquiri was delivered to the table along with the other women's drinks.

"She went to call home. The first night away from the baby is always the hardest," Kira said as she sipped her scotch.

"But it gets easier?"

"Well for me, the first night was before I even got to see the kids, but yeh, it gets a little easier. Of course with so many at the house right now, I think the kids have enough supervision that they won't be makin' a break for it tonight."

"I forgot about that. You didn't get to see them until they were...What?"

"More than three days old," as Kira answered, Jo returned to the table and reached for her Long Island Ice Tea. "Faith alright?"

"Yes. And from the sound of it, Jebb and Bo were there, too. Not sure what was going on but Jebb sounded like he could hurt himself laughing so hard. I figured that it was safest not to ask."

"Probably," Daisy said as she lifted her whiskey. "Besides, tonight is about havin' fun without the men folk around. Kim, honey, I'd like to propose a toast. To one of the bravest women around. If your willin' to tame that cousin of mine, you have to be a lot stronger than you look."

Daisy giggled as the rest of the women took sips from their drinks. The women all started to talk about the last minute touches on the wedding that still needed to be attended to. Daisy had been wondering about something for a while now and she figured that this was as good of a time as any to ask about it.

"Kim, I have been wantin' to ask you this for a long time. Even though you've been comin' out to the bar ever since you got back into town, you never drink. Why is that?"

"Daisy, I don't trust myself when I drink. That's why I don't."

"Sounds like you have a story to share. Come on," Daisy said while she leaned forward. She glanced at the other two women at the table and knew that they, too, were now interested as well.

"I don't know..." Kim said debating with herself.

"Come on, Kim. We're all going to be family in just a couple of days anyway," Jo said to encourage her friend to share.

"Well..." Kim said as she took a deep before she continued, "Daisy, you know that I was never all that out goin' in school when we were younger. Let's face it, I had the _Little Miss Goody Too-Shoes_ label from early on. I didn't really hang out with a lot of kids in school and I rarely pushed any limits with my uncle."

"There ain't anything wrong with being a good kid," Daisy said to reassure her even though as a teen, Daisy had avoided hanging out with Kim because she hadn't wanted to be labeled in a not so friendly way like the other kids had Kim.

"Well, when I went off to college, I tried to get away from all that. I mean, there, no one had to know that I was a mousey, awkward girl who had few friends back home."

"So what happened?" Daisy asked.

"Let's just say that when I drank, I got a little too friendly with guys I really didn't know," Kim said just a little bit ashamed.

"It happens a lot in college, Kim. By trying to get rid of one reputation, you gain a different one," Kira said then took another sip of her scotch.

"Did it happen to you?" Kim asked wondering.

"I went a different route. I did stuff more along the lines that could get you sent to the morgue rather than to a free clinic for some penicillin. But if you really get down to it, it was probably for similar reasons. I didn't like who I'd been up to that point. I didn't know who I wanted to be but I knew it wasn't what I was."

"Yeh, well, if I hadn't been drinking, I know I would have never gotten involved with Ted at all. I would have seen him for what he was in the beginning. And then, when I was trying to get away from him, I couldn't afford to drink and let him find me like that."

"Honey, you don't have to worry about that anymore. Ted will never see the light of day as a free man ever again. Not to mention if you got a little tipsy back in Hazzard, the only one that will get to take advantage of you now is Bo," Daisy said with a wink.

"Humm, I may have to keep that in mind." Kim giggled a bit. She hadn't told anyone about the drinking that she'd done in college. Or of the things she'd done while she was drunk. Even though she hadn't been explicit, she did feel a little bit better about it now that it wasn't a complete secret.

"We'll have to send ya'll with some 'shine on your Honeymoon," Kira said laughing. "I'll bet Bo will be surprised to find that you turn into a vixen when you get drunk. In fact, I know that there is a whole new batch that Jebb and Luke made for the wedding. I guess you two might could put a jug to good use while you're away."

"I don't know about 'shine. I've not drunk anything in years."

"Then we'll just have to help you build up a tolerance for it then," Jo chuckled. She knew just how powerful that stuff was when you weren't used to it. She'd been in the Marines with hard core drinkers but had been knocked flat out by just a couple of sips of 'shine the first time she drank it.

"Like how?" Kim asked, just a bit curious.

"Well, first off, you'll have to trust us to watch after you tonight. Secondly, your next daiquiri won't be a virgin. Nothing stays a virgin long around a Duke," Jo said as Kim was sipping her own drink; causing her to start to choke on her drink but agreed with Jo none the less. After all, a couple of daiquiris couldn't hurt too much.

~01~

Pauline looked at the clock and noticed that her son still hadn't gotten back from Luke's yet. Once the boys were put down for the night, Pauline decided that it might would be best to go and check on her son and nephews. For the little girl's sake of course. When she got over to Luke's, what she found was not to her satisfaction at all.

Luke had put Faith in the bassinet down stairs in the living room and just sitting around in the room were the empties of all the beer that the men had drunk so far. Sure it was only a couple of beers a piece but there was a baby in the room, for Pete's Sake. She got right in and got the bottles up and began to fuss over the baby. She insisted that the baby should be put in her crib at night so that she could get used to sleeping in it rather than the bassinet. It was fine for the day time but clearly not for the night.

As Pauline started to put Luke's house in order so it would suit her, the two men who didn't live there began to slowly make their way to the door. Bo knew that out of the three, he was the lucky one because Jebb still had to go home (where his mother was staying) once Pauline was finished needling her oldest nephew. At least there weren't very many excuses that Pauline could use to go to the cabin right now. Bo slipped on into the General and got ready to head to the cabin that had been his home now for a full two weeks.

Before Bo got to the cabin, Kira called out to him. Something that he hadn't been expecting tonight since it was a girl's night out.

_'Tell me that you ain't in jail again, Kira,'_ Bo thought as he answered his sister.

_'Why would you ask that?'_ Kira responded from her end.

_"Oh I don't know. The fact that you and Daisy spent a little time behind bars less than two weeks ago.'_

_'Okay, I'll give you that one. But no, none of us are in jail, yet. Question for ya. You ever seen Kim drunk before?'_

_'What are talkin' about? Kim doesn't drink.'_

_'Correction. Kim doesn't drink often. We're startin' to see why. All she's had were a couple of daiquiris and she is totally wasted already.'_

_'You're kiddin'.'_

_'Nope. We promised that we'd watch after her so she'd cut loose. Now she's real loose. That's why I think you may want to come to Riverdale. I don't think that she'd want to get very friendsly with anyone else while she's sober but being drunk...'_

_'She's that bad?'_

_'Let's just say that she warned us that she used to get very friendly when she drank in college. I just didn't think that she really got quite that, um, frisky. She is totally out of it. I think that in the future, she might just want to stick to drinking anything only while at home.'_

_'I'm on my way. Just keep her out of trouble, will ya?'_

_'Yeh, well with the way some of the men are eyin' her. It's takin' all three of us to do that, right now.'_

~01~

Kira and Daisy both sat on either side of Kim as they fought to keep Kim from getting up to dance with the various men who had been coming up trying to lure her away from her protective friends.

"I really didn't think I'd ever see Kim like this. She has no tolerance for alcohol at all," Daisy said as started to mop up her drink that Kim had just knocked over by accident when she put her own drink back on the table.

"How's it feel to be the sober one at a bachelorette party?" Kira teased was she shot a dirty look at a man that had been coming over toward their table before he caught sight of the redhaired Duke.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Daisy asked.

"Let me just ask ya this. How many body shots did you do at Jo's party when we were all in New York?"

"Uh..."

"Exactly. You think Kim is bad; it's too bad we didn't have a camera that night. You were really bad. You nearly went home with one guy."

"I did not."

"Actually, yes you did," Jo spoke up for the other side of the table.

The girls continued to run interference for Kim to keep her from doing anything that she'd regret later on. Fortunately, before any of the interested men could make it past the wall of Duke Women to their drunken member of their family, Bo showed up in the bar. When he saw Kim at the table he couldn't believe his eyes. Daisy and Kira had her pinned into the booth by sitting on either side of her. It didn't take much of a trained eye to see that some of her clothing had disappeared sometime throughout the night.

Currently, there was a tall man that looked like he worked inside somewhere rather than out on a farm like Bo did trying to get past the three Duke women to ask Kim to the dance floor. Strolling over, Bo pulled the man back away from the table.

"I think you need to head back over to your table, mister."

"Mind your own business," the stranger said gruffly.

"This is my business. This is my family right here and you're asking my fiancée to dance. So get lost."

The man back up just a bit as he tried to gauge whether or not he could take on the blond stranger who had approached him. Seeing that the self-appointed guardian of the women clearly was in better shape than he was, he backed off and went off in the other direction. Kira slid out of the booth and allowed Kim to finally leave the booth now that Bo was in the hotel bar that they'd been drinking in.

"Heys, Babys," Kim said as she wrapped her arms around her soon-to-be husband and gave him a kiss. Bo could taste the sweet drink that Kim had been drinking. Looking into her eyes, Bo saw that they were completely dilated.

"How much has she drunk?" Bo asked a bit worried.

"Since she was only drinking daiquiris, we didn't think a few would hurt her. Though now we know why she doesn't drink in public," Jo said as she watched Kim start to fiddle with the buttons to Bo's shirt.

"I'd better get her home," Bo said as he caught Kim's hand before she could send it to work on any other buttons. Especially down south. Otherwise, Kim just might end up stripping him down right here in the bar.

"I don't think you'll be able to get her out to the parking lot, Bo. Take the hotel key. Just put my bag outside the door. I'll get another room," Kira said as she fought a smile at her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"You sure?" Bo said as he picked the key up from the table.

"Absolutely. You better get her on upstairs and out of sight," Kira said then waited until the couple was gone before she and the rest of the Duke women started to laugh at the odd night they'd had. When they first arrived at the hotel this evening, none of them had expected for it to be Kim who would need to be practically carried upstairs. If daiquiris could do that to Kim, they all wondered just how she'd handle 'shine.


	33. RIP Chip

**Attention all Duke Fans. We have lost a Duke; Vance Duke. May he rest in peace. The next couple of chapters will feature more of him than in the past chapters to honor Chip. Keep it between the ditches, Chip.**

**R.I.P.**  
><strong>George Charles Mayer III a.k.a. Christopher "Chip" Mayer<strong>  
><strong>(221/54-7/25/11)**

/

The next morning Bo and Kim headed back to Hazzard together while the remaining Duke women all left out shortly afterwards. Kim was dropped off at her home by Bo while the other women continued on to Jo's house. After Bo had taken Kim out of the hotel bar, the rest of the women had cut loose a bit more but Jo was more than anxious to see her baby girl again come the morning.

By the time lunch had come around, Coy and Vance (with Vance's girlfriend, Courtney, in tow) arrived in Hazzard and had shown up at Luke's for their first stop since Courtney would be bunking in with Daisy. The fellas would be bunking in with Bo which, ironically, would give them more space to turn around than if they'd stayed at either farmhouse with all of the family members coming in for both Thanksgiving Day and for the wedding.

After lunch, the Duke Boys all went out to race around in the back forty. Coy and Vance particularly enjoyed baiting the two fathers of the group.

"What's wrong, Luke? That pink car seat slowin' ya down?" Vance chuckled as he got out of the yellow car that he and Coy had shared ever since Bo and Luke returned from the NASCAR circuit. Coy got out from behind the steering wheel and joined his cousin as he laughed at the fact that Luke and his Mustang (while it was a fast car) had still fallen short in their mock race.

"Maybe our little present that we brought for ya can help ya out, Cuz. We figured that everyone else brought a gift for the baby; why not bring one for the new dad," Coy said as he went around to the trunk and popped it. "I was able to get that Supercharger for you."

"You didn't?" Luke said as he walked around to the back of the car toward his cousins.

"Of course we did. Maybe we can even sneak some time in the evenin' and help ya install it." Coy grinned as his cousin got closer and got his first look at the part that would soon be a part of his black Mustang. When Jebb and Bo peeked over Luke's shoulder, they both laughed as they saw the supercharger.

"You painted it pink?" Luke hollered out in surprise.

"You bet we did. It had to match all of the other recent additions to the car," Vance smirked.

"Careful. With the way Courtney was all over you earlier, it looks like she'd like you to gain a few accessories of your own. Starting with a ring."

"Yeh, well, I've already tried to make it clear, that won't be happening. I thought there was something there between us at first but the longer I know her, the more that I know that she just ain't the girl for me. I've tried to break it off with her. She just won't listen when I tell her that."

"Then why you let her come to Thanksgiving?" Jebb asked as he hopped onto the hood of his blue Charger.

"Simple. I was hoping that a couple of days with your mother would be enough to make her go running back to the hills of Tennessee," Vance groaned. "It's worked with girls I didn't want to see go anywhere before, Jenny included."

"Mom ain't that bad," Jebb said trying to defend his mother.

"Jebb, who are you kiddin'? Your mom has been the mother hen for so long, I didn't think that she would have approved of anyone for _Her Boys_. I'm surprised that she didn't put up a fuss with Jo or Kim," Luke said chuckling.

"Yeh, I guess it was a bit of a contradiction. Constantly wantin' us all to settle down but none of the women that we ever brought home met with her approval. Not until you and Bo brought the girls home that is. Heck, Mom refused to even acknowledge the fact that I was married until the twins were well on their way."

"Well, as long as you and Kira went out together maybe you should have taken her home to meet your folks before any of us knew she was Bo's sister. Then your mom might not have had that big of a problem with you marryin' her," Coy said as joined Jebb on the hood of the car.

"Coy, where were you the first time they met? From what I saw, they practically lit into one another from the moment they laid eyes on each other," Bo said thinking back a whole three years prior. Jeez, had it been that long ago? Sometimes it felt like yesterday that he found out after a lifetime that he had a sister. Other times, it seemed like she'd been here in Hazzard all along. Bo thought back on that very first luncheon when his aunt and sister first met. "You and Vance remember Kira snappin' at Aunt Pauline when she gave her usual _Welcome to the Family_ interview."

"Oh God. I forgot about that," Coy chuckled. "By the end of that meal, I think Pauline was probably ready to demand a blood test to make sure she really was family."

"You should have seen her when she realized that Kira and I had been going out for a while and I didn't plan to cut it off with her," Jebb muttered.

"Well, hopefully she'll react the same way with Courtney and send her packin'. She thinks I'm just playin' hard to get," Vance said as he headed toward the driver's door of his and Coy's car. "Who's up for another lap around the field?"

"Sorry, no can do. I have to get to the airport. The general's plane is coming in at fifteen hundred hours. I better get going so I ain't late," Luke said shaking his head. "I got to swing by the house and pick up Jo and Faith first. The general's eager to see his granddaughter for the first time. Though, personally, I think he was pulling for a boy."

"Then you'd better get movin'. It'd be bad if the first thing your father-in-law says when he sees you is to put you on KP duty for bein' late," Vance chuckled.

"I think that's diaper duty now," Coy added.

"Cute. I think that while you guys are in town, Faith may need to spend some quality time with her Uncles Coy and Vance."

"That would be too easy on them Luke. I say they should have to baby sit the boys." Jebb grinned knowing that the bachelors of the family wouldn't have a chance with the younger Duke Boys. "We can see if they can swing getting them arrested, too."

Jebb and Luke both laughed as Bo gave both of his cousins a look since he knew that shot had been directed towards him.

"I still say that wasn't my fault. Cooter and I both checked that door before we started workin'."

"Hey, that reminds me, I need to go check in with Cooter about the bachelor party tomorrow," Luke grinned. "I've waited all year to get back at you for my bachelor party," Luke said as he headed back to the Mustang.

"You head on to the airport, Luke. I'll finish up gettin' everything ready for tomorrow night. Coy, Vance, we couldn't get Boss to let us use the Boar's Nest so we're goin' to end up at the empty barn over at the main farm. I could use some help takin' the 'shine over later on. We even have enough that y'all can take some home with ya once the weddin' is over."

"Since the rest of ya are goin' to be busy, I think I'll head off for a while," Bo said heading toward the General Lee.

"Off to town maybe?" Vance asked with a knowing smile.

"Maybe. Later," Bo said with grin.

~01~

Pauline had hoped that all that she'd heard about the woman who had come to town with Vance was dead wrong. Unfortunately, when that cheap slut came over to the house with Daisy, Pauline's jaw dropped as Courtney what's-her-name waltzed in. Instead of hanging her coat up on the coat rack or following Daisy to the hall closet to hang it up, she sort of laid it across the back of one of a chair in the kitchen as she walked by and didn't stop to pick it up when it landed on the floor.

Pauline tried to ignore the indiscretion and just picked the coat up herself and hung it up in the coat closet. She exchanged a look with Abner's wife, Bess, and followed the new arrival on into the living room. Pauline saw that not even the youngest of the family seemed all that impressed with Courtney. Neither of the boys stayed in the sitting room once the stranger sat on the couch and tried to _help_ them straighten the tower of blocks that they were stacking. Instead of actually straightening the blocks, the tower tumbled to the floor. The woman then moved the blocks a little further away from the couch that she was now sitting on. It wasn't hard to see that getting the children away from the seat had been the real reason for her _helping_ the boys with their tower. Once their fun had been ruined, both twins got up and ran out the screen door instead to play outside. There were plenty of adults outside so Pauline let them go on.

"Where's Kira?" Daisy asked hoping to pawn off her tag along on her cousin. Daisy had to share a room with her for the next couple of days, the least her cousin could do was to take Courtney off of her hands for a few hours.

"She had to go to Capital City for a couple of hours. She'll be back in a little while," Pauline replied as she glanced out the window and checked to make sure her husband and brother-in-laws were minding the children. "I think she took her motorcycle instead of the truck."

"Oh. Well, I was hoping that she might would volunteer to show Courtney around. I have to head on out. I'm working the night shift tonight. Can you keep her company until the guys all get back? I think Vance and Coy were going to help Jebb set up some for tomorrow night but they should be back soon."

"I suppose that she could help me in the kitchen until the fellas get back," Pauline said.

"I think I'll just lounge around in here. I really don't want to do anything else right now," Courtney said as she pulled her compact out of her purse and checked her makeup.

"Alright. You're the guest. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything," Pauline said as Courtney was already well on her way to ignoring her.

She finished powdering her face and then turned the TV on to a soap opera that Pauline abhors. If that girl had been family she would have lit into her for loafing around with so much left to do. But, as it was, Courtney was a guest so Pauline did the only proper thing to do. She bit her tongue and waited for her nephews to return to the farmhouse so she could discuss with Vance his choice in women. Pauline couldn't really put her finger on just what it was that she couldn't stand but it was there nonetheless.

Turning back into the kitchen, Pauline still had some cooking to attend to. She'd better see to it rather than upsetting herself more by watching this _guest_ rifle through the newspaper as she let most of it fall to the floor. She only kept the advice column and the comic strip section and started to cackle from the sitting room. When Coy and Vance strolled in through the back door with still an hour left before supper, Pauline pulled Vance aside.

"Where's Jebb?" Pauline asked first when she saw that her son had not returned to the farm with his cousins.

"He said that he had some errands to take care of before he came home. He'll be along soon enough though."

"Vance, I have to ask you this. Just what were you thinking by bringing that girl here? I swear, I have had to pick up after her more than I have the twins since she's been here."

"I tried talkin' her out of it. I've been trying to break it off with her for a long time but she's just like a bad itch ya can't scratch. She won't go away. Of course, I figured that a couple days with the whole family here, she may see that she don't fit in at all."

"I see." Pauline studied her nephew. "And just what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I figured that maybe I could ask you to help with that part," Vance said quietly.

"You expect me to run your girlfriend off for you?" Pauline said as she squinted at Vance.

"Uh..."

"Vance, you're a grown man. If you want to dump your girlfriend, you're going to have to do it yourself," Pauline said emphatically before returning to her cooking.

Vance left the kitchen feeling chastised like a small boy. He'd thought that his aunt would jump at the chance to send Courtney packing. But here she was telling him that he was going to have to do it himself. As if he hadn't been trying to do just that for the better part of the last six months. Shaking his head, Vance figured that he'll have to just go with plan B. He'll have to ask Kira to help instead. Because let's face it, those two had a lot in common when it came to how they handled folks. Though he knew that if he ever told either of the women that, they would string him up and beat him within an inch of his life.

~01~

When Thomas saw his daughter and her family waiting for him as he walked through the gate at the Capital City Airport he headed over to them before going to get his luggage.

"Joanna! You don't know just how glad I am to see you." The general reached out and hugged his daughter then exchange a hand shake with Luke. "And who is this little girl we have here?" Thomas asked as he looked down into the stroller at the small pink bundle that was sound asleep inside.

"This is your granddaughter, Alyssa Faith Duke," Jo said with pride.

"Don't she look beautiful!" Thomas exclaimed. "And already a full head of hair."

"Dukes always seem to be born looking like they need a hair cut," Luke said as his father-in-law picked up his daughter. Luke's description was pretty much dead on, considering that Daisy had been able to put some cute little hair barrettes in Faith's hair this morning that she'd bought for the newest Duke.

"Not us Harts. Jo here was bald as cue ball until she was about six months old. Then since her hair was so blonde, you still couldn't tell she had hair until she was nearly a year old."

"Dad!" Jo cried out with just a bit of embarrassment while Luke did his best to hide a smirk.

"You'll have to bring some pictures of that next time you come for a visit." Luke chucked as Jo elbowed him for suggesting that her father should bring any embarrassing photos of her to Hazzard. "That way we can compare Jo's baby pictures to Faith."

"I'll have to try to dig them out. I'll send them when I find them," Thomas said as he put his granddaughter back down in her stroller. "Well, I'm assuming that you didn't bring the race car since it'd be a bit difficult to get the baby in and out of that back seat of it."

"Nah, we brought the Mustang. Come on, we'll go get your bags and head home."

~01~

Jebb and Kira both showed up within moments of one another just before supper so Vance wasn't able to talk to Kira until after the dishes had been put away and the younger Dukes were put to bed. It was only after he'd gotten Coy to take Courtney back over to Luke's (which she hadn't been happy about since she'd hoped that she'd not only be rooming in the same house, but the same room while in Hazzard with the single, darkhaired, Duke) that Vance was able to pull Kira aside to talk to her.

"Oh come on. I know that you can't like her anymore than anyone else. And you are the one that referred to yourself as _'he Bitch of Atlanta_. What good is all that if you can't channel that into helpin' your family out?"

"I'm not sure if your tryin' to insult or flatter me," Kira said as she crossed her arms.

"Hey, it was your words. Not mine. All I'm askin' is for you to show her the not so bright side to marryin' a Duke. You can do that can't you?"

"Humm... You couldn't show her that yourself?" Vance raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. "Alright. Yeh, I saw that you weren't encouragin' her at all and she practically has three children named already."

"Oh Lord!" Vance groaned. "She's probably already started sending out wedding invitations, too."

"Don't worry, there won't be any RSVP's anytime soon. I'll figure something out."

"Thanks. I'll owe you."

"You're damn right you will," Kira said smirking. "You Duke Men are all the same. You chase after women your whole lives then don't know what to do when one decides to chase after you. Maybe you should have taken Pauline up on that blind date she's been pushin' on you for a while now."

Vance looked horrified at the suggestion. "Please, I just ate!"

Kira only smiled back before turning to head back inside. "Good night, Vance."

~01~

The next day, more relatives showed up, including Luke's brother Judd. The younger men all teased Bo about it being his last day as a free man. Luke and Jebb, along with Cooter and the rest of the Duke Boys, finished getting everything set up for the bachelor party. Cooter had refitted the _Ball and Chain_ with a new fitting since Luke had destroyed the old one when he removed it after his own bachelor party. Now it was Bo's turn with the party accessory.

"Hey, Luke; how many guys actually said that they plan to be here tonight. I don't think this will be enough 'shine if we have even half the men here that we had for your bachelor party."

"Yeh, well, that might be about right. A lot of men ain't comin'."

"Why not?" Cooter asked since he couldn't imagine any man not wanting to attend a Duke party.

"Remember when Ruby showed up at my party."

"Do I? Ruby and several of your exes. Then before the end of the night most of Mabel's girls showed up, too."

"Well, it seems that Ruby took pictures and showed them to the various wives and girlfriends of the men that showed up. None of them are ready to risk that again," Luke said as he set up the last of the tables for the food. Kira and Daisy were bringing over the food and were going to set things up for the men before the guests to the party started to show up at the barn on the main Duke farm.

"Hey, Jebb," Luke called out to Jebb as he tossed him a jug of moonshine. "You know what this reminds me of?"

"What?"

"All those summers that all of us fellas practically lived out here in the barn when the family would all come for visits," Luke said as he thought back to his younger years.

"Oh yeh. We were all sent out to the barn to make room for the adults inside. Of course we didn't mind cause then we could all sneak into the stash of 'shine you and Bo would hide out here."

"That's also when we learned that Vance walks in his sleep if he's had anything to drink, too. After that one time that he fell out of the loft, we never could let him sleep up there again." Luke started to chuckle.

"Hey, at least he fell into the haystack! It could have been a lot worse," Jebb said as he remembered a very disoriented Vance after a night of drinking trying to climb out of the hay that had been left right under the loft. He'd had no idea how he'd ended up there or, for that matter, why he was even in the barn. Sleepwalking always had that effect on him.

"Well, let's just remember that once the men all start fallin' by the wayside, the loft is off limits to him. We have plenty of fresh straw for those that pass out without heading back to town or to the houses for the night."

"I think I'll go ahead and claim my spot right now then." Cooter joked as he hid a mason jar of 'shine in some straw. "Just like old times."

Luke and Jebb exchanged glances then laughed at their friend. He had no idea just what all he could expect this evening. The surprises in store wouldn't just be for the groom. Luke had made sure of that.


	34. Last night as a Bachelor

Kira had gone down to the barn and grabbed one jug and put it aside for later once the moonshine was moved over for the party. Out of all of the many jugs that had been run off, Kira had been sure that the guys wouldn't miss just one. Kira figured that it couldn't hurt to take one jug to the house for all those that weren't going to join the fellas for Bo's party. She even went ahead and set a mason jar of 'shine aside for Kim to take with her and Bo when they left out from the reception tomorrow. What Kira didn't know was that out of the half of the moonshine that the men had left untainted, all but two had already been moved to the cellar of the house. Only two jugs of 'shine that had been taken over to the barn were free from the salt peter which Luke and Jebb planned to keep for themselves. Kira grabbed one of those two jugs.

Seeing Vance's girlfriend coming in with Daisy and Kim, Kira thought that she just might need to get a glass of 'shine out for herself if she was going to have to spend more than a moment with the woman who, according to Vance, just won't go away. Coy had told Kira that Vance had been close to asking his last girlfriend Jenny back out again when Courtney had come along and ruined his chances with his old long time girlfriend. From what Kira had seen so far, she couldn't see what her cousin saw in the flighty woman in the first place that he can't seem to get rid of now. She guessed that's what her cousin got for not using the head on his shoulders rather than the one below his belt.

"Daisy, Kim," Kira greeted the first two, then acknowledged their visitor, "Courtney." Kira handed Daisy a glass with the home-brewed whiskey then reached into the fridge to get Kim a soda. "Can I get anything for you, Courtney?"

"What's that stuff you gave Daisy?"

"Moonshine. Unless you're used to it I'd recommend that you stick to beer or soda tonight."

"It can't be that bad." Courtney smirked as she walked past Daisy and picked up the jug of 'shine and a glass from the table.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya," Kira said as she grabbed the jug back once Courtney had poured what Kira figured was enough into the glass. "But just remember, there are kids around here, so don't get drunk and don't lay your glass down. If one of the kids grabs your glass and drinks it, it's your ass, not theirs, that will be in trouble."

Courtney snickered as she turned toward the living room. The three women exchanged glances but only shook their heads as they sat down at the table in the kitchen.

"I thought you'd be with your family that came in for the wedding, Kim. I'm surprised to see you here tonight," Kira said as she took a sip from her own glass of 'shine.

"I had to get away. I swear, this wedding is making some of them crazy. I tried telling them all that we had everything all set but they still insisted on giving me their suggestions and opinions anyway. I had to just get away for a few hours."

"Don't ya wish that you'd just eloped now?" Kira chuckled.

"I was wishin' that before the family all got here." Kim rolled her eyes. "Not to mention, not only am I answering questions about Bo and I, but about Ted, too. He was well liked by the family so they are having a hard time putting the Ted I knew and the one who showed up to family gettogethers into one body."

"Ouch. I hadn't thought about them asking about Ted," Daisy said as she took a sip from her glass.

"Uncle Irving's been trying to field the questions some but..."

"Got it," both women said in response.

As the women chatted in the kitchen, the various family members continued to roam in and out of the house, including Jebb's sisters and some of the more distant cousins who were about their age. When Emily stepped into the living room on her way to grab a jacket, the thirteen year old shouted out Jay's name which brought many of the adults running toward the scream.

"Back off you little runt," Courtney said as she pushed the toddler away from her glass that he'd picked up from the floor thinking that it was water. Kira had gotten into the living room just in time to see her son hit the floor. Courtney didn't even see the mother of the blond little boy coming toward her before she was ripped up from her seat. "Hey!"

"What the Hell do you think you're doin'?" Kira screamed out tossed her _guest _up against the nearest wall. Jay had started to choke a bit while he was crying from his place on the floor. Kim picked him up and carried him off in the other room with the child's grandmother close behind her.

"What's your problem?" Courtney squeaked out as she gazed back at the woman who had just thrown her up against the wall of the room.

"Don't you ever touch one of my boys like that again!"

"What, you wanted me to let him down my drink?"

"He wouldn't have grabbed your drink if you hadn't had put it on the floor in the first place. I told you to be careful, that there were kids around," Kira said through gritted teeth as she leaned into Courtney. "You'd better get out of my house while you still can. If you have half a brain, you'll get in that car of yours and leave and head back to Tennessee. I don't want to see you around my kids again."

"I'll just go get Vance and have him drive me back home."

"You've got to be nuts if you think that he'll leave with you instead of staying for his cousin's weddin'. He didn't even want you to come here in the first place."

"He was just saying that," Courtney said offended.

"Repeatedly," Kira said as she started to guide the other woman toward the door. "Do yourself a favor and don't come back around here again." Kira shoved Courtney out of the door and crossed her arms in a stance that dared the woman to try to go back in. "Because if you do, I can't guarantee you that I'll be this nice."

Courtney was speechless. Daisy drove Courtney to Luke's house where she could pack up her things and load them up in the car that she'd driven down to Georgia. Kira headed into the kitchen to see how her son was now that she'd dealt with the unwanted guest. Jay had taken a large swallow from the glass of 'shine but had thrown up shortly after. Kim had taken him out from the rest of the family.

"He should be alright. He got rid of most of the whiskey that got into his system," Kim said as she handed the toddler to his mother. "Just watch him for the next few hours to make sure he doesn't suffer any effects from the alcohol," Kim told Kira as the mother gave her son a once over for herself. "I guess he thought he was old enough to join the rest of the family in celebrating tonight. He just wanted to be one of the Duke Boys." Kim gave a small smile as she tried to alleviate her soon-to-be sister-in-law's fears for her son.

"I think I'll just take him and Mikey upstairs to the nursery. Thanks, Kim."

"No problem."

~01~

"Alright everybody. Before we really get started, I just want to say a few quick words to the man who not more than a short ten months ago said that he had no plans to follow me down the aisle. Now here he is, getting ready to get married, too." Some of the men laughed at the mention of Bo's toast to Luke earlier this year. Someone shouted out to remind the rest of the men that Bo had also caught the garter belt at Luke's wedding. "Looks like the rest of the single men here may want to practice jumping out of the way of the garter for tomorrow." Luke chuckled. "Anyway, I just wanted to wish my best friend and cousin the best for tomorrow. So if everyone would raise their glasses and toast the groom." Luke lifted his glass of 'shine and said, "To Bo-Bear!"

Luke nearly collapsed because he was laughing so hard. Bo gave Luke a dirty look for using the childhood nickname that Kira had given him way back when they only thought that the other was only a figment of the imagination. Luke watched on as the friends and cousins who had shown up for Bo's bachelor party all guzzled down the moonshine in a toast to his cousin. He had a hard time not grinning like an idiot as the other men all started to chug down the tainted 'shine. Everyone in the barn was telling amusing stories about Bo so Luke hoped that folks just thought that he found the stories as funny as the tellers did. Looking up, he saw Jebb leave his older sister's husband with Coy and Cooter and headed towards Luke.

"Are you sure this jug is one that doesn't have the salt peter in it?"

"Absolutely. I put two clean jugs down with the rest but the furthest away from the barn's entrance. I knew that if anyone came in to get a jug, they'd just get the closest one."

"I guess you're right. I'd just hate to end up getting the wrong 'shine by mistake," Jebb replied quietly.

"Like it'd really matter right now for you? You have more folks in your house than I do in mine. You ain't likely to be needing to worry about bein' put out of action anytime soon."

"Speak for yourself, Cuz. Just because you have to wait for Jo to be released from the doctors so you can get back into the game, it doesn't mean that I have to sit out on the bench," Jebb said as he reached for the jug that was behind Luke and poured some in his cup.

"Is that so? And here I thought you'd feel awkward with your parents and little sister's in the next room. Not to mention the rest of the family crammed into the farmhouse."

"Who said anything about bein' in the house?" Jebb wiggled his eyebrows and chuckled.

Over on the other side of the barn, Bo (along with the ball and chain attached to his leg thanks to Luke and Cooter) was on his second glass of 'shine as he laughed at a story that Brody was telling about him. Brody was telling the other men of a time that he knew that Bo had accidentally made two dates for the same night so he had to do some maneuvering to prevent either women from knowing about the other.

"Actually, it wasn't as hard as you might think. Both of them were more into being seen than anything else that night."

"Where was I when you were bouncin' around between two dates?" Cooter asked as he refilled his glass with the spiked moonshine.

"You were in Alabama visitin' Nancy Lou last Christmas, I think," Bo said as he tried to think back to the time that Brody was referring to.

"It figures. All the real interesting stuff happens when I'm out of town," Cooter said as he shook his head. "Speakin' of interesting, though. I thought that since Dukes are known for havin' the gift of gab, I'd suggest a drinkin' game that should be right fun to play with boys that are known to be able to talk themselves out of just about anything."

"Shoot, what's being able to talk have anything to do with a drinkin' game?" Bo asked.

"Well, this here sack has a bunch of phases on pieces of paper. Some easy, some not. You pull out a slip of paper and you have to say it without messin' it up. Each time you do, you have to drink a shot glass of 'shine."

"That don't seem hard," Bo belted out since he didn't see what was so hard about the game that Cooter suggested.

"You may not think so after a few rounds," Luke said chuckling a bit. "Here, I'll go first since it's so easy." Luke smiled to himself. He knew that Cooter had two sets of phrases in the bag. Some for him, Luke and Jebb since they were the ones that had helped to come up with the quotes. The rest were for the other men. They were more of a mix of easy and hard. Luke also knew that there was a hidden pocket with the easy phrases in it for him and Jebb. Luke figured that he better pull one of the easier ones so that the rest of the men wouldn't be put off right off of the bat. He pulled out a slip and read it out loud. "A big black bear sat on a big black bug." Luke shook his head. He had to get one that sounded like one that a grade schooler wrote.

"See? It's that easy. Coy? You're up next," Cooter said as he turned toward the next Duke. Coy reached in and rolled his eyes.

"Sexy siamese sailors sailing the seven seas." Coy groaned as he read the cheesy saying on the slip of paper. "Alright, Bo, you get to go next."

"Fine." Bo shrugged as he pulled out a slip of paper of his own. "Ah Jeez." Bo looked at the paper and saw the phrase, _fig pluckers plucking figs, I'm not a fig plucker or a fig plucker's son but I'll pluck figs until the fig pluckings done!_ "Who the hell wrote this one? How come I get the hard one?"

Luke looked over his cousin's shoulder and laughed. He'd hoped that the one that Jebb had written would be picked latter in the game after folks had been drinking a bit more. As it was, Bo had already been drinking enough where Luke didn't really think that he could say that one without messing up.

"Well, you always thought that you had a way with words. Let's hear ya choke those out."

"Alright, alright. Fig pluckers plucking figs. I'm not a fig fu-" Bo stopped. No point in trying to finish the rest. "This game is rigged."

"Coy didn't have any problems with his phrase," Luke said as he handed the glass to his cousin. "Maybe you'll have better luck the next go round. Look on the bright side; we could have made you try your hand at trivia instead." Luke winked.

When Vance's turn came around, he pulled out the phrase, "The sawingest saw I ever saw, was the saw I saw in Arkansas."

The tongue twisters continued along with the drinking. Luke and Jebb did all they could to keep from laughing at the men as the all guzzled the 'shine with the salt peter in it.

"You get things all set up for Coy tomorrow night?" Jebb muttered as the game broke up as men began to shoot the breeze as the drinking continued.

"He has a date with Susan after the weddin'. The effects of the salt peter will still be runnin' its course, and I'm sure that everyone will be drinkin' some tomorrow, too. I'll even make sure that the men here will know where to get plenty of refills without having to wait with the rest of the family. A heavy dose tonight, another one tomorrow. I hope that Susan ain't planning on showin' Coy too good of a time. He won't be up for it," Luke answered his cousin.

"Yeh, well, Cooter and Judd are supposed to go out with the Johnson Twins so I think they'll be in for an evening of surprises, too." Jebb snickered.

He was just glad that Luke had included him on his plan for getting the other men back for the bachelor party that had been thrown in February. He'd hate to be on the other end of Luke's wrath in his search for revenge. It was a bit of an irony that Coy and Bo had tampered with Luke's condoms and now neither of those men (or any of the other men in the barn) will be able to put any condoms to use for the next couple of days. Jebb was thankful that he won't be sitting on the sidelines like the rest of the men. After all, he and Kira had gone out of their way to make sure that they could steal away a few hours from the rest of the family. He intended to put that time to good use.

~01~

Daisy had a late night date planned with Darcy tonight since the rest of the family all had plans anyway. She took Courtney on back to Luke's. Once Daisy had taken Courtney to the other farmhouse, she got her things together and figured that she could still get Vance to take her home even though she had driven her own car in behind Vance and Coy on the way to Georgia (she'd even gotten Vance to ride in her car for most of the drive). So after she packed up, she made her way over to the where the bachelor party was being thrown. Courtney knew that all it would take would be to get Vance alone and she could get him to force his family to apologize to her for the humiliation that they were now putting her through by asking her to leave. Vance heard the car pull up outside and went out and found Courtney. He didn't think that he was drunk enough to deal with her by the look on her face. She looked pissed.

"We have to head out. I need to you to drive me back to Tennessee."

"What are you talkin' about? Why do you need to go back home?" Vance asked more than just a bit annoyed that he'd been pulled outside away from his cousins that he didn't get to see half as often as he'd like.

"I've been ordered to leave by one of the wives of them cousins of yours. Why, she practically attacked me. And all I was doin' was sittin' in the livin' room mindin' my own business and she just pulled me up out of my chair-"

"Which one?"

"I don't know her name. The redhead. She practically ripped my arm off then kicked me out of the door."

"Kira," Vance said trying to think through the 'shine induced fog in his head. "You had to have done something for her to get that mad."

"Are you takin' her side? She is makin' me leave town."

"Courtney, I ain't about to leave and miss my cousin's weddin'. Especially since I doubt that Kira sent you packin' for no reason."

Courtney couldn't believe that Vance was so willing to take his family's side over her. She'd better remind him that there were certain things that she could do for him that his family couldn't. She moved in closer to Vance and pressed her body up closer to him and whispered in his ear as she began to move in a way that was always guaranteed to get his attention.

"Come on, let's go off together for just tonight. Then you can think about tomorrow later."

Vance pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. She always fell back on sex to win any argument. Usually, he couldn't resist her when she did that either. He could feel her hands exploring and he could almost predict every move she would make before she made them. But this time, something was different. He couldn't feel himself responding to her in the same way he usually did. Apparently, so did she. She started to become more insistent in her encouragements. Vance had to grit his teeth because on many levels, Courtney's advances were working. He just wasn't responding in one key area of his body.

"What's the matter?" Courtney finally asked as she backed up in confusion. This method had never failed her before. How come he wasn't practically jumping her bones right now?

"This ain't working between us, Courtney. You know that. Tonight with my family just points it out even further. If you can't get along with them enough to just spend a couple of days, how can you think that we could be anything more than just a passin' fling?"

"I want to marry you, Vance. Not your family."

"Darlin', you take one Duke, you take the rest of us, too," Vance said in defense of his family. "This family stays together. I don't intend to let anyone come between me and my family. And since you've been asked to leave, it'd probably be good for you to do that before I find out why Kira went off on you."

Vance pulled back and went back to the party without looking back. Inside, he was sure to be able to get his mind off of the woman that had been vying for the job of the next Mrs. Duke. Especially since the stripper that Cooter had hired out of Osage County had just shown up.


	35. A New Mrs Duke in Town

Luke hadn't really been keeping track of the time but when the other men started to pass out and fall by the wayside, he figured that he'd better be getting home. Jo was usually alright with him coming home a little late when he'd go out with the guys on Friday nights. Tonight though, they had a house full of his relatives in the house, her father, and a two week old newborn at home so he figured that it would be smart if he headed on home. Fortunately, he'd been more interested in making sure that everyone else had a good time and drank plenty of whiskey so he didn't really drink much, himself. It was probably a good thing since, as he suspected would be the case, the general was waiting up for him. He was sitting up in the kitchen with a cup of coffee when Luke walked in through the back door.

"General, ain't it a bit late for you to be sippin' on that coffee."

"Couldn't sleep anyway. Besides, I think someone slipped in some decaf. So it doesn't really matter. You want any?" Thomas asked as he got up to warm his own cup up a bit.

"Sure." Luke replied as he pulled a cup from the dish drain. "I just drink it black. So, you were waiting to see if I came home half-lite? Or maybe not at all, tonight?"

"Was it that obvious?" Thomas smirked.

"Just a little. Jo head on up already?"

"Several hours ago, though Faith got up a while back."

"She givin' Jo a hard time tonight?" Luke asked.

"A bit. She was hoping that she'd let her get some sleep for tomorrow."

"Daisy can usually get Faith to sleep fairly quick. Maybe she can-"

"Your cousin isn't here."

"She's ain't?"

"Nope. She left out of her about twenty-one hundred hours. Hadn't been back since."

Luke crinkled his brows together. Why would she leave out at nine o'clock? Luke was willing to bet that she'd gone out to meet Darcy. She'd been seeing a lot of him recently. Daisy probably didn't figure that Luke would realize that she had stayed out so long. Before he could think any more about his female cousin, he heard a small cry from upstairs.

"I better go get Faith since I'm already awake. Could you do me a favor and mix up a bottle for when I get back?" Luke headed upstairs to get to Faith before she woke the whole house up.

Thomas fought back a chuckle. When he saw Luke for the first time sitting behind bars, Thomas never would have pictured that same man heading up to tend to his baby girl. Maybe sometimes first time impressions can be wrong after all. The general put his coffee down and got a bottle ready for his granddaughter. Looking at the clock, Thomas figured that this might be the last time the newborn would have to be fed before the early farm hours that everyone would be waking up at in the morning. At least it looks like his daughter will be able to get a couple hours of sleep tonight.

~01~

Daisy woke up the next morning and really didn't want to get up out of bed. She was far too comfortable laying next to Darcy to get up just yet.

"Mornin'," Darcy said as he realized that Daisy was awake. He brushed some of her hair aside so he could get a better look at the woman that nearly every male in Hazzard County over the age of twelve would love to be lying beside of this morning. Even though he had a past with Daisy that went all the way back to high school, he sometimes found it hard to believe that he was lucky enough to be with the beauty of Hazzard County.

"Mornin', Handsome." Daisy grinned as she snuggled just a bit closer to Darcy. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had the luxury of being able to just lie back and enjoy Darcy's company after a night together. Ordinarily, she had to rush back off in a hurry since she knew that after a date, one of her cousins or her uncle would be waiting up for her or she had to get back after claiming that she was going out shopping. Daisy got a look at the alarm clock on the night stand and groaned.

"Something wrong?" Darcy asked as wrapped his arms around Daisy and pulled her a bit tighter to him.

"I need to head back to the farm. Even if all of the guys ended up passed out drunk at the party last night, they'll all be getting up to take care of the chores soon," Daisy said as she sat up and turned to get out of bed to first walk off into the bathroom to take her birth control pill that she always took as soon as she woke up then she headed over to the drawer that she kept some of her clothes in here at Darcy's. "You are still plannin' on coming out today though, right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeh, sure," Darcy said as he enjoyed his view of Daisy from his spot on the bed. He loved the fact that Daisy was completely comfortable both with him and herself. She didn't bother in trying to cover herself as she tried to choose what to wear back out to the Duke Farms. That in turn gave him a view that very few men had been given the opportunity to fully appreciate.

"Great. Then make sure that you're not late," Daisy said as she pulled on a pair of jeans and a blouse. Daisy leaned over give her boyfriend a kiss goodbye. "Love ya."

Darcy grabbed her to prolong this kiss until he either had to let her go or try to convince her to come back to bed. Considering that he had to spend much of the day with the rest of the Dukes, he figured that it would be best to let her leave before anyone realized that she'd spent the night with him.

"Maybe we can pick this back up after the weddin'?"

Daisy grinned and just said slyly, "Maybe."

Then she headed on out the door to her Jeep. Just in case Luke was already home, she decided to head over to help Kim get ready to head over to Jebb and Kira's which is where the wedding would take place. That way if anyone got up early, she could just say she wasn't home because she got an early start. Which was true enough.

~01~

Daisy drove Kim to the farm house and helped to whisk her up the stairs to prevent anyone from seeing her before the wedding. Kira and Jo were already waiting upstairs in Kira's bedroom which had been set aside for the bride this morning. All of the men would be getting ready at the cabin while the women who were not primping for the wedding were recruited by Pauline to assist in the kitchens at both farms as she went back and forth seeing to the food for the reception for not only the Duke Army, but the wedding guests and Kim's family as well. After all, this was for her youngest nephew's wedding and she was in charge of making sure that it was absolutely perfect. And that was precisely what she intended for it to be.

Kira had asked Emma and Emily to watch the boys this morning since she'd be busy with the wedding. The boys would be ready for a nap shortly before the wedding (hopefully) so the girls should still be able to enjoy the wedding and reception. Kira and Jebb would be able to tend to them if they woke up during the reception. His sisters hadn't minded the job that they'd been given since it did two things. One, they didn't have to help with the cooking. Two, they got to earn some babysitting money for watching their nephews.

"So, Daisy," Kira said as she close the door to the room before they all started to get things together before getting dressed for the wedding. "Jo said that you didn't go home last night."

"She did?" Daisy looked up from where she was laying out the dresses on the bed.

"I'm guessin' you couldn't wait for your next _shopping trip_ to see Darcy again," Kira teased her cousin.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talkin' about," Daisy said as she tried to look innocent.

"Are you saying that's why she always seems to be going off on shopping trips on her days off?" Jo asked even though she already knew the reason behind Daisy's frequent excursions. Daisy had been staying with her ever since the tornado tore the main farm house down.

"How long have ya'll known? I mean, I didn't think anyone knew about me and Darcy. Not really," Daisy started to think over to the times that she'd headed out to see the pilot under different guises.

"Daisy, the guys might not have put things together, but give me a little credit, would you? How many times have you gone off _shopping_ only to come home in a different outfit?" Kira asked teasingly. "Although, you always do seem to be satisfied with your purchases when you get back." Kira winked.

"Well, I ain't the only one that's headed out for some action away from the farm this week. How'd them errands that you had to run a couple of days ago turn out. It's funny how Jebb realized that he had to take care of some errands of his own at the same time. Not to mention, you both showed up for supper together."

"Hey, at least I was off meeting my husband. We've had house guests for two weeks, now. I think I'm allowed to get some one on one time alone with him every once in a while," Kira replied as she laughed. "Besides, Jebb was practically climbing the walls. If he didn't get away soon, he might have hurt something."

"Well, I know that Luke is about ready to climb the walls, too. Between the family being in the house and having to wait for me to be released so I can go back to the way things were before Faith was born, poor Luke is having to go without, too," Jo said as she thought back to how he'd been having to fight his own body when they'd been in bed together.

"Trust me. Sometimes you have to be creative. How else do you think Jebb survived my pregnancy once I was put on restriction? You'll just have to think of something." Kira grinned. Daisy raised an eyebrow as her cousin mentioned being creative. She was all for creativity.

"You know, Daisy; speaking of Luke, he was wondering where you were this morning," Jo teased.

"Luke? Didn't he stay with the others at the barn after the bachelor party? I figured that the fellas would have all just drank themselves silly and passed out where they were."

"With my father at the house, plus needing to help with Faith? No, he made it home. Didn't Jebb?" Jo asked Kira.

"I wasn't expectin' him home. He was just with the other guys, not to mention he never left Duke land so..." Kira shrugged. "There are some things that you just learn to accept with the fellas. Jebb and I agreed not to ask each other about the parties before yours and Luke's wedding. We did the same for Kim and Bo's."

"Come on, you're not the least bit curious about what might have happened at the bachelor party?" Kim asked since she was more than just a little curious herself.

"Sure, I'm curious. But I think I'd rather stay happily married more. Besides, all I have to do is make Jebb think I know what happened and that's enough to get him to walk a straight line. For a while anyway." Kira glanced over at both of the other women either married or soon-to-be married to her cousins and saw that both of them seemed to be contemplating just what might have happened at the bachelor party. "Kim, Jo; do yourselves a favor. Don't over think it too much. The fellas might have cut loose a little overnight but they are like loyal old dogs. They wouldn't have crossed any lines. And they certainly wouldn't have wanted to explain themselves to Uncle Jesse if they did."

Kira laughed since she knew that even Jesse's brothers still towed the line when it came to obeying the oldest Duke. She also knew that, to a point, a certain amount of doubt was normal considering the reputations that all of the Duke Men had while they were single. Shoot, part of the reason that she'd refused to date Jebb at first had a lot to do with his reputation with the ladies. But he'd never once given her a reason to second guess him in all of the time that they had been together. She knew that Luke and Bo loved their women, too, and wouldn't dare do anything to risk them not being a part of their lives.

"Not to mention ya'll, there'd be the rest of us to deal with, too, after Jesse was done with them," Daisy added as she tried to help reassure the two latest additions to the family.

The women all proceeded to get ready and took full use of the master bedroom's private bathroom. The rest of the household was stuck having to wait in line for the hall bathroom upstairs and the half bathroom downstairs. Daisy helped Kim with her hair as the women all made a steady progress in getting ready for the wedding. Both mothers would slip out occasionally to check on their children; Kira going in behind her young sister in-laws, Jo checking in with her father who had volunteered to watch over the tiniest member of the family. It was so funny to see the big tough Marine that she'd always seen her father as just melt around his granddaughter. When Jo heard the men drive up in all of their cars, she headed back upstairs and slipped back into the bedroom.

"Well, they all survived the party last night," Jo said. "Look out the window. Luke and Cooter made sure that they got Bo here on time. Not that the rest of the family wouldn't have gone and gotten him if they were late anyway."

Kim made her way over to the window and saw Bo climb out of the General wearing his dark tuxedo. She laughed out loud when the moment that Bo had left the car, cousins and other relatives descended on the car quickly. Kim watched on as Vance and Coy started to write on every window. In fact, they only left enough of the windshield to see out of to drive. The women all looked down and laughed as Judd joined them in their redecoration of the Duke Boys' racecar.

"Well, they don't look too hung over," Kim giggled as it seemed that she spoke too soon. Coy stumbled just slightly as he made his way to the other side of the car.

"Come on, we still have to finish getting you ready. We have less than an hour before everything is supposed to start," Jo said as she pulled her friend away from the window.

The rest of the women had their hair and makeup done and were almost ready. Kira muttered that the only reason she was going to wear the dress that had been picked out for the women was because this was her brother's wedding. Daisy snickered as her cousin complained about the color. She'd actually thought that Kira would have bucked a bit more at wearing the bridal gown that had been selected. Daisy, personally loved the dress. But then again, she loved the color pink.

~01~

Reverend Joe Snider, affectionately known to his congregation as Holy Joe, never really thought that he'd live to not just marry one Duke Boy off but two of them in the same year. This is one miracle that he'd not expected. The reverend saw his cue that the families were ready to begin the ceremony so he headed over to the archway that the three remaining original Duke Boys had built for their nephew's wedding. Both Vance and Coy sat down with Bo and Luke's guitars and began to strum a romantic ballad as the groom and his party took their places at the side of the arch. Once the four men were in place, the bride's maids then stepped out of the front door of Jebb and Kira's house. The fact that it had a large doorway was definitely a plus for the occasion.

Daisy was the first to emerge wearing a dusty rose elegant dress that was just long enough to float above the ground and she was carrying a small bouquet of white roses. Once she found her place at the end of the makeshift aisle, she was followed by first Kira, then Jo. Briefly, Bo had wondered how the other women had convinced his sister to wear the pink dress since she absolutely hated the color, with good reason. The general was given the job of holding the barely two week old infant while both of her parents were occupied with their roles in the wedding. Jo as the Matron of Honor, Luke as the Best Man.

Next, the whole family stood as Irving Appleby walked out escorting his niece that he'd raised from her preteens. Kim was wearing the dress that she'd tried on the day that Daisy and Kira had been arrested. It matched the other women's dresses in every way but color. She had decided to not wear a veil and had opted for a few sprigs of baby's breath in her hair instead. Her bouquet was a mix of white roses and pink ones that matched the other women's dresses. When Bo saw Kim making her way towards him, he couldn't help the stupid grin that made its way to his face.

Irving slowly made his way to the man whom he probably had never even entertained the thought would marry his little girl one day. But all the same, he knew that there wasn't a man alive who would be better to his little girl. The Duke Boy had a good heart and he had no doubt that he'll be good to her. When he and Kim reached the archway, Irving placed Kim's hand in Bo's and he made his way to his seat. With this being her second wedding, the preacher would not be asking for anyone to give Kim away. Once everyone had sat down, Reverend Snider began the ceremony.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, family and friends. Beauregard and Kimberly have chosen you, those special and important to them, to witness and celebrate the beginning of their life together. Today, as we create this marriage, we also create a new bond and new sense of family. One that will undoubtedly include all who are present here today.

True marriage begins well before the wedding day, and the efforts of marriage continue well beyond the ceremony's end. A brief moment in time and the stroke of the pen are all that is required to create the legal bond of marriage, but it takes a lifetime of love, commitment, and compromise to make marriage durable and everlasting. Today you declare your commitment to each other before family and friends, your yesterdays were the path to this moment, and your journey to a future of togetherness becomes a little clearer with each new day.

Beauregard and Kimberly, remember to treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Take responsibility for making the other feel safe, and give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulty and fear assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships at some time or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, not just the part that feels wrong. In this way, you can survive the times when clouds drift across the face of the sun in your lives. Remembering that, just because you may lose sight of it for a moment, it does not mean the sun has gone away. And, if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight."

Reverend Snider paused as he looked out across the farm yard. The families that had come from all over to see this unlikely couple get married. "Now, the couple has elected to write their own vows and the will share them now. Beauregard will go first."

Bo fought the urge to roll his eyes. How come he kept insisting to use his given name? He turned a bit and took Kim's other hand in his as he looked into her brown eyes as he began to speak from the heart. He figured that was probably best anyway. He didn't bother memorizing any vows. That way, whatever he said, was exactly what he felt.

"Kim, I promise to always be there for you, to shelter and hold your love as the most precious gift in my life. I will be truthful and honor you, forsaking all others. I will care for you always and stand by you both in times of sorrow and in times of joy from this day forward. For as long as we both shall live."

Hearing Bo's vows, Cooter nudged Luke and whispered to him. "Forsaking all others? I don't care what anyone says. That one had to hurt."

Luke caught sight of his Uncle Jesse and knew that look that he was giving the mechanic. Luke gave Cooter a slight kick, just enough to come in contact with Cooter's rented shoes and gave him a look and mouthed for him to be quiet. Cooter just smirked a bit. He knew that his buddy had to have been thinking the same thing as he was.

When Bo had finished his vows, the preacher motioned for Kim to follow suit. She had not known what she really expected from Bo when they'd decided to write their own vows. Somehow, she hadn't been prepared for him to flat out say that he would forsake all others. Smiling, Kim said her own vows that she'd committed to memory as she and Bo continued to hold hands and stare into one another's eyes.

"Bo, you have given me a new life that I'd never thought was possible. Today, I vow to share my life with you and I pledge that I will love and care for you in tenderness and affection in all the varying circumstances of our lives. I promise to love you unconditionally, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

From the family that was watching on from their seats, a few tears fell as the ceremony continued. The reverend waited for just a moment before continuing, "Wedding rings are made precious by our wearing them. Your rings say that through your love, you have chosen to be bound together. Let these rings also be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that, despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder, and delight. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today." The preacher paused long enough for Luke and Jo to each hand the rings that they'd been holding for their best friends.

"Beauregard, repeat after me. I, Beauregard, give you, Kimberly, this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you." Bo repeated after the minister and winked at Kim as he placed the simple gold band on Kim's finger. "Now you, Kimberly. Repeat after me as well. I, Kimberly, give you, Beauregard, this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you."

Kim tried her best to not to let her hand shake as she placed the ring on Bo's finger. It didn't help that the ring was just tight enough to give her a hard time. It wouldn't just slide on. In the end, Bo went ahead and pushed it past his knuckle himself. Reverend Snider fought a chuckle himself as the family realized that the ring was just a bit too snug. Once the ring was securely on its new home, he went onto the part of the ceremony that everyone was looking forward to.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Georgia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Bo, you may kiss your bride."

The friends and family that had gathered for the wedding all cheered as Bo pulled Kim to him and leaned her back for a long, deep, slow kiss. When he finally broke the kiss, Holy Joe finished up the last bit of business so that everyone could head over to the tables where the food was all ready for the hungry guests.

"Family and friends. I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Bo Duke!"


	36. The First Few Hours as Man and Wife

The men all helped to put the chairs that had been arranged in front of the archway for the ceremony back around to the tables for the reception. Pauline was busy seeing to the food and had all of her helpers that she'd recruited place the dishes out for the guests. Fortunately, Pauline was well practiced in feeding the large family for the annual meal. The additional guests did not cause any real difficulties for the matriarch of the family. After all, once you get past a certain number of folks sitting down to the dinner table together, a few more doesn't really make much difference.

As that was being done, the family and friends walked up to the newlyweds and offered their congratulations to them. Both Kim and Bo were surrounded by the well wishers but somehow, Cooter got to the head of them and, being Cooter, had to tease the youngest Duke Boy just a bit.

"Buddy Roo, I'll tell ya. I never in a million years thought that you'd go through with it. Marryin' a doctor no less. I guess you finally found a way to look forward to havin' a physical now." Cooter winked as he chuckled. Kim blushed a bit but laughed along with the mechanic and her new husband. "In fact, I noticed I ain't been in for a checkup in a while." Cooter bounced his brows up and down suggestively.

"I'll make sure that I pass that along to Kim's Uncle," Bo said only half joking. Next was Enos who had come for the wedding.

"Congratulations, Bo. Kim, you too. It was great ceremony."

"Thanks, Enos," Kim said as thanked the deputy.

"Enos, you joinin' us for the reception? There's plenty of food," Bo asked before he saw that Enos was staring at where Daisy was talking to Darcy.

"I don't think so, Bo. Thanks for askin' but I really need to head on out to my folk's farm. They're waitin' on me to start the meal. I just wanted to come over a give ya my best."

Enos gave his trademark smile before heading on off to where he'd parked his car. Kim sort of felt sorry for him. He'd been pining away for Daisy for as long as she'd known him. Sometimes, things just don't work out the way you wished they would. Feeling a squeeze on her hand, Kim turned her attention back to Bo and their families that still encircled them.

Jesse was watching his nephew with eyes just a bit misty from across the yard as Bo joked with his friends and the family who had just witnessed the impossible. The baby boy of the family had gotten married. And to someone who would be good for him, too.

"This family's changed a lot in just four years, hasn't it?"

Jesse turned to see his youngest brother coming up to him. "Who would have thought that we'd have three weddings in that time frame?"

"I certainly wouldn't. But it sure is good to see them all so happy. It's funny though, the way Jebb always has been big on talk like the rest of his cousins; he still hasn't gotten used to being affectionate in front of folks. If his mother or I walk in on him just nuzzling Kira, his face practically goes red from embarrassment. He's a lot like his momma like that. Can't stand the thought of gettin' caught." John shared with his brother.

"He always wanted to keep up with the rest of the boys but, in that area, he was just seemed a bit more reserved. It's only right, I suppose considerin' that Pauline has always been like that too from what I remember you tellin' me when ya'll were first married. Jebb learned from his momma." Jesse and John chuckled at the mere thought of a reserve Duke Boy. Even slightly. "Shoot, I can't tell you how many times I caught Bo or Luke in the barn with one girl or another. Now, Bo, he always seemed a bit proud of himself even though he knew that he'd be gettin' switched for it. Durin' his teen years, he was down right bold when it came to bringin' girls around."

John laughed as he remembered the countless hours that they'd discussed all of the boys over the years. "Guess he figured he'd better make it worth gettin' the switch for it. Though he wasn't the first Duke Boy to get caught in the barn."

"I don't know what you're talkin' about," Jesse said with a slight grin.

"Sure ya don't. You don't think them boys might have acted a bit more like you at that age than just plain actin' out? I remember the Duke Boy that you were before Lavinia. Don't be playin' innocent with me," John said as he kidded his oldest brother, "I know better."

Jesse smirked as he gazed across the yard to hunt for his other charge that had only recently settled down.

Just like the bridal couple, Luke and Jo both were approached by family members, too, since they all wanted to hold the new baby. Eventually, Jo snuck off to put Faith down in the boys' crib since they'd been put down in their parents' bed and were even now waking up from their naps. By the time she'd gotten back downstairs, everyone was getting ready to line up at the tables to get their food buffet style with the bride and groom at the front of the line. Jo joined Luke who had to make a joke.

"You know, I think I figured out why Bo wanted to get married today. He just wanted first dibbs at all the food."

Jo shook her head at Luke's joke. Instead of responding, she grabbed a plate and started to pick through the ample food that had been laid out for the reception. With it being Thanksgiving, the typical holiday foods were laid out along with some of the other family favorites that are only served at special occasions. Including Jesse's Crawdad Bisque and John had even made some rattlesnake chili. Jo and Luke each filled their plates and found their seats near the bride and groom since they were in the bridal party. Jebb and Kira had their own plates and each had one of their boys in their laps as they ate and allowed the twins to sample the rich food that Pauline and the other women had prepared for the special day.

Daisy was sitting with Darcy who looked a little uncomfortable around so many of Daisy's family; especially when Jesse sat across from the two with his own lunch. Darcy groaned inwardly though he supposed that it could have been worse. It could have been Luke. Daisy had whispered to him while they were getting their food that Luke knew that she didn't go home last night. Luke most likely knew that she'd spent the night with Darcy. He could only hope that the head of the family hadn't talked to the oldest of his nephews about that yet.

"Darcy, it was good to see you come for Bo's weddin'."

"Thank ya, Sir."

"I was a mite surprised that you didn't go to your parents for Thanksgivin' Dinner, though."

"My dad surprised my mom with a trip that he planned for their anniversary. They've been married for thirty-five years last week. He'd been hinting to her that she wouldn't have to worry about goin' to a lot of trouble this year. Then the day of their anniversary, he snatched her away on a trip to the coast."

"Well, I'm sure she's enjoyin' her day off. How have you been keepin' busy?"

"I..." Darcy exchanged a look with Daisy. Her uncle knew that when he wasn't dusting crops that he flew the commuter plane from Capital City to Atlanta and back. "Well, you know the usual. Nothing special really."

Daisy just shrugged as Darcy caught her eye with a questioning look. She wasn't sure why Jesse suddenly had such an interest in how Darcy spent his time either.

"Well, I guess you were lucky that they didn't call you in to fly today then. But frankly, I'm surprised that Daisy has been able to drag you to yet another weddin'. I know married men that wouldn't escort their wives to a weddin'. Much less men that are only keepin' company with a woman."

Darcy studied the older man before he responded. "I reckon I don't mind bein' drug too far by Daisy."

He caught the slight smile that crossed the white haired patriarch of the family's face before he changed the subject and allowed Darcy to eat. And here he thought that it was Luke that he'd have to watch out for today.

"Pauline, everything is fine. Folks can serve themselves. Now come on and get yourself a plate," John said as he tried to pull his wife away from her duty of ensuring that everyone ate well and enjoyed their food. "Karen and George have saved us some seats."

"I have to refill the punch bowl first. Then-"

"I'll take care of the punch bowl. Go and sit. The rest can wait a while. You've been goin' full steam since about four o'clock this mornin'. Go."

John had to chuckle as his wife finally relented and headed off to eat her own lunch. He knew that part of Pauline's zeal for ensuring that Bo's reception went off without any problems stemmed from the fact that Jebb didn't have one of his own. John headed on into the house and got the frozen punch ring from the freezer and put it out in the half empty bowl and chipped the ice a bit before joining his wife at the table. It was only once the family and guests started to finish up their main course that John allowed Pauline to head back off to get the desserts ready. Most importantly, the small wedding cake. With so many other desserts, it was decided that a small cake would be sufficient. The top would be saved for the couple just the same as if it was a larger cake, there just wouldn't be as much of it.

Pauline had been surprised when Kira had volunteered to bake the cake herself since it was for her brother's wedding. And as much as she might have tried, Pauline didn't see anything to criticize about the cake. The type was an unusual choice but Kira had only baked what Bo and Kim had asked for. Kim's favorite, an orange spice cake. As the desserts were all laid out, a few jugs of moonshine were brought out and glasses were poured for the upcoming toasts. Bo went over and got his and Kim's glasses as Jo came over to ask Kim how she was doing. After all, happy occasion or not, weddings were stressful. Especially with the added baggage that she had when it came to weddings and marriage in general.

"Alright. My cousin, Tina, has been getting on my nerves though ever since she's been in town. Uncle Irving had to run interference when she came over to congratulate me and Bo. But then again, I know she always did have a thing for Ted so I guess it was to be expected."

"Well, look on the bright side, just a few more hours and you two can get out of here. Then by the time you get back to town, all of your relatives will be gone," Jo said as she gave her friend a smile.

"Then lets get this over with," Kim giggled. "Then I won't have to worry about seeing her for another whole year."

"That's the spirit," Jo looked up as she spoke and saw Bo returning with two glasses of 'shine. She made her way to intercept him on her way back to Luke and asked, "Are you sure that's a good idea? You saw how she acted after just a few daiquiris Monday night."

"Trust me." Bo grinned as he kept walking towards his and Kim's table up in front of the rest of the folks gathered. Once all of the 'shine had been handed out to the adults, (juice given to the children) Luke got up to toast the bride and groom.

"Well, I've been sittin' here still tryin' to come up with a toast that would really fit for today. Basically, I keep rememberin' how you claimed at my weddin' that you weren't anywhere near ready to get married. So that leads me to the obvious question. Whatever happened to the man who claimed that he had no desire to follow me down the aisle? Or did you get lonely in that room of yours once I moved out?" The family laughed as they remembered Bo's own toast at Luke's wedding.

"At least now I'll have a roommate that's as good lookin' as me," Bo hollered back from the head table. The family was used to the two men baiting one another and sat back to see just how far they'd go this time. Even though most were sure that they wouldn't go too far with Jesse within striking distance of Luke.

"You sure that you want to live with a man as conceited as Bo is, Kim?" Luke motioned to the bride. "It might not be too late to rethink this whole thing."

"Hey! It ain't conceit. Not when you really do look this good. I just feel sorry for Jo. Now it's her that has to look at that ugly mug of yours every mornin'."

"Boys," Jesse said in a slight tone of warning.

"Sorry, Uncle Jesse," both men muttered as they both snickered.

"Well, seein' as how it don't look like the new Doctor Duke is goin' to have second thoughts on tryin' to tame that wild cousin of mine," Luke said as he raised his glass. "Why don't everyone raise a glass and join me in wishin' the newlyweds the best." Glasses all around were lifted as cheers went up for Bo and Kim. "To Bo and Kim!"

As everyone took sips from their moonshine, Kim gave Bo a questioning look as she realized that her glass didn't have whiskey in it. "Water?" Kim asked quietly.

"Kira put a jar of 'shine in with our stuff in the trunk of the General. We'll toast our weddin' just a little bit later. Didn't think you'd want to get too much 'shine in ya with the family around."

"Thanks," Kim said as she put her glass down.

There were other well wishers that gave toasts and by the time they were ready for the cake nearly the whole glass of mock-shine was empty. Kim knew that if she'd been drinking real whiskey she'd be completely lit by now. Apparently, Kim wasn't the only one in her family that had such a low tolerance for alcohol. Kim briefly heard her cousin Tina belting out a few comments about how Bo must like left-overs since he was only going to get what Ted had left behind. She started going off about how she doubted that Kim would stay with Bo any longer than she did with her first husband. Kim wasn't sure just what to say in response. Thankfully, some other family members took Tina off towards the house before she could say much more.

After a couple of awkward seconds, Cooter belted out, "I guess that's what happens when a woman is left on the vine too long. She gets bitter."

The rest of the family turned to Cooter and laughed at his weak joke that he'd used to lighten the mood. The reception then got back on track and Bo and Kim got ready to cut the cake. The two cut the cake together and put a couple of slices on a small dessert plate. Bo picked up one of the pieces of cake and got a look in his eye that Kim wasn't sure that she liked.

"Bo Duke, you wouldn't dare," Kim said as the crowd cheered. "You better be nice."

"Nice ain't fun, Darlin'," Bo replied with a grin on his face. Kim took a step backwards to avoid a face full of cake but her heal of her shoe caught the hem of her dress which caught her off balance.

Kim was certain that she was going to land flat on her rear but Bo had reached out and kept her from falling over. When Kim was once again righted on her feet, she looked down and saw that some how when Bo had reached out to catch her, the cake that had been in Bo's hand had found it's way to the front of her bodice of her dress and was smeared on her cleavage that was straining against her top.

"Bo! Look at what you did to my dress."

Bo looked down at where the cake that he'd been holding ended up after he reached out to keep his new wife from falling backwards. He laughed but leaned in and said as he chuckled, "Well, I can clean it up for ya." Bo wiggled his eyebrows.

"Beauregard Duke! There are children around. You better keep that in mind," Jesse said when he saw the look on his nephew's face.

"You're the one that always taught me that Dukes don't waste food. Ever." Bo turned grinning since he knew that his uncle must have a fast track on his line of thought about how he might have cleaned the cake up from Kim.

"Bo!" Jesse said with a warning tone.

"Alright," Bo said with his hands up in surrender. Meanwhile, Kim took a towel from Daisy and she started to wipe the cake off. Once Kim finished wiping the cake away, Bo picked up the remaining piece of cake off of the small plate. He saw Kim's look of doubt so he said smiling, "I'll be nice this time. I promise."

Bo figured that he could still have some fun that no one else could find much wrong with it. He lightly crammed some of the cake into Kim's mouth then leaned in and kissed her while she had her a mouthful of cake. Sure it wasn't the tidiest way to eat a piece of cake, but it was fun. Not to mention, he knew that no one, Kim included, had expected him to get his own bite of cake in quite that fashion.

The rest of the family then were then allowed to each get the desserts of their choice once the bride and groom had finished with their bit of fun. Pauline brought over a small plate with other various treats for them to eat their fill of. As she dropped the plate off, Bo stopped her and gave her an unexpected hug and dropped a kiss on top of her head.

"What was that for?"

"For all the hard work you put in today. Thanks Aunt Pauline," Bo said with a small grin. Despite anything else that might make the woman hard to deal with from time to time, he knew that his aunt loved all of the Dukes. She had worked hard to help today go off without any problems and he loved her for it.

"Well, I only wanted everything perfect is all," Pauline said as she returned Bo's hug. "Now, enjoy your day. You've certainly waited long enough for it."

Pauline headed on back to do another check on the food before grabbing a dessert of her own. Looking out at the large number of family and guests, she saw that everyone was having a good time. Before sitting down, she walked over to check on her grandsons. Mikey had been given a small bowl of chocolate pudding and was sitting on his mother's lap as he got most of it in his mouth. Jay, however, was eating a piece of pumpkin pie.

"Kira, that pudding will never come out of that dress," Pauline said as she sat down across from her son and daughter-in-law.

"That's the whole point," Kira said with a smile. She didn't intend to wear the pink dress again so she wasn't really worrying about keeping it clean. Her son was having fun. Right now, that was all that she cared about as far as the dessert was concerned. Not the fact that she now had pudding in her lap and some on the bodice of the gown. Before Pauline could respond to the comment, Luke once again got everyone's attention.

"Alright folks, it's time for the first dance. Now I couldn't believe what song Bo admitted was the first song that he and Kim danced to when they first started dating. I think that when the music starts, ya'll might find it a bit funny, too. The only thing that could have made it funnier would have been if it'd been _'I fought the Law and the Law Won'_," Luke chuckled.

Bo and Kim made their way to the small area that had been set aside as a dance floor and began to sway to the music as the song that would from now on be considered their song began to play; the song by Alabama, _'Love in the First Degree'_.

When the song was over, they were joined by others from the family and Jesse even cut in and danced with the bride. The afternoon went by fairly fast and Bo knew that he and Kim would be leaving out soon. There was only the garter toss and the throwing of the bridal bouquet so Bo figured that now would be a good time to put some real 'shine in Kim's glass since they'll be leaving before it fully got into her system. She was taken aback when she got her first taste of the family's moonshine.

"Bo, I thought I was drinking water," Kim whispered.

"It's almost time to leave. We couldn't leave without toasting our marriage could we?" Bo replied as he began to look forward to seeing Kim tipsy from the 'shine. "Come on, let's get this over with." Bo said as he downed his own glass of 'shine which encouraged Kim to do the same despite the fact that she wasn't used to the fiery drink.

"Bo, aren't we going back to the chairs for this?" Kim asked as she saw that he was taking her out to the middle of the _dance floor_ to remove the garter belt.

"Nope," Bo said with a wink.

Seeing that Bo was ready to toss the garter belt, Cooter hollered for all the single men to gather around. The three remaining single Duke Boys steered Daisy's date to the center of the group of men as she sent Luke a questioning look who only shrugged and smiled as if he didn't have anything to do with Darcy being singled out by their cousins.

Once everyone was in place for the toss, Bo knelt in front of Kim while leaving her standing over him. Bo slipped his hands up the skirt of Kim's dress. Bo couldn't see the exact location of the belt, (since he let the skirt stay down given the fact that Kim was a bit modest) so Bo got to look for the garter by feel alone. The whole time, Kim's face was red. Both from the whiskey and the shivers going up her spine as Bo used the cover of her skirt to hide just how far up he'd gone in search of the garter belt. The fact that he first went to the wrong leg during his search upwards was purely an accident; well that was his story at least. Finally, Bo began to lower the scrap of lace and Kim had to put her hands on his shoulders to keep her balance as she lifted her foot up for him to finish removing it.

When Bo stood up, without even looking over his shoulder, he flung his treasure that he found after his brief search for it. When he turned around, he saw where the men had split up like Moses had parted the Red Sea. All of them had jumped away from the garter. Instead of any of the men catching it, the belt landed on Daisy's Jeep. Shrugging, Bo made a joke about how he thought that Daisy's Jeep Dixie was female but maybe she thought she was Herby instead.

Next, all of the single women gathered around to try to catch the bouquet. Kim turned around once all the women were in place and gave a light toss over her shoulder. Hearing Daisy's scream, Kim knew who caught the bridal bouquet before she turned around.

"Looks like Daisy will be marryin' her Jeep," Bo chuckled.

"I'm sure that she wouldn't be the first Duke that loved her car more than anything else," Kim replied as she slipped her arm around Bo's waist. She was starting to feel the effects of the powerful whiskey so she knew that it was time for them to be getting out of here. They still had to drive to Chickamahoney County where they had reservations in the Honeymoon Capital of Georgia.

The family and guests then all gathered around as the couple headed over to where the General Lee was parked. After a couple of seconds of ignoring the bird seed that was being pelted onto them while he took in just what his cousins had done to the beloved racecar, Bo lifted Kim up and helped her into the passenger's side window. Once she was inside, Bo hopped up on the hood of the car and walked over to the driver's side and slipped in behind the wheel. Giving a blast on the horn, the engine was revved up and then Bo put the orange car into gear and tore out of the yard for the first time as a married man.


	37. Off to Chickamahoney County

**For those of you who have not picked up on just what Luke's method of getting back at his cousins and friends for his own bachelor party as well as Coy and Bo's tampering with his stash of condoms, here it is, all laid out. He recruited Jebb to brew up a batch of moonshine. In the mash, Luke added a secret ingredient, Saltpeter (also known as Soft-Peter). For those of you who don't know what Saltpeter "Allegedly" does, I'll try to be as delicate as possible while I try to explain it. **

**Myth tells it that Saltpeter has, throughout the centuries, been used to prevent men from being able to get full use of their sexual organs. It would not curb the desire for sex, only the ability. Places like the military, prisons, and monasteries benefited from such measures. Like I said, it is only a myth; no science has been put behind these claims though hundreds of thousands of men have attested on various websites to their own personal experiences with this ingredient. **

**With Luke being a former Marine, he'd be well versed in this legend. I hope this cleared some of the questions up a bit. If you have any more, just ask me. Now, given the topic of the upcoming chapter, I will say that I have tried to write the goings ons as tastefully as I could. If this subject will offend you, please gloss over this chapter. Thank you for the reviews. The more I get, the faster I update. Happy Reading! :D**

/

Jebb watched his cousin/brother-in-law drive off as he made his way over to Luke. After making sure that no one would hear him, he asked his cousin if he was sure that about what he'd planned for his bit of revenge for Bo's and Coy's prank from his own honeymoon.

"I counted three glasses of 'shine today between the reception and the glass that he had to calm his nerves before the weddin'."

"I know," Luke smirked. "Between what he drank today and what was in his system from last night, his first night as a married man won't exactly go as planned." Luke chuckled, "Thanks to the 'shine that is."

"I'm just glad that I stuck to the punch today. I ain't sure that the jug you set aside for us was clean last night."

"You don't trust me?" Luke asked a bit offended.

"Not today. Not about this. Come on, we're being recruited to help with the clean up now that folks are starting to filter out."

The fellas started to stack up the chairs as the women started to pack the left over food away while the younger members of the family were put to work clearing the tables of the dishes so that the tables could be cleaned up and taken down. Once again, Jebb's sisters were more than happy to trade their chores for watching the toddling blond Duke Boys. Inside, Kira got to work with washing dishes as they were brought to her.

On one of Jebb's trips inside, he caught sight of Kira in the feminine colored dress and couldn't stop himself from staring just a bit. He couldn't remember a time where he'd ever seen her wearing the soft color. Walking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him as he nuzzled her neck. Kira let her head fall to the side to give him better access as she pretended to ignore him as she scrubbed a plate. After a few moments, Kira had to tease her husband.

"You know, Cooter, Jebb just might walk in and catch us."

Jebb let go real fast when she said that. "What?"

"I'm kiddin', Jebb," Kira said laughing as she spun around and pulled her husband back to her. "I knew it was you the whole time. Cooter usually grabs something besides my waist when he comes up behind me. Brent's the one that grabs my waist." Jebb narrowed his eyes so Kira raised her hands up. "It was just a joke. There ain't no one but you and you know it. Still, we ain't exactly alone on the farm, ya know." Kira put her arms up around Jebb's neck gave him a couple kisses along his jaw-line to get him to forget the lame joke she'd just pulled on her husband.

"Then we better make sure we take full advantage of any time we can get alone," Jebb said as he bent his head to capture Kira's lips while he had her trapped between him and the kitchen sink.

Glad that he'd decided to let the incident go, Kira relaxed and let him heft her up onto the counter as he continued to explore her mouth while he let his hands roam his wife's body that was concealed by the dress that she obviously hated. It was only when John cleared his throat that they realized that they were no longer alone in the kitchen.

"Hey, John. We were just..." Kira started to speak as Jebb helped her back off of the counter.

"Makin' out?" John finished for her. "At least it was me instead of Pauline that walked in just now. She'd have died if she saw what I just walked in on. Of course, it's your house; I don't see nothin' wrong with it myself. But you may want to be a bit more careful with all of the youngens running around."

"I'd better go and help the others with the tables," Jebb said as he silently thanked God that it hadn't been his mother that caught him and Kira _washing dishes together._ Kira laughed as Jebb headed on back outside while she turned back to the sink.

"You two haven't had a chance to be alone much since all of this weddin' stuff got started, have ya?" John asked in amusement as his son headed back out into the farmyard.

"Kind of hard with a house full of family around. Jebb'll live though." Kira smirked. It'd only been two days since she and Jebb snuck off the last time. Still, the Duke libido was working in overdrive, just like always. Fortunately for Jebb, Kira had the same drive.

"How about I watch the boys for ya later? That way you two can spend some time alone. You two need it before you head to Atlanta next week for that case that you've been talkin' about."

"Yeh, I guess we do. I'll be in Atlanta through out the week helping Tom and Michelle, driving back on Fridays between now and the end of January. I hate to admit that sometimes I do miss the faster pace of the courtrooms in Fulton County. Though I'll be getting my fill of them for the next two months," Kira said as she thought to the caseload that she'd agreed to help try for Ben's old legal partner. He wasn't as young as he used to be. He thought that it might would be good to get some help for his last remaining cases over the next couple of months before he finally decided to retire. "Thanks for the offer, but what about Pauline. By the looks of things, she'll drop the moment that she realizes that she doesn't have anything else to do."

"Then I'll let her sleep. There are plenty of folks around to help with the boys. You two go off and unwind once things are cleared away." John said before heading back out of the kitchen. He figured that there was still plenty to do this evening for everyone but the moment that he saw a lull in the goings ons, it was clear that he'll have to force his own wife to pull back and take care of herself. Otherwise, Pauline just might wear herself to a frazzle.

Outside, Luke had wrangled Darcy into helping the other men as well. Darcy had just begun to think that he'd be able to get away from the farm without having to have the man to man talk that he'd been expecting since he showed up for the wedding. That is until Luke asked Darcy to ride with him in Jesse's truck with a load of tables that needed to go back to the Ladies' League. Judd and Jebb would be following in behind them in Kira's truck. Once Darcy was trapped in the vehicle with Daisy's oldest cousin the conversation that he knew was coming finally began.

"Darcy, I saw that Daisy didn't come home last night," Luke started. He waited until he'd left the farm since Daisy would have had a fit if she caught Luke grilling her boyfriend. Regardless of the reasons behind it.

"No, as you probably already figured out, she stayed with me."

"I see," Luke said. Well, at least he knew that he might as well be honest about it. "I wanted to ask you something. You have been goin' with Daisy off and on for years."

"Yeh, so?" Darcy asked even though he knew what Luke was getting at.

"So, have ya ever thought of doin' anything about it? I mean, to me, it looks like you're just hangin' on to Daisy when she-"

"Luke, if you're askin' me when I intend to ask Daisy to marry me, I think you may want to think about whether or not Daisy really wants that right now, in the first place."

"What are you talkin' about? You saw her when she caught that bouquet. She wants to get married."

"No, what she wants is a weddin'. That ain't the same thing," Darcy replied. "She's been dreamin' of her wedding day for years but she ain't ready for anything past the actual ceremony."

"Why would you say that?" Luke asked since that didn't make any sense to him.

"Because even though I ain't dated no one else in years, she ain't never once asked to date exclusively. I ain't the only man that she sees from time to time. That's a fact that I've always known and I'm okay with that for now. I know you only want the best for Daisy but she has to decide what she wants for herself. Neither I nor you can do that for her. Do I want to marry her? You bet your ass I do. But I'd hate to propose to her, get married and find out that she wasn't ready for marriage after all. I ain't gone no where yet, and I ain't plannin' on it anytime soon. In the meantime, I'll just tell ya that I promise not to hurt her. I'll also promise to give her as much time and room as she needs until she figures out what she wants."

Luke glanced back at the man that he'd been prepared to strong arm into giving his cousin a commitment. He had never once considered any of what Darcy had just said. "Alright. Fair enough. In the meantime, maybe you can come around the family more often. No sense in makin' yourself scarce."

"You got it," Darcy said as he inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. That wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

~01~

As Bo drove toward Chickamahoney County, he was beginning to see how fun it might have been to try to drive home Monday night from Riverdale County with Kim after she'd gotten drunk. The full effect of the rather large glass of moonshine that Bo had given her before they left the reception had finally hit her. She was pressed snug up against him in the front seat of the General Lee while Bo's arm was slung around her. As they neared the county line that would lead them to Chickamahoney, Bo saw that the road was blocked with equipment that had been abandoned for the holiday weekend. The Hogg road construction at it's finest. Groaning, Bo realized that he had to take the long way into the county. So now he steered his car towards Chickasaw County to take the detour. Ordinarily, Bo wouldn't mind a slight detour but with the way that Kim was kissing his neck, he really wanted to get to the hotel room that had their names on it for the next few days.

As Kim loosened his tie and began to work on his shirt's buttons, Bo caught sight of Sheriff Little parked in behind Ernie Leadbetter's car up ahead of them. Little must have caught Ernie speeding through the ornery sheriff's county. Smiling, both from the satisfaction of seeing the other man's misfortune and from the pleasure that he was getting from Kim's successful attempts at getting him hot and bothered, Bo checked his own speed to avoid garnering anymore attention from the sheriff than the decorations on the stock car already would.

Bo had looked forward to seeing Kim drunk on 'shine ever since Monday night. She was definitely more aggressive after she had a little alcohol in her system. Aggressive and forward. Not that he minded it Monday night. He quite enjoyed himself. But then, he wasn't trying to keep the car on the road with a sheriff watching on. When Bo's shirt buttons were abandoned for a button a bit lower, Bo was torn between wanting to enjoy himself and pushing Kim away until they could get to the hotel.

"Kim...I don't think... this is a good idea," Bo gritted out as he felt his breath shorten just a bit in anticipation.

"I's thought a Duke Boy could drive no matter the diss-trac-shun," Kim said with a slight slur. Sober, Kim would never had been so bold. Drunk, though, she was all too eager to see if Bo could concentrate both on the road and her while she gave him some extra special attention below the waistline.

"Sheriff... Sheriff Little's up ahead," Bo said as if that would have been enough to make Kim rethink giving him the _Highway Delight_ right now.

"Good. You can enjoy three thingsss that you like to do at one time. Driving, evading the law, and thisss," Kim said before she proceeded to give her new husband all the love and attention she could while they were going down the road.

"Oh God!" Bo moaned as he tried his best to keep his eyes on the road when they both wanted to close. Instead he gripped the steering wheel just a bit tighter.

Bo did his best to concentrate on the road in front of him while his mind really would rather concentrate on Kim and what she was doing. After they passed Little, Bo looked in the rear-view mirror and saw that the sheriff had finished up his business with Ernie and was pulling out to follow Bo in the General Lee. He undoubtedly was just waiting for Bo to make the tiniest mistake so he could pull the Duke over. Bo cursed under his breath as he saw the patrol car riding his tail. Bo was certain that his shadow would stay with him until he reached the Chickamahoney County line.

Bo wasn't sure if he should be glad or not that his equipment below the waist wasn't cooperating at the moment. Regardless of the fact that it was getting plenty of attention from his brand new wife. He reckoned that the saying that he'd always heard was true. A man only had enough blood in his system to operate one head at a time. Right now, Bo had better use the one on his shoulders to keep from giving the man behind him a reason to pull him over. Thinking things over, maybe he should have waited to give Kim that glass of 'shine after they got to the hotel. Or at least given her less than a full glass.

~01~

Kira and Jebb didn't get away from the farm until it was nearly dark and starting to cool off outside. Luckily for them, their hidden little love nest down in the silver mines nestled below their land was down far enough that a constant temperature was maintained. Even if it was a bit cool, at least the temperature wouldn't dip too low in the winter and it was always refreshing down here in the summer. Jebb and Kira took a different entrance than the family took to get any moonshine from the tiny alcove that was used to store the whiskey.

In the mineshaft, that tended to be their usual place to go to get away from the farm from the moment that they first realized that they were related that first Thanksgiving Day four dinners ago, they kept everything that they needed for a little get away. Right now, Jebb and Kira were lying on the sleeping bag that they kept down in the mine cuddling and enjoying the closeness of one another. Jebb wouldn't mind staying down in the mineshaft all night considering his home was still over ran with relatives. Judging by the response he was getting from Kira as he started to push her buttons in just the way that he knew would get her revved up in a hurry, Jebb didn't think that Kira would have much of a problem with that either.

There was just one problem. Here he was, more than eager to take full advantage of the little bit of time that he had with Kira but not all of his body was responding to the fact that both he and his wife now were down to their underwear and in the process of losing themselves in one another as they, too, began to be stripped off of the sex starve couple. Knowing about the 'shine, he'd drunk water during the toasts today and drank punch with the meal. Somehow, though, Jebb had the feeling that the moonshine that he'd drunk last night was not as pure as he thought. Groaning, Jebb rolled off of Kira while he started to curse under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked more than just a bit curious. It was clear that Jebb was just as eager as she was. Pulling away was not like him.

"I can't."

Kira gave Jebb an odd look. That was a phrase that she was sure that a Duke Boy had never uttered in regards to sex. "What do you mean you can't? And why were you cursing Luke under your breath? What does Luke have to do with anything?"

"Hang on. It might take a minute to explain everything."

"This I have to hear," Kira said as she crossed her arms and bore a hole in Jebb with the look she was giving him.

~01~

Just as Bo had suspected, Ed Little stayed right behind the stock car until Bo left his jurisdiction. Once the Sheriff was no longer behind him, he was able to relax just a bit and enjoy the attention that Kim was still giving him as they drove down the road until they pulled up at the fancy hotel that specialized in newlyweds being their primary guests.

After straightening his clothes back out, Bo left Kim in the car while he checked into the hotel. He figured that he'd better get her straight up to their room without letting too many see her right now in her amorous condition. Neither he nor Kim had really cared much for an elaborate honeymoon so coming to Chickamahoney was just fine for them. The family went in together to pay for a few nights in the honeymoon suite and he was looking forward to getting Kim upstairs so he could enjoy it.

Once Bo was able to get the key to the room he went back outside and helped Kim out of the car and grabbed their bags out of the trunk. Bo caught sight of Kim's medical bag but figured that it would be safe to leave it in the car so he left it in the trunk. Kim was still steady enough to carry the plate of food that Pauline had sent with them for their supper but that was about it.

Once up in their room, the bags were thrown off to the side as the plates were left on the small table in the suite as Bo reached for Kim like he'd wanted to since before they left Hazzard behind. Quick work was made of Kim's elegant, cake-stained, wedding gown. All Bo had to do was lower the zipper and let if fall to the floor to reveal Kim's lacey under things that she'd bought just for tonight. Bo would have taken more time to appreciate the view but she'd been toying with him for nearly an hour now and he was tired of waiting to consummate his marriage.

Kim helped Bo get undressed as best as she could in her current drunken state. Once freed from the bothersome tuxedo, Bo and Kim collapsed onto the bed as the couple began to ravage one another. Well Kim ravaged, Bo was lost in confusion. He wanted so bad to make hot, steamy, passionate love to Kim. The problem was that even without the stress of a certain sheriff following close behind them on the way here to the hotel, his lower half of his anatomy seemed to be clueless about why they were in the honeymoon suite of the hotel. Here he was with his motor running, but he couldn't get his gear shift out of neutral.

Frustrated, Bo threw himself full force into trying his best to match Kim's vigor for the upcoming night's escapades. He'd always been all for foreplay but he was ready to get on with the main event already. Fortunately for Bo's ego, Kim was already too wasted to know that anything was wrong. Taking a break after a while, Bo quenched his thirst that he'd worked up with the 'shine that his sister had sent with them and Kim, too, down some more whiskey. With her low tolerance for alcohol and the added 'shine to her system, Kim soon passed out. This left Bo still frustrated and unsatisfied. He just couldn't understand why his own body would betray him on the most important night of his life.

~01~

Luke checked in with Faith, whose nursery was just in the next room over, then went off to his and Jo's room to turn in for the night. Nearly everyone in the house was already asleep or passed out from celebrating a little too much with 'shine. Now he practically fell into bed beside his wife. He gave Jo a light kiss and pulled her to him before trying to fall asleep. Luke thought about the irony of how he'd seen to it that so many men in Hazzard wouldn't be able to have sex even though they had willing and able partners. Meanwhile he was unable to enjoy one of his favorite past-times until Jo was cleared after giving birth to Faith. He guessed there'd be a lot of sexually frustrated people in the county tonight.

Smirking to himself, Luke figured that he'd better dump the leftover moonshine. He'd hate to get caught in his own trap and drink any of the tainted whiskey once he could do more than just cuddle with his wife.


	38. The Morning After

Luke woke up early to take care of the morning chores. He then went to the mineshaft that the extra moonshine was stored with the intent of getting rid of the remaining 'shine that had the saltpeter in it. John and Jebb usually made another batch for the year over Christmas so there was no need in keeping this batch around. Luke pulled the Mustang up outside of the silver mine and went in and saw that Jebb must have beaten him here this morning.

Luke grinned figuring that his cousin hadn't trusted him to not slip him any of the tainted whiskey so he emptied the jugs himself. Glancing over the empty glass containers, Luke headed on back out to the mine entrance and drove back to his house. The rest of the house had yet to wake up though his father-in-law did wake up right after Luke pulled back up into the drive way.

"You're up early," Thomas said as he walked into the kitchen as Luke started a pot of coffee.

"I had to go and make sure the extra 'shine was dumped. Boss didn't make a stink about us having any around for the weddin' but I didn't want any to still be around if he got it in his head to send Rosco out to arrest any of us for possession. Boss thinks that the only 'shine that folks ought to have in their cupboards is his," Luke said as he pulled some coffee mugs out of the cabinet.

"I see. And you had to do that at four in the morning?" Thomas looked doubtful at his son-in-law.

"You know of a better time to do it?" Luke asked as poured his coffee.

Meanwhile, Luke's Aunt Bess heard the men from the guest room where she and Jesse's brother (her husband) Abner were staying for the wedding. She got on up and started in on fixing breakfast. Nearly everyone who had come in for the wedding was leaving out today. A few did leave last night and fewer still were waiting until after the festival this weekend that would kick off the holiday season.

Luke knew that the general still wasn't happy about the old family business; even if they no longer sold 'shine for a living. He could only hope that his father-in-law understood that he would never do anything that would put Jo or Faith in harms way. Even when that harm would only be Rosco and Boss doing their usual frame up jobs. Thinking of Faith, it sounded like she was awake and Jo was getting her. Luke went ahead and mixed a bottle and took it on upstairs. Apparently, Faith heard that the rest of the household was awake and decided to join them.

~01~

When Kim woke up she was surprised to see that she was in the room alone. Sitting up, she instantly regretted drinking the 'shine last night. Thinking back, she really couldn't remember much after leaving the reception. Well, not clearly at least. Still, she wondered where Bo was this morning. Getting wobbly onto her feet, Kim got up and made her way to the bathroom to get cleaned up for the morning. Unfortunately, once she was standing, her stomach rebelled against all of the whiskey that it had been given overnight.

Kim grabbed her smallest bag that held her toiletries in it and went off into the bathroom. Once she felt ready to head back out into the room, she used her hair brush to tame her dark locks and then brushed her teeth before exiting the bathroom. Walking out into the main part of the suite, Kim saw that Bo had finally returned from whereever he'd disappeared to.

"Mornin', Darlin'," Bo said as he put the cover back on the tray of food that he'd had sent up for breakfast. He'd been on the other side of that green face before. He better let Kim's stomach settle a bit before she saw any food this morning.

"Mornin'. Where'd you go?" Kim asked as she went over to Bo and put an arm around him.

"I went for a walk then checked on some breakfast and talked to Kira. You looked like you could use some extra sleep."

"I don't think I'd call what I had, sleep," Kim said as she buried her face in Bo's side as he hugged her tight. "I think I'd better not drink that much 'shine again in one day."

"Well, you were a bit fun a little lit up but I think we ought to be a little more careful on the road at least. That's for sure."

Bo and Kim went and sat on the couch in the sitting area on the suite while giving Kim's stomach a few more minutes to settle before trying to eat any of the breakfast that was now sitting on the table. Kim got a vague memory of what Bo was referring to and blushed at what little she could remember. Glancing at the empty jar on the nightstand, she wondered just how much of what Bo's sister had sent along she'd drunk last night once they were in the room.

Remembering Bo saying that he'd talked to Kira this morning, Kim had to ask the obvious question that came to her mind. "When you talked to Kira, did you... You know?"

Kim had been taken aback when Bo had explained to her about the special link that he shared with his sister. In fact, at first, it freaked her out a little. But once she'd agreed to marry Bo she'd been filled in on the family secret. The same as Jo had been when she first had gotten pregnant. Luke warned her just in case he and Jo had twins.

Kim still found it a bit strange to accept the fact that Bo and Kira could talk to one another at anytime. Though their rescue from last year made a little bit more sense now that she knew that Bo was giving every clue he could to their rescuers by way of his sister. Bo explained, too, that Kira and Jebb's boys also shared a similar link. Which explained how they could find one another so easily when she and Bo played hide and go seek with them a few months ago.

Jesse figured that they probably inherited the trait since they were children of one of the Dukes who shared a link themselves since Jebb's sisters didn't share the same trait. Probably since John hadn't been a twin. Nor was he a child of a twin. Still, it'd be interesting to see if Luke would pass on the gene if he ever had twins. Him being a child of a twin that shared the same link with his own twin, Bo's father.

"Yeh, no worryin' about Maybelle listenin' in on us," Bo said. He had to give Kim credit. She'd done well, in his opinion, when it came to coming to terms with his big secret. Bo grinned as he saw Kim absorb the fact once again that Bo and Kira were closer than many other siblings. Despite the fact that they've only known one another for less than four years. "She let me know that I have to kill Luke when we get back to Hazzard."

"Kill Luke? Why?" Kim asked as she pulled back enough to look up into Bo's face.

"Luke's been waitin' to get back at us men for a few pranks we played on him when he got married."

"So he played a prank on you now that you've gotten married," Kim said as she tried to follow along with what Bo was saying.

"Yeh, but this one hit below the belt. Literally," Kim raised an eye brow at the last word that Bo said. "Luke spiked the 'shine."

"Spiked it? With what?" Kim started at the thought that the man whom she'd known from the time she first moved to Hazzard as a preteen could do anything that might would harm anyone. That didn't add up. Especially Bo. Luke was extremely close to his younger cousin.

"Saltpeter," Bo gritted out. He was still mad about last night. Especially now that he knew that he was set up on purpose.

"Saltpeter! You have to be kidding. There ain't no proof that saltpeter does anything to- " Kim started as she laughed at the absurdity of anyone taking the old legend seriously.

"Oh, it worked alright," Bo said as he set his jaw.

"Are you sayin' that we didn't-" One look at Bo and Kim didn't need to finish that sentence. "Don't blame me for askin'. I can't remember half of what happened last night."

Bo pulled Kim back up to him and hugged her tight to him. "I know. We'll have to work on your tolerance for alcohol now that you're a Duke. Meanwhile, we are on our honeymoon and, now thanks to Luke, it won't be all that sweet."

"Who says? I'll bet that I can do something that could reverse the effects of the 'shine." Kim grinned as she thought back to some of the things that she'd learned in college. None of which was taught in the classroom.

"Really?" Bo asked intrigued. "You seem pretty sure of yourself."

"Well, I did go to medical school. And med students love taking their work home with them. I had one friend who even showed me about accupressure. The body has various pressure points and there are lots of tricks that I can show you," Kim grinned. She'd never heard of saltpeter actually working, but then, Bo might not have ever heard of some of the things that she'd learned in med school, either.

"Humm... sounds intriguing. You'll have to tell me what you have in mind." Bo stood up and pulled Kim up with him. "Over breakfast." Kim groaned at the thought of food so he added, "The longer you go with an empty stomach, the longer you'll feel queasy. Besides, if your idea works, you'll need to keep your strength up."

~01~

Vance and Coy both stayed at Bo's cabin overnight since the other two farmhouses were still fairly crammed. Vance got himself a cup of coffee as he watched Coy turn in his sleep on the couch and laughed as Coy ended up on the floor.

"What's so funny?" Coy asked as he woke up thanks to his fall.

"You are, Cuz. Didn't you get enough sleep last night? I know you didn't stay out late. Did your date with Susan fall through?"

"Let's just say that things didn't turn out the way I'd hoped." Coy ran a hand through his hair and added, "Don't ask."

Coy couldn't live with the embarrassment of having anyone else know what didn't happen last night on his date. Though, somehow, he had the terrible suspicion that his secret won't remain a secret for long. Susan was bound to talk to her friends about her date with one of the Duke Boys. She'll also be likely to tell about how when all was said and done, despite the fact that she was a ready and willing female who had looked forward to spending some time alone with one of the few single Dukes, Coy hadn't made a move on her. When she'd become a bit more bold, Coy had become embarrassed when no matter how much he wanted to take Susan up on her offer for some nighttime fun, a key part of his body had rejected her. That had never happened to him before. He'd never wanted to sleep with a woman before and not be able to.

"Alright. But go ahead and get dressed. Now that the wedding is over we still have to help with the last bit of clean up from the tornado."

"Have they figured out how the new house will be designed yet?" Coy asked as he tried to shake the cobwebs from his head.

"I think Jesse just wants it to be fairly simple. It shouldn't be too hard to get things together. Though with the family expanding, he may consider building a slightly bigger house. I think that he's hoping that if we build a bigger house, the family will fill it," Vance said as he tried to throw some breakfast together. It was clear to him that Bo had been eating over at their cousins' houses for the most part over the last two weeks since there had been almost nothing in the refrigerator.

"Which one of us do you think that the family will set their sights on next? You or me? Judd's lucky. He's on the road a lot. Though it won't be long before he retires from the ring. Think we can convince him to settle in Hazzard so the pressure will be taken off of us?" Coy asked as he stumbled into the kitchen area of the cabin.

"We can hope. Luke would like that, anyway. He'd get to see his brother more often than a few weeks a year. Then we could sick Pauline on him. That way she won't home in on us."

"I'll start praying now. I don't want to be the next Duke to be pushed over the cliff," Coy said as he poured his own cup of coffee.

~01~

Stephanie got off the small commuter plane that she'd ridden in from Atlanta on and headed over to the small terminal where she had arranged for a rental car to be waiting for her. She could have called her friend to pick her up but that would have ruined the surprise. She was anxious to see Jo and her new baby but she was also wanting to spring another surprise on her too. She couldn't wait.

Once she got her car paid for, Stephanie grabbed her complimentary map and headed on out to the small sedan that she'd rented. She pointed the car towards Hazzard County and hoped that her memory would lead her the rest of the way. True, Jo had moved since she'd been in Hazzard but only down the road. If Stephanie could remember how to get to Kira's farm, getting to Jo's shouldn't be hard. At least that is what she thought. What she had forgotten about was that a lot of roads in Hazzard weren't even on the map. It didn't take long to realize that she was completely lost.

That led her to figuring out her second mistake. She neglected to request a car with a CB in it. She was now lost with no way to call for help on a back road that she didn't even know if folks drove down all that often. Looking around, Stephanie started to chastise herself for her lack of thinking. She could have at least called Kira or Daisy to come get her at the airport. But no! She had to sneak into Hazzard without anyone else knowing about it.

~01~

Cooter was coming back from a call and wasn't exactly in the most cheerful mood. The call itself wasn't all that bad. It was just Mrs. Pearson needing a flat tire changed. No, what put him in a bad mood was his date last night. He must be getting old. When not even one of the Johnson Twins can get him going, something must be wrong. She was still just as pretty as ever. Not to mention as willing as ever, but it just seemed like it wasn't enough last night. He ended up calling it an early night and went on home. Not how he thought his night would have gone. It would just figure. Now that the local Duke Boys were all married off he was getting too old to help console the ladies who would be pining away for them.

Up ahead, Cooter saw that a car was on the side of the road with a brunette standing with a map covering the hood. It looked like she was lost so Cooter did the only thing that a good 'old country boy could do. He pulled up right in front of her car and then got out to see how he could help her.

When he saw the woman's face, she seemed familiar but he couldn't quite place her. "Howdy, ma'am. You look just a mite lost. Can I help ya?"

Stephanie looked up and smiled when she saw the man that she met at Jo's wedding that she was told was the town's mechanic. He looked just as good in a greasy work shirt and jeans as he did in a suit for the wedding. She's going to like being around Hazzard. Especially since she knew that her friend's husband was such good friends with the mechanic.

"You're Luke Duke's friend aren't you? I'm pretty sure you can. I'm Stephanie, Jo's friend from New York. I was hoping to surprise her with a visit but got lost on the way out to their house."

"I remember you. You were Jo's Maid of Honor."

"That's right. I came to see Faith for the first time and to tell Joanna that we'll be able to see one another more often. I'm moving to Atlanta. I'm opening up a new art gallery up there which means I'll only be a few hours away."

"You don't say. I bet she'll be tickled pink to see you. I tell ya what. I got to go right by their place on my way back to town. How about I just hook your car up to the back of my wrecker and you can ride up in the front with me. I'll drive ya to the farm myself."

"I think I can handle that. I won't be able to get lost again that way."

"It'll just take me a few minutes and we'll be on our way in just a minute."

Cooter went around to the back of the truck and began to hook up the car for a quick tow. When he heard Stephanie tell him to take his time, he glanced back at her and caught her in the corner of his eye. If he didn't know better he'd swear that Jo's friend was checking his butt out. Well, nothing cures the blues from feeling old like a pretty woman checking you out. Cooter turned back to the truck and smiled to himself. If he could still get glances from women that looked like that then maybe he isn't all that old after all.

~01~

Luke had gotten dirty looks from Jebb all morning. When he tried to talk to Jebb he just said that he hadn't slept all that well last night. Guess he and Kira didn't get a chance to get off by themselves after all. Of course when Coy and Vance showed up at the main farm to help with the remaining clean up from the tornado, Coy seemed a bit out of sorts, too. And Luke had a pretty good idea what his problem was. The same one that had been Judd's. They had a bit too much of the tainted 'shine. Luke had to keep himself from chuckling at the men's misfortune. He'd hate for all of his cousins to figure out that he was the source of their troubles.

When it was time to stop for lunch, Luke was surprised to see Cooter's wrecker in his driveway when he pulled up at his house. It looked like he'd just arrived since he was just getting out of the truck.

"Cooter! I'm surprised to see you here. You just stoppin' by for some lunch?"

"Is that an invitation? Actually, I found a present for Jo on my way to town."

"The car?" Luke asked with a skeptical look towards the sedan that Cooter was walking around to unhook from his wrecker.

"Nah. The present was in the car," Cooter said as Stephanie climbed out of the truck.

"Steph! What are you doin' here?"

"I had to come and get a look at that little girl of yours and Jo's. I wanted to surprise her but I got lost on the way. Luckily, Cooter came by and came to my rescue," Stephanie said as she walked around and greeted Luke and sent a wide smile Cooter's way.

"Well, I'm glad you finally made it. Excuse the mess. We've had houseguests all week but all of them but the general are leaving out today."

"Well, I know that Jo said it was hectic. I just had to come out though," Stephanie said.

"I tell ya what, how about you go on inside. Jo is probably feeding Faith which means that she'll be going back to sleep soon. If you want to see her awake, you'd better hurry on in," Luke said to his wife's best friend. Steph grinned and headed on inside. Luke had barely made it to the door when he heard his wife and her friend screaming at one another in excitement.

"Hey, Luke; is she attached to anyone?" Cooter asked now that they were alone.

"Not as far as I know. Why, you interested?"

"I might be."

"Cooter, I ain't sure you could keep up with her. She's a bit high-strung."

"And I couldn't keep up with her, why exactly? I may be a bit older than you, but I ain't dead yet," Cooter replied goodnaturedly.

"Alright, I just figured that I ought to warn an old codger like you."

"I've been warned but I think I'd like to see for myself."

The guys went on in and found where Daisy had stopped in the middle of fixing lunch when Stephanie had come in to surprise Jo. Luke just laughed at the sounds coming from the living room and went ahead and finished the lunch himself. The women deserved some time together after being apart for so long.

~01~

Bo stretched out and turned on his side to face Kim. They'd both wore themselves out once Kim had gotten his lower half of his body to respond despite the saltpeter that was in his system. Luckily, it should be wearing off soon since he didn't get another dose of it today. Bo had been reluctant to let Kim do some of the things that she suggested would help with his problem but, in the long run, he figured that he didn't have anything to lose.

He hadn't minded the full body massage that she'd used to relax him. Who would? He had been especially reluctant, though, when Kim had suggested a prostate massage. Yeh, being a country boy that saw anything like that taboo, he had bucked on that one. What man in the south likes to go in for a prostate exam? But to add that into the bedroom? Of course, with Kim, it hadn't been all that bad. In fact, he rather liked it. But he wasn't about to admit that to anyone. At least he'd been able to enjoy this morning, though. He hated feeling like a bum steer fresh from the market.

Looking at the clock, he figured that he'd better ask for some lunch to be sent up. It was clear that he and Kim would need to refuel again after their morning of love-making. Bo smiled as he watched Kim sleeping beside him. It looked like alcohol wouldn't be the only thing that Kim would need to build up a tolerance for to keep up with the Duke name. But he'll enjoy helping her with both.


	39. Attractions Revealed

Jo and Stephanie spent the whole afternoon catching up as Luke and the other men went back out to work at the other farm. With Daisy, Jo, and Stephanie all in the house, Thomas Hart soon called a hasty retreat from the house. He went over to Jebb and Kira's and talked with John and Jesse about various current events instead of staying for the hen party at his daughter's. Kira was still busy with setting her house in order but as soon as she was able, she headed over to her cousin's house to chat with the rest of the women while leaving her children in the capable care of their grandmother.

When Kira arrived over at the house, Daisy looked like she was in the process of getting ready to head into the Boar's Nest for the evening shift. It was only when she was going through her purse to make sure that she had everything that she needed when she saw her pack of birth control pills. She had forgotten that she needed to leave early so that she could stop off at the drugstore to get a refill. Her pack would run out tomorrow which would leave her without on Sunday and taking it late if she waited until she picked it up Monday morning after the drugstore opened back up. If she left now, she could make it to the store before it closes but then she'll be late for work.

"Don't worry about it, Daisy. I'll go and get it. I have to go and pick up some medicine of my own. I'm running low on my stupid heart pills, anyway."

"Heart pills? Why do you have to take medicine for your heart? You're so young," Stephanie asked in confusion. Kira was younger than her and Stephanie couldn't imagine having to worry about her heart at her own age.

"A hold over from when I was pregnant. Unlike Jo, I didn't have all that easy of a pregnancy. My heart and kidneys shut down right after I delivered. I'm alright now, I just have to take medicine for the rest of my life. It could have been worse, though. At least I get to watch my kids grow up. The only major draw back is that Jebb tends to forget that I ain't made of glass. Until I remind him, that is. Well, since I'm going to town anyway, anyone need anything else while I'm gone?"

"Actually, since your getting Daisy's medicine, could you grab mine, too? Kim went ahead and wrote a prescription for birth control for me. I didn't want to forget about it," Jo said as she finished changing Faith. Jo didn't want to forget about the pills. The last thing she wanted was to get pregnant again right after having Faith. She wouldn't mind having a couple more kids; she'd just prefer for them to be spread out in age a bit.

"No problem. Just call Russ at the Pharmacy and tell him to have all of the medicine for the Duke Family ready and I'll get it all in one shot."

"You don't have to pick up your own prescriptions?" Stephanie asked.

"This is a small town. Everyone knows everybody else. I think we've all ran each other's errands at one time or another," Kira explained as she headed on toward the door. "I'll be back later. Daisy, I'll just swing by and put your 'script in the glove box of Dixie after I get it. Unless, of course, you'd rather I leave it on the kitchen table for Luke and Judd to see it when they get home," Kira grinned.

"No, that's alright. I don't think I want to have that talk with Luke. He already talked with Darcy yesterday. I already know that. I'd love to have heard just what he told him. I'm just glad Luke didn't run Darcy off. The glove box will be fine. Maybe ya'll can get Jesse and the others to watch the kids and come out to the bar," Daisy said as she headed toward the door behind Kira.

"I'll ask Luke about it. You better run. Boss will have a fit if you're late," Jo reminded her friend of her initial haste.

"Right. Later." Daisy ran out the door with Kira. Both heading in opposite directions.

~01~

Daisy was so busy that she never saw Darcy come in until he got all the way up to the bar and waited for her to be able to squeeze some time out for him. He was surprised that none of her cousins had made it out yet since he knew that they tended to run interference when it came to the drunken men that would try to press their luck with the fiesty Duke. They must be running late tonight. At least now, Darcy didn't think that they would be pressing him too hard anymore about his relationship with Daisy. Not after his talk with Luke; the Guardian of the Duke Clan. Now Luke knew Darcy's intentions; he was just waiting to make sure that Daisy was ready before he finally gave her the ring that had be sitting hidden for more than four years.

"Hey, Babe. Too busy to get one more beer out for a payin' customer?" Darcy scanned the room real quick to make sure that Boss and Rosco weren't around before he put an arm around Daisy as she walked past him.

"For you, I'm never too busy. Let me just get that table over there and I'll be right back." Daisy gave him a light kiss then hurried off to a table full of customers to get their orders. Daisy had hoped that she'd get to see Darcy today. She wanted to find out what Luke had said to him yesterday when he cornered him in the truck. One of these days, her cousin will have to realize that she doesn't need him to constantly hover over her.

Speaking of her over-protective cousin, he and Jo had just walked in with Stephanie. By the way Luke was moving a couple of tables together, the rest should be here in just a minute. Daisy got the table's order then went back to Darcy before heading to the tap for the beer. It was clear that tonight was going to be busy. She wouldn't have much time to chat with her boyfriend, much less her cousins and friends. At least Stephanie had said that she'll be around more often. Daisy liked Stephanie and was thrilled to hear about her business venture in Atlanta. Jo had of course insisted that her friend had to stay a couple of days out at the farm. Daisy offered to share her room with Stephanie, which will give her plenty of time to chat with her friend.

"Do me a favor, I won't be able to talk much right now with it being so crazy in here. Could you come back at closin'?"

"Sure thing. I'll be back later. I'll get that beer then." Darcy smiled. He went ahead and headed on out since he had plenty of time before closing time. It was only about eight o'clock so he figured that he'd ride on out to the airport and give his own small plane a once over since he had to fly over the weekend instead of enjoying the festival with the rest of the town. That should keep him busy until closing time.

Inside, Coy and Vance showed up and joined the others at Luke's table. Both pulled out the charm in true Duke fashion for Jo's friend. It was only once Cooter arrived, though, that Jo noticed that her friend was giving her full attention to the mechanic. She'd even noticed that when Cooter got up to get their drinks from the bar since Daisy was so busy, Stephanie was checking out Luke's older friend. Something that she asked her about when they made their way off to the bathroom.

"Is it my imagination or were you over there scoping out Cooter."

"Why not? Did you notice how those jeans fit him?"

"You've got to be kidding," Jo said. She hadn't thought that Cooter was Steph's type.

"Oh, come on. You've never noticed him at all?"

"No, but then again, I've been with Luke. I would have thought that one of his cousins would have been more your style."

"I noticed him at your wedding. When he showed up today, I don't know. I just really liked the ride out to the farm. What else can I say? I'd like to get to know him better."

Jo shook her head at her friend. In all the years that she'd known her friend, she'd never showed any real interest beyond the _'What's your name?'_ stage. If she decided to go after Cooter, things might get a little sticky between her and Luke. After all Stephanie was her best friend and Cooter was his. Jo didn't think that it would be good if they ended up in the middle of a breakup later on down the road. Jo will have to remember to tell Luke that they shouldn't get involved if their friends did end up dating. Their friends lives were their own. Jo figured that she'd better make sure it stays that way.

When the women went back out to the table, Kira and Jebb had already arrived and Coy and Vance were busy chatting up a couple of women. Cooter wasted no time in asking Stephanie to dance when they got back. By now, Cooter had forgotten all about his failed date from last night. He was enjoying himself and even found himself asking Stephanie if she planned to go to the Thanksgiving Weekend Festival. Stephanie hadn't thought about it but spending more time with the mechanic intrigued her. She wouldn't miss it for the world.

~01~

Back at the hotel, Bo and Kim were relaxing in the huge oversized tub as they helped each other get cleaned up from their day's activities. They didn't have to go back to Hazzard until Sunday so they still had a full day and a half to enjoy themselves in the suite. While relaxing in the tub, they had started to go back and forth asking question about one another that they may not know the answers to.

"Your turn. Why didn't you stay on the NASCAR Circuit?" Kim asked as she leaned back against Bo's chest. The water was cooling but neither had made a move to get out of the tub yet.

Bo thought about his time away from Hazzard before he answered. "Truth. It was a bit of a let down. My whole life, I'd been dreaming of being a driver on the NASCAR Circuit. When I finally made it, it just didn't seem the way I'd pictured it. When Luke and I won the races that seemed impossible to win, there was something missing. When we figured out what it was, we realized that all we wanted was to be back. Out there, things are different. In Hazzard, we had our family. Something that we didn't have on the road."

"You had one another," Kim said as she shifted in the water a bit.

"Yeh, we did. It wasn't the same though. I started looking around and saw all of the guys that only talked to their family on the phone a couple times a month and realized that I was becoming just like them. We started off calling at least three times a week. Both of us. Then the phone calls got spread out further apart. It started to become easier to forget to call back home at all. All the way to the point that at the end, Luke or I would call about every other week. Once we realized the pattern that we'd fallen into we both decided to get out while we still could. Family has always been everything to us. We were losing a part of ourselves."

"I suppose that's a good reason for leaving the circuit."

"I don't think I'd ever seen Jesse more proud than when he sat me and Luke down to ask us that same question. That made coming back to Hazzard worth it all." Bo sat and contemplated a bit on what he'd just told Kim. Other than to Jesse and Luke, he hadn't said any of that outloud. "Alright, why the Doctors Outside of Borders?" Kim laughed at the way Bo had messed the name up. "I mean, I know the reason you said before. But there were other ways to try to ditch Ted. Why go all over the world? Why that group?"

"I just needed to get out of myself. I needed to think that there was a reason for everything. That I was good for something. That I ..."

Bo regretted his question. "I shouldn't have asked about that. I'm sorry."

"No, we were talking about the things that we missed in one another's lives. That is a big part of my life."

Kim started to sit up in the tub to get out of the tepid water but Bo stopped her and pulled her back up against him. He didn't want her to get out just because he'd upset her. He nuzzled Kim's neck and moved his hands along her body as he tried to get her as relaxed as she'd been a few minutes ago.

"Well, that's enough of the talkin' about the past. Now let's start thinking more about the future," Bo muttered as he nipped Kim's ear.

"Bo...What do you...think you're doin'?" Kim squirmed as Bo began to move his hands over her overly sensitive body. She wasn't sure she was ready for another round just yet. Obviously, her body didn't agree. Kim had sworn that the water had felt cool on her skin just a few seconds ago.

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't get too chilled in the bath water," Bo grinned.

It may be taking him longer than usual to get ready in the bedroom thanks to the saltpeter that still had a presence in his system. That didn't mean that he couldn't go ahead and give Kim a kick start while he was still warming up for the main event.

All thoughts of their discussion were now far from her mind as she began respond to her husband. She turned to face Bo in the tub and straddled him as she leaned in and started to kiss him. He brought his hands down past her hips and pressed her close to him. He broke the kiss and started to leave a trail from her jaw-line, down her neck, ending up at her chest. Bo took great pleasure in watching Kim squirm due to his actions. And if he had anything to do with it, he'll keep her squirming all night long.

~01~

Coy found that his date from last night, Susan, had already been talking to other women from around town. How embarrassing. Of course Coy did his best to allude to the fact that he hadn't found Susan all that appealing, regardless of the fact that he'd taken her out earlier in the week as well as last night. Thus, she was trying to get back at him for the embarrassment that she felt at the rejection. Still, Coy was a bit reluctant to arrange another date until he knew whether or not last night was just a fluke. He did, however, continue to enjoy turning on the charm while talking to the various women in the bar.

Meanwhile, Kira and Jebb were on the dance floor. Kira would be driving out to Atlanta on Sunday night so they were enjoying their time together. They knew that once she left, they wouldn't be together until she drove in next Friday night. Jebb had not really been happy about her going off to Atlanta but he knew that she missed the courtrooms there since they'd moved to Hazzard. When she was asked to help Ben's old partner clear up some of his cases, he'd seen the look in Kira's eyes that said how much she wanted to help. He told her that she should do it. That he'd be alright with the twins while she was gone. It was the winter, things were a bit slower at the farm (or it would have been, Kira had agreed to work the cases before the tornado had hit Hazzard) so everything would be fine for the two months that she would commute back and forth all of the way to Atlanta.

Now, Jebb was beginning to regret encouraging his wife to head back to the city that she'd made her home in before they were married. He reckoned that it was just normal that he didn't really want her to go. Maybe a part of him was even worried that she wouldn't want to come back to the slower paced county once she'd gotten another taste of the faster paced life. Perhaps he would have felt better if Kira had taken his folks up on their offer to stay with them in Placid during the time that she'd be gone. It was only about an hour away from Atlanta, but he he understood Kira's not wanting to stay with them for two months. Only leaving to return to Hazzard on the weekends. Still, if she was with his parents, he wouldn't worry so much about her while she was gone.

Over at the table, Cooter and Stephanie might as well as been alone at the table. Luke found it a bit humorous that his friend seemed so enamoured with Jo's friend from the Marines. Stephanie left after her first tour was up, since the Marine lifestyle wasn't really for her after all. She had still remained Jo's friend even from where she'd settled in New York. Now she and Cooter were sitting at the table and were completely lost in one another. In fact, when Luke and Jo said that they needed to get on back to the house for Faith, Stephanie had been quick to say that she wished that she could stay a little longer. Cooter picked up the meaning and just as swiftly offered to take her back to the farm later.

It was only after last call, when Daisy started to nudge everyone out of the bar that the two finally left and headed out to the farm. Once the bar was clear, with only the staff remaining, Daisy helped to clean up as quickly as she could. With that done, she went out to the parking lot where Darcy was waiting for her beside her Jeep.

"Hey, Babe. That was quick," Darcy said as he reached out for Daisy and pulled her close to him so he could lean down for a kiss. He'd been the last patron to leave the bar after he finished his beer.

"It took long enough. Come on and let's get out of here," Daisy said as she hopped in her Jeep. Darcy went back to his own car and followed in behind Daisy as she drove out to his place. Darcy found it a bit amusing that Daisy had become a bit more bold about going home late now that she didn't live under the same roof as her uncle, even if it was temporary. Though Darcy knew dang well that Luke was still keeping tabs on Daisy. Even so, Daisy was here all the same.

"You wanted to talk to me earlier?" Darcy asked as he climbed out of his car.

"Uh-huh." Daisy climbed out of her Jeep and walked around to where Darcy was. "I wanted to know what Luke talked to you about."

"You." Darcy shrugged. He knew Daisy had figured out that much.

"What about me?" Daisy asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"He just wanted to see where we stand. I think he thought that I've been stringin' you along." Darcy smirked. He saw Daisy's thoughts reflected in her eyes as she tried to decide how mad she should be at her cousin for meddling. "You know that he meant well." Darcy reached out for Daisy. "And don't worry. Your cousins ain't never ran me off before, I ain't about to start running now."

Daisy grinned as she stepped closer to Darcy. No guy had ever understood her so well in all the men that she'd dated in her life. He still hadn't said exactly what Luke had asked but he did reassure her that he still cared for her and wouldn't let her family intimidate him.

"Well, that's good. I'd hate to have to catch ya all over again." Daisy reached up and put her arms around his neck so Darcy dipped his head down to meet hers. He enjoyed how pliant she felt in his arms and explored her mouth until he felt her start to shiver from the cold. Daisy was still wearing the shorts that she wore for work even though the temperature was now quite chilly outside. Darcy broke the kiss and started to walk her back to her Jeep.

"You're going to catch your death in them shorts."

"Well, I do have a pair of jeans inside. I could go in and change," Daisy suggested even though she knew that if she went inside, she wouldn't be likely to leave until morning.

"Yeh, you could come on in to get warmed up," Darcy said as he began to look forward to what he knew heading inside would lead to. He led Daisy on inside his small house off on the edge of town right beside the small runway that he used for his crop duster and small passenger plane.

Once inside, Darcy showed Daisy just how much he really did love her. After his talk with Luke the other day he couldn't stop himself from hoping that, one day, Daisy would stop looking so hard for what was already in front of her. Heck, if he thought that Daisy was really ready to settle down, he would be in front of a preacher before sunrise. All he was waiting for was for Daisy. Waiting for her to decide that he'd be enough for her for the rest of their lives. Right now, it was all about what Daisy wanted.

~01~

The next morning, Daisy woke up and carefully got out of bed without waking Darcy up. She knew that Luke would be up by the time she got home and that was just fine with her today. She wanted to send a message to her cousin that her life was her own. She didn't need him to hound her boyfriend just because she chose not to rush out as soon as she and Darcy were done in bed. He and the fellas might have always done things like that, but Daisy knew that what she and Darcy had together was more than a few quick rolls in the hay.

Daisy crept out of the bedroom and got dressed in the livingroom so she didn't wake Darcy up. He had to fly into Atlanta later in the morning so she figured that she better let him get his rest. It wouldn't do to have him up in the air barely awake. With all the work that had been put into Bo's wedding over the last few weeks, Daisy couldn't help but wonder about something. She walked over to the model airplanes that lined the mantel and went over to the one that Daisy knew Darcy had kept since he was a kid. Listening for Darcy, Daisy waited until she was satisfied that he was still sound asleep in the bedroom. Only then did she open the small cockpit and looked inside.

Just as she knew it had been in there years ago when Darcy had first hinted at asking her to marry him, the ring was still hidden away. Waiting for the right time to find it's new home on Daisy finger. Daisy smiled as she thought about the first time she suspected that Darcy had already bought a ring. It was shortly after the boys had returned from the NASCAR Circuit. He'd been in Atlanta when the Beaudrys kidnapped her and tried to force her into marriage at gun point. Her family had come to her rescue, like she knew they would. The only problem was that she'd been just a bit freaked out over the whole ordeal. Darcy must have bought the ring while he was in Atlanta but he couldn't just spring it on her after she just narrowly escaped being the next Mrs. Milo Beaudry. Daisy knew that Darcy had been waiting for the right moment ever since then.

It probably hadn't help things between them when she'd offered to marry Enos to keep him from going to prison after being set up for bank robbery. She loved both of the men. She loves Enos in the same way she did Bo and Luke. He was like a timid little brother. She'd do anything for him. She never wanted to see him hurt. Unfortunately, that fear of seeing him hurt may have been the main reason why she always steered any discussion about marriage away from the key question that Darcy has been aching to ask.

Smiling as she closed the small cockpit. The ring was still polished to a shine, which let Daisy know that Darcy had not forgotten about the ring. He hadn't given up on her yet. She knew that the love that she had for Darcy was nothing like the love she held for anyone else. As Daisy got ready to leave out she looked back at the small airplane. She wondered briefly if Darcy would ask her the question that she knew had been on the tip of his tongue for a very long time.

Perhaps she ought to give him some encouragement to let him know that she was finally ready to give him an answer. An answer that had been a long time in coming.


	40. In Hazzard, Anything is Possible

The rest of the weekend went by in a rush. Cooter enjoyed Stephanie's company while the whole town went out to the yearly festival. Luke and Jo watched on with differing opinions to the budding relationship. Luke was sure that his buddy was getting in over his head. Stephanie was used to the fast pace of the big city. Cooter was about as laid back as you could get. What could those two possibly have in common?

Jo, however, could only think about the inevitable break up if they ended up together. She could only think that it would end up pitting her and Luke against one another when the time came. Luke tried to assure her that no matter what happened between their friends, they would be alright. Besides, Stephanie was moving to Atlanta to open up an art gallery. It wasn't like she was opening one up as close as Capital City. Cooter and Steph would go out a few times and then move on. Neither one of them were likely to stay interested for long. Until they both moved on, both Luke and Jo would have to just agree not to get involved.

Over at the small children's rides, Kira and Jebb were letting the twins enjoy the tiny rides that had been set aside for the younger residents of Hazzard. Mikey had shown some interest in some of the other, faster, rides but he was just too young to ride. Still, the boys had fun just the same. The parents had to laugh at some of the antics of their children. It was hard for Kira to believe that they would be two years old next month. Where had the time gone? She and Jebb took the boys over to the small playground that had been set up on the edge of the fairgrounds for the young ones. Once the kids were in the little enclosure, Jebb and Kira sat on a bench to watch the boys running around with the rest of the little kids had been in their playgroup since they were born.

"A bit different from the first time we both came to the festival a few years back." Kira leaned up against Jebb as she watched her sons chasing one another.

"I think this one is heads and tails better. We ain't havin' to sneak around this time." Jebb slung his arm around his wife.

"Well, we didn't do too well with the sneakin' part." Kira laughed as she thought back to when Daisy had walked in on them when they had snuck off together that first weekend here in Hazzard.

Jebb chuckled at the memory as well. They really have come a long way since then. Thinking towards the upcoming time of being separated as Kira planned to go to Atlanta tomorrow night; Jebb knew that he'd miss his wife while she was out of town. But after everything else that they'd lived through in the last several years, they'll definitely survive a few weeks apart. If nothing else, it will make them appreciate their time together on the weekends when she was in town between now and his birthday at the first of February.

"At least Daisy took it well."

"True. It could have been worse," Kira said. And she knew just how much worse it could have been, judging by the other reactions that she got when various family members found out about them.

The parents were pulled out of their reverie when the youngest fell and started to cry. That signaled that it was time to get the boys home for lunch and then down for their naps. A few years ago, if anyone had told either Jebb or Kira that their days would be dictated by the schedules of the children neither of them would have believed it. But now, they both knew that there wasn't anything in their lives that they'd change if they were given the choice.

~01~

"Hey, Daisy," Enos said as he walked up to her as she was getting a drink from a booth. Enos couldn't help but notice that she was at the festival alone.

"Hey, Enos. You havin' fun?"

"I always have fun at the festival, Daisy." Enos gave her a wide smile. "How about you? I haven't seen you on any of the rides yet today."

"I just got here. I haven't had time to get on any yet," Daisy said as she walked away from the booth.

"You want to go on a few with me? I noticed that the line at the Ferris wheel ain't all that long right now."

Daisy looked up into Enos's face and saw the expectation in his eyes. She couldn't say no. She let Enos lead her toward the ride with an arm around her. Despite the fact that she wished that Darcy hadn't had to work today she had fun riding all of the rides with her childhood friend.

Enos was hoping that if he could get Daisy to spend more time with him she might would decide to ditch Darcy. Enos just knew that he could make her happy if he was given the chance. He loved to hear her laugh. He just couldn't get enough of it. Back when he'd left Hazzard for L.A. that had been the one thing that he'd missed more than anything else. That and the sweet smile Daisy would give him when she saw him.

It made Enos's day that Daisy stayed with him all day long as they continued to enjoy the rides and activities at the festival. By the end of the afternoon, Enos felt a little bold so he stood just a bit closer to Daisy than usual. Since Daisy didn't object, Enos smiled to himself. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time. Daisy even allowed Enos to drive her home. When she gave him a peck on the cheek before she got out of the car, Enos could have just about pushed the car home without breaking a sweat. He was practically floating on air. He was flying so high that it barely even fazed him when she said that she already had made plans so she couldn't go out later on in the evening when he asked. Nearly all of the Duke Women were planning to spend the evening catching up with Stephanie before she had to return to New York. She had a few last minute details to attend to before setting up a permanent residence in Atlanta. At least Daisy didn't already have plans with Darcy.

~01~

After his passengers headed off to the terminal, Darcy gave his plane the usual check before he headed on back to Hazzard. If he left now, he just might be able to spend some time with Daisy at the festival. He'd never really been able to take her since the weekend after Thanksgiving was always a big travel time for folks heading back home after their visits to relatives for the holidays.

When he showed up at the old fairgrounds, Darcy had a hard time finding Daisy. Finally, he asked Dobro if he'd seen her and he pointed Darcy in the right direction. Darcy picked his way through the crowd as he walked in the direction that Dobro had indicated. He couldn't wait to see Daisy's face when she saw him. Neither had expected for him to get back to Hazzard in time to enjoy the yearly carnival like festival.

When the crowd cleared a bit, Darcy spotted Daisy. He wasn't sure why he was surprised to see her with Enos. He knew she has a soft spot for the man. He watched as they headed to the gate and left. Enos. It was always Enos. Darcy knew that Daisy still went out with him from time to time but he always figured that Enos was too timid to really make a real play for Daisy. Still, it was unnerving to know that he took up so much of Daisy's time.

The irony was, Luke had been worried that it was Darcy that couldn't decide what he wanted. That it was Darcy that kept Daisy hanging, waiting and hoping that they could have a future together. In reality, Enos has been left hanging since he was nine and Darcy had been on the verge of jumping out of the plane without a parachute for about a decade. Darcy just couldn't understand what Daisy was waiting for.

"Hey, Darcy; you alright?"

Darcy turned and saw Cletus. "Yeh, sure. Why'd ya ask?"

"You just looked a bit upset is all. Something wrong?"

Darcy had to shake his head. Cletus tried to be helpful. He really did. It was hard to believe that he is a Hogg. "Not really. I was just tryin' to see what I've been missin' by always bein' up in the air."

"I noticed that they have a new champion for the rattle snake wrangling competition."

"I'm sure Bo will regain it next year," Darcy said absently. "I think I'll head on back off."

"You just got here," Cletus said. "Why come all of the way out to the fairgrounds if you didn't intend to enjoy yourself?"

"I guess my idea of fun usually involves a plane is all." Darcy gave the other man a smile and headed back to where he left his car. Once there, he drove on home to his empty house out at the edge of the county by his small private runway.

When Darcy got inside he collapsed on his couch and stared up at the mantle. He was getting so tired of getting close to pushing Daisy for a more solid commitment only to see her off with another guy instead. He still wanted to give Daisy her own space. He promised Luke that he would. But he couldn't just sit back and watch Daisy go out with Enos or anyone else either. Glancing on the coffee table, he saw where he'd left the paperwork that he'd been given when the airport tried to get him to agree to take on more flights. Many of which would have him going out of state if he agreed to fly some more of the commercial flights. They needed more pilots in the area willing to take on the longer flights. Picking up the papers that he'd discounted before, Darcy started to read them just a bit closer. He didn't really need the extra money that the extra flights would give him. He had more than enough for a single man with no real responsibilities. He even had a pretty good amount saved up for a rainy day. Still, the extra work would at least keep him busy. True, he'd have to go train a bit for a refresher course if he intended to fly the larger commercial planes but the smaller ones he already could fly.

Darcy seemed to be fighting himself about the decision. At least until he caught sight of the small model airplane that held the ring that he somehow didn't think he'd ever get to give to Daisy. He didn't want to just give up on her and find someone else. Perhaps the best he could hope for would be to just stay busy while he continued to wait for his dream girl to wake up and decide to choose him. Grabbing the phone, Darcy made up his mind and he decided to call out to the airport.

~01~

Kim felt a slight tug so she rolled over and let Bo pull her onto his chest. Neither were ready to wake up so they just laid there cuddling knowing that their escape from reality was coming to an end. The farm still had chores that had to be taken care of and Kim needed to get back to the clinic and hospital.

In just a few short hours, life outside of Chickamahoney will continue. Then the real fun will begin. Now both Bo and Kim will have to learn how to live, laugh, and love as husband and wife. An adventure that would last a lifetime.

"Mornin'," Bo finally groaned when he realized that the room was filled with sunlight.

"Mornin'," Kim muttered without moving her head from Bo's chest. "What time is it?" From the hunger pains she felt it had to already be mid-morning.

"Not sure. I reckon we need to get on up, though." Bo shifted and then sat up in bed as Kim followed suit.

"I'll call down for some food to be sent up," Kim said as she reached for the phone.

"A woman after my own heart," Bo joked as he started to hunt for a pair of pants. He hated the fact that this was their last morning away from everyone. The weekend had gone by just too fast.

Bo figured that he'd go ahead and get up to shave while he was waiting for breakfast to be sent up. As much as he didn't want to admit it, there was one thing that he was happy about after the tornado ripped through Hazzard. All of the animals from the family farm had been moved over to Luke's barn. That meant that he'd get to skip out of the morning chores; at least for a while. Bo had no idea how things would end up once the farmhouse was rebuilt on the original Duke Farm. But that was for another day. By the time the breakfast was set up in the small dining area in the suite, Bo reckoned that they might as well as asked for lunch to be sent up instead. But, as it was, by the time they were ready for another meal, they'd be back in Hazzard.

Nearly everyone had most likely headed on back to their homes but he knew that Coy and Vance were probably still out at the farm though. Once Kim and Bo got back to Hazzard, the whole family was bound to have a big dinner waiting for them to welcome them back. Bo hated to have to go back to Hazzard so soon. At least now, he'll be living with Kim at the cabin, just the two of them. That might take some getting used to. But Bo figured that there would be plenty of time for that.

"Can you believe that we stayed in bed until eleven o'clock?" Kim asked as she sorted the breakfast out for her and Bo.

"I sure can."

"You can?" Kim looked up at Bo as she responded.

"Considerin' the sun was comin' up when we decided to go to sleep." Bo winked as he reached for a glass of buttermilk on the tray. Kim had ordered two glasses of it even though she hadn't developed a taste for buttermilk but she was trying to give it a shot since Bo was fond of it. "So, are you ready to head back to Hazzard today? I don't think we'll be able to wait until the sun to rise for us to go to sleep starting tomorrow."

"You telling me that I might want to set aside some time at the clinic to get a nap in my office," Kim joked with raised brows.

"Might not be a bad idea. Of course since there are some rooms that are set up over the clinic, I might have to join ya some time." Bo said as he hugged her from behind. He then let her go and sat down in one of the chairs around the small table for two.

Kim shook her head as she thought about the possibility of being caught at the clinic together. Sue would loose her mind if she walked in on them. She'd been green with envy as it was every time Bo came to see her in her office though they'd not done more than the occasional makeout session while she was at work on a slow day.

"It's a good thing that we didn't get married right before planting season. You wouldn't be able to get any work done at all. As is right now, I might not get any done." Kim giggled as Bo pulled her into his lap

"See, the timing really was perfect for us to get married now. We have some time before things pick up out at the farm." Bo grinned. He knew that even as far away as planting season was, he wasn't likely to be ready to get back to the daily grind of everyday life by then.

"I suppose that it was. Of course we now get to jump right into the holiday season. Or were you originally planning on giving me my ring for a Christmas present? Figurin' that it'd been the perfect present?"

"I guess I could have done it that way." Bo chuckled. "But then again, that ain't all that original."

Kim and Bo started to discuss the coming season. Kim knew that the Dukes were really big when it came to going all out for Christmas. The whole family did the best that they could to help out the less fortunate. They always have. They also would also spend some extra time with the children at the orphanage. Bo even brought up the caroling. He'd been trying to get Kim to agree to sing with him in church but so far she was able to avoid getting up in front of the whole congregation. That may change soon though. Then he brought up how the Dukes liked to play their instruments together a lot over the season. Jebb could play the guitar just like Bo and Luke but usually played the banjo or mandolin instead. Kira played the keyboard. Daisy played along with her harmonica. Add Jesse puffing away on the jug, they could play some fairly decent music together when they had a mind to do it. Now, they could include Kim in on that since she could fiddle along on her violin.

"Bo, do you have any idea how long it's been since I've played? I haven't even had a violin in four years. I think you'd best rethink the whole family band thing. I'll just sit it out and listen to the rest of ya with Jo and the kids." Kim laughed as she tried to picture the whole family trying to play various carols. "Besides, you all play pretty good together. Why throw a wrench into the whole thing by trying to add another player into the mix?"

Bo shrugged, "Wouldn't hurt to try it at least once."

"Then I think it's probably a good thing that I don't have an instrument anymore." Kim went back to eating her brunch and missed the look that Bo got into his eyes.

"Probably." Bo just said in a non-committal way. Bo figured that he might want to look into what it would take to get Kim a new violin for Christmas this year.

~01~

Bo and Kim stopped off at the cabin to unpack before they met the Dukes plus Irving Applebee over at Jebb's for dinner. When they pulled up Daisy screamed out for the rest when she saw them pull up from the kitchen window. Bo and Kim exchanged hugs and claps on the back as the cousins and Uncles came out to greet them. When they walked in the door Bo was even greeted by his nephews (who hadn't been allowed to go out when he pulled up since it was getting a little chilly outside).

"Unk Bo!" Jay and Mikey cried out together. Bo knelt down when he saw them running toward him.

"Hey, Buddies. Did ya miss me?" Bo asked as he scooped them both up.

"Nah, they're both starved to death and we told them they couldn't eat until you got here," Jebb joked as he walked up behind his cousin.

"You're just mad that they never get that excited when they see your ugly mug," Bo teased.

"Boys, now that's enough. Them youngens are gettin' to where they understand more and more every day. The last thing I want to hear is them boys parroting you two," Jesse hollered as he went back to check on the supper.

"Now that's and idea." Bo's face lit up when he said that as his uncle left the room. "Jay-" Bo started to whisper in his nephew's ear before his sister stopped him.

"Don't even think about it," Kira said sternly though she ended up grinning knowing that her brother would be sure to try to see what all he could get the twins to say later on.

Bo shrugged then headed toward the dining room that the larger table was at that they ate at when the whole family was together. He could smell that the dinner was either already done or was pert near it.

Jesse had fixed a pot-roast but had been able to use some of the leftovers from the wedding for the sides. Including a pie that hadn't been touched since there were so many choices to choose from for dessert. The freezers were all packed full of food that had been prepared and leftover from the wedding. Both here and at Luke's. There was certainly enough food prepared and frozen that would allow the family to get by without having to cook if the women got too busy to cook for a while. Even the small freezer at the cabin had been packed for the newlyweds.

Once the meal began the family all started to talk about all the various relatives that had just left town after the wedding. That included Jebb's family. His parents, younger sisters as well as his older sister and her husband. Now that they were gone, Vance and Coy were staying in the pink room that was decorated for Jebb twin sisters. That was something that Bo found pretty funny. Nothing was better than teasing two grown men about having to sleep in a room that looked like a pepto bismal bottle blew up.

"About that, Jebb, you sure you don't think that room could use a fresh coat of paint? You know, while we're already busy tearing down the old farm house and all. Coy and I could slather on a coat of paint before heading out work outside tomorrow. Then it could dry while we're out. That is if you think that the pink could go," Vance said from down on his end of the table.

"Nothing doin'," Daisy answered instead. "I decorated that room. Ya'll ain't messin' it up." The table laughed at Daisy's outburst. "Speakin' of messes, Kim, I think that someone ought to warn ya that Bo ain't exactly the neatest of men to live with," Daisy add.

"I know. Luke already warned me." Kim smiled as Bo looked up.

"I ain't that bad," Bo said in defense of himself.

"Yes you are," the three Dukes that Bo had lived with for nearly his whole life said in unison.

"Bo, both of you boys were so bad when ya was growin' up, I swear. If I hadn't have switched ya for leavin' the room in chaos, I'd had never been able to open the door. The Marines cured Luke of his messy ways but you've only gotten worse as ya got older. Especially in this last year since Luke moved out," Jesse said from the head of the table. "If it wouldn't have caused me more worry than it was worth, I would have sent your butt off into the Marines to see if they could straighten you out like they did for Luke. As it was, the reserves didn't do much for ya."

"Then that may be one of the reasons you wouldn't have approved if we had decided to live together instead of getting married," Kim joked as she reached for some greens.

"Absolutely," Jesse said seriously before chuckling. "One look at how he keeps house and you might not have shown up for the weddin'."

Bo rolled his eyes. He was not as bad as his family made it sound.

"Well, maybe I should have asked for something about cleaning up his own messes to be put in our weddin' vows." Kim giggled when she saw that Bo wasn't finding being the center of the joking all that fun. "I guess it's too late now, though. I'll just have to suffer. You just better make it worth it," Kim joked as she turned to the side and poked Bo lightly.

"I can do that," Bo smirked.

Dinner went on and eventually, the conversation became a bit more mundane. Kim and her uncle discussed some of the shift changes out at the hospital while Bo was filled in on the progress of the old farmhouse. Coy and Vance wouldn't be able to stay long enough to help with the building of the new house but they had promised to stay until the land was cleared off so that the Dukes in Hazzard would be able to get right to work on the new house as soon as possible.

When the family finished supper Bo endured the small talk in the living room as he anxiously waited until it was time to head back to the cabin in the woods where he and Kim would now be making a home for themselves. He watched as Kira put the boys to bed while at the same time bidding them goodbye. She was getting ready to head out tonight for her first week back in the courtroom in Atlanta. After his sister had left on her trip, Luke and Jo decided to head on home to put Faith to bed. That gave the newlywed couple an out and headed on to their new home.

When Bo and Kim got to the cabin, they decided to pick back up where they left off in Chickamahoney County. Bo was beginning to be very glad that they didn't really need to worry about birth control. If they did, Bo would have most likely given up on it by now anyway. As it was, though, he enjoyed the freedom that came with not having to be bothered be it. Of course, he didn't like knowing why they had that freedom now.

Bo vowed that from now on, nothing bad would ever happen to Kim again. Now she was a Duke which meant a lot more than if she had merely married into any other family. Family was everything to the Dukes. If a Duke didn't have family, they didn't have anything. Hours after they left the rest of the Dukes after dinner, Bo was awake watching as Kim lay in his arms as she started to drift off to sleep. It still surprised him that he'd finally married his soul-mate. What surprised him even more, though, was that he could have been so blind to who she was for so long. He'd wasted a lot of time that he intended to make up to Kim for the last decade and a half or so that he'd ignored her before opening his eyes to what had been right in front of his face from the time he was thirteen. Way back when she'd first moved to Hazzard.

Brushing her hair out of Kim's eyes, Bo whispered that he loved her as he closed his eyes to try to drift off to sleep. As he was almost asleep, he swore he heard Kim answer him back.

"I love you, too, Bo."

Grinning, Bo slipped off to a sleep that was filled with dreams of the future. He couldn't wait to see what was around the corner for him and Kim now that they were married. One thing was for sure. In Hazzard, anything was possible.


End file.
